Just Like Me
by Razer Athane
Summary: When all you hear is another entity in your own head, it makes you feel alone, worthless, and like a monster. It makes you believe there is no one with the same problems. Until you find someone just like you. COMPLETE
1. The Fight

_If__ it __is __in _normal style, _then __it__ is __speech.  
If__ it __is __in __italics, __then __it__ is __thought.  
If__ it __is __in __**bold, **__then __it __is __the __individual's __natural __tongue.  
If__ it __is__ underlined, __then __it __is __Devil._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except Razer, the gang (excluding Hwoarang) and any other non-Tekken characters that appear throughout the duration of this story. All other characters belong to Namco. No further disclaimers will be entered, as they ruin the pace of the story._

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (24/03/09).

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Fight**_

It was just another day for Hwoarang. Another fixed fight in the Korean streets he now called home. Just killing time, and making money to survive. It was the easiest way to do so. Fuck school. Where was mathematics going to get him to now? Science? Tch! This… This was the only thing he excelled in and loved at the same time. Nothing could compare to the adrenalin rush that coursed through one's body in defending one's self.

But the routines sometimes got boring. The day stretched on, seemingly for what could be forever. A day where you are in no pain, a day where nothing really exciting happens, a day where you are just lying around wishing for something insane to happen, or wishing for a rival gang to rear their ugly heads and challenge them. They just turn into days that you gotta do. One after the other, no ifs or buts about it. And today was just another day down.

"Place your bets, right here!" one of his gang members remarked, tearing money from crowd members. His voice rang clear in the area, in English for all to understand, despite the fact that it was choppy. He was shaky at the language, and had difficulty learning it in the first place.

The Blood Talon smirked, knowing that these poor bastards would most likely select his opponent. Why? Because the opponent is a big fat guy, rippling with mass. By the logic of the crowd, he didn't stand a chance. He, a skinny, but lean fighter, against someone who was two, three possibly even _four_times his size. If he got grounded, then the opponent could easily just sit on him and crush him, thus declaring him the winner. But then again… this is a fixed fight, and it is in his favour. It was _always_ in Hwoarang's favour.

The redheaded youth looked over his shoulder to see three of his gang members, readily supporting him. The fourth was collecting the bets. The other five were probably out stirring trouble somewhere else, earning more money. The gang was his family. They were all orphans, or runaways, and they had all united, and took care of each other… like families should. Like the families that they had lost, that never existed, or that they had left behind.

All of them were Korean, just like him. That is, except for one. How a Greek woman found her way to South Korea at such a young age, and managed to survive before Hwoarang found her by accident, was beyond him. She kept it a secret, kept it closely guarded in her heart, even though they were best friends. To be honest, she kept a fair bit secret. Sometimes he got a glimpse of who she really was, but then it would be covered up immediately, and hidden once again. Even though they had known each other for six years, and had been trained under Baek Doo San together, she still protected herself and kept him at a distance, much to his displeasure. Yet, compared to the rest of the gang, he was the closest to her and knew the most.

But did he really know? Or was it a guise?

Through green eyes, which were shielded by the hood of her jacket, Razer Athane watcher her best friend watch her. The blank look on his face morphed into a slight smirk, to which she returned briefly, despite the fact that he probably couldn't see. Her hands were folded across her stomach, waiting for the fight to begin. The sooner she was out of here, the happier she would be. She would rather be back at the hideout with the boys, or alone. Her legs still ached from her own fixed fights. They cried for rest.

"No more bets!" Seong-Hada chimed, shoving the cash in a small pocket in his jeans. He turned and went to the other members, standing on Razer's right, one hand stretching across his body. He cleared his throat, and spoke once more, "Keep it clean, okay? I don't want to see any dirty tricks on either of your parts. Ready… set… go!"

The hefty Japanese opponent growled in anger, channelling his power, and charged directly at Hwoarang, an enclosed hand flying towards his face. The teen easily dodged it, and countered with three quick kicks, followed by a powerful one that sent his opponent airborne. In his times with Baek, this move was called Machine Gun Kicks. He smirked, watching him hunch over and whine in pain, clutching his large belly. Another four kicks came, only from the opposite foot, sending the man right into the concrete ground.

It took a while for the opponent to get on his feet. All the while, the 19-year-old tapped his foot in quick succession, impatiently. He spoke and took up his left stance once more, clearly disappointed with his foe, "Man, you suck bad. I was seriously expecting a whole lot more from a big, fat tub of lard like you."

"Why you…" the man charged again, only to have his punches and few kicks successfully blocked. He growled in aggravation and attempted to punch his opponent in the stomach, only to have it blocked once more. The Korean began attacking again, however this time, his flurry of fancy kicks were parried and blocked. But regardless, the man began to think, _Why __can __I__ not __lay __a __hit __on __him? __I__ should __easily __be __able __to __defeat __him__… __Fixed __or __not._

His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce punch to the face, and a kick to the side of the head. He lay on the floor, writhing in pain, and after a few moments, he finally spoke, unhappy with his decision. Better to surrender now than to be in hospital tomorrow. Besides, he had things to do, and a certain nature-loving American woman to try and please, "…I… I give up."

_About__ time. __There's __just __no __point __in __wasting __my __energy __on __him,_ Hwoarang grinned and offered the man his hand, however unhappily, so he could get up and off of his feet. When he didn't take it, he shrugged and folded his arms again. Tapping the guy with the tip of his boot, he spoke, "Hey, you gonna get up any time today, or do we have to push you along the road all the way back home?"

"Like you are going to push me to Japan…" the man snorted, eventually standing, albeit shakily. He cleared his throat, brushing the dirt from his vast stomach, "Now where is my money? I will need it to travel to America and find one called Michelle Chang… I believe my dearest lives in Arizona…" How her face made his heart flutter…

_God, __I__ don't __wanna __know __your __life __story__… _"Seong-Hada," he called, hearing his friend's footsteps approach, "Money."

Seong-Hada awkwardly fumbled through his pocket, grabbing a fist full, before counting how much they 'owed' for the fight. He scratched his black hair, which had dark blue tips (damn, he really needed to dye his hair again soon), whilst counting, turning his back to the crowd to do so, making sure no one would see. Once a round sum had been accumulated, he walked all the way over to his leader and placed it in his hand, thereafter scooting back to the others.

Hwoarang handed it to his opponent, a lazy, sly smirk on his face, "There you are, Ganryu."

Ganryu stared at the cash in his hand for a moment before walking away in frustration, shaking his head. He was promised more… Much, much more. This flimsy, small amount in his hand was barely enough to be able to afford rent for an apartment, let alone a plane ticket over to America! He clenched his fists and continued walking away, fuming verbally in Japanese, "**Cheap**** bastards! ****Why ****I ****oughta****…**"

When the man was finally out of sight, and the crowd began to disperse, he turned away from the scene and returned to his friends, still smirking. He stretched one arm over the back of his head, and pushed down on his elbow with his free hand, speaking in his own language with a lazy temperament, "**That**** was ****too ****easy.**"

"**You**** kicked ****his ****ass ****quite ****thoroughly, ****man,**" a second male stated a tad tiredly. Han-Geong patted his friend's shoulder whilst rubbing his itchy eye, "**He ****had ****noooooooo ****chance.**"

His ego further inflated, the smirk quickly morphed into a cocky grin. In a sly, sneaky movement, he leant on Razer's shoulder. Noticing that she was quiet and had been staring off into the crowd, obviously in deep thought, he cleared his throat in the hopes of getting her attention. When that failed, he poked her cheek with his index finger, "What're you thinking about, Raze?"

"Someone… in that crowd. They knew that the fight was fixed."

"Bah, what's he gonna do about it?" he chuckled slightly before walking off, "I'll be back later."

Seong-Hada called out, his curious and childish nature being conveyed clearly in his voice, "Where are you going?"

"I need to fucking piss! Do you mind!" he left it at that and stalked off into another alleyway.

The remaining three men simply shrugged. He was a man, and as a man, the world was his toilet. In a line, they began to leave the area and head towards their beloved hideout. Han-Geong spoke, "Come on Roh-Hwang, Seong-Hada, Razer. There's nothing left for us here. Time for a good night's sleep, we all did well."

"Amen!" Roh-Hwang remarked, closely following Han-Geong.

Seong-Hada chuckled at their enthusiasm and shook his head, still smiling. He and the others were a few metres away from the original spot when he realised that his close friend wasn't behind them. Stopping and looking over his shoulder, he indeed saw her rooted to the spot, most probably scanning amongst what was left of the crowd. He spoke, shivering a little due to the cold, "Razer, are you coming?"

"I will later," she remarked quietly.

"Are you sure? What for?"

She huffed, trying to maintain her anger, using sarcasm to do so, "In case the ground splits open. Leave me be!"

He nodded slightly and ran to catch up to Han-Geong and Roh-Hwang, still carrying the precious cash.

"**Silly**** idiot****…**" she whispered to herself in Greek.

Five slow minutes passed. The crowd had completely vanished now, sparing a tall male and a short female. The boy was clearly a fighter, if the muscle definition on his body was anything to go by. He sported black hair, in an unusual style, and brown eyes. His clothing, though, was unusual. A white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, a blue jumper, red gloves, brown shoes, and stripy pants. Pieced together, it vaguely reminded her of a school uniform. The girl had the female-version of his clothing, aside from the gloves, and had her black hair parted in pigtails.

Razer's eyes widened slightly. The girl was speaking, and she could hear her, despite the distance between the three of them. Her voice was hushed, though she was still unintentionally being loud, "Then go up to her and say something! Maybe you can get the people their money back!"

_So these were the two who knew._

The male looked to his friend for a moment, before his eyes flickered over towards the other person, then back again.

Athane cleared her throat, "Is there a problem here?"

Both people jumped and looked to the hooded girl, noticing that she was staring them down. Whilst her posture and aura was menacing and intimidating to the little girl, it was in no means the same for the boy. He straightened up slightly, whilst the girl moved back a step. His firm voice sounded after a long, uneasy pause, "We know that the fight was fixed."

"And what are you going to do about it?" she taunted, blowing light brown hair away from her nose.

The girl furrowed her thin eyebrows together, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Give the people their money back!"

"Come and make me, you whining bitch. Besides, the money is out of here anyway. I do not have it."

The girl took on a battle stance, "What did you just call me? I am not a bitch!"

"Xiaoyu…" the boy remarked cautiously, glaring at her peacefully in an attempt to silence her. She looked back up at him, dropping the pose, and returned to her normal position with her hands firmly planted on her hips. For the moments that their gazes had been locked, she was briefly reminded of how she treated Hwoarang, and how Hwoarang treated her – sibling-like affection.

Her reminiscing had been disturbed when the boy spoke again, "Then where is it?"

"Why should I tell you, boy? What does it matter?" Razer remarked, tilting her head back, still trying the intimidation pathway. She did not fancy another battle, especially not with a male who was clearly stronger than her. The fact that he had fighting company did not exactly please her either, "This is business here on the streets. It may not be pretty, but it is the best that we can do to survive. Not everyone can fucking afford leisure, like you. Most have us have to work for it. Now get lost and do not bother us again, you **snobby**** rich ****kid.** If you lost your money, then bad luck."

Staring down for a few moments longer, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a smirk. Feeling that her point was satisfied, she turned her back to them both, making her way back to the hideout. Perhaps the others had already gotten there. Hopefully, the crummy couch they had found one day was vacant to lie down on for a while.

"**Hey****…**" the boy sounded in a foreign language.

She turned around, and came face to face with his fist. It collided with her cheek, the force of the impact grazing her cheek. She growled angrily and returned the hit, only in his back. Her punch was followed by a few kicks to his legs, until she eventually tripped him over. She growled angrily, "What the fuck? You asshole!"

Xiaoyu came at her too, with a flurry of unique kicks and palm strikes. She blocked and parried as many as she could, and even managed to hit the youth back a couple of times. The obnoxious girl was faster than she was, but she was stronger. One of her parries had sent her attacker into a little tail spin, due to the force of the push.

The man stood back on his feet and also came at her. Razer couldn't block all of them. Eventually, one of the boy's punches hit the wrong place in her left shoulder. She cried out in agony and shrunk back, cradling her arm in pain. It was blinding, though she had suffered worse before. The very force had her hood awkwardly fly back as well. Trying to maintain even breathing, she stared both of them down. She was not afraid. No, she was not afraid.

"Huh? Raze, What're you still doing here?" the familiar voice of the Blood Talon sounded, running to her side.

"Hwoarang…" she looked up to him, still nursing the injury, "**I-it**** hurts****…**"

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the two opponents, wondering who it was who landed the painful blow. In a rush, he concluded that the man did it. There was no way that scrawny thing beside him could've done it. He put one arm around his Greek counterpart and hissed venomously, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you fucked up in the head or something? Do you _like _picking on random people?"

Xiaoyu pointed at him, "You stole the people's money! Your fight was fixed!"

"Yeah, well… Big fucking whoop."

The boy stared at the Korean youth, trying to antagonise him. He didn't want to admit it but, he did love a good fight. Perhaps this person could provide him with some type of entertainment, "You can't fight properly, can you? You just 'chicken fight', so to say. A huge show of punches and kicks, which are poorly executed and timed, by the way; take a hit or two yourself, and then just trip the opponent over and you 'win'. You are a coward."

Hwoarang clenched his fist and chuckled, albeit angrily, "No one… calls me a fucking coward."

"He just did, didn't he?" Xiaoyu huffed, sneering.

"Xiao, **enough,**" the boy remarked firmly.

Hwoarang turned to Razer and quickly ruffled her hair, thereafter kissing her forehead comfortingly, "Go back to the hideout and get one of the guys to fix it up. I'm gonna kick this guy's fucking ass…" he ushered her away, and then turned to the two intruders, hearing her receding footsteps, feeling slightly more at ease by it, "And what right do you have to call me a coward?"

Both opposite to him remained silent. She remained motionless, though he didn't. With pure strength and precision, the boy dashed forward swiftly and smashed his tightly clenched fist into the Korean's unknowing stomach. It collided with force, making him buckle over, a hand to the wounded area. He had been caught off guard. How… unnatural. Shown up on his home ground, and so quickly and effortlessly.

These were _his_ streets. He would _not_ be defeated in them. Not now, not _ever._

He countered with a show of kicks, each carefully placed. Maintaining the anger flaring within him, he channelled it in attacking and defending. He blocked oncoming punches and kicks, unaware that the fury flaring between them would make the battle rage on for at least another thirty agonising and torturous minutes.

They took as many hits as they were delivering. Locked in what seemingly was an eternal struggle, both men wore each other down. They were both in pain. Their muscles ached, and their hearts pumped at many beats per minute. But neither would back down. It just wasn't in their nature to, and also, showing surrender in the face of the enemy did not appease them. The opponent spoke, "I take back what I said. You certainly know your stuff."

"You're not so bad yourself," Hwoarang huffed, cracking his knuckles, "…But you're not good enough to beat me!"

He jumped up and kicked him to the side, sending him into the ground, just as he did with Ganryu earlier. He heard him mutter a foreign word, and immediately identified it as Japanese. The only difference was that this person would not surrender. His fighting spirit burned strongly, like a shining star in an otherwise black sky. The leader of a unit, the main actor of a play. For a moment, his mind wandered even further, and he likened both he and his opponent to two alpha wolves, snapping at each other for the territory below their paws.

As the Japanese boy stood, he wiped blood from his mouth and looked up at the redhead in more anger. No one, _no__ one, _had so far in his fighting career, _ever,__ anywhere; _had managed to keep him going for this long… And he was sure that it was the same for him. It was like a dead lock. With every pull, there was a push. With every strike, there was a counter. With every throw, there was a fall. True balance. But regardless, he was determined to win, just like his adversary. He _refused_ to lose.

Some distance behind his opponent was the girl, still, whose name he couldn't currently remember. She stood against the wall, obviously still in pain, but monitoring the battle closely. He was wondering if the man standing opposite him, or even Xiaoyu, noticed her presence. She was completely silent and unmoving, like a statue. Still, she was there, edging her friend on, her determination seemingly being shot towards the Korean through her forest green eyes alone.

But he noticed something on the girl that was far more interesting.

During their brief bout, there was a blue cloth, seemingly like a bandana or a scarf, tightly wrapped around her waist. Currently, it was acting as a sling for her arm. That cloth had been in place for a reason, covering up a familiar marking that was branded upon her left hip. It stared at him, taunting him from its place upon the tanned skin. He just couldn't believe it. The new information was so, so difficult to swallow. That little black mark…

The Devil Gene.

_Just__ like__ me__… _he thought quietly.

His distraction got the best of him, though. It was the distraction that Hwoarang needed to send another heavy load of kicks and punches at him. He growled in pain, unable to stand until he stopped. But considering how heavy the flow of attacks was, when would he cease his fire? It might not come, and then he would quite possibly be a dead man. The thought did not please him, and he quickly decided to do something about it.

The boy caught the other fighter's leg, and pulled it far to the side. He growled, and landed face first on the ground, moaning in pain. He heard Ling Xiaoyu cheer happily behind him, throwing her slender arms into the waiting air. The encouragement was nice and affirming, as he slid back into his stance, facing off against his match.

But soon enough, all four of them suddenly heard noises. Growling voices and singing sirens flowed into the area.

"Hwoarang!" Razer yelled, "The police are coming! Let's bail!"

"You're still here, Razer?" he hissed, "Go home! I'm going to finish this, _now_!"

Xiaoyu had already begun to dart away from the scene. She called her friend's name, hoping that he was following her. However, when she looked back, she stopped, noticing that he and his opponent were still engaged in battle. She _would_ go over there herself and pull the bulls apart from the horns, but she did not have the strength to. Plus, she was panicking about possibly getting into trouble, "Jin! _Jiiiiiiin_ Kazama, let's go already! Forget this stupid fight, its pointless! Just call it a draw and let's get out of here!"

"No!" Jin replied in anger, blocking more attacks. He caught a fist and threw it away, going to punch Hwoarang himself.

As the voices and sirens grew closer and closer though, the boys had no choice but to agree to a silent, and very unhappy draw, and then hurriedly part ways. The Blood Talon took off with his counterpart (or rather, was dragged away very unhappily), and Jin left with his best friend. He didn't remember why the hell he and Xiao had to come to this stupid country anyway. He supposed the attacks were making him a bit dizzy –

Oh wait. That's right, his Grandfather's precious tournament. Advertising for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3…

But that didn't matter to him at the moment. What in the world was that Razer girl doing with the Devil Gene? _That_ was something he _had_ to look further into. He had to know. She was just like him. Whether or not this… 'devil' harassed her as much as his own pestered him, he didn't know, but the fact of the matter was that there _is_ someone out there who understood his pain and torment, and he felt so… He didn't know what to call it, really.

Through his rough times in life, he had this monster dwelling deep within him. From losing his Mother to a beast, to the ways of Heihachi Mishima, he indeed had it difficult. And worst of all, he had to carry the dark secret in silence. He could not voice his torment to anyone. Not to Xiaoyu, nor his other friend Miharu. Not to his Mother, not to his Grandfather… _no __one._ Perhaps she had to go through that as well. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he originally thought. He honestly believed that nobody understood the pain that he was hurled through with that horror…

That is… until now.


	2. The Escape

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (24/03/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Escape**_

"**Stupid, **_**stupid…**_" she chastised to herself, slowing her run. She coughed, "Hwo, I can't keep going."

The Korean span around, swiftly picked her up (despite his own aching arms), and carried her on his back. He spoke to her whilst running, trying to keep her from going crazy with pain. He knew that feeling all too well at various stages in his life, and he knew that she was trying to maintain a level head, "I'll carry you. Just don't go unconscious on me, alright? We'll go home and we'll get it fixed, and it won't hurt as much and then you can pass out, just like I would. But I _need _you to be awake in case you hear something like the cops or a rival gang. Just _stay awake _Raze, come on."

She moaned in pain, forcibly biting her bottom lip, slipping into her natural tongue, "**It hurts…**"

Despite the subconscious act, he understood what she said, and growled, "I know! I fucking know!"

"I think he dislocated my shoulder… or something equally as painful…" she squinted her eyes closed to cope with the pain.

Top-speed running was the key, and soon enough, the pair found themselves at the entrance to their hideout. With his best friend's heavy, laboured breathing by his ear, he didn't hesitate to kick down the door violently, much to the surprise of the people on the other side. He could hear Seong-Hada shout a small string of Korean profanities with surprise, and a few of the other men grumble.

He set foot inside quickly, inwardly laughing at the fact that Chang-Sun had literally jumped out of his seat, and had the face of a stunned rabbit; and rushed off to their room. The hideout was small, and with ten people living all under one roof, some of them had to share rooms. Given the amount of time he and Razer had known each other, they didn't mind sharing. After all, they were like brother and sister, and were almost one hundred percent comfortable around one another.

As he moved, he heard the bulky one of the group, Nas-San, speak up after sipping his bear, "What the fuck took ya so long?"

"**That's not important right now! I want bandages and some hot packs if you've got any lying around, **_**immediately. **_**Some smart ass thought it would be funny to smash his fist into Razer's shoulder.**"

Their door was also kicked down. Seong-Hada frowned immediately and leapt to his feet, heeding the cries of his leader. In the chain of command, he was equal second with Razer, both after Hwoarang. He had been found first out of the group, by the two of them, and both loved and idolised them with the whole of his loyal heart. He scampered towards the other side of the room and rapidly began searching for the requested items.

Meanwhile, the Blood Talon softly placed her upon their bed, careful not to disturb the wound. Briefly stroking her hair, he looked to where the door once was, eagerly awaiting one of his fellow Koreans to come in with the supplies. He spoke to her in a hushed voice, "It's alright now, we're home and we're safe. You can relax. Pass out."

"I would if I could…" she rasped with a slight grin, shuffling about a bit, despite the uncomfortableness. After a few moments, she spoke once more, her gaze drifting to the other side of their nearly barren room, "Guess what you will be doing tomorrow."

Trying to lift the mood up a little, he played along, taking a wild guess, "Um… Fixing the doors I just busted down?"

"Mhm."

Seong-Hada eventually ran in with all he could muster in such short time. He frowned a the state of his friend, hovering over her, trying to get a good look at her face, "Hey hey hey, Raze, everything will be okay, okay? Don't panic, don't want you panicking or anything because it might make it worse and you'll feel like crap and –"

"SH," she said, "Why don't _you _stop panicking?"

Smiling a little at the affectionate nickname (for a while, Razer could not say 'Seong-Hada', so she opted for 'SH'), he answered back hurriedly, his mouth almost like a flustering motor, "Does it _look _like I'm panicking?! I are _not_ panicking!"

"I 'am' not panicking," she corrected.

"**God damn English language!**" he grumbled, getting up and leaving, that small smile still on his face. He was known to screw up English words and phrases, for he was not very familiar or fluent with the language. He knew enough to get by, but not enough to be correct every time. Korean would always be his number one dialect.

Hwoarang fumbled out a quick Korean thank you, before sitting cross-legged on the bed on her left side. Dumping the contents in his lap, he undid her hoodie's zipper, and gently peeled her left arm from its sleeve, despite her constant cursing and friendly demands to be gentler. Briskly patting her forehead, he bandaged the area in question, cladding the back of it with hot packs, before retiring once satisfied. He asked, "Better?"

"Pressure…" she murmured wearily, "Put pressure on it… It should… _hopefully… _alleviate the pain."

He nodded again, and put both hands firmly on her shoulder, watching as her face slumped into relief. He smiled to himself, glad that it was obviously helping. He held it there for a while, probably ten or so minutes, before letting go very slowly to gauge her reaction. But he didn't get one, to his surprise, and he couldn't help but grin at his sleeping patient. That, or she had finally passed out.

Sighing, he put his head on the wounded area, replacing his hands, and rested it there for a while, before falling asleep himself. Today… Today had been a long, tiring and eventful day, for everybody. Sleep was now needed to recover.

---

"Phew! Glad to be out of there!" Xiaoyu chimed, stretching her arms and legs.

She and her company had run all the way back to the hotel, where Heihachi Mishima, Jin's Grandfather, was also staying. Thankfully, he had not yet come back from his meetings with the Korean media. If he had caught them in the slummy side of Seoul, then they were most definitely in trouble, especially Jin. They both breathed a large sigh of relief when they entered their hotel room and noticed that it was desolate of the cranky old man.

Ling kicked off her shoes and ran to the cupboard, seeking a snack to tide her over from the battle, and to help her fall asleep. A few lollies would be wonderful right about now, at this night hour of eleven. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't tired yet, a highly unusual for her. After a lot of searching, she failed to find lollies, to her sadness, and instead settled on a small packet of chips.

Closing the cupboard door, she bolted into the large room and leapt upon her bed, feeling her whole body bounce once from the impact. Leaning on her stomach, she felt around for the remote, eventually finding it, and turned on the television, looking for something to watch. She had always thought that Korean dramas were nice…

Suddenly, she screeched and immediately changed the channel once more, "Ew, _yuck_!"

"Is there a problem?" Jin called from near the bathroom, removing his short.

"I just saw some porn!" she responded, shuddering, "I think I saw the chick's nipple…"

He chuckled slightly before grabbing a nearby white towel, "I see. Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to go and have a shower. That fight took a lot out of me, so I think it would be fitting to spend the rest of my evening in a relaxing environment. I will be out soon, so then you may use it if you wish."

The 16-year-old nodded her head, still popping chips into her mouth and flicking channels at a scarily rapid rate. Smiling to himself, he closed the bathroom door behind him, still trapped in deep thought about the events that had transpired tonight, not to mention the discoveries that had surfaced during those events.

He walked up towards the mirror, looking at himself wholly. The damage that the Hwoarang person had done to his body, whilst not numerous, would be noticeable under the watchful and trained eye of his Grandfather. Great. He'd expect questions to be asked now. Eventually, though, his chocolate brown eyes drifted to his left arm, where his own Devil Gene mark was branded. He stared at it, hatred brewing inside of him, however it did not show upon his placid face.

He turned to look at it in the flesh, still wondering about its origins. He had asked the creature inside of him before, but to no avail. Blowing some of his bangs out of his eyes with his heavy sigh, he looked at it in the mirror again, obviously still thinking about the girl. Was Razer born with it? Or did she sell her soul to the devil? So many unanswered questions… So many questions that he wanted to _ask. _They were just sitting there, on the edge of his tongue, desperate to fly forth and become known to all.

But he knew that he would never see her again. It saddened him, because he had found someone like him, and now it felt as though fate had conspired against him by ripping her away. She probably loathed him for the small battle anyway, and for the fact that her Korean partner did not defeat him. But it didn't matter, it wasn't necessarily… _important, _was it? He still had his other friend – _friends._

Meanwhile, back in the lounge room, Heihachi returned. He stretched tiredly and rubbed his wrinkly face, before noticing that the spirited young Chinese girl was still awake, staring at the television blankly. Her eyelids were lowering, though she was forcing them to stay open (and failing spectacularly). He strolled over, lording his height over the petite thing, and ruffled her smooth hair, "You are not in bed at this time of night? What a shock!"

"I'm not…" she yawned, "…tired!"

He chuckled, his deep voice rupturing the formerly quieter environment, "I see. Where is that grandson of mine?"

She lazily pointed towards the bathroom, "In there."

Thanking her, he moved to the other side of the room and knocked on the door. That boy better not have gotten into any mischief while he was gone. He had plans for him, for _both _of them, really. He needed Jin and Xiaoyu to come with him tomorrow. Not for protection, but he needed them to see the fierce, bloodthirsty competition they were up against, "**Kazama, are you alright?**"

"**I'm fine,**" he called back with a frustrated tone, "**What do you want, **_**Murderer**_**?**"

Not this again, "**Don't play games with me! You and Xiaoyu are coming with me to the next Iron Fist promotion.**"

"**And when will that be?**"

"**Tomorrow at noon, on the dot. I have not told her yet.**"

"**Then tell her now, and no I will not say anything to the crowd. I am not training to become **_**you.**_"

He guffawed, amused, "**Boy, I wasn't going to ask you to! Stop assuming such things!**"

"**I know what you're up to,**" Jin replied threateningly.

Heihachi scowled at him through the door, even though he couldn't see it, "**Oh really?**"

"**Yes really. Now leave me alone, Murderer.**"

The Mishima elder was terribly close to breaking down the door with his bare fists and inflicting punishment on his son. How dare he disrespect him. How dare he allege that he is a _murderer, _a taker of lives. In this society, in this day and age… people, _children especially, _are so rude. Whatever happened to the days of old, where they were moulded into the pride and perfect image that is _so right _for them? The deluded fools.

Quelling his anger, he spoke once more, "**Don't call me that. You are just like **_**me.**_"

"**No I'm not. Stop trying to make me into something I will **_**never **_**be.**"

"**I will **_**make **_**you into the perfect fighter, boy. Into the perfect **_**weapon**_**.**"

"**What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand? Tell Xiao about tomorrow. And go away!**"

Heihachi figured that there was no point in arguing with such a dimwit. He turned his head to see Xiaoyu looking at him with a confused face. She understood the language fairly well (though not as proficiently as her Mandarin Chinese, and Cantonese), though she didn't really understand why they fought so much. He wondered if she understood anything that was really going on.

Shrugging the thought off, he walked over, "Do you mind if you and Jin come to the promotion with me tomorrow? You get to meet the other competitors willing to try out."

She smiled, flashing her brilliant, white teeth, "That would be lovely, sir."

This is what he liked. Why couldn't Jin be more like her? Polite and so… unsuspecting? Things would be much more easier of that was the case. Getting his thoughts back on track, he nodded firmly, "Thank you. It is advisable, however, that you now go to sleep. You appear as though you're about to anyway. Better to fall asleep in the bed right side up than on the sheets upside down!"

Xiaoyu turned the television off and chuckled a bit, "Fair enough. I'll just get changed when Jin exits."

Heihachi inclined his head slightly, "Goodnight, Ling."

"G'night sir. Sleep well!" She watched him trudge off to bed.

Jin was still in deep thought in the other side of the room. In reality, he had finished his shower and gotten dressed for bed whilst arguing with his Grandfather. The remainder of the time he had was spent reflecting on the day's events, revelations, and the current suspicions he had, _What does he need me and Xiaoyu for?_

Heihachi's plans, Xiaoyu and his safety… The draw with the thug, Razer with the Devil Gene. So much thought and so many problems for someone who was going to fight in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3. The first Iron Fist Tournament in nineteen years, anticipated by martial arts fans and fighters all over the world. It was a welcomed event, as all other martial arts tournaments did not _compare _to this one run by the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The Japanese youth turned from the bathroom and left, going out towards the open window at the other end of the room. He saw his Grandfather 'asleep' on his own bed, and Xiaoyu running into the now vacant bathroom with her pyjamas. He guessed that it was bed time, but it didn't matter. He stared at the Seoul skyline, watching as the moonlit streets glistened in the darkness.

He inwardly growled. That girl still wouldn't get out of his head. He honestly thought it was because of the Devil Gene, but the more he thought about it, the less sure he became. Sure, that was unquestioningly the biggest factor, but it got him wondering what the other factors were. He just couldn't figure out what. She hated him now, for sure. He had hurt her pretty badly. They won't ever meet again, he _knew _it. But if he somehow does meet her again, he is going to question her so much about that Gene.

"Jin…?"

He turned his head slightly and saw Xiaoyu timidly standing a few feet away from him, in her Hello Kitty pyjamas. He tilted his head to the side, a silent and affectionate indication that he wanted to know if she was okay, and what she wanted.

Taking that in, she spoke, a brief glance going over Heihachi, "You can beat him in the tournament."

He grinned slightly and nodded, walking over to his bed, laying in it, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Of course."


	3. The Discovery

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil._

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (28/03/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Discovery**_

When morning broke, Razer ripped her eyes open hurriedly, and scanned her surroundings cautiously. After a few moments of careful deliberation, she realized that she was back home in the hideout, with Hwoarang, Seong-Hada, Han-Geong and everyone else in the orphan family. She was in the secure little place that they had all pieced together from scratch, chair by chair, pot by pot, table by table.

Rolling her head to the left, she noticed her best friend asleep beside her, with his head planted firmly on her sore shoulder. Grinning, she raised her free arm and lightly ran it up and down his side, silently showing appreciation for the care he was giving her. She was always appreciative of the tender care that he gave her, though she often questioned the reasons behind it. She knew why she treated him that way – she loved him, in more than one way. He was her best friend, her brother, and her potential lover. She liked him, she _loved _him so, so much, but –

"Five more minutes."

She quirked an eyebrow for a moment, and then realised that her actions had stirred him from his slumber. She smiled slightly and pressed a little harder, her hand running over his skin, "Of you numbing my arm? I don't think so. Up!"

He cracked open one eye and grinned, "Aw, but its such a good pillow."

"No deal. Up," she narrowed her eyes, still continuing on the joke.

Giving up with a grin, he stretched slightly, twisting his neck this way and that, before lightly throwing his arms around his friend, hugging her sideways. His actions were careful to not to further injure her, and he spoke softly, "You doing okay?"

"Apart from the numb arm, yes. Now get up before I grope you."

"You really think I would _detest _that?" he teased, rolling all the way back over it, lying on his stomach.

She shook her head, a laugh coming, before successfully managing to slide her arm from underneath his body with minimal pain. It appeared his method of treatment had worked. Razer rotated her shoulder and manoeuvred it at all sorts of angles, including a few warm up punches to test the jolt resistance. Once satisfied, she rolled onto her side and looked at him with an appreciative smile, "Thank you."

"Always looking out for ya, little sis."

"I am not your sibling, and I'm only one year younger than you."

"You're still younger!" he jabbed her in the stomach.

She shook her head and sat up, half-yawning, "No, no tickling now…"

"I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it…"

Throwing the covers off of her form, somewhat ensnaring him in them (and giving her a head start in escape), she bolted to her feet and out the fallen door. Within a few moments, a second pair of feet thudded through the area, chasing after the escapee. Although a common occurrence to him, it was still a little unusual to get involved in such an activity at the hideout. Most of the others weren't used to it, though once in a while they all joined in on it, simply to see Razer creatively complain.

"**I'm going to get you!**" he yelled, trying to intimidate her, even if she didn't understand. It was one of the many games they played over the years.

"**Go away!**" she replied.

A simple sentence in Greek, something that had been said enough to the Blood Talon that he could understand it. Regardless, he didn't care to abide to her request. Eventually, he caught her, and tickled her sides lightly, careful to not make her struggle too much. He smiled during her fit of laughter, and in the way she struggled. It was entertaining. It warmed him inside to see her happy, because she was normally so closed off inside. She normally pushed her emotions down, even when it was just the two of them, and just thought and thought and thought.

He really did care about her, more than a friend. He never said anything though, and made sure that no one else did either. He had been able to approach other women before and just… spit it out, but… for whatever unusual reason, he just couldn't with her. He had reasoned that it was because he didn't want to lose the special friendship they shared. They had been through everything together so far, and he wanted that rollercoaster to continue on until their dying days. Deep down, he knew she had the same thoughts. Maybe even the same feelings.

It didn't make it any easier trying to telling her. Four years and counting, and not so much as a peep to confirm his feelings.

"Enough…" she mumbled, trying to hold in her laughs, trying to claw her way from his arms.

He abided this time, still smiling, and hugged her from behind, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Unbeknownst to him, it made her feel really wanted and loved. Such a feeling was a rarity to her, throughout her life. She harboured the same feelings for the same amount of time and with the same strength. Sadly, she encountered the same doubts and problems, and kept her mouth locked shut, as well as her emotions. But even then, bounded behind closed doors, it still was apparent to everyone around them. The small smiles, the high emotions… Love is… heaven.

And everyone knows that heaven is not fit for a devil child.

She sighed, hating the feeling that plagued her once a-fucking-gain, and wrapped her arms around her Korean counterpart backwards, despite the difficulty, returning his hug. They stayed that way, entwined, encased in one another's hug. So many locked things. Locked hearts and tongues in both individuals, and locked arms in the now.

"**I love you,**" Hwoarang whispered into her ear, before letting go.

'Sarang hae yo'. On occasion, the 'yo' was dropped, mainly in desperate, major situations. What the words actually meant, though, Razer didn't know. Nobody would tell her either (per the 19-year-old's request, though she didn't know this). As much as it frustrated her that she didn't understand, she couldn't help but feel joyous deep down inside when he uttered those words. It brought on that euphoric feeling, and considering he said it everyday, she felt that little closer to happiness every time.

Still, a high is only as long as the dose.

Footsteps soon approached. The pair turned their heads hurriedly to see the bulk of their group, Nas-San, walking towards them, a small, sly grin hidden on his face. He looked between them, and said good morning to them, whilst rubbing his forever blinking eyes. He spoke again after clearing his throat and sitting up a little taller, his voice carrying across the distance between them, "Anyone else up?"

"No," Hwoarang answered firmly.

"Mmkay… How're ya doin' Razer?"

She inclined her head slightly, her hair falling due to the action, "Better thank you."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before leaving the room, slightly frustrated at the interruption and his best friend's descent into thought, _There she goes again… Thinking. Always fucking thinking. Is that brain ever off? Honestly, it's like a fucking motorboat… or motorbike motor… Note to self, steal oil for the bike._

Eventually, his own brain began to function. What were the two of them going to do today? Granted, he had to fix up the doors he busted down yesterday, but after that? More money hoarding he assumed. Another day to put down, another one to neatly tuck away under the others… after food. His stomach growled violently, demanding to be filled, begging for food to be put in it. It seemed like the first, most important and best option at the moment.

Pilfering through the money stash, he collected enough to feed two, "Raze, wanna come and get breakfast with me?"

She nodded, "Sure, let me go change first though."

"Call if you need any help," he joked.

"Fuck you."

"Any time, babe."

Shaking her head with both disgust and amusement, she turned away, rushing back into their room. Quickly pulling out random clothes (which consisted of a long-sleeve light blue shirt, black jeans, the blue cloth, which would now function as a scarf; and her general grey boots), she changed hurriedly and out of sight – the door hadn't been fixed yet. As she changed, the noticed that the bandaging and treatment that Hwoarang had applied to her shoulder worked very well, and she couldn't help but subtly grin.

"I'm dying of old aaaage!"

She heard the Korean's teasing, and rolled her eyes, exiting their room once more. Stretching her arms over the back of her head, she remarked, still grinning, "Shut up for once, would you?"

He said nothing and casually strolled out the front door, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. It warmed his skin, even seeping under his clothes, and took away the early morning chills he hated being subjected to. Running his fingers through his hair, he hastily shoved the money in his back pocket and looked down both sides of the alleyway, seeing nothing but the usual filth.

Inside, he heard Nas-San comment, "Hey careful, we don't want you attracting any other gangs."

"Do I really do such a thing?"

"Well there was that one time where –"

"Don't remind me."

Truth be told, Hwoarang didn't care for the reminder either. That was a time that they both wanted to leave long behind them. Reject the memories and the chills down your spine until they fade away into oblivion. It was the only way to put their crimes behind them. But could one really call these things a 'crime' if it was to defend one's self?

"I'm sure you or Hwo would tear them all limb from limb regardless," Nas-San chimed. He waved his hand, "Anyway get out of here, go get something to eat. Call Seong-Hada if there's any trouble, and we'll swing by. Later."

Razer joined her best friend outside and looked to him with a simple smile. She casually stuck her hands in her pockets, "So, what are we going to get this morning? Are we going to walk all the way into town to the waffle house or something?"

"Screw that, I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure you are too. How about McDonalds? It's still early enough to catch breakfast."

"Alright."

The pair left the alley, knowing that their destination was only about a five or ten minute walk away. Their time together was silent, for the younger of the two was once again, in deep thought. After six years of knowing each other (four of which, being infatuated), it was something that Hwoarang learnt to loathe with a passion. Sadly, all attempts to coax her out of such a mood, in the past and the present, normally failed, including the joke he had just cracked.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Razer took a seat outside, and her friend went inside to order. She watched as he left, a small smile on her face. She had no idea where she would be without him. She owed him so much… and she couldn't even open her mouth and say three words. It was infuriating, and upsetting at the same time. And any time she thought that she might say it, the words died in the back of her throat.

The Blood Talon eventually returned with their meals, and placed them on the table, thereafter tucking into his food. The minute slid by as they ate, and to occupy the time, he had tried (again) to get her to speak to him. With no such success, he looked around his surroundings lazily, rubbing his sienna eyes. There was garbage everywhere, as always. The usual cleaning guy wasn't in sight, so he couldn't dump his rubbish on the ground in a 'justified' attempt to help him earn more money.

His eyes settled on a fluoro-yellow poster, which was branded on a telephone pole. Something deep down inside of him drew him to that particular piece. Hoping to make it leave, he looked elsewhere, only to realise that the same poster was everywhere, only in different colours. On a light pole, on a door, even on the wall inside the McDonalds store. What was just so… _compelling _about this that he had to go and see what it was? Why did this poster attract him? Why did it beckon him to come and read what was on it?

He placed his meal down, much to the curiosity of Razer, and walked to the nearest one. Tearing the sticky-tape from its sides on the pole, he observed it quickly, his face leaving its former hardened expression, morphing into a happy, excited one. His lips curved into a smile, and soon enough, he looked over his shoulder, still seeing the 18-year-old stare at him, confused.

Moving back towards her, he slammed the item on the table and pushed it before her, "Read it."

"It's in Hangul, Hwoarang," she remarked, glancing at the paper.

"There's English underneath, idiot."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled it closer towards her. Her forest green eyes slowly moved over the lines.

_It has been nineteen years since the last, great fighting tournament.  
Now, it returns – the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3!  
Meeting at Seoul Town Square at 3pm. All are welcome!  
Sign-up sheets are at the meeting._

She moved it back out towards him, musing on what she had just read, "Interesting…"

"Do you realise what this means!?" he yelled, still smiling. He hurriedly shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Yeah. If one of us wins, we can finally get out of that crummy abandoned shop and into an actual apartment. Scratch that, a _home._ For all of us, maybe."

"So many fucking opportunities!" the Blood Talon threw his hands up into the air, thrilled. Baek had often told them of the 2nd Tournament, which he participated in. The tales of old, though, were not commonly recounted, as though their former master was ashamed of what had occurred. But every time the story was mentioned, it sounded like such a fun thing to go and try, despite the risk. He couldn't believe that at long last, the third one had been announced.

Now, he could follow in his teacher's footsteps, and enter it.

He lowered his hands and began to count the opportunities on his fingers as he announced them, "A new home. A new life. Security. A chance to prove ourselves. An _adventure!_ Maybe we can even find Baek there. A chance to take out that Kazama guy, _if _he shows up… He was certainly good enough," he slammed his hands onto the table and leant closer to the Greek, eyes burning with determination, even as his eyebrows furrowed, "We _gotta _do this. It's a once in a lifetime chance."

She nodded again, watching the enthusiastic youth grab his cellphone and call Seong-Hada, the only other hideout inhabitant who had a phone, aside from he and Razer. A slew of Korean words followed, most of them unknown to her. As he prattled on, she continued shovelling the remainder of her food into her mouth, thereafter crunching up the rubbish and disposing it in the bin behind her. Hwoarang had mirrored her actions, only disposing the food as well. He was far too enthusiastic to finish it.

Eventually, he hung up, watching as Athane stood to her feet and stretched, clearing her throat, putting on her best Hwoarang voice, "Let me guess – 'let's get there early and dump our names on the sign up sheet and spar while we're waiting and check out our competition and –' yeah. And a list of other hyperactive things dribbling out of your mouth. Am I right?"

He strolled over, like a stealthy cat, noticing her eyes dart towards him for a moment. He waited until her arms fell back to her sides before leaning in close, lightly kissing her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "You know me too well."


	4. The Revelation

_If it is _normal, _then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**, _then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline, _then it is Devil.

* * *

  
_

I'd like to say thanks to the following people who've reviewed and put in their kind words and advice:_ Marron Everard, QueenDelacroix, Divinely Ethereal, Chichi4goku, AngelEyes87._

You people have given me some more bravery to put up some chapters.

So I thought I'd treat you lot, and give you three new chapters to have a read.

Enjoy.

And yes... the last part was inspired by the intro to Tekken 4 :P

_

* * *

_Author's Note: Chapter edited 12/04/2009.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Revelation**_

Old, but forever strong and resilient, Heihachi Mishima stood by the side of the stage, watching the coming fighters gather in Seoul Town Square. A multitude of Koreans were amongst them, all sporting the same, black hair and the same, thin forms. Strangely, though, he recognised a few familiar faces amongst the swarm.

Nina Williams, participant of every single Iron Fist Tournament so far. Her blonde hair stood out amongst them all, even as she dropped pen and walked away, having just signed up. He watched her stalk away, and for a moment, remembered her battles. Yes, she was a formidable fighter, and he had a lot of respect for the Irish woman, but… her skill did not match his. _No one's _skill matched his, for he was the strongest fighter the world had ever seen.

But still, he wondered why she was in Korea. It was quite possible that she was working. And if Nina had signed up, then surely at some other place in the world, avoiding his gaze, then Anna Williams would've signed up as well. She would _undoubtedly _show up. Both had 'slept' for nineteen, long years, after all… Sleeping beauties.

Beyond the assassin was Julia Chang, Michelle Chang's adoptive daughter. Although they were not blood related, he could certainly see Michelle's qualities, as well as appearance, shine through in the youngster. At the other side of the ground was the brick-head Paul Phoenix, who was busy talking to Forrest Law, son of Marshall Law. He paused for a moment, making sure that his eyes weren't going on him. Marshall himself wasn't in the picture at all. Curious.

…Why were they _all _here? He supposed that they missed out on when they advertised in their corresponding countries, and came to here, the last leg of the tour. Yes, the Tournament was very close by, and he couldn't wait. Just the very thought of fighting made his blood boil and furiously run through his veins, catapulting him into an adrenalin-filled high.

Secluded the furthest away from the growing number of competitors were two new comers he had never seen before, and who definitely stood out from the norm. A boy, about Jin's age and height, sporting red hair with an Asiatic face, slammed his leg into the suspecting, guarding forearms of a girl, who appeared to be slightly younger. She was not Asian – that fact was clear, even from this distance. The force of the boy's kick shook her up slightly, her brown hair splaying around a little.

The boy was clearly trained in Tae Kwon Do. The girl attacked back, and he noticed that she had heavy elements of Tae Kwon Do in her fighting too, as well as a large blob of something else. It was that 'something else' that proved to be interesting to him. Perhaps it was a self-taught style, or a family style, like his Mishima-Style Fighting Karate.

They were doing quite well actually. Heihachi was drawn to watch them for a while, inspecting their moves. Considering the very fact that they were practicing, it indicated to him that they were quite serious about the whole thing. The boy delivered a powerful kick, straight to the girl's legs, which made her buckle. She recovered quickly, ducking under another kick, and tripped him over with a small flick of her feet. They both paused, and then laughed, the girl helping the boy up to his feet. These two were clearly friends. The Mishima elder wondered what would happen if they had to fight each other in the tournament. That is, _if _they made it far enough.

"Sir?" a young, trembling, accented asked.

He responded, "Yes? What is it?"

"We're going live in five minutes."

"Very well. Thank you," he continued watching them.

The man tottered away, passing various other organisers, and Jin himself. The young Japanese boy watched him go, before setting his chocolate brown eyes on his Grandfather. Walking over cautiously, with folded arms, he cleared his throat before speaking somewhat hesitantly, not sure if he should bother opening his mouth, "**What are you doing?**"

"**There are two people sparring down below. They're good, and make for good entertainment, so I am watching them. Is there a problem with that, oh grandson of mine?**"

Jin raised an eyebrow and stood beside the old man, taking a peek for himself. What he saw shocked him.

Hwoarang and Razer. What the hell were they doing here? He – she – the fight – her shoulder – what?

His mind began to spin as fast as their feet were flying. He studied the Korean's moves, actually realising that his stirring comments the previous night were far from the truth. He was actually quite good. It's strange how one notices such things from outside the fight, from an objective perspective. Hwoarang excelled in kicking strategies, and Razer seemed quite balanced in both hand and footwork.

"**Something wrong? You look like something is bothering you,**" Heihachi stated blandly, feigning concern.

Jin snapped out of it and looked to him, before leaving rather quickly, "**They're good.**"

Curious, the Mishima elder raised both eyebrows. Why did his grandson suddenly seem so bothered? Perhaps the foolish child _did _leave the hotel and get into trouble, without him knowing, with Xiaoyu by his side. He did notice some minor injuries on his body. A scrape here, a cut there, but he was being so careful to hide them from him that he just… now _knew. _They pair had come across these two.

Dismissing the thoughts, he noticed that the misfits had stopped sparring and were now just talking, with a playful shove here and there, accompanied by a youthful giggle. He monitored them for a few more moments before deciding to take his leave and head out onto the stage. Placing a calm, pleasant mask upon his face, he walked out, hearing silence sweep the area and feeling hundreds of eyes stare up at him. He knew what he was going to say. A routine speech he had said time and time again, warning them of the dangers, asking them to be careful, and so on and so forth.

The man himself, Heihachi Mishima. No need for an introduction.

Finally standing before them, silence swept over them, awe taking sound's place. Some clapping lazily occurred in the back, but it did not spur on others. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jin standing to his left (as far away from the pair as possible, he noticed, despite the fact that his gaze was clearly focused on them) and Xiaoyu on his right.

Inwardly sighing, he stood a little taller, chin raised, and spoke into the microphone, his voice booming across the area, "Greetings one and all! Thank you all for coming. You have entered yourselves into the toughest fighting competition on the planet! No other competition can match the fame, strength and glory of the King Of Iron Fist Tournaments; and by entering, you have proven that you are game enough to give it a shot.

"People have gone missing in this tournament. Others have died. But in the spirit of the competition, you, the fighters, continue to return to honour them. The notion of death does not deter you from your own personal goal, whether that is fame, fortunate, a test of strength, or merely to make friends. You stand strong, and you prepare yourselves for battle, with no doubt in your soul. You raise your fists, and you are ready.

"But there are others who are just as determined as you are. There are other fighters whose skills precede yours, and it is here that you must keep calm. We cannot simply accept everybody into the core of the tournament, hence why we have had the preliminary matches around the world. Korea… you and your fruitful fighters are the last to be challenged. The best fighters from here will travel to Japan, to participate in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

"The battles will commence in three days. Tomorrow, the tables will be drawn up, with all the signed fighters, and they will be posted on our website. Please check your times and who you are fighting against. Remember them well, for you must defeat them to get the few remaining places we have left. Fight valiantly and smartly. Those who secure these spots will be briefed on further actions at the end of the day. And with nothing left to say, I wish you all the best of luck. Be careful, and have fun."

With a stiff, respectful bow, he gracefully stalked off stage, into the waiting arms of the media. Microphones and cameras were already out, about to ask him a barrage of questions on the current tournament, past tournaments, fighters, and so on. Xiaoyu and Jin followed behind him, as though they were bodyguards.

Meanwhile, back amongst the dispersing crowd, Hwoarang rested his hands behind his head, growling in frustration, "And we don't have a computer at the hideout. How lovely. Any idea how we're going to get the information?"

"Um… internet café," Razer muttered, smiling slightly, "We have money, remember?"

He paused for a moment, his temper simmering down at lightning speed, before chuckling a little, "…Oh yeah."

"You're silly, Hwoarang."

"Shut up!" he couldn't hide the grin, "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"**No.**"

"Aw, okay. I'm gonna go and get some more food for me then. Meet me back at the hideout, alright?"

A nod, "Sure. I am just going to check out the competitors, seeing as your stomach is controlling your brain."

He rolled his eyes and lightly hugged her before leaving, "See ya."

She nodded once more, half listening, her eyes scanning over the vast array of people. Most were chatting with one another, laughing and so on, whilst a few others were cockily inspecting the registration sheet. She was surprised at the amount of people who weren't Korean. Did the girl with blonde hair _live _here in Korea, like she did? Did the man with the scorpion tattoo run a bike gang here? Did the man with the menacing scar going down the side of his face live out of town in a small apartment?

So many stories to share, so little time to tell them.

Razer narrowed her eyes slightly and growled under her breath. She folded her arms across her stomach, and her mouth maintained the appearance of a firm, unmoving line. Ignoring the darker side within her, she continued looking at them all. There were people here of all ages. Some were younger than her, others were much older. There appeared to be a healthy population of thirty-to-forty-year-olds as well, something she was intrigued about. Perhaps they were veterans?

The man with the blonde, brick hair is up himself. You can see it in his smug smirk. Too much confidence. It will be his downfall.

She sighed silently, communicating with the creature inside, _Can you leave me alone?_

Can't I see my competitors?

_They are _my _competitors. _

And I am a part of _you. _Therefore they are mine as well.

_I never asked for you to be with me. Get lost._

He's American. His general disposition greatly reminds me of Hwoarang.

_Fuck off already! _she was so, so close to yelling out loud.

This third attempt seemed to have worked. The devil within silenced entirely, knowing it was better to push her boundaries later, and in a much more suitable situation… preferably during the tournament, where she could have some fun. Some of the competitors would undoubtedly get on her host's nerves, let alone her own; and it will be in those seconds that she could take over her form as a whole, and harness the anger for her own manipulative purposes.

Straying from her thoughts, Devil paused. She sensed someone akin to her.

Razer also picked up on her sudden silence, and paused as well, looking to the ground, trying to analyse this source. Was it from within herself? Was it merely Devil longing for companionship, or was there actually another being out there somewhere? It didn't make any sense… She bit her lip, and opened her eyes after a set period of time, _I am the only one with this curse. Why should she pick up another?_

Figuring it was time to leave, the youth straightened her shoulders and looked over everyone one last time, before turning away.

"I know the burden you carry."

Her head snapped around again to see her opponent from the previous night. He was standing not too far away from her, leaning against the concrete wall with his hands in his pockets, head directed down, though eyes squarely on her. She took a few steps towards him, straightening herself up, and folded her arms. He was looking for trouble, honestly, "What're you on about, **Snobby Rich Kid?**"

"Your Devil Gene, Razer," he responded curtly, tilting his head back so it comfortably rested against the wall.

No use in hiding anymore, is there? You are cornered.

_I can handle myself! _

I'm sure you can, Devil replied sarcastically.

She decided to deny his statement blandly, feeling it was the safest option. Unfortunately, the phrased she used was a dead giveaway to him. Couple such a declaration with a mechanical, _forced _monotonous tone of voice, and it was clear to the one being addressed that it was a very poor lie. Then again, she sadly couldn't lie very well. Hwoarang had told her this numerous times, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jin moved from the wall and casually walked over to the Greek, until he was directly before her. He noticed that she was about a head, perhaps a head and a half shorter than he was. He looked down at her, trying to hide a coy smile from his lips, before opening them, speaking firmly, "I think you do…" Raising his right hand, he pointed to where her mark was, only on his own body. It would've been inappropriate to demonstrate it on her, "Right there."

In silence, she tore her gaze from his hip and looked to her own, defeated. Pulling the side of her black jeans down a little, she gazed at the thing, its black ink forever mingled within her own skin. The top of it was visible to the two of them, and with remorse, she put her hand over it, looked away and spoke, "How did you know?"

"I saw it yesterday, when you were using your 'scarf' item as a sling. I am sorry for hurting you so bad."

She looked up through narrowed eyes, meeting chocolate brown ones, "Oh you are, are you?"

He nodded politely, "Sorry. But I didn't come here just for that. I wanted to ask about your Gene."

"I think you've asked enough questions," she retorted, anger creeping up in her voice, "How do you know about the Devil Gene? This stupid curse? There's no way in hell that you would understand the torment that this… this… _thing _inflicts."

"Don't be so sure…" he responded uneasily. He looked around for a brief moment before inhaling a large amount of breath, rolling up his left sleeve. The shirt was somewhat of a tight fit, so it made it noticeably difficult to roll up his muscled arm. He managed, though, and it eventually it got there.

She stared. Another mark, identical to hers. From the topmost point right down to the bottom. For the time that she had known of the entity's existence, she was told, she had _believed _that she was the only one with this curse. The odd one out, the one who was like a ticking time bomb amongst her fellow humans. And Devil reminded her of this, day in and day out. With every waking moment, she was reminded of the monster she was.

She wanted to speak, but at the moment, she could barely think. The only thoughts crossing through her mind were jumbled, but understandable. How that could be, she didn't know, _He's just like me. He understands!_

Noticing that the penny had indeed dropped, Jin swiftly pushed his sleeve back down before quietly, yet openly speaking once more in a hushed murmur, "My Father sold his soul to the Devil… and as a result, when I was born, I had the curse too."

"Yeah… My… story is along the same line…" she muttered.

Reunited at last, but not in unification… And so the hunt begins, my dear Razer. I will be reunited with his devilish portion, and you cannot stop nor avoid it. It is impossible for you to resist this need, for I am the _true _you.

She suddenly exploded in her native tongue and pushed her palms against her temples. The unexpectedness of the actions frightened Jin for a moment, before he realised that the reasons for these actions was because of her own inner turmoil. Pity swelled up within him, for he had been subjected to such harm from the entity for most of his life and recognised what was going on. Putting both hands on her shoulders and shaking her lightly, he spoked, his voice low, "Razer, look at me. You can fight it. You can ignore it. Just look at me."

Surprised by the action, she tore her eyes open forcefully, and looked at him, trying to distract herself. It seemed to be working, for the devil within's voice gradually faded away into nothing. Her influence had (finally) withered away, if only for these temporary moments. Finally pulling her hands away from herself, she looked down, then back up again with a slight grin and a stronger voice, "Thanks, **Snobby Rich Kid.**"

The Japanese youth hurriedly released his grip and cleared his throat, "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, with the fight and everything. I forgot that you and your group have a difficult life, and that the fights are basically the only way that you can earn some cash. For that, I also apologise…" He stuck his hand out and inclined his head slightly, being as polite as possible, "Jin Kazama."

Hesitantly, the 18-year-old took it and shook it, her hand encased in his firm grip, smiling a tiny bit, "Razer Athane. And I gotta say, it feels so good to know that someone else understands all this unwanted crap."

He smiled too, released her hand, allowing it to fall back by his side, and steered the conversation elsewhere. He didn't want Heihachi or any of his cronies to be listening, nor for both their spirits to be dragged further down into the dirt. He immediately attacked the topic he knew would not fail, "Are you participating in the tournament this year?"

"Mhm. Me and Hwoarang are gonna go all the way. And then we're gonna get a proper house for all ten of us."

"Ten?" Jin inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Me, Hwoarang, and the rest of the gang. There's ten of us. That was only half our force last night."

He nodded, "I see. I believe you and your friend will do well. You both have undoubtable skill."

She folded her arms and idly tapped her cheek, "I wonder what Japan is like… seeing as that's where it will be."

"While it is nice, it gets boring after a while."

"Hey, sleeping in a fancy hotel for a while is better than living in an abandoned shop," she countered, grinning.

Jin also grinned, "I suppose…"

Silence swarmed them once more, and cut through the air like a knife. Both had dozens of questions dancing on the end of their tongues, simply about the Devil Gene and how they coped with it… but it was an inappropriate topic to talk about, and also not the best of places to talk about it. Finding another topic to discuss proved challenging and difficult.

Soon enough, the silence shattered, and a high-pitched, youthful female voice was the cause, "Jin!"

Jin smiled, watching the pink blur rush to stand by his side, "Hey Xiaoyu."

"Hey yourself," she smiled a little more, ruffling a hand through her thin black hair, before noticing that her best friend had company. He turned to observe the woman wholly, before almost jumping out of her skin, gasping harshly. She raised a petite hand, curled a few fingers back, and pointed at the person, "You!!"

"Hi midget," Razer responded blankly.

The Chinese girl crossed her arms and huffed. Why did everyone always pick on her height? "What did you say?"

It seemed the other woman noticed this, and smirked, "How are you, Midget?"

Abruptly, Xiaoyu turned her head away and faced the 19-year-old once more, "Why are you talking to the chick you fought last night? Did you manage to convince her to give the people their money back or something?"

Kazama hesitated, "Oh… Um… I just saw her here and asked if she was coming to the tournament, that's all."

Razer restrained the urge to raise her eyebrow. Devil spoke, Interesting. This child does not know about his condition.

_She might._

Then why would he sell her the half truth? To protect _you? _Don't make me laugh, Athane.

Xiaoyu piped up again, "Oh alrighty, because Heihachi has been searching for you. He said that we've gotta go back to the hotel, because we're leaving for home tomorrow! You know, seeing as we're already qualified for this and all."

Jin nodded and spoke quickly, venom slowly dripping from his voice, "Go tell that Murderer that I will be there in a moment."

Murderer? What a harsh and absurd declaration to make about such an old, blind fool…

_This is not our place,_ she answered, fiddling with the ends of her long-sleeved light blue shirt.

Ling eventually sprinted off, leaving the pair alone once more. Jin scratched his neck and hesitantly spoke once more, "I guess I should be going. It was nice talking to you. I will see you and your Hwoarang friend in Japan."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Razer's voice, "Wait! How are we going to get there?"

"The miserable man I unhappily call my Grandfather is the one holding this thing. Through the Mishima Zaibatsu, he will fund for all successful competitors to fly to Japan, and to house them in the MFE's own hotel, located in Tokyo. You will receive further information once you and your conceited companion are successful in knocking out the majority of these amateurs…" Tilting his head towards some of the competitors for a brief moment, he returned his gaze to the Greek, and bowed his head, speaking one last time, "Good bye, Razer."

She followed suit, not wanting to offend her new 'friend', "See ya, Kazama."

She too turned away, making an exit, slightly amused by his hurriedness to leave. It was as though he was worried about something, but whatever that 'something' was, she didn't know. It didn't involve her, and in no way was she going to intrude. Stifling a yawn and rubbing her forest green eyes, she assumed that Hwoarang had long returned to the hideout by now, and was awaiting for her return so she could inform him of her opinions.

Someone was listening.

_What?_

Someone was eavesdropping. I can smell them, and their surprise and fear. Destroy them before they give away this information, and before you are both exposed to the world around you to be quite _literally_ hell's spawn.

Razer nodded briefly and subconsciously straightened up again, following her devil self's highly sensitive scent senses. It was quite a useful tool, even in the most unusual of situations. It eventually led her to the wall that Jin was previously leaning against, but for some reason, it was still being blocked out, despite the scent's strength. It was as though there was someone _behind _the wall. Maybe the wall was hollow, or perhaps there was somebody on the other side of the stage.

They are still there, Athane. They sweat, for they know you are there. Act swiftly.

Without a second thought, she jumped onto the stage with a heavy thud, oblivious to the few, curious glances that were thrown her way, and turned the corner. Immediately, she saw a man in a green armour and uniform, sporting a large helmet. He was dashing away hurriedly, running as fast as his feet allowed him to. She followed after him, wondering why some random person decided to send an armoured man to eavesdrop on two teenagers.

_Perhaps it was this… Murderer guy that Kazama was speaking of. Heihachi, or something like that…_

You said that was not our place. Do not wonder. Just kill him.

"Get back here!" she growled, running past various, blurry people. At one point, she swore she saw that Xiaoyu girl amongst them, but it didn't matter. The people in the background were not her focus point – it was that damn eavesdropper. She continued running, noticing that he had met a closed exit door, and was furiously trying to open it, but to no avail.

She took this opportunity to make her move. She crashed into his unsuspecting form, knocking him over, but maintaining her own balance. Grabbing the back of his fallen form, she tossed him into the nearby wall, quickly striking him once across the face, whilst clutching the front of his shirt. She held him firmly, a hand firmly gripping his throat, "The hell were you doing listening in on a _private _conversation?! What right do you have to do that!?"

She couldn't see the fear in his eyes, but the devil within could indeed smell it. In addition, the entity picked up on something that her host did not, Look at his helmet. There is a camera. He was sent to spy on someone, whether it was you or Mr Kazama, or some other random; for a specific purpose. He might even have footage, let alone a sound file. Destroy the information _and _the man. Your secret cannot be found out. I cannot be revealed.

She felt the anger within grow more, due to the devil within. Why did someone want such information? Looking directly into the camera and raised her clenched fist, aiming it to collide with the camera. Thereafter, she would snap the man's neck. But before she did, she glared harshly into the camera line, speaking to whoever was on the other end, "You… Whoever you are, whatever it is you're looking for… You won't get it."

Two quickly executed moves led to the camera's destruction and the man's death. With a large exhalation, she dropped the corpse, moving it into the far corner, where darkness resided. Someone would eventually find him, and she indeed felt guilty for her actions, but… but… As much as she wanted to justify it, without the Devil's explanation, she couldn't. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, she backtracked the way she came, and left the area, going well out of Seoul Town Square.

She passed the McDonalds that she and the Blood Talon had eaten at earlier, and low and behold, he was coming out, a coke in hand. His voice flowed in, disrupting her from her many thoughts, "Raze!"

She slowed to a stop, curiosity plastered all over her visage, "You took that long to eat?"

"Took that long to order," he retorted, thereafter inquiring, "What's the rush?"

"What rush? There's no rush! Stop accusing me of rushing," she lied.

Needless to say, Hwoarang knew she was lying, and quirked an eyebrow. Scratching the back of his head, he moved along with her, "Well… We'll go home then, I guess. Besides… There's nothing more for us to do here."

* * *

The man chuckled to himself, stalking around the corner to where his deceased and useless spy now lay. The cold hands of death had come and apprehended his soul swiftly, leaving no gift except for the pool of his own blood that surrounded him. He continued to chuckle, making no attempts to muffle it, and bent over, rubbing his bald head, reaching for the new destroyed electrical equipment.

Opening the small compartment near the visor, he removed the taped data that the now destroyed camera had recorded, grinning gleefully. He glanced at the Tekken Force soldier in an uncaring fashion, and stood a little straighter. Raising his head, the 73-year-old man mumbled under his breath in his native language, spinning the flimsy item in his hand, "**Oh, but I did get what I want, little girl… The information is right here.**"

All that mattered was this tape, this… information. Proof that she too possessed the Devil Gene. And now, he had it.

There were two pathways to achieving his goal.


	5. The Concerns

_If it is _normal, _then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**, _then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline, _then it is Devil.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/04/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Concerns**_

"Um… are you gonna tell me what happened yet, or do I have to put up with you pacing some more? You're gonna make a hole in the ground soon!"

Giving up due to his constant pleading, Razer retorted in a rushed voice, "I killed someone. There. Now you know."

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head, a tad confused, "And you're worried _why? _I mean, you've done it before, and so have I and Nas-San and Chang-Sun and Jung-Keun and –"

"People may have seen this time? I can be reported this time…"

He rubbed his face and rested his head in one of his hands, "And I'll probably end up killing _them _if _they _report. What's your point?"

The other nine Koreans had noticed a change in her since returning from 'breakfast'. No one but Hwoarang dared to approach her and find out why she had changed. Seong-Hada was going to at one point, however he backed out when he realised that his presence probably wouldn't drag anything out of her. Even with the answer, though, Hwoarang knew that something else was eating away at her inside. Something _other _than Devil, something that he had known about since he was 16-years-old (and should 'appreciate it', his best friend had said many times).

Sienna eyes followed the pacing figure. With every stride, her light brown hair followed. He wondered for a moment why she decided to destroy the spy. Why did she kill him – or her? What was it that infuriated her to the point that she had to take his or her life? He cleared his throat and leant back slightly, supporting his form with his hands, "Well… why did you kill the guy? What did the guy do?"

Without thinking, she spoke, and thereafter immediately snapped her mouth shut, "Eavesdrop on a private conversation."

"A conversation with?"

Her eyes darted around, looking at every possible thing except the Blood Talon himself, "…Mmmyself."

"…A conversation with yourself."

"Yeah…" Razer had been found out, and in record time, too.

"…That is _the worst _lie you've pulled off yet."

Giving up, she chortled, "Kazama. Are you happy now?"

"_What?_" he practically leapt off of the bed and stared at her from across the room, surprised, "Are you serious?"

She shrunk back a little, fully aware that he was not happy about this, "He approached me, Hwoarang. Simmer down."

"So he _is _gonna be in that tournament… Sweet!" he happily slammed one fist into his open hand. With a satisfied smile on his face, he sat back down and spoke to her again with a softer voice, patting an empty spot next to him, "Why did he approach you? Did he come to apologise or something?"

"He did apologise," Athane responded, doing as he asked. A hand softly touched her shoulder, and dragged her form down, so that her head eventually rested atop his thighs, "But as for the main reason he came… It was more along the lines of… my problem, and that he was aware of it."

Pausing for a moment, the Blood Talon narrowed his eyes. Looking back down on her, he quirked an eyebrow, "How did he know?"

"He saw it yesterday because I used this…" she tugged at her scarf, "as an arm sling. And don't worry, my secret is safe with him. He won't tell anybody, he's clearly not like that."

Relaxing a little, he began to stroke her hair, "Did you threaten him, babe?"

"Don't call me 'babe'," she snapped, thereafter answering his question, "And no, I did not. He… understands."

He paused all former actions before resuming them, occasionally running his fingers through her hair, "What do you mean?"

"I've said too much already Hwoarang… and we got sidetracked. Anyway, when he left, _she _told me that someone had been listening to us, so I followed her directions and found an individual in uniform. His helmet had a tiny camera in it. Judging by the fact that he bolted when I went after him, I believe it is safe to assume that he was recording our conversation. And so… to keep our secrets safe, I destroyed the device, and took his life. So there. You know everything now."

"Well," he began, "I don't really see a problem with it. I mean, it's fair enough. Who wants the world to know about a guy and a girl with devils in their souls? We can't really say, but its safe to assume that neither of you want to be found out and stuff. Better to be safe than sorry, you know?"

"I wish I knew who he was working for," she remarked quietly.

What a stupid question, Devil spat.

_You. Shut up. Now._

The Murderer. I am sure that he was working for the Murderer, and so were you. Ha, you're even more like him now…

She swallowed and exhaled briskly, burying her face between Hwoarang's knees, trying to drown out the voice in her head once again. She made an attempt to steady her breathing, to find some of inner distraction – _anything _to stop the devil within. The voice… it had been there for as long as she could remember, somewhere in the background. It only moved into the foreground a few years ago, when a routine in life wanted – begged for – _needed _destruction.

He noticed her body tense up. Still, even after all of their years, he was unsure of how to comfort her. He settled for resting his free arm across the middle of her back, as though it were a loose hug. It was a small gesture, but at least it was better than nothing. It hopefully provided the feeling of security – something everyone in the hideout lacked. Sighing, he whispered pathetic nothings, leaning down, his breath tickling her ear, "I'm here. It's okay."

Tugging at her hair, she spoke with a trembling voice, "Make her go away…"

It pained him to see her this way. Gently, the Blood Talon pulled her into a sitting position, and reverted to the only thing he _knew _eased the pain, however miniscule. All he could do was firmly hold the Greek in his arms, and kiss her forehead gently, "Well, then tell her to go away. You're the boss of your body, _she _is _not. _You just gotta remind her of who is boss."

"She won't listen to me," she growled, looking at him in the face.

"Then go to bed. She goes away when you sleep, right?"

Shaking her head slightly, Razer abruptly stood, straightening out her twisted tank top. Stretching an arm across her chest, she deducted that she needed a distraction, and quickly. What was a better distraction aside from feeling an adrenalin rush through one's veins? Clearing her throat, she said, "Let's go get some cash, Hwoarang."

* * *

He quickly dodged the incoming fist. Biting his lip, he went for the other arm in an attempt to restrict the attacker; however, it was a stupid thing to do, for he was immediately granted with a fist to the face. He reeled in pain, breathing through it. Despite such pain, Jin continued trying to restrict his angered Grandfather, not wanting to fight.

As he tried (and failed), he listened to him bellow, "**I thought I told you not to leave this hotel… and you **_**immediately **_**disobey me! You are just like Kazuya was at your age… Young, arrogant, and **_**stupid.**_"

A foot collided with Jin's muscled stomach. He fell to the ground, coughing, no longer willing to continue defending himself, admitting defeat. All this new defeat did was increase his burning desire to win against Heihachi in the tournament. It was burning so strongly at the moment, just like his anger, along with one thought running through his mind – how in the world did he know? Xiaoyu wouldn't have told him. It didn't make sense.

"**I am going to put you through **_**so **_**much training when we return to Japan, boy. You will regret ever disobeying my instructions in the first place! Maybe this way, you will learn your pathetic place in this wretched life,**" with one more swift strike to his side, Heihachi turned, leaving his grandson on the hotel floor. With a heavy huff, and satisfied with the 'talk', he exited, grabbing his nearby cellphone, beginning to dial.

A familiar hiss sounded within Kazama's mind, What're you waiting for? Let me out. Let me get him!

_That is improper, _Jin responded, shakily standing to his feet, strolling over to his hotel bed, moving to lie down.

You _know _you want that miserable old fool to suffer…

_No! _He slammed his face into his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to ignore him. As much as the devil within was correct, it was still wrong. He may have been an inconceivable asshole, but he was still his Grandfather and his teacher, and he must treat him and respect him in that manner. He would not tarnish his own pride and morals for the sake of a personal, inner vendetta.

Silence and motionlessness held him firmly for five minutes. Eventually, he found the strength, both physically and mentally, to stand onto his two feet once more and gather all of his belongings, stuffing them hurriedly into his bag. The task was completed rather quickly, and he soon found himself staring out the window once more, the moonlight casting down on him.

A timid voice soon greeted him, "Hey? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, Xiao," he responded monotonously, staring at the moon in thought.

She huffed, crossing her petite arms across her form, and joined in his observing, "You're thinking again! Stop thinking!"

Jin chuckled slightly, diving into a different topic, "Did you pack all of your things?"

"Yup! Everything's in my bags. What about you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've got everything. Are you excited for the tournament?"

Her motor-mouth began. Jin half-tuned out, listening to the mindless chatter from his Chinese counterpart. The only words he managed to make sense out of turned into meaningless drabble a few moments after they were forcibly expelled from her mouth. Plus, the speed in which she was talking wasn't necessarily helping his attention span either.

_I wonder what he is up to, _he thought quietly to himself.

Of course, when there's a devil within, one's thoughts are not private, Probably a plan for world domination. He has tried it in the past before. What is to say that he will not try it again; and this time, _succeed?_

_I was not addressing you._

Fool, Devil muttered, saying no more.

"…and its going to be _sooooo _cool because of all the different fighting styles and stuff - …Oh my God."

"What?" the Japanese youth inquired irritable, snapping back to reality.

"W-what if we end up facing each other?!" she cried, "OH NOES!"

A ghost of a smile graced his lips "I do not know. one of us will have to play dead."

She raised her eyebrow, "Aaaaand I'm guessing that'll be me? Seeing as you've never lost a match? Well, except for yesterday's draw…. God, I don't know about you, but I honestly did _not_ see that coming! Not now, not ever."

"I'd prefer if we did not speak of this," he remarked cooly, walking away from the window. He climbed onto his bed, snorting, his pride inflating, "I could've taken him if we had a few more minutes. And now that I know that he is going to come to the tournament, we can settle our differences there like true fighters."

She hovered around his bed, hands behind her back, somewhat sleepy, "How do you know?"

"If he can draw with me, then he can easily take out those amateurs."

Clicking her tongue for a few moments, Xiaoyu nodded and retreated to her own bed, "Fair enough. Good night, Jin."


	6. The Wait

_If it is _normal, _then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**, _then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline, _then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (30/04/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Wait**_

The three days had passed so quickly. Everything that had happened between them just fell away.

Leave. Flight. Arrival. He and his best friend returning home to find everything as it had been before departure.

Sweat. Blood. Ache. The amount of training his strict Grandfather forced him through within ten minutes of the return.

Eager. Calm. Satisfied. The knowledge that there was another like him, and the wait for her arrival for further interactions.

Heihachi casually strolled into the kitchen, his head raised high as he angrily spoke on the phone. The sound of his booming voice made a tired Jin jump and almost spill his precious cereal all over his form. It _did _make him spill his glass of water, however, much to his unhappiness. With a groan, he pulled up the sleeve of his jumper, ready to wipe the mess off on his own; but was beaten to it by a nearby maid, a small cloth already in hand. Agitated, he stood and left. He was not a prince. He didn't want to be… _pampered _on this Saturday morning. Especially since the school had given all students the day off for this particular Saturday. Such a rarity.

He wandered into the backyard to find Xiaoyu and her bodyguard, Panda, training together. He sat at the steps, resting his forearms on his thighs, and watched for a while, feeling a cool wind blow against his bare skin. He always enjoyed watching them train, for both their styles were graceful and aesthetically pleasing. However, the moment he was discovered, the girl had bombarded him with questions. 'How long were you watching?' 'Why were you watching?' 'Why are you thinking again?' 'What's wrong with you now?'

Answers to the questions followed in quick strings. 'Not too long… I think.' 'Because I enjoy watching you and Panda train, remember? I like both of your fighting styles. 'I am not thinking… I am wondering… 'Nothing is wrong, Xiao. Stop worrying about me.'

Kuma, the other resident beast, wandered into the backyard, spotting Panda. He stumbled over and began trying to speak to her in an attempt to get her infatuated with him. She liked him, but not in the way that he wanted; and though she tried to tell him that, he would not listen. The only thing that the black and white bear could do was try to be polite nay time he was around, and not thwart him.

"Jin!"

Her call snapped him back into reality. He looked up at her lazily, "Hmm?"

"I said, shouldn't you be training now? It's like… half past eight."

Seeing it as a challenge to leave, he shrugged and stood, "If you want me gone, then just say so."

Xiaoyu winced and walked over to him, standing in front of him, "No no! I just mean that Heihachi could get mad…"

"Let him be mad. I don't really care, do I?"

"Obviously not," she muttered under her breath. Stretching, she looked up at him through her big, beady brown eyes, "Well, me and Miharu are gonna go shopping today! Do you wanna come with us?"

"No thanks, I learnt my lesson last time…"

She folder her arms and pouted, "I promise we're only going to one store this time!"

"No deal. Besides, I think I have to go with Heihachi to greet those who have qualified."

You are a pathetic liar…

_Go back to sleep, monster… _"I heard him talking about the contestants arriving this morning."

"And when did he ask you to come along?"

"He has not, yet. I expect he will ask me to come to check out the competitors."

The Chinese youth nodded. She stood on her tippee-toes to hug him, "Alright then. Have fun, Jin-Jin."

He returned the embrace, thereafter swiftly releasing her, "Yeah, you too. Just do not buy everything from the stores."

"I can control myself! Oh wait, Miharu… Dammit, stop confusing me!" she growled, leaving.

He smirked and returned inside, heading up to his room on the west wing of the mansion. Once he ascended the stairs, he could see his Grandfather bashing at his bedroom door, "**Kazama, open up, **_**now.**_"

"**I'm right here,**" he replied from down the hall.

He strode over and folded his arms, glancing at his grandson in the eye, "**Where have you been? You are late for training. The tournament commences soon, and I want you to be **_**the best **_**out there; second **_**only **_**to me. You cannot **_**afford **_**to miss **_**one **_**training session! Come hell or high water, you will be training! Neither injury nor rebellious nature will taint my grandson… Do **_**not **_**be late again, or you will be sorry. Undestood?**"

"**What are you going to do, beat me?**" he scoffed in frustration, challenging him.

"**Mm, maybe not now… And maybe not **_**you. **_**I can have others injured on my behalf because of your stupidity.**"

"**What are you talking about…?**" he asked blandly, confused. After realising what he was implying, he growled angrily and furrowed his eyebrows. What underhand means, "**If I catch you or any of your Tekken Force soldiers hurting my best friend, I will have your head detached from your body with my own two hands. Leave her out of this, for she has done nothing wrong.**"

"**Oh, Xiaoyu was not the person I had in mind…**"

He paused again, raking his mind. Coming up with no answers, he spoke again, **"I still do not know what you are talking about.**"

He grinned darkly, a common feat of the Mishima Zaibatsu's chairman. After a set period of silence, he spoke again, "**You will find out should you disobey me again. Hopefully **_**that **_**will keep you on your toes… Now, get changed. I will meet you for training in five minutes. Afterward, I will be going to greet the successful contestants at Tokyo airport. You are to come with me so you see the people that you will be going up against, and crushing under your mighty Mishima fist.**"

Jin immediately snapped, "**I am **_**not, **_**and I never **_**will **_**be, a Mishima.**"

"**You will be just like me one day, boy. Just you watch. Maybe now, maybe in two years, or twenty. But you **_**will **_**be sitting on that Zaibatsu Throne, looking down at all of humanity with a heartless scowl on your twisted, **_**Mishima**_** face. Now, get to work!**"

"**Yes sir…**" he muttered under his breath, passing his Grandfather, heading towards his room.

* * *

Even across the sea, those thee days passed so fast. As fast as fists and feet were flying.

Fight. Hustle. Money. They continued earning cash, and also went to that internet café, gathering information.

Sweat. Blood. Ache. The training they put each other through. The amateurs they knocked out in the preliminaries.

Excited. Wondering. Happy. Away from the slums with friend's well wishes… just glad to see new sights.

Let alone wondering what the future held for them.

Hwoarang and Razer got off the plane, slinging their backpacks over their shoulder. There was not a lot inside, only the necessities, such as a few changes of clothing, toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, address to the tournament grounds, the money they had been given, and a few other bits and bobs to entertain them between rounds.

Nina Williams, Julia Chang, Paul Phoenix and Forrest Law also made it pas the preliminaries. Six contestants made it through, going through the Korean preliminaries. Hwoarang had been a busy-body, asking the four of them where they had originally come from, and why they were in Korea if they weren't Korean. Once he got his answers (albeit, difficulty), he informed his counterpart, much to her feigning interest. He knew she didn't care, but he appreciated the fact that she tried to show interest.

But sadly, he couldn't take her monosyllables any longer. Walking along side her, he curled her hair around the end of his finger, "Hey, talk. You've been quiet for the entire plane trip."

She pulled her head away and growled, "Not in the mood, Hwo."

"Ooh, someone's PMSing…"

She moved to slap him, as she always did whenever he decided to be 'the funny man', but her attack was blocked. Much to her annoyance, she still found herself grinning, and Hwoarang grinning with her. She tried to put on an angry face, but it was no use, for the grin continued to shine through. It was the effect he always had on her – the comfort, the care, the fun, and so on, "What? What are you smirking at?"

"There she is! There's my little Raze," he cooed teasingly, pulling at her cheek teasingly.

She moved away, feeling his fingers slip by. Rubbing her cheek and sighing slightly, she spoke, looking up at him, "Not now, please. It is morning, and I am tired and did not sleep very well. I had to put up with you blasting your MP3 player for the entire trip. Not that I mind listening to Breaking Benjamin, but I must have heard 'You Fight Me' at least a bazillion times…"

"Just trying to rev myself up," he joked.

They both smiled at each other for a moment, before silence swept over them. They trudged over towards the nearest bench, sitting down next to one another, and placing their bags between their feet. He leant forward, resting his chin on his fist; whilst she leant back against the wall, holding her head. He noticed this. Perhaps the devil within was harassing her, but why at this time of morning?

Sighing again, his sienna eyes watched as other planes flew in. He saw other fighters from so many other places, such as America and Ireland… almost everywhere. So many different people and personalities. So many different fighting styles, techniques and attacks. The Tournament was like one massive garbage can, and the participants were flying to it like flies to trash.

_What a stupid analogy, _he thought to himself.

He noticed Paul and the other people from South Korea get up and leave the waiting area, going to congregate around someone, who he noticed was Heihachi Mishima himself. He nudged Razer with his foot gently, and stood, taking his luggage and going to listen to what the tournament holder had to say for himself as well. Whatever it was, he hoped it was at least interesting.

Upon arrival, he noticed Heihachi look over the group, studying each and every one of them individually. He didn't like how long he was observing his best friend though, with his piercing gaze. She noticed this too, and began to fidget uncomfortably. He patted her side softly, watching as she looked down and clenched a fist. She hated being stared at for unruly amounts of time. To be honest, she really did not like attention.

"Welcome everybody!" he said politely, looking over his shoulder temporarily (for whatever reason), before addressing the fighters once again, "Welcome to Tokyo, where the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3 shall be held. I trust your hotel rooms have all been issued to you already?" Nods arrived, "Excellent, excellent! Once you arrive at your hotel room, there will be another letter for you, containing your number. Remember your number, for it is your number that will be used on the tournament roster, not your names.

"The tournament roster will be on the counter at the reception desk by tonight, and I highly advise that you look at it as soon as possible. It is updated once a week, once all the battles have occurred. The first battle is in two days. The reason for the delay is so you may all rest and be awake and healthy from your long trip to Japan. That is all you need to know for now. To close, I hope you all enjoy the sights and sounds of this land; and please, be careful in your rounds."

They all clapped. Hwoarang didn't bother, for he was interested as to why the old man continuously took fleeting glances over his shoulder, and at his best friend. He knew something, and the Korean did not like it. It annoyed him and disturbed him. What sick game was he thinking about implementing? Why was his attention focused on her and whoever was behind him, as opposed to the other contestants, such as Paul Phoenix and Nina Williams (who had been to every tournament thus far)? It was unusual, and he was curious.

He saw fifteen of the seventeen fighters who had arrived leaving the airport. Only he and his best friend remained behind… And –

"You!" he yelled, pointing at his newly formed rival. He narrowed his eyes, "What're you doing here?!"

Razer's head snapped up, and she saw Jin raising his eyebrow, "I got into the tournament, obviously…"

"You and me. Fight here. Now."

"Hwoarang, leave him be, he is not worth your time…" she replied quietly, trying to prevent battle.

For once, he ignored her, dropping his things to his feet. He strode over to his adversary, "Come on, let's go!"

"Ugh! **Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you… This is just like you, always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!**" she picked up his bag and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forcefully away. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, "If I have to do this every time you come across him, I'm going to have to smack you upside the head or something, because this is just _not _on. Save your hate and rage for him until the _proper _battle between you two in the tournament!"

The 18-year-old looked over her shoulder, seeing Jin smirking, amused, and following them. She narrowed her eyes at him, realising that he was following them for a reason _aside _from his own amusement. He most probably wished to speak with her about their former encounter, like a check up or something.

She pushed the Blood Talon forward with her hands, though not too forcefully as though to somehow wound him, "Move it mister. Go to your hotel room, _now…_" she paused for a moment, tossing him his backpack, before cultivating another sentence, "_I'll _deal with Kazama myself."

He caught his backpack hurriedly before grinning, taking a glance at Jin from over his shoulder, "You're screwed now!"

Once he was well out of sight and earshot, the Japanese youth spoke, "Do you always treat him like that?"

"Only when the need arises, I suppose…" she remarked blandly, "He needs a firm reprimanding sometimes, just to bring him into check. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I… am in the tournament. I was made to come and listen as well, you know."

She nodded, shoving her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, not knowing what else to say or think. She began to walk forward with him, practically going over Hwoarang's footsteps, "How were the three days on your end?"

"Tiring. And yours?"

"Same. But you were right, they were amateurs. How did you get in?"

"Japanese preliminaries. Xiaoyu, Yoshimitsu, Kuma, Panda and I were successful."

She nodded, "I see, I see… And what about the others? Besides those that came from Korea and Japan."

"The woman with the short brown hair is Anna Williams, Nina's sister. She is also Irish. The man with the leopard mask is King, from Mexico. The man with the white hair is Bryan Fury, an American. The tall robotic person is Gun Jack. The dancing Brazilian is Eddy Gordo. The man with the long black hair, and with a striking resemblance to Jacky Chan, is Lei Wulong. And the wooden training dummy is Mokujin…" he cleared his throat, "Some of your Korean entrants should have been in other places. I suppose they missed out in their areas."

"I guess. Oh, where's Midget by the way?"

"She's gone shopping with her friend, Miharu."

She nodded once more. Stopping, she looked down, feeling that now was the best time to bring up the unpleasantness that occurred at the end of their last meeting, "Do you remember… the last time you spoke with me?" After a firm 'mhm', she continued on, "Well… someone had sent a spy, and they were listening to us."

Jin looked to her, surprised, yet seemingly expectant, "What did he look like?"

"Um… Dark green uniform, about my height… maybe a bit taller. He had a helmet on, and there was a camera next to it."

"I see," he hissed. Anger seeped into his voice, "Well, it was nice speaking with you again, but for now I must head elsewhere. I will see you later."

As he started to walk away, she spoke up once again, "I killed him and destroyed the information? How is that a threat to our problem?"

It turned out he was heading towards a limousine. The driver was beeping his horn valiantly, waiting for Jin, "It does not matter. He is full of tricks, and deceives easily. I will see you later, Miss Athane."

He knows who sent him, Devil murmured lowly.

_The murderer? _she pondered, running to catch up with Hwoarang.

He may tell you in due time. You are still a stranger to him, and you only have two things in common with him – a curse and a need to fight.

She ignored the insult, _What would the murderer want with me?_

Me, of course… I am just _that _special, she said, the last sentence being completely sarcastic.

"Did you beat him up?" Hwoarang asked excitedly, noticing her approach, "Oh please say you kicked him in the balls!"

_Good. In that case, I'll be glad to let him spy on me and take you away…_

Ah, but what if that involves killing you? What then, my dear?

_That… is bad then… _She stopped in front of him, "No, I told him about the spy."

He growled and walked across the street with her, "What, is he your new best friend or something? My God, I'm hurt, Raze."

"No one will take your place," she remarked firmly, "Not now, not ever. And you know this."

He grinned, "Good."

"I'm tired," she said, rubbing her eyes.

He pointed to the hotel, "That's where we're staying. You can sleep there. I wonder if we're next door to each other…"

"I was expecting you to say 'in the same room', but I am happy that you didn't."

The grin grew, "You love it."

* * *

"Sixteen? Damn crappy number… What was yours?"

"Seventeen," Razer replied quietly, watching the Blood Talon put the letter away and unpack his things.

He noticed that she was still up, and inquired, "I thought you were tired?"

She knew he had spoken, but she opted to ignore the question and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to say it, let alone think it, but she felt unsafe here. Her nerves were jittery, and she felt exposed and unsure. It was most probably because of the fact that she had been watched once before. Perhaps the watcher will continue throughout the duration of the tournament. And what about afterwards? Would he or she continue then?

Snapping fingers brought her back from her thoughts. She jumped slightly, and then spoke, "What?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"No."

He looked down, sighing, "Okay okay, sorry… Look, I'll just go and use the gym here. You should rest, you're obviously more agitated than usual."

"Okay. See you," after a quick hug, she turned from his room and went to her own (which surprisingly, _was _next door to his).

He sighed again and turned away. Hopefully the devil within wouldn't make her sleep the whole day. The 19-year-old wanted to know her opinions on the tournament itself, the participants, the area, and so on and forth. He wanted to go sight seeing with her, and train with her. They started this journey together, and he wanted to spend the whole time with her. But for now, he supposed, he'd just have to do it by himself.


	7. The Setting

_If it is _normal, _then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**, _then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline, _then it is Devil._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/05/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: The Setting**_

The place was very basic. Though large, it was surprisingly empty, with sparse equipment scattered in corners and so on and so forth. There were punching bags and weights, amongst other things, all tucked away for the fighters to use whenever they pleased. It was these items that shaped them into the fighters that they were today, and that may shape them into the winner of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

Hwoarang continued to kick the object before him, letting out all of his frustrations. With every strike, he felt more and more relieved, as though his annoyance was passing through his foot and into the swinging object. His sienna eyes darted around, keeping a sharp look out for Kazama, in case he bumbled into the area. Who did he think he is? Honestly? Why – aside from the Devil Gene, which he sorely doubted the idiot had – was he even _bothering _to interact with his best friend? He didn't like it. At all.

A girl with rich, short, brown hair in two plaits suddenly wandered in. The Korean stopped kicking the bag and watched her enter, noticing that she took off her slender, red glasses rather hurriedly, placing them in her green glasses case, and thereafter into her bag. The girl adjusted her gloves, and then moved into a open area, stretching.

As he strode over, he drank in more of her figure, …_Nice ass._

She noticed his approach, and sounded, "Can I help you?"

"What's up?" he asked casually, folding his arms. At this closer distance, he noticed it was the girl who was on the plane from Korea.

She paused, realising _exactly _what he was doing, "…Do you perve on everybody's butt?"

"I actually wanna know what your fighting style is and all, but now that you mention it, you certainly have a _great _ass."

Shrugging his statement off with a frustrated growl, she reigned in the fierce desire to punch him, and continued warming up. Once she was done, she slipped into her fighting stance, "You may want to move out of the way, Mister… um…"

"Hwoarang," he remarked.

"Yes… Hwa…_rung…?_"

"'Hwa-_rang_, Hwa-_rung_, I don't care. You pick."

"Yes, well… I don't want to end up knocking you out, so you might want to move."

"You? Knock _me _out?" he scoffed, amused, "More like 'distract me' with your ass…"

She left her stance and folder her arms, her angered gaze piercing him, "What are you, Mr. Untouchable?"

"Wanna spar?" he asked blankly, straying from the point.

"Not really, no; but maybe next time. You look like you could use a challenge," they both grinned, "What did you say your name was?"

"Hwoarang, room one hundred and twenty-six. What was your name?"

She smiled slightly and protruded her hand, "Julia Chang."

The Blood Talon shook it firmly before letting go and nodding, "Julia, right."

She cleared her throat, "If you will excuse me, now, I need to train and win in this tournament. Badly. It was nice meeting you though, Mr. Hwoarang. Perhaps I will see you around, or maybe even come up against you in the tournament. Best of luck to you," she began to move away from him to commence her training, ignoring him as though he was not there.

"Why do you have to win?" he asked, "What's your motivation? You never said so on the plane."

"None of your business," she remarked defensively. Her voice had a tinge of venom in it, "Now, please go away."

Saying nothing, he turned away, leaving the gym entirely. There was no reason for him to linger any longer.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano, Panda and Kuma all stopped before the Mishima hotel. Its dizzying height cast a shadow upon them all, and it seemed so surreal. Three of these people would be staying here for the duration of the tournament. Xiaoyu briefly wondered if she had packed too much stuff with her, but she pushed that thought aside swiftly, still grinning with glee at the sight before her.

Miharu ceased clicking her tongue and looked to her best friend, "**It's big! And you're staying here for how long?**"

"**The whole time, even if I lose! It's sooo cool. I wonder if Jin and I are next door to each other…**"

"**Ooh, looking to get some private time with him eh?**" she elbowed her teasingly.

"**MIHARU!**"

Miharu chuckled and folded her arms.

Rolling her eyes, the Chinese youth tossed her head away, avoiding her friend's penetrating gaze, "**I wonder where Panda and Kuma are going to stay… Maybe Panda can stay with me, and Kuma can stay with Mr Mishima. Sounds good to me!**" she smiled and clasped her hands together childishly. After a moment, the happiness ebbed away, and she said, "**You… **_**will **_**come to watch me, right? You promised…**"

"**Of course! What do you take me for?**" Hirano smiled, "**Good luck okay? Don't go beating them **_**too **_**badly.**"

Xiaoyu jumped on Miharu and hugged her tightly, "**Hehe, I won't! I'll see you at school, Mi!**"

"**Sure thing. Now get inside. See you!**"

Letting go and straightening her pigtails swiftly, Ling picked up her bags with one hand and looked to both Panda and Kuma by her sides. She breathed in, and opened the large, glass double doors with her free hand. She slipped in and pressed her back against it, allowing Panda and Kuma to enter as well. Once they were in, she soon spotted the reception desk, and bumbled over, moving one of her bags into her free hand, "Hi! Ling Xiaoyu, Panda and Kuma, allllll checking in!"

The young Asian woman flipped through her reservation books with a small smile. Her black, bob-cut hair moved as she observed, "Okay okay, good! You, Miss Ling, are in room one-hundred-and-fifty-two. Let me just your key…" Rummaging around in the drawer, she found it and handed it to the excited youth, "As for Panda and Kuma, Mr Mishima has organised Room 276 for them. It's the size of about… three? Maybe four? Well whatever, it's bigger than a normal room, which is suitable for them considering their size. It's on the ground floor actually, just over there," she gestured her hand, "There's no need for keys for them, they can just walk freely in and out. Anyway, good luck!"

Bowing appreciatively to her fellow Asian, she turned to her bears, "See? You won't be sleeping out in the cold! All good! Now, I'll see you two later. I'm going to go and check out _my _room… Ooh I wonder who will be next door and across the hall and just generally around the area and stuff! I hope they're nice!"

* * *

A hurried tapping at the door stirred a sleeping Razer. Rubbing her eyes and lumbering from the couch, she placed a hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pulled, the door opening. Clearly annoyed, she expected it to be Hwoarang, but alas, it wasn't. Rubbing her eyes again, believing that her tiredness was playing tricks on her, she indeed found that it wasn't a trick, "What?"

"What the…? What are _you _doing here?!"

"Midget," she remarked, addressing Xiaoyu, "this… isn't the time…"

Angrily, the youth clenched her fists and started yelling, standing on her toes, "Will you _stop _calling me Midget!? Just because you're taller! Do you want me to call you giant or something? Huh? Huh? How would you like that?!"

Rolling her eyes, she leant against the doorframe and held her head, "What do you want?"

"Oh!" The angry composure was replaced with a hyperactive one, which was unquestioningly worse for the splitting headache the Greek was putting up with, "I just came to see who is around and stuff! I'm just down the hall from you at Room one-hundred-and-fifty-two. Waaaaaaaay over there!" she jerked her thumb to the right, "So yeah, I've just been going down everyone's door and introducing myself and all. Don't think you're special, 'cause you're not! Meanie!"

"I would not bother knocking on the next door, Hwoarang is out training. And please, turn your voice down."

Grinning, Ling remarked, "Ooh, your boyfriend."

"_Best _friend. There _is _a difference."

"So what's he like? From what I saw of him, he's pretty damn hot."

"That's what _every _girl thinks…"

Of course, that sentence, in twisted Ling-Language; somehow equated to some sort of confession, "You liiiike him!"

"The hell? Have you seen me drooling at his feet?"

Ignoring the statement, she asked again, emphasising every word, "What. Is. He. Like?"

If only to get her off of her back, she paused, trying to coordinate her opinions on what the Korean 'was like'. Without realising it, a smile had subconsciously crawled upon her visage, "He is… fun. Lots of fun. And very caring. He isn't really perceived to be caring, especially at a glance but, he is. He uses this to his advantage though… If he wants to be an asshole, then he will. Just like him, the little sneak… Of course, it takes a bit of effort to get him into a _serious _conversation but hey, you just need to be persistent. But overall… I'm glad he's the way he is. He's interesting, to say the least. He's like… my big brother. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Xiaoyu smiled too, "I see."

"What's Kazama like?"

She attempted to sound serious, but her voice morphed into that of a breathless, love-struck teenager, "Jin is _amazing._"

Razer smirked instantly, "And you think I like Hwoarang? You should listen to yourself speak of Kazama."

The angry persona returned. Blushing furiously, she pointer a finger at the other girl, "Excuse me but, what the hell are you talking about!? You asked me about him, so I answered! I do not like Jin! I repeat, I do _not _like Jin!"

"If you _don't _like Kazama, as you proclaim… then why are you being so defensive about it?" Razer stood up wholly, and shook her head, slinking inside, "Stop lying to yourself, and better yet, stop wasting my time and go back to your little 'Hi-I'm-Midget-pleased-to-make-your-acquaintance' business."

The door slammed in the Chinese fighter's face. She remained there, pointing at the door, still seething. For a while, she didn't move, and a part of her was hoping that somehow, through the finger, her anger was being transmitted into the room. Somehow. Shrugging, she proceeded onto the door after Hwoarang's, muttering to herself in Japanese (which she dubbed 'her _true _language'), "**Gah, she's right… Why is it so obvious?**" Knocking on the door, she continued to mutter, "**Well, it's good to know that there's at least **_**some **_**form of 'nice' in her… However hard it is to get out of there.**"

A male voice sounded from the other side of the unopened door, "J-just a second!"

She straightened herself up.

* * *

Heihachi gathered his voice and growled, "**Are you done now?**"

Jin wanted to growl back in their heated argument, but he could not find the strength nor the will to do so. His mind was too busy focussing on the fact that his Grandfather had _spied _on him. He attempted to relax a little and deter his mind, and narrowed his eyes at the man in anger, "**Just… stay away from her. I do not understand why you decided to select some random contestant and spy on not only me, but her as well, about a **_**tournament conversation.**_"

"**Stop your whining, boy,**" the Mishima hissed, "**There are more pressing issues at hand, such as Ogre. Speaking of the God Of Fighting, what exactly are you going to do about him?**"

"**What type of question is that? I am going to **_**destroy **_**him.**"

"**Very well then, you're avenging your Mother…**" Smirking slightly, he continued, "**I would like you to do me a little favour once you have killed him. I would like you to bring back a piece of him to the Mishima Research Laboratories.**"

"**For what purpose?**"

He ignored him and prattled on, hands waving erratically as he spoke, "**Half finger or something! Even a hair or a piece of skin, I do not care. Anything will do. I want his tissue, and I want it as soon as you can.**"

He racked his mind, desperately trying to figure out what the 73-year-old was planning to do with a _hair _off of a _monster. _After a moment, he repeated his earlier statement, obviously curious, but being very careful not to show his worry and unease in front of him, "**For what purpose? What do you need half a finger for? Or a hair?**"

"**My boy, your mind won't even **_**understand **_**it, even if I **_**wanted **_**to tell you.**"

He scowled, "**Then no, go get it yourself.**"

Heihachi guffawed, thereafter patting his grandson on the back, getting ready to leave, "**Perhaps I will! But I will need more than a piece of Ogre regardless…**"

The moment he was out of sight, Jin threw a punch at the wall in frustration.

Devil chuckled, That man has the world in the palm of his hand, and he still wants more…

_What more does he need? _he sighed.


	8. The Friendship

_If it is _normal, _then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**, _then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline, _then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/05/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Friendship**_

Through almond eyes, the receptionist watched each of the competitors come in and out throughout the morning to observe the roster. Blowing her light blue bubblegum, she span the paper around again to look for herself, seeing as currently nobody was interested in it at the present moment.

_King Of Iron Fist Tournament  
Roster  
Round One_

_11 v.s. 9.  
5 v.s. 17  
6 v.s. 13  
10 v.s. 19  
16 v.s. 4  
12 v.s. 2  
8 v.s. 14  
7 v.s. 15  
1 v.s. 3  
18 has the bye._

"Can I get a quick look at that?" a female voice questioned.

The receptionist nodded and span the paper around to face her, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Razer said quietly, scanning over for numbers sixteen and seventeen. When she found them, she noted that Hwoarang was going up against whoever number four was, and she would be up against number five. She would tell him later, whenever he decided to wake up and come out of his hotel room. The Korean had a very bad habit of sleeping in, despite the fact that it was currently late in the afternoon. Their second day here in Japan, and he had slept through half of it already.

You are bothered. Let's take a walk, shall we?

_It is you who is bothering me,_ she answered, deciding to follow the devil within's suggestion regardless. Tugging down the hood of her black jacket, she kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. She didn't really like attention, let alone some of the people she had met so far in the tournament (that Paul was a real jackass).

Is there anything _besides _me that is hassling you?

Amused by the query, she stopped entirely and asked, _Are you actually caring whether I'm alright nor not?_

When no response came, she continued on her way, straying far from the hotel. She eventually got lost after some time, passing a multitude of parks, skyscrapers and shops; and cursed herself for letting herself get so far away. That, and not being able to understand Japanese. Any Japanese person she asked to direct her back to the hotel would either ignore her, or stop and in Japanese, ask her to repeat the question… in Japanese. If Hwoarang were here, he'd have a better idea of what they were saying.

She eventually found herself in front of a school, guarded with a dark grey fence. She looked up and down it, noting its largeness and cleanliness. different from the school she used to go to in Greece. Even though she lived in a well-off, middle class family, the school she had been sent to was a crummy public school, which was falling apart everywhere and was loaded with the type of people she wanted to avoid at all costs. It was like the polar opposite of this one. The environment of her school had turned her off education. Whatever little interest she had in art and history diminished.

The bell of the school rang, echoing throughout the front quadrant and beyond. Soon after, the pitter-patter of children and teenagers' footsteps soon came, and to avoid the coming flood of youth; she turned around, figuring it was best to get back to the hotel by going the way she came. If she could remember the routes well enough, then…

Her cellphone rang, pumping out a crummy, pre-loaded, monotonous tone. She picked it up, "What?"

"Where the hell are you?" Hwoarang inquired groggily.

"I am walking. I just passed a school."

"This early in the morning?!"

She grinned, "It's like… three in the afternoon, Hwo."

"…Shit. Anyway, how long have you been walking?"

"About half an hour or so, most probably more. Anyway I am going to go now. By the way, you are up against whoever number four is. Now stop lazing around and go get some training in, or something. Or eat, whichever. Later," she hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. The item was later joined by her gloved hand.

The laughter of other teenagers began to fill her ears. it made her think of how long it had been since she honestly felt the same way as they were, and _consistently _– purely happy. Her friends made her happy, such as Seong-Hada's English screw-ups and whenever he walked into walls in a dark room with his sunglasses on; Hwoarang's 'sarang hae yo' did as well, whatever it meant, but… While she was grateful it was there, she doubted that it would be able to blossom wholly for a fair while longer.

Since what happened at home.

She walked faster, making an attempt to drown out the memories of home and the approaching laughter. But regardless, it just got closer and closer and closer, until she could feel it by her sides. It was then that the 18-year-old realised that the source was around her. Some of the kids had followed her, most probably intrigued as to why some random girl in black was hanging out near their school.

One put a lanky arm across her to stop her from walking forward, "**Hey babe.**"

She came to a stop and avoided their gaze, looking straight to the ground.

The guy began trying to take her hood off, and it was then that he realised she was not Japanese. Not perturbed by the revelation, he began to speak English and continued, "I have never seen you around here before."

"What do you want?" she asked firmly, letting her forest green eyes flash up and take in the enemy.

He was a young man, probably around her age, with black hair and dark, dark brown eyes, almost appearing to be blacked. He was in the school's uniform, which consisted of some unattractive, green, lined pants, brown shoes, a crisp, button-up, white shirt, and a blue jumper. The jumper itself was clearly stretched, so stretched in fact that the neck-area extended from one side of his neck to the other shoulder. Two more boys, both in the same uniform, were standing on either side of him.

There are more behind you. I can smell them.

As the middle man removed her hood, she turned her head, indeed seeing another three standing behind her.

You are surrounded.

Her left fist clenched as the middle guy spoke once again with a sleazy smile. He tapped his chin sarcastically in thought, "What do I want, huh… Hmm… _You _would be good. You would look _great_ by my side…"

The other five chuckled. Razer deviously grinned, straightening up slightly, her other fist clenching, "I advise you pursue a new objective."

He took in her words and understood them, before countering, "And what if I don't? What're ya gonna do about it?"

"I advise you pursue a new objective," she repeated calmly.

He made a dismissive sound. His hand darted out, ensnaring her wrist in his hand, and he jerked her forward forcefully. She fumbled, but only slightly, for her had misunderstood her underlying strength, "I _always _get what I want babe… Whether the person follows along with it, or not. I _always _get it."

He raised his other fist, launching it, however it was far too slow. Razer dodged it with ease and delivered a forceful uppercut, hearing his teeth smash together. The other five boys took the opportunity to jump at her – after all, they did wound their little leader. She dodged as many strikes as possible, and threw out many of her own, with heavy emphasis on an attack named Nose Bleeder, seeing as it was a fast, powerful and short ranged attack. By now, she could hear other people running to see the fight transpiring.

This reminds me of the alley fight between you, Kazama and Ling. Only they were _far _more of a challenged, and _far _more skilled than these bumbling fools.

One of the cronies punched her in the stomach with force, consequently winding her. It took her a second or two to recover the blow, however in this time, she was attacked more from other angles. Her hand darted out, grabbing the assailant's arm, and swiftly tossed them into another two boys, essentially creating a small 'bowling' effect. She was growing tired, and wanted to run – but if she did, then there was a possibility that they would follow her.

She was punched in the back for a second time. She growled and turned to attack them…

…but was beat to it. A quick punch, swirled in red electricity, sent him into the fence.

I sense a rising fury.

Razer crouched defensively, feeling the wind of a roundhouse kick fly over her head, sending another henchman into the ground. She heard him groan in pain, and could see him a few feet away from her, struggling to get up. He eventually gave up the quest, and allowed his body to give way with a nasty thud. All that was left was the leader, whose lip was split open and bleeding profusely.

The leader lost interest in the Greek and dove over her head, going for the reinforcement. She could hear the attack be blocked, and he backtracked a bit, consequently tripping over the back of her leg. She took it upon herself to hurt him, lying on her back quickly as he began to fall, and kneed him in the stomach with as much force as possible. He yelled in pain, cursing in his native tongue, before staggering away from all of them, followed by whatever 'friends' could stand.

He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, seeing her stand fully, threatening another punch. He narrowed his eyes at the both of them, the coldness of his stare filling the atmosphere. Thereafter, he ran off as quickly as possible and out of sight. Razer relaxed and unclenched her fists, her point proven and finally at peace.

Her peace was disturbed due to an involuntary shiver, her body tinging from the thrill of the fight and the adrenalin rush, as well as feeling a long, hot breath pass down her neck. It was somewhat pleasant. The person spoke quietly, his familiar, deep voice barely an audible whisper, "Hey… Are you alright?"

She briefly closed her eyes for a bit longer than the standard blink, nodding slightly. She opened them once more and turned her head to the person behind her, seeing Jin stand there, his eyebrows furrowed, peering at her with concern. She couldn't hide the coming smile and murmured back, "I'm alright. Thank you, Kazama."

The other students who had gathered around to watch the fight had now dispersed to other locations, either spreading the word or returning to their former business. The pair left the site slowly, heading down the long sidewalk. The Japanese man spoke, still rather calm and controlled, but no longer whispering, "What were you doing here?"

"I went for a walk… and ended up here. I was starting to go back…"

He adjusted his school bag over his shoulder with a small grin, "I take it that you are lost?"

"Yeah," she admitted, quickly tucking her light brown hair behind her ear, thereafter shoving her handsin hre pockets.

"Follow me then, I was heading back to the hotel regardless."

She muttered under her breath, "You don't say, **Snobby Rich Kid…**"

Jin heard that. Frowning, he looked down, "Um… what does that exactly mean?"

"Oh. It means 'Snobby Rich Kid'. Buuuut, I don't really think it's fair to call you that seeing as we're friends now, eh _Jin?_"

He paused for a moment and looked to her, "You know, that is the first time that you have called me by my name."

"Does it matter?" she asked, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably – a trait she picked up from the Blood Talon.

He looked away, looking ahead of him, "No, I just noticed it… That's all."

Both fell silent and continued to walk for the long ten minutes. Occasional glances were thrown at one another, and at some moments, they were spotted by the other. In such a predicament, eyes would hurriedly divert back to their feet or slightly ahead of them. Both endlessly searched for a topic to speak of for the duration, and both came up with nothing.

Fortunately, Razer eventually found a topic, "So what school was that?"

"Mishima High. It is my final year there," he said, thereafter tacking on a question he had found, "Are you liking Japan?"

"Yeah, it is better than South Korea and Greece, that's for sure –"

"You are Greek hmm? Interesting. What is it like in your homeland?"

She clenched her fists in her pockets, visibly beginning to tremble slightly, "I don't want to talk about it."

He noticed this lapse in strength and recoiled slightly. Trying to show some form of comfort, he did what he thought Hwoarang would have done, and put one arm around her form, rubbing her right arm with his hand, "I apologise. I did not mean to hurt or offend you in some way, if I have… and I hope not."

She nodded solemnly, not objecting to the act, "I know you didn't, its okay."

His arm is around you and you have not lashed out at the _stranger _yet. I am surprised, Athane.

Jin released his hold of her swiftly when her phone rang. She answered with her usually greeting, "What?"

"Turns out number four is some guy called Bryan Fury," Hwoarang chortled, "And your guy is King."

"What kind of parent would name their son _King?_" she asked him, bewildered and surprised.

"Beats me. Maybe he has a sister named Queen or something. Anyway, are you back yet?"

"Um… one moment…" she pulled the phone away from her ear and mouthed 'how far' to Jin.

"Around the corner," he responded.

"Around the corner," she repeated, "See you in a bit."

The Japanese man cleared his throat as she put the phone away, "Does he always talk that loud?"

"Only on the phone," she said, thereafter speaking of another issue, "Hey, did you come out of the school with Midget? I didn't notice her with you when we started to leave."

He paused for a moment, and then rubbed his temples in frustration, "I said I would be right back, and I left without her… Dammit! She's going to yell at me when she finds me next! **So long hearing! Damn…**"

The hotel soon came into sight. They both entered quietly, surprised to see that the area was practically desolate. Even the receptionist was gone.

"What number are you?" Razer asked, keeping a sharp eye out for Hwoarang.

He stretched and sighed, "Twelve, and I am up against number two."

She picked up the change in emotion, "I see… And are you okay?"

"Nothing much… I am just thinking."

A pause arrived, followed by small talk, "You can tell me."

"**Ah, Jin! There you are.**"

Razer's head snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. Jin mumbled 'oh no', and straightened up, watching his Grandfather approach. He spoke curtly, careful to not allow his tone of voice to betray his innermost thoughts in regards to him, "**Grandfather.**"

The Greek watched a built, old man walk towards them. The thing that struck her the most about him was his white hair. Of what was left, it was splaying in an outward direction, adding a general uniqueness to him. It looked quite interesting. If she had been born a male and was going bald, she would approve of such a hairstyle for her own head. Something else that struck her was the swift change in Jin. It was almost as though he was scared.

"**Welcome back,**" Heihachi remarked, "**I take it that you were a good little boy in school today?**"

"**I am not a child…**"

Heihachi laughed, "**Yes, whatever you think.** And who is this young lady?"

Be careful, Devil warned.

_Is this the…?_

Possibly. Look at how Jin is reacting. He is not happy. The man is not welcome.

"Um…" the young Japanese boy began, thinking that it was better not to lie, "This is… This I sRazer."

"I see, I see, one of the contestants… Greetings. I am Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor and creator of the tournament!" he extended his hand.

Jin looked to her hurriedly, seeing her hesitancy, _Don't… trust… him…_

It was almost as though he were heard. Her hands remained in her pockets, and she merely bowed abruptly, "Hello."

He retracted his hand and instead relocated it to her shoulder, which he patted friendily, "Such a respectful young lady… It is nice to see that in today's youth! Unlike some _other _people I know…"

Out of instinct, Kazama slapped his arm away, his body tensing before, during and after the act, "**Don't touch her.**"

He was surprised by the act. He glared harshly and folded his arms, _That Kazama filth _dares _to step out of line…_

Jin looked down, realising what he had done will ultimately cause him punishment later. But he did not apologise for his actions. He remained quiet, clenching both of his fists now, one of which was firmly grasping his schoolbag. The devil within began to mock him gleefully, something he indeed enjoyed doing, Now _why _did you go and do that?

_I don't know._

Athane cleared her throat, unintentionally signalising that she was going to leave before anything here escalated further. She did not the responsibility weighing on her conscious. It was bad enough that she felt intimidated by Heihachi, "I must go now. It was nice meeting you, Mr Mishima. Good luck in your battles…" she turned to Jin, smiling slightly, "Thank you for walking me back. I think I would've ended up on the other side of the island if you hadn't shown up…" This comment had cracked a small, shy smile. She grinned, "Hope Midget doesn't deafen you. Best of luck, and I will see you later."

"You too, Razer," he replied as she walked away.

Mishima is bad medicine.

_Well obviously, _she walked up the stairs and turned the left corner, hiding there. She wanted to make sure that Jin would be okay.

Didn't your wretched, goody-two-shoes Mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?

She punched herself in the arm with force, in an attempt to shut-up-that-annoying-devil. She lingered, watching as Jin did everything possible to avoid Heihachi's gaze. And thanks to the devil within's super senses, she could hear what was going on too, even at this distance.

The elder was clearly infuriated, "How _dare _you hit me."

"You can't handle a slap? How are you going to do in this tournament then?" Jin asked mockingly, looking up.

He went to backhand him. Fortunately, the 19-year-old predicted this and caught the attack. Heihachi grinned, "You've gotten faster…"

The other hand came up from his side and backhanded him anyway, in the face. Razer held her breath and narrowed her eyes. Chills crawled up her spine as the devil within chuckled.

"Unfortunately, you forget that I have two hands!" Heihachi laughed, smirking. He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs, as though he was a young child, "I will _make _you a Mishima boy… Even if it _kills _you."

She quickly ran halfway down the corridor, hoping that she had not been seen in their ascent, and began to walk as if she saw nothing in the first place. Her breath was still caught in her throat, and it was unable to escape. She was angered at how Jin had been treated, though shaken up by the sight as well. But one thought continued running through her mind, even as she turned her head and met Jin's eyes through distance, _You really are… just like me._


	9. The Memories

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/05/09).

* * *

I've finally done some art of Razer! PM me if you'd like to see it :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: The Memories**_

She didn't sleep that night.

"_**Stop it!**__"_

She rolled over, scrunching her face without even realising it.

_She couldn't tell if the other woman in the room was moving anymore. The only movement she could see was on an account of the person assaulting her, wielding a glittering, silver knife. Her chocolate brown hair was splayed all over the creamy tiles, along with a crimson liquid that was seemingly endless in its supply. From her position in the doorway, she couldn't see whether or not the woman's blue eyes were open. _

_Her Mother._

_Razer clenched her fist, afraid to go forward, "__**Stop it, Dad!**__"_

_Her Father dropped the body and turned to his only child. A deranged look in his eyes, he grinned, standing from his formerly kneeling position, and headed towards his 12-year-old daughter. The bloody knife remained in his hand, and he was oblivious to the cries of the neighbours, as they desperately tried to get into the house to try and help whoever had been screaming. He was oblivious to _everything, _and what did it matter? _He _had the power._

_It started out the same as any normal beating. A couple of fists and so on and so forth, but… it had never extended to a _knife _before, and it was that fact that had scared the child immensely. Both she and her Mother had suffered on accounts of her Father, but… not like _this. _Her Mother always used to say to herself to hold on, in the hopes that her husband would settle down once their child was born. She didn't understand why he had changed. One minute, he was all nice, and the next, after they made love… He had totally changed, and was driven to abuse and alcohol._

_The plan, tonight, was for Razer and her Mother to run away and leave this horrid life behind. To go into the mountains of Greece where her Mother had grown up as a child. Her backpack was completely packed with essentials, as well as the little money she had managed to save, and they were ready to go. But the man had waken up from his slumber, seeing the two women slinking out the back door attached to the kitchen, trying to sneak out and leave._

_But then all this started again, the physical assault, and the verbal during. The 'don't you dare leave me' to her Mother. And to her, the 'you were a mistake'. The 'I never wanted you'. 'You are not welcome in my life.' 'I've never loved you'. 'You have been _nothing _but an utter disappointment to me. 'Disappear, you wretched whore.'_

_She was shaking in her own shoes, when suddenly, her Father was before her, and requested, "__**Razer, come here.**__"_

_She looked up and shrieked as the knife came down. She fell to the floor, not from the strike, but in defence; and rolled out of the way, deliberately tripping up her Father in the process. As he fell, the knife managed to slice her arm. Fighting back the tears and ignoring the throbbing pain, she crawled over to her Mother, shaking her violently, feeling the blood soak onto her hands and her clothes, "__**Mum… Mum! Wake up…**__"_

_When no response came, she let the tears come. The _one thing _in her life that she treasured, that was _truly _good… Gone._

_Pain came again. She was tossed to the floor by her hair, and as she was moved, a long, painful slice crawled up her leg. However, due to her struggling, nothing was hacked off or had been greatly disfigured, like the intention had obviously been. She stood again, throwing one sweet, sweet punch across her Father's face, watching as he toppled backwards over one of the wooden chairs. She bolted towards the front door, weaving past the items to get there._

"_**Get back here you little bitch!**__" he yelled, running after her._

_She tugged at the doorknob, trying to open it with her blood-soaked and clumsy fingers, panicking, _There's no way out. I can't let him get me again, I just can't. I can't open this door, I can't jump out through the window… What do I do what do I do?!

_He came at her again, aiming to stab or slice her throat. She moved to the side, feeling the strike miss and get her in the shoulder. She whimpered in pain, and he laughed, like he always did. Feeling as though there was now no point in trying to run through this particular door, she hurriedly calmed herself and furrowed her eyebrows, getting into her Mother's battle stance. At this, he laughed again._

_But at the kick to his kidney, he growled, half crippled. _

_Razer quickly moved to the back door again, hoping to get out and go down the stairs there. However, she didn't even manage to get two feet away, when she was grabbed by the wrist and forcibly pulled against his form. He held her in place, and as he did, he slowly cut her with the knife, moving to different parts of the body, deliberately avoiding her vitals to prolong the torture. His _favourite _thing to do. _

_He laughed when he noticed that she was now light-headed and weak. It was the perfect time to end it._

_He raised the knife._

_Suddenly, he was thrown back by some other force. Razer opened her eyes and stopped her incoherent mutterings, looking around in disbelief. She saw nothing and nobody anywhere within her immediate vision. What could have thrown him off?_

"_**Wh…**__" her Father began, staring in total confusion._

_Something swarmed within her, and her innermost rage built up, to the point where it seemingly just wanted to explode. Fear was still there, but it disintegrated the stronger the anger became. She stood and clenched her fists, oblivious to the fact that her fingernails unusually sharp. Blood began to trickle down her palms, and the anger now was all around her, along with swirling, smoky wind, which she could not see through._

_It soon enough died down, and she stretched out her new, black, feathery wings. She could see, she could _smell _the fear from her Father; and she continued to approach anyway, her lips parting into a smirk. She could feel fangs, and her head felt heavier than normal, as though there were horns weighing it down. Regardless, it didn't matter._

_Her Father was transfixed with the ruby red jewel in the middle of her forehead. It was glowing, and then immediately, a laser sprouted out, zooming past him. Now panicking, he dropped the knife and stood to his feet, running away as far as he could, feeling warmth from behind him. Quickly glancing back, he saw that fire had sprouted from the laser's tracks, and were ascending at an alarming pace._

_Only one intention fuelled through her system – to destroy the man who had killed her Mother and her childhood._

_She smelled him out, finding him hiding in his bedroom cupboard, hoping to wait everything out. The door was torn open, and he was grabbed by the throat, forcefully dragged out and back into the kitchen, where the entire ordeal commenced. She decided to play his game, slashing him here, there and everywhere with her new claws. She wondered if he _enjoyed _what was happening to him, because it is this that she and her Mother had to suffer through for so, so long._

_He struggled to cringe in pain, as he lost oxygen rapidly due to strangulation. He opened one eye, wondering when the finishing blow would come, indeed hoping that it would be soon. He admired razer's horns, new black markings and blood red eyes, wondering where they came from and why they came now._

_As he pondered, he was thrown into the floor. Something in his body broke along the way, as he collided with the cupboards behind him. Gazing up at his daughter, he smirked malevolently, chuckling as he spoke, "__**I am proud of you, Razer, and that is no word of a lie… Look at what you have become. You have become… as **_**dangerous **_**as I.**__"_

_An angered roar rose from his daughter's throat. It was a mixture of the child he knew, and the entity that he didn't understand. Another beam came from the jewel in her forehead, and shredded his body apart, lighting it and any other parts of the kitchen behind him on fire. By now, the entire room was ablaze, with warm colours flickering back and forth._

_Now, she had to escape the burning house. A deep, low growl bubbled from her throat, as Razer went towards the bedrooms again. Trying not to inhale smoke and feeling the spreading flames singe her arms, she kicked open a window hurriedly. She jumped through it once it was destroyed, and, running along the green grass, launched herself into the air, chuckling. Her black wings were at last free from the confinements of the walls, and they could perform their true function. From the air, the neighbours trying to get in looked like ants._

_She just flew… flew away from the scene. Away from it all._

Athane opened her eyes hurriedly and sat straight up in the bed. Sweat slowly trickled down her body, creating a chill. Rubbing her clammy face, she stood up immediately, throwing the white sheets off of her form, and readjusted her sleeveless pyjama shirt and her pyjama pants. She crossed the room and opened it hurriedly, thereafter slamming it shut behind her. Trying to gather her breath, she raised her hand and knocked on the next door.

You me your life because of that day.

_I owe you _nothing…

She knocked at Hwoarang's door again. Twice. Three times. Four times before it finally opened with a grouchy Korean on the other side, "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, waking _me _up at – oh?"

Trembling, she moved past him in silence, rubbing one of her arms with her hands. The Blood Talon closed the door and locked it, before looking at her again, noticing how her back was to him. Saying nothing, he walked up behind her and gently snaked his arms around her form, embracing her tightly, trying to establish as much comfort as possible. He rested his chin on her shoulder, monitoring her face carefully.

She had told him nothing of what she had done. Not so much as a word of her past at home was said to him, nor to Baek whilst he was alive. He could only imagine why she left, and that is just the way that she wanted it to be. She _wanted _him to assume that she ran away, like he had initially thought. He _wanted _her to assume that she left to find a job, or that she was thrown out. She didn't want him to know the truth, as much as she felt it would be relieving to tell him.

"It's okay… The nightmare's over," he murmured, not really knowing what else to do.

She nodded a little, still breathing hard.

Biting his lip, he let her go, sliding one hand down her arm, until it found her own hand. He gripped it lightly and pulled her to the other side of the room, where the king-single bed was, "Come on now. Stay with me for the rest of tonight. You need to rest up for tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

He quirked an eyebrow briefly, before turning the lamp out. In the darkness, he watched her lie down and try to get comfortable on one half of the mattress. He eventually joined her, pulling the covers over the two of them lightly, "What for?"

"I'm sorry… for being such a hassle… in your life."

She rolled over to face him for a moment, as he rested on left his side. He frowned and shook his head, surprised at the statement and shocked that she thought such a thing. Breaking his gaze with her, he took his hand and raised her chin a little, thereafter kissing her forehead gently, "You never were a hassle… and you never will be."

He dropped his hand, letting it rest between them once more. A few moments passed, before she reached out to him, grabbing him, and pulling the two of them closer together. Her shaking had slowed, but it was still there, as she rested her head below his chin and slipped her arms around his bare torso. He hugged her back, making sure not to let go, to generate the feeling of security she loved and that she lacked, just like him.

It was still an unwanted surprise when he felt her tears against his skin.

_No no don't cry, don't cry again… _he thought sadly, pulling her closer towards him. This instant was the second time he had seen her cry seriously like this. The cascading, warm tears, the hiccuping sobs and the stifled sniffles. The first instance was three years ago, on a cold and lonely night – something that both of them had silently agreed never to speak of again. That night itself was full of shattering moments, and it was on that night that their silent bond was broken. Whatever the nightmare had been about, it must've been painful. It was painful for him as well, to see her like this. It was breaking his heart.

"Hey," he said, closing his eyes, "It'll be okay. Just go to sleep, and it'll go away. **I love you.**"

There is that phrase again…

_You have done enough for tonight, _Razer hissed at the devil within, _You have summoned the nightmares of my past, and shoved them deep into my mind, making them real again. _You _made me suffer tonight. You and you alone. Leave me be and fine some other time to harass me about God knows what. Just… leave me alone… Go away._

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up when she heard some light humming. She noticed that the Korean was starting to hum a lullaby. Smiling a little, she closed them again and slowly drifted off, remembering that it was this tune he was humming when he found her, the notes itself from his own bruised past, from so, so long ago.

"_What the… Hey…? You alright?"_

_The 13-year-old scratched the back of his head whilst nudging the unconscious girl with his foot. Where did she come from? Why did she decide to pass out in an alley, or think it was a smart idea to do so? How long had she been there for, and why the hell was she bleeding like crazy?!_

_The girl began to stir. He squatted down, watching as green eyes were finally visible, and as they looked up into his sienna ones. She stood and took a few steps back, clearly startled and afraid. Due to her weak body however, she collapsed back onto the ground, her backpack breaking her backward fall, reducing the impact slightly. It still hurt, though._

_Hwoarang stood up, "What happened?"_

"_Nothing you should concern yourself a-about…" she stood shakily once again, clenching her teeth to cope with the pain, "Where am I? And who are you?"_

"_Name's Hwoarang, and you're around the corner from Baek Doo San's dojang."_

"_I don't remember there being a dojang around my part of Greece…"_

_He shook his head and lumbered over, helping her up, "You're not in Greece anymore. You're in South Korea."_

South Korea? I flew… I flew that far? _She thought, clearly confused, but thankful for the boy's assistance._

_You mean _I _flew that far._

_She jumped, losing her stability in the process, "Who?!"_

_The stranger was a little taken back, but caught her before she could fall backwards again, "I said I'm Hwoarang, remember? Aaaaaaaaand _your _name is…?"_

The voice… It was in my head? _She paused, confused, and then spoke slowly, "Razer. I'm Razer."_

"_Okay. Well then, Razer, I'm going to help you get better, yeah? The owner of this dojang is my teacher. He'll let you stay there and get better. Don't panic or anything, he's a really, really nice guy. C'mon, I'll take you inside. Just climb on my back, it'd probably be better if you didn't really move around. We're not that far, probably a minute's walk," he squatted down so she could make the ascent._

_The time was short, as promised, and it went quickly. Hwoarang nudged the door open with his foot, "__**Baek! Come here, quick!**__"_

_The girl on his back was getting awfully heavy. She was starting to pass out, and fast._

"_**What is it?**__" an older man inquired, entering the room._

_The Korean youth turned to his side and flicked his head back slightly, "__**Help her.**__"_

"_**Good God… Bring her over here, Hwoarang.**__"_


	10. The Intimidation

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (29/05/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: The Intimidation**_

The crowd began to gather around the location of the second fight in the 3rd Tournament, which was ten minutes away. Approximately four or five hours ago, in the morning, Lei Wulong defeated Panda with success, thus knocking the bamboo gobbler out of the tournament and allowing the cop to pursue to the next round. He was thankful for his victory, and was also kind enough to help the beast to the infirmary.

The coming afternoon fight would see the masked Mexican fighter named King against the quiet Greek girl, who was shocked when she saw the size of her opponent. It was as though his actual profession was muscle building as opposed to fighting. The training as opposed to the flying fists and feet. She was surprised, and slightly intimidated by this fact.

When they had met for the first time face to face, King had pointed at her and gave her the thumbs down. The gesture didn't frighten her, it annoyed her. One cannot predict the outcome of a battle before it commences. That is just like what happens in the streets. The gambling Koreans believed that Ganryu would crush Hwoarang, however the opposite occurred. They lost their money then, and it was their fault and stupidity.

"I can't believe he gave you a thumbs down," Hwoarang said, raising his eyebrows. The exchange occurred only five minutes ago, and it amused him.

"I can't believe you're still going on about it," Razer countered, a small, cheeky grin on her face.

"Shut it."

They both watched as King stepped into the ring, swinging his large arms back and forth across his body.

With a brief look at him, Athane sighed and rubbed her head, stepping in as well, _Please do not get in my way._

You will need me sooner or later, mortal.

The announcer cleared his throat, "The second round of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3: King v.s. Razer Athane!"

She raised her head and looked at her opponent, surveying him and ignoring the shouts from the crowds. He growled and repeated his former gesture, trying to intimidate her further and boost his own ego. In response, she narrowed her eyes. Her frustration rose. What exactly was he trying to pull? He clearly didn't fight to survive, he did it for fun… and judging by how he was acting, he was used to being in front of large, rowdy crowds.

"Let's get this over with," she said, taking her stance.

King flung his arms out once again, stretching, before taking his own stance, bouncing back and forth on his feet. The announcer spoke again, however he was much more hyper than he had been previously, obviously trying to excite the crowd, "You've got thirty minutes, best of luck to the both of you! Three… two… one… fight!"

The man lunged at her immediately, sending forth as many fierce punches and elbows as possible, most of which were aimed for her head. The height advantage he had over her was also a disadvantage, for she could avoid a lot of the attacks he hurled at her. A majority of the punches he had thrown had missed, and whatever did collide was guarded against easily. He blindly threw out some more, and didn't realise that she had snuck behind him until it was too late.

With a growl, he turned his head, finding that his arm was tied up behind his back. He hissed in pain, feeling his muscles stretch beyond what they actually good. Just when he thought that his arm was going to dislocate, Razer threw him to the ground sideways. The concrete had grazed his skin at a few places, and as King stood, he could feel the little flesh wounds sting. He breathed in and out firmly, coping with them. It wasn't that they were agonising, it's just that they were annoying.

Hissing under his breath, he came at her again and tackled her to the ground. Razer narrowed her eyes, feeling dizzy from the head collision, and tried to struggle free from his bulk. And then the fists came. One. Two. Three. The fourth was grabbed. She used her other hand to grab his upper arm, pulled him forward, and then hurriedly jabbed both of her feet into his gut, pushing him over her and off her.

The Mexican's world was spinning around him when he managed to stand to his feet, and he saw his nimble adversary also rise, rubbing her hip. He hurriedly slipped into his stance, but it was too late, for her Tae Kwon Do kicks had already begun coming at him in a flurry. Four left kicks came first, then four right kicks, then a spinning axe kick. And then he was in the air again, only to be brought back down by more airborne kicks. Two of them launched him further along, and the third sent him straight back into the ground.

It was all happening so fast. He was struggling to comprehend what was going on. Had five minutes even passed?

King once again stood and ran at the girl. Hey may not be faster than her, but he was certainly stronger.

Razer kept her fists clenched, bouncing a little, keeping her adrenalin up. She could feel sweat seep down her forehead and her arms, and she longed to take a moment to wipe it off; but she couldn't, not when there was a masked wrestler charging towards her. She began executing her favourite roundhouse kick, named Misdemeanour –

But her foot was grabbed. She was lifted into the air, and thrown back into the ground, back first. She yelped upon contact, feeling skin tear, her spine grind against the ground and her back seethe with pain. The next thing she knew, King had both of her legs and was spinning around, ready to throw her to the other side of the arena.

_Wonderful, _she sarcastically thought to herself, quickly trying to think of anythint to stop him.

Devil smirked, Do you want me to get you out of this or not?

_I can take care of myself! _she hissed.

His grasped tightened. He was close to letting her go –

- and then it hit her. Such an underhand means, but if it meant she would win –

Baek always said she had a hard head. And considering where her head actually _was…_

She quickly forced herself to headbutt him in the groin, much to her displeasure. One hand let go of her, obviously heading towards where the pain was. The other hand loosened, and quickly, she took this opportunity to wiggle free. Once out, she stood on her own two feet shakily, and returned to the original attack she tried to execute before the grab. She did not wince when her boot collided with the back of his head.

She waited for him to get back up. And waited. And waited… But he didn't. It was then she realised that she won.

The announcer spoke, "Razer Athane wins!"

She blinked several times before relaxing gratefully, covering her face with both of her hands, wiping the sweat off. Throwing her arms to her sides and wriggling her fingers a little, she stood up straighter, looking around, seeing either polite claps or loud whoops. Bowing slightly to the fallen King, she tottered off stage to where Hwoarang was waiting, who had stopped his thumbs up gesture. She noticed, though, that he was cringing.

She couldn't help but smirk, "Let me guess… 'I'd hate to be him right about now,' hm?"

He nodded, smiling a little, "Let's go get your back fixed up."

"How long was the fight…?" she placed a hand on her back, walking with him. She smiled a little when he copied her motion, only on the upper half of her back.

"About ten minutes. Longer than the stuff at home, but quick at this stage of the tournament. I still don't get why they make such long fights… I mean normally its only three minutes in a tournament per round, max."

"They don't call it the 'deadliest' tournament for nothing, Hwo."

"Mm, I suppose."

Just so you know… a certain someone was watching.

She inwardly laughed, _Yes, I'm sure. We're in a fucking arena, of course people were watching._

Cease your laughter before I cause you more grief, you _imbecile._

_O-okay…_

Hwoarang looked at her oddly for a moment, noticing how her placid mood plummeted down to an annoyed one. Regardless, he continued walking with her, rubbing her back lightly, maintaining full silence. He guessed it was the devil within, again.

"Mr Hwoarang?"

The duo stopped and looked up immediately. One's expression morphed into a full grin, whilst the other was clearly confused. One thing's for sure, Razer didn't exactly like her tone of voice, and was more or less amused by her 'Mr Hwoarang' approach. She looked to the Blood Talon questioningly, and noticed a look of acknowledgement in his eyes. He clearly knew her, "Hey Jules."

"It's _Julia._"

"I like 'Jules' better."

She smiled a little, "Sorry to disturb you, but I would like to take up that sparring option now."

"Alright, but prepare to get your ass kicked," he briefly hugged his best friend, "You did great. If you need me, I'll be at the gym with my acquaintance here."

A tinge of jealousy slowly grew. She did her best to hide it, "Sure."

"Oh, you're Razer hm? The one who just beat King? Nice job. That was very sneaky of you, I would have never have thought of that, let alone pull it off!" she paused with a smile, before directing her attention back to the Korean. She stretched slightly and pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Shall we go and practice, then Mr Hwoarang?"

"Just 'Hwoarang', please," he replied, walking with her, "No formal titles."

Alone again, are we? Devil murmured as the pair left.

She ignored her and dragged herself to first aid alone.

As she moved, someone from the crowd walked towards her and said, "That was absolutely, positively, _disgusting._"

"I did what I had to do, Midget," she said.

"But why would you want your face down there?!" Xiaoyu remarked.

Razer withheld a perverted answer (which only came to mind because of Hwoarang's perverted nature), and asked, "Come with me to first aid?"

"Sure! Seriously though, that was disgusting."

"It got the job done," she said, "That's all that matters to me."

They walked in silence. Upon arrival, Xiaoyu ran towards Panda, and enveloped her in an appropriate 'bear' hug, "Oh! I'm so glad that you're okay… It's alright that you didn't win, what's important is you're okay…"

"It's a bear…" the Greek responded, unable to resist rolling her eyes.

"Don't you _ever _say that about Panda!" she cried defensively.

The nurse walked in and turned to Razer, her English very, very thick with a Japanese accent, "Congratulation with you fight! Come this way, let's get you looked at."

Somewhat limping, seeing as the pain had risen, she followed the nurse to another room, which was desolate of patients. With difficulty, she lifted up the back of her jacket, shirt and bra, showing the nurse the injuries, who simply shook her head and made a tsk tsk noise repeatedly under her breath.

"They are nasty… Will be sore for long time. It will bruise."

She nodded a little and asked slowly, letting go of her clothing, "Do you have pain killers?"

"Oh! Hai hai, I will get them!"

The nurse wandered off. Razer strolled over towards the nearby mirror and decided to inspect her own wounds for herself. She repeated her earlier action, and noticed actual bleeding on her back. With a small scowl, she searched around for a large, white 'dressing' pad, which was used for large injuries. She applied it to the best of her ability, swearing in her native tongue under her breath at the task.

The nurse returned just as she had finished, holding pain killers and a glass of water, "Here."

She bowed appreciatively and downed the tablets, as well as the water, before placing the glass back in the nurse's hand, "Thank you."

She turned to leave, exiting the room, but not without seeing King being rushed in on a stretcher, and head to the room she was in. She frowned a little, and soon enough, on cue, the devil within spoke, You did quite a number on him.

She said nothing and exited the hospital with Xiaoyu by her side. After some aimless walking, she finally spoke to the Chinese girl, who was playing with her pigtails, "Hey, Midget? I hope you didn't blast Kazama's ear off yesterday afternoon. Just so you know, your voice kinda grates on the ears after a while."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So it's true! He left his best friend for nothing but an _acquaintance._"

"I am his friend too."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the gym and train," she added sardonically, "I'll be sure to picture _your face _on the punching bag."

"Give it a good kicking," Razer replied, equally sarcastic.


	11. The Confrontation

_If it is in _normal style,_ then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in _**bold**_, then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in _underline_, then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (30/05/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Confrontation**_

The next day again witnessed two battles, again at the same times. The first fight was between Eddy Gordo and Kuma. The former had triumphed over the latter, albeit barely. He too had to go to hospital for his injuries, especially due to the gaping wound on his shoulder. Kuma had torn a substantial amount of flesh off, but he pursued onward and was rewarded with both pain and victory.

The second fight was between Ling Xiaoyu and Mokujin. The Chinese youth had not originally seen her opponent. She had wondered where he or she was, as she stood alone in the arena. Her eyes had passed over Jin and Miharu, who were her support for the fight. She had even asked Jin if he had seen her opponent, and her response was a silent shake of the head. When her opponent did arrive, she was flabbergasted. She had yelled initially, "I'm fighting a tree!?"

Despite the fact that it was a wooden training dummy, Ling still annihilated it with a cartwheel kick to its knee, breaking the timber, thus rendering it unable to attack. What annoyed her the most about it was the fact that it would not stay down, and that it'd constantly mimic styles. At one point, it intimidated her own, something which she found annoying and insulting.

Now though, on the third day of the third Tournament, Xiaoyu sat on the sidelines with Jin, watching him maintain silence. By his side was an mp3 player, which he had been listening to earlier; and his training bag. His hands were firmly resting on his knees, as he breathed in and out calmly. There were about five or so minutes before his battle against one Forrest Law, and he was completely ready.

"You looking forward to the fight, big guy?"

"I am not fussed. I have a task to accomplish in this tournament. Please, Xiao, stop asking me questions."

She sighed and looked to her feet, which she swung back and forth childishly. No matter how much she tried to get him to talk and become social, it failed. This was the way he was going to be, and she couldn't change this, much to her displeasure. She would've _loved _it if he was a social butterfly, but sadly, he wasn't. There was a reason he kept so silent and as stoic as possible, but… she didn't know what it was, and considering his secretive nature, she wasn't sure she would ever know.

Elsewhere in the crowd stood Razer. She was amongst the people in the back, quiet as always. She too was waiting for the match to start, and fast. Jin may not have been at her fight two days prior, but she still felt obliged to support him in his first fight. He was clearly the type that only fought if he _had _to. He didn't _want _to, but he entered this tournament, for whatever reason, and would see it through to the very end.

Four hours ago, Hwoarang had defeated his opponent, Bryan Fury. She couldn't help but laugh when the Korean stared at his opponent during the battle, repeatedly calling him a 'fucking psycho' under his breath. His statement was supported quite often due to Fury's psychotic laughter, especially when he landed a good hit. He was creepy.

Surprisingly, Bryan was a challenge for her best friend. The Korean couldn't find the weak spot on his opponent, and had simply resorted to wearing down his opponent as quickly as possible through various pokes. The battle lasted for twenty minutes, and it ended with his favourite throw named Falcon Dice Kick. With that well timed attack, Bryan was knocked out.

In victory, Hwoarang immediately hit the showers to sooth his aching muscles. He offered to spar with Razer, however she had turned down the offer in favour of 'sight seeing'. She had come here secretly because she was aware that the Blood Talon detested her new friend. She didn't want the rift between the two males to get any thicker or worse.

The announcer boomed, "And now, for the six match of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3! Jin Kazama v.s. Forrest Law! Both are sons of former competitors, both of whom were fierce in battle… Let's see who, from these two warriors, in this new generation of fighters, will win!"

Jin looked to Xiaoyu and smiled slightly, before standing and making his way towards the stage. The smile slipped from his face, and in its place was hardened resolve. He could hear the people scream in the crowd – screaming for blood, screaming for guts, screaming for broken bones and hate and anger and even death, in some cases. None of these appealed to him – he just wanted to win. His Chinese-American opponent was already standing in the arena, in his stance, jumping from one foot to the next.

Jin got into his own stance. The announcer cleared his throat, "Three… two… one… fight!"

Law threw to punches and kicked him, back-flipping in the air to do so, making whooping noises in the process. He raised a curvy eyebrow, surprised at the lack of grunts or 'hiyah' noises. He shrugged it aside, well aware that Heihachi was watching him and shaking his head in disgust at his distraction. Jin thrust forth a left punch, but his opponent moved out of the way and conducted two consecutive back flips, sending him into the air. He landed on his side and kicked his opponent away.

He ran over and conducted Laser Cannon, which was three, swerving punches. The corner of the 19-year-old's lips twitched slightly, upturning into a smirk, as Forrest staggered backwards. When he regainted his balance, the youth sent a fury of smaller punches at the Japanese boy, all of which were easily blocked. Kazama's hand darted out, keeping him still for a moment, before smashing his head against his foe's, sending him straight to the ground.

It seems to me that you are not the only one with a stone head… Razer's Devil snorted.

In silence, the Greek continued to watch her friend. She was absorbed in his style, intrigued by it wholly. What style of martial arts was this? It was as though there were two types perfectly blended and intertwined with one another – one for offensive manoeuvres, the other for defensive ones. His punishing attacks were brutal, and graceful, all at the same time.

His body was also intriguing and impressive. He wasn't rock solid and huge, like King was; and he wasn't slim, like Baek and Hwoarang were. He was a little more solid and a little larger than her best friend, at least around his arms, chest and stomach. From what she could see, though, Hwoarang had bigger thigh muscles than Jin did, which made sense due to their fighting styles. Where as Jin was stronger than Hwoarang, Hwoarang was faster. The draw back in South Korea checked out now.

You are staring at him like a dog stares at a bone. Could it be possible that you're getting _attached _to the man, Athane?

_I cannot get attached to him, _she answered, _Not while I have you. I cannot afford to be close to _anybody _while I have you, because you will take their lives… You will take them away from me, one way or another, whether it is by your own hand or by your influence. It is not fair on me, and it is not fair on the other person whilst you are here… Why do you think I have kept Hwoarang at an arms length for six years? Because of _you, _monster. It is your fault. _Everything_ is._

And your arm bends, and you continue to draw Hwoarang closer to you, she growled, _despite _me being in the picture… Despite me being here, you still care. You still love him, even if you will not admit it to his face. And I wonder if you intend to do the same to Kazama. I wonder _why _you are looking to another man. I wonder how many hearts you want to hold in your hands, and I wonder if you will get pleasure by _crushing _them due to your stupidity.

_Go away… _she remarked feebly, scratching her arm.

Or are you only letting Kazama close to _you_ because of _me? _Because he is _just _like you?

_Go away, _she said, her voice firmer. Her green eyes returned to the field of fighting.

It was clear that Forrest was worn down. His stance's jumps had slowed dramatically, and he was attacking far less. Jin thought that _now _would be the perfect time to end the battle. He grabbed law by the arm and performed the Double Face Kick attack. The first kick made his neck snap to the left, and the second one made his head snap to the right. His body fell, like a ton of bricks, straight into the cement flooring. Jin looked down at him before relaxing his stance, and turned away, victory his.

"Jin Kazama wins!"

Xiaoyu jumped off of her seat with a grin, and embraced the winner, "Way to go! You totally flattened him!"

"He did his best," he responded, patting her back, moving to gather his things, "That is all I could ever ask."

Heihachi came up to his grandson, his voice firm, "**Well done, Jin. You won like a Mishima.**"

He scowled, "**I am not, and I never **_**will **_**be, a Mishima.**"

"**Whether you like it or not, boy, the Mishima blood within you will drown out your Kazama filth.**"

He glared at his Grandfather, "**Don't you **_**dare **_**say that about my Mother!**"

Xiaoyu looked between them both, obviously confused as to what the screaming was about. She understood Japanese, and referred to it as her 'native' tongue, even though she was Chinese – but as for the underlying meanings between Heihachi and Jin's exchange, she did not know what was going on. She inwardly sighed, seeing their angry faces, and turned to leave them, bounding after Miharu, who was waiting up ahead.

There will be a time where he will _not _take your attitude anymore. There will be a time where, in the darkest shadows, he will reach out and _destroy _you. He _will _kill you, Jin. That is your fate, and that is something you cannot escape.

_I will _never _let that happen, _he murmured quietly, _No matter how bad… or how much of a monster you make me feel… I will not let anybody kill me, just so I can be rid of you. There _has _to be another way, there _has _to be._

She is here.

He looked up for a moment, curious, and moved his bangs from his face, _What are you talking about?_

_She _is here. I can smell her demon.

Jin's eyes scanned the area hurriedly. He found her at the back of the crowd, on the opposite side to him, turning to leave. He caught a hint of a grin on her face, and he couldn't help but smile as well. He appreciated her support.

What happened to your idea of solitude?

He looked down, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Stupid devil.

"**Come, boy! You will do some training with me, right now!**" Heihachi pushed him along.

"**But I just fought…**" the teen commented, "**Please… Please let me rest today…**"

"**No Mishima needs rest. No Mishima is **_**weak! **_**You will do as I say, boy! I would hate to see your **_**friend **_**hurt.**"

He narrowed his eyes, "**Xiaoyu could take your petty Tekken Force soldiers down with ease. She's done it before.**"

"**Xiaoyu was not the person I had in mind… I was referring to the girl you were staring at earlier.**"

"**And like Xiao, she would crush them all below her boot,**" he hissed.

"**Why are you so protective? What has she ever done for **_**you?**_"

He was about to say 'she understands', but he held his tongue for her protection. Sighing, he followed his now-leading Grandfather back to the gym, unhappily awaiting more training, the reward for his victory, the reward for his already aching muscles. Unfortunately to him, Heihachi was already aware, due to the spy. Jin had even confronted him about it. But regardless, the elderly Mishima wanted to hear it from the child's mouth. He wanted to hear him say 'because she too has the Devil Gene.'

He would _make _his grandson say that, and he would push him further and further until he did. He swore it.


	12. The Crush

If it is normal, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in bold, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in underline, then it is Devil.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (14/06/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: The Crush**_

The next day, Hwoarang decided to scout around the area. He didn't want to go by himself, so he took Razer by the hand and led her around, aimlessly going everywhere and anywhere. He knew a little Japanese (thanks to fellow orphan Jung-Keun, who was half Japanese) and could get around the place by reading, which was good for their sake. At least the pair wouldn't get terribly lost.

"I think that says ice cream…" he remarked, squinting at the sign before them, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. You go order. I will get us a seat," she answered, letting go of his hands, going to look for an empty space.

After a little searching, she found a white table and two chairs in the outside area. They were in the back corner. Worming her way past various people and furniture items, she pulled back one of the chairs and lowered herself onto it, sighing, glad that she could now sit down. Stifling a yawn, she stretched a little, before collapsing onto the table, one arm completely outstretched across the table top.

As she waited for him, the devil within's voice echoed in her mind, You like Kazama. You want him. I wonder what Hwoarang will think, hm?

"**Shut up…**" she spat aloud, closing her eyes.

She heard approaching footsteps, "Hi Razer!"

Only one person could squeak that high. Without opening her eyes or lifting her head, she said, "What do you want, Midget?"

Xiaoyu huffed angrily, "Please stop calling me 'midget', you're hurting my feelings."

"And I care because?"

She heard a shocked gasp, "What?! And I thought we were friends!"

"You're just some annoying little girl who pops up and thinks she knows me. I am friends with your _lover boy._"

"Jin is not my lover boy!" she growled, her voice high in pitch.

Razer opened her eyes and lifted her head, amused, "Oh _riiight, _he's not. He's juts your poster pin up boy that you want to get down on your knees for, have your big, beady eyes looking up at him before shoving his –"

Ling screamed in fury and clenched her petite fist, aiming it squarely at her 'friend'. The Greek caught it with ease, parrying the pathetic attempt at a strike, before catching another punch and throwing it the other way again. Despite this, the teen kept coming back at her slowly, frustrated and angered. She was _not _a one dimensional character, nor was she 'after' Jin only for his –

"Is there a problem here?"

She stopped and watched as Hwoarang wandered out, licking his ice cream childishly, holding another cone in his other hand. He pulled back his chair with his foot and sat, thereafter handing the second ice cream to Razer.

Xiaoyu looked at him through narrowed eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at the woman opposite her, "Will you please tell your _girlfriend _to _stop _saying that I'm _Jin's _girlfriend, and to stop calling me Midget!?"

He chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a knot. She's only poking some fun at you, Pigtails."

"_Pigtails!?_"

"I wish I had thought of that nickname," Razer said wistfully, licking her ice cream.

The Chinese youth slipped into her stance, enraged, "Come on! I'll take both of you on!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up," Hwoarang remarked, grinning, leaning back in his chair, "Save that for the tournament. Besides, I'm up against you next round. You're number ten, yeah?"

"…What?"

"So you are… Save that hate for our match, when I pile you into the ground."

"Xiaoyu! What are you doing talking to strangers?" a nearby girl inquired, adjusting her school skirt as she walked over towards them.

She turned to the new girl, "Miharu, they're calling me names…"

She ran her fingers through her brown hair and surveyed them both, "Such as?"

"Midget and Pigtails."

Miharu smiled, "Oh Xiao, your Grandpa calls you those names all the time, and you aren't this phased."

"_MIHARUUUUUUUU!_"

The Japanese girl patted her friend, "Xiao Xiao Xiao, what am I going to do with you?"

"Argh, let's just go shopping. Screw this," Xiaoyu poked her tongue out at the two foreigners childishly, before turning and storming off, heading further and further into the area the Iron Fist participants had dubbed 'the Plaza'.

Miharu raised her eyebrow and looked back at Hwoarang and Razer, "Sorry about that, she can't take jokes."

"Clearly," Razer stated in mid-lick.

She giggled a little and inclined her head slightly, thereafter turning to leave, "Nice meeting you two. See you around."

She casually sprinted after her friend, who was long ahead of her, and called her name, hoping to slow her down and get her to wait. Hwoarang watched, taking a long lick of his ice cream, before saying to his best friend slyly, "She was cute…"

"I could say that about many guys, but do I? No. Keep your opinions to yourself, Hwo."

He rested his head on his hand and nibbled at the tasteless cone, "Who do you think is cute? Please don't say King, I know you're not like that."

"Forget I said anything."

Kazama.

He fidgeted inwardly. The fact that she had suggested that others in this tournament had caught her eye worried him. He was quite protective of her, and in the past, he had often been jealous of other guys. Obviously, the jealous streak in him was rising again, even as he didn't take 'forget I said anything' for an answer and opened his mouth, "Razer."

"I thought you hated gossip?"

"Doesn't stop my curiosity."

"What does it matter?"

Kazama.

"I just… Like I said, I'm curious."

"What are you playing at?" _Anything _to avoid the question.

Kazama.

"Fine. I'll just list every guy from the tournament. Lei Wulong."

"Too old."

"Paul Phoenix."

"Idiot."

"Heihachi Mishima."

"Dude, ew. He's way too old, he's a bastard, an abusive prick –"

"Abusive prick?" he raised an eyebrow and awaited an answer. When she said nothing more, he continued on, "Forrest Law."

"Cool hair."

"But you haven't seen Forrest," suspicions grew.

"Next."

"…Kazama?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"What do you think of him?"

"I don't have an opinion."

"Bullshit."

"It doesn't matter."

"Please answer me."

His voice was almost desperate. It _was _desperate.

And vulnerable, Devil noted quietly.

Razer sighed and looked up at him for a moment, before looking away, off into the distance. She began to speak in very short sentences, worried, "Nice guy Really nice guy. Very caring. Shy. Awesome fighter. Awesome fighting style. Interesting hair. Nice body. Hot. There. I have said everything that comes to mind. So, list the next male."

"So you did go and see him fight yesterday… You didn't go to the gym, like you said you would."

She looked back at him and tossed her cone away, done with the food, "I'm sorry Hwoarang. I did not want you to get angry. I know what you are like, and I know how much you hate him… How he makes your blood boil with venom. But… he is my friend. You did not like Seong-Hada originally, but you have grown to care about him as though he is a sibling. Maybe this will happen for Jin too."

"Raze… I don't really care if I think he's a fucking dickhead. If he's your friend, then I'm gonna have to deal with it. As long as you're happy and all, and he doesn't hurt you, then I'm willing to pay the price for it to make sure that I don't fuck up your… friendship with him; because… that's the last thing I'd want to do to you, with anybody."

She sat up straighter, no longer slouching in her uncomfortable chair, "So you are okay with it? I don't have to… hide it or anything?"

"Go ahead," the smile he had soon turned into a cheeky grin, "But remember, he's not taking my place as your best friend."

"No… No one ever could. No one _ever _could."

Silence.

"…Next."

He paused for a moment and then realised that they were still playing that stupid game, "Oh, okay! Eh… King."

"No thanks."

"Eddy Gordo."

"Cool fighting style."

"Bryan Fury."

"I quote, 'fucking psycho!"

"Shut it. Yoshimitsu."

"I want his sword, and I want it _now._"

"I think everyone does…" he paused for a bit and looked away, wiping away the remnants of his ice cream on his pants, "Um… Hwoarang…?"

She paused for a bit longer than he, a slight grin on her features. She knew that it was going to come to this point, and whilst she wanted to tell him what she really thought, she knew it would be too difficult to do so. She remembered something Baek had said to her when they were younger, and the pieces of her memories came to life. Every precise movement had been noted, and they moved with vigilance once again.

"_You've just got to kick a little bit higher, dear. Otherwise everything is perfect," he bowed._

_She sighed and looked up to her master, bowing in return, "Yes sir."_

"_Hey, don't feel so bad. You've just got to push yourself a bit more. I know what you're capable of," Baek smiled and patted her shoulder._

"_Razer! Come quick! This is fucking awesome! Two identical snowflakes!"_

"_**Hwoarang, watch your language,**__" he walked out the front door of his dojang with his youngest student._

"_Two identical snowflakes? There is no way that – _OW!_"_

_A snowball had hit her in the face. She furrowed her eyebrows and made one of her own hurriedly, "What was that for?!"_

_The cheeky Korean grinned and skittered into the dojang, feeling her snowball hit his back, and another smaller one strike his leg._

_She ran after him, angry and annoyed, and ready to tackle him._

_Baek watched them, smiling, and spoke only in a whisper, "He really loves you."_

_She stopped immediately and looked at him, "What…?"_

_He shook his head, "Nothing. Just go kick his butt."_

She avoided his gaze and began to talk about the Blood Talon as though he were a complete stranger. Once in a while, she glanced at him, seeing him listen with a coy grin on his face, his eyes squarely focused on one of the blue and white banners hanging out the front of the ice cream store, "Hmm… What do I think of that guy… Welllllll… He's a cool dork. I know that's a contradictory statement but its true. Very caring… maybe too caring, but that's never a bad thing, right? Adorable. I want to pull his cheeks a lot. Easy to get alone with, fun and amusing… Love that red hair, even if it _is _dyed… Love that body. If I look at it, my eyes will burn due to its hotness. Awesome fighter, with _the best _fighting style…" she finally met his gaze, "So lovable."

He grinned and kissed her forehead, "**I love you.**"

"What does that mean?" she asked immediately after. He had said it for so long… For so, so long.

"Don't worry," he assured, "It's nothing bad."

"I am going to waltz up to a random Korean one day and say it, just so I understand what it means, if you don't tell me."

"When you get off your lazy ass you will. Hey, look over there," he pointed ahead of him.

Razer tore her gaze from her best friend and blinked, seeing Jin walking behing Heihachi unhappily, his head staring at the pavement below his feet. He was clearly being dragged somewhere, and had undoubtedly just left school, if the uniform and bag were anything to go by. She swore she could feel the anger, sadness and the frustration churning within her, but she dismissed it immediately as strong sympathy.

She considered yelling out his name, but opted against it. He didn't need to suffer on her accounts.

Go over and say hello.

_No. Its okay, he is aware of my presence. Just like you can smell his demon, his beast can smell you._

The moment the thought left her mind, her friend ceased movement and lifted his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. It appeared as though he was thinking or listening, or both. Soon enough, he lifted his head entirely and began to scan the area, looking for something closely. His eyes travelled the lengths of the Plaza, yet he had not yet looked her way.

"**Move it, you Kazama **_**filth,**_" Heihachi roared, grabbing the front of his crisp, white shirt, thereafter thrusting him forward.

Jin sighed and looked back down, stabilising himself. He began to walk once more.

Hwoarang, who had seen the exchange, quirked an eyebrow, "You knew about this?"

"I accidentally saw it the other day."

Quite the little liar you are…

He scratched his head, "Shit. I guess that checks out about what you said about Heihachi during our game."

"Y-yeah… Anyway… Can we go now? I am done exploring, not sure about you."

"Sure," the Korean stood to his feet, along with Razer, and started walking back to the hotel.


	13. The Reason

_If it is normal, then it is speech.__  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.__  
If it is in bold, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (28/06/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Reason**_

The next week came swifter than the first one did. The tournament roster had been updated, now sporting the new match ups; and once again, it was nestled upon the receptionist's desk.

_King Of Iron Fist Tournament Roster – Round Two_

_9 vs 17  
6 vs 14  
7 vs 12  
18 vs 1_

Panda, King, Kuma, Mokujin, Bryan Fury, Forrest Law, Anna Williams, Yoshimitsu and Julia Chang had been eliminated, losing to their surviving fighters. Panda, Kuma and Mokujin were okay with it. King and Anna were infuriated. Bryan and Yoshimitsu didn't seem too bothered, though nobody really knew. Forrest and Julia weren't happy, especially Julia. She was _extremely _upset.

At this moment in time, though, the surviving contestants learnt of their new matches. Razer was up against Lei Wulong, who defeated Panda in the previous round. Eddy Gordo was against Heihachi Mishima, in which he was 'a thousand percent sure, no joke' that he would lose. Ling Xiaoyu was going to fight Hwoarang, which for the group of 'friends'… it was the most important match to see. Would Xiaoyu be able to beat the guy who drew with Jin Kazama, her best friend?

"I think you can do it," Lei chirped, patting the young girl on the back, "You just have to believe."

Ling clenched her fists, smirking, "I am going to grind him into the dust!"

"Okay," Hwoarang said, bored, "Good luck with that."

"UGH!"

Nina intervened, "Save that spice for later."

The Greek girl cleared her throat and continued reading the paper, "Okay… 7 vs 12."

"I am number seven," Nina stated.

"You are up against… Jin," Razer replied, "Have fun with that. And lastly, 18 vs 1."

"Yo!" someone yelled, "I'm number one!"

Nina folder her arms and shook her head, sighing at Paul Phoenix's antics, "You _must _be joking."

"I'm the one who was given the number 'one' card. I beat Julia last week," he raised his fist into the air triumphantly, "Yeah!"

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, lightly pointing at the American, defending his friend who had lost, "You. Shut up. Before _I _elbow you in the face. And I have pretty bony elbows, so it will fucking _hurt._"

"I'd kick your ass any day of the week, kid," Paul grinned.

Razer came in aid, "All he'd have to do is push you over and you would fall over because of the weight of your hair, Phoenix."

Everyone laughed. He stormed away in anger.

Eddy patted the newcomer on the back, "Awesome call!"

"Thank you. And do not fret about Heihachi, you'll do fine."

His calm and cool demeanour fell to pieces in an instant, "He's gonna kill me five times before I hit the ground, man! I'm a thousand percent sure I'm screwed."

Razer shrugged and turned to leave, "Okay, if that's what you think then."

"Where are you going?" Hwoarang called.

"Elsewhere," she ascended the stairs, going to her room.

He said nothing for a while, rocking back and forth on his feet. Soon enough, he spoke, "So what now?"

Lei successfully found a topic, "Who do you think number 18 is?"

Nina chipped in, "I heard it was a robot. It's probably another Jack."

"Are these 'Jacks' hard to beat?" Xiaoyu inquired timidly.

"No," Lei said, "They're definitely strong though. You just gotta be quick and careful."

"Says the guy who lost to Jack-2 in the last tournament in the first round…" Nina murmured.

He sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. All I want to do in this tournament is to do better than the last."

Eddy played with one of his dread locks, "Well, you are so far. My goal for this tournament is to find the bastard who murdered my Father."

They went around, the next person being Nina, "I want to remember more about my past."

"Me and Raze, we wanna win so we can get a better place to live with our friends…" Hwoarang.

"I want to build an amusement park for all of China to enjoy," Xiaoyu.

The Korean did a double take, "For an _amusement _park?"

'My neighbourhood in China is _poor, _Hwoarang – just like _your gang _in South Korea."

"Alright, geez… Sorry."

She turned her head away, "Besides, it's better than trying to be the 'toughest guy ever', like Paul."

Everyone nodded in approval, pitching in a verbal 'hell yeah' or 'definitely', or some other variation. Soon, Lei spoke, "Well, I should probably go and train now, seeing as my match against Razer is tomorrow. I hope she doesn't headbutt me in the groin like she apparently did to King. Did that actually happen?" he saw Hwoarang and Ling nod blankly, the former cringing, "God… gutsy. Well, so long!"

"Byyyye Leiiii!" Xiaoyu yelled, waving rapidly.

The moment he left, the conversation fell to pieces. It was as though he was the thread that was holding it together. Nina and Eddy also left to go and train, both feeling that their coming battles would be laborious and difficult. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were yelling at each other again, until Miharu came to the rescue, asking the Chinese youth to come to her place for a while to help her with her 'god damn math homework' (to which the fighter added 'you're coming to the _wroooong person _about mathematics!').

This left Hwoarang by himself, and there was only one other person here that he knew, and that he liked speaking to. He decided to go to the hospital and see how Julia was doing. He had been at her match, and he was shocked to see her perform so badly. When they had sparred, it was clear that the fighting spirit within her burned strongly; but against Paul, it was non-existent, as though the fire she once had was overshadowed, or put out. The fight was over in five minutes.

She was looking at flowers when he arrived. His visit surprised her, "Oh, it is you. Hello!"

"How're ya doing?" he asked casually, his hands in his pockets. He stared at the flower too.

"A lot better, thank you. I think I will be able to leave this afternoon."

"That's great."

Silence. Julia spoke again, "Who are you fighting this round?"

"Ling Xiaoyu. I can't _wait _to whoop her ass."

"She's only sixteen…"

"And I'm nineteen, so what? That doesn't change anything."

"You are very stubborn," she remarked flatly.

"So I'm told. Anyway, anything I can do for you?"

She smiled a little, "Yes, actually… I… I was wondering if you would help me find my Mother."

He looked away from the flower and gazed out the window. She was missing her Mother too. Long ago, he had lost his Mother, and he did not like hearing about other people's pain in regards to parents. It was a pain he knew all too well, and even fourteen years after that unfortunate day, the wounds were still deep and the salt still stung them, "Sure I guess. A little info would be nice."

"Her name is Michelle Chang. She looks like me, but she is a little thinner and older-looking; she fought in the last tournament…" she noticed both of his eyebrows raise slightly, as though he knew her, or had heard of her. She dismissed it and looked back down at the ground, "She had a pendant which was relentlessly pursued by Heihachi. It is said by my tribe to control an ancient monster. Earlier this year, she went to Heihachi, asking why he wanted it so badly in the last tournament… but she did not return.

"I believe he is holding her captive in the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is located here in Tokyo. If I win, then surely I can order for her release, or I can find her myself…" she tore her gaze from the ground, and watched as he turned his head to look at her, "That's why I _had _to win, Hwoarang. For all I know, my Mother could be suffering as I speak. Oh Spirits, I hope not… I _hope not… _In my defeat, I have failed her… So I ask you, please… win for me and get my Mother back."

He smiled a little and nodded, "I'll try."

She smiled in turn, "Thank you."

* * *

"The first match of the second round – Lei Wulong vs Razer Athane!" the announcer shrieked.

Tomorrow had already come. Lei watched as his adversary stepped onto the arena grounds and looked back at him. He put his hands together and bowed before her, who did likewise. He moved to his stance, stepping back and forth, "Let's go!"

The numbers withered away, and suddenly, the policeman came at her with five quick jabs, like a bird pecking. This caught her completely off guard, and all five connected with her stomach forcefully. Who knew this guy was so fast? No offence to him, but his general disposition portrayed the 'fun, dopey' man.

Razer conuntered with Rejector – two punches and a hard kick. She dashed towards his hunching form, and put her hands on her hips, friendlily stating, "That really hurt, Wulong."

"Of course it would. We're fighting," he rushed to stand and began unleashing as many hits as possible.

She blocked as many as she could, clearly frustrated by the man's speed and absurd moves. The stance he was currently performing appeared as though he was indeed drunk, standing on his tippy toes, swaying around, unbalanced. He eventually swung his head forward to attack her, but she jumped back and his assault missed. She heard him growl slightly, disappointed that he missed.

The Greek took the current opportunity to strike, grabbing his arm to do so. She decided to try one of Jin's moves, and kicked him in the face twice, watching him thereafter fall to the ground, clutching his head in pain. She grinned a little, though her leg hurt from Lei's hard skull. It appeared, though, that it also did the trick, inflicting damage, _I'll have to keep that one in mind…_

It was time to end it. She raised one of her legs as high as possible, and allowed her heel to fall onto him with full force –

But he rolled out of the way. Her Dynamite Heel attack had failed, and her leg dropped to the ground.

The next thing she knew, she was constantly defending again, dodging, parrying and blocking as though it were all she knew.

Hwoarang watched from the sidelines, rocking back and forth on his heels. Wulong wasn't giving her any opportunity to strike. He knew she did not like it when she was forced to defend herself for an exceeding amount of time. Baek used to do it all the time when she was just starting out, supporting the theory that 'to defend is better than attacking'; and every time it occurred, she would say exactly the same thing –

"Hold still and let me hit you!"

He grinned, chuckling. She would say _that._

The fight droned on for another fifteen minutes. Lei constantly attacked, and Razer constantly dodged. Both were growing very tired and sore, she more so than he due to the punishment her body had to endure from his strikes. Lei noticed that her legs were shaking, and he smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Razer. You are not good enough…"

He raised his leg, putting all of his remaining power behind his most powerful kick, aiming it at her weakest place –

She looked up and saw it coming. Hurriedly raising her arms, she caught the leg and threw it aside in a parry, throwing him off balance. As he tumbled, the Greek grabbed his arm and used it as leverage to perform her Falcon Dice Kick throw, which she hoped would end the battle. She gritted her teeth as her heel collided with force, hurling Wulong straight into the ground.

He smiled and stood shakily, "Well done. I surrender."

The announcer heard this and informed the crowd, "Lei Wulong forfeits. Razer Athane wins!"

She rushed over hurriedly and grabbed one of the man's arms, thereafter slinging it around her shoulders, and began to steadily help him off the area. She noticed Hwoarang's approach, and smiled a little as he took his other side, "You put up a good fight, Lei. I thought I was going to lose for sure…"

Lei, "You flatter me, Miss Athane. What other fighting style do you use, by the way? I see Tae Kwon Do, but something else. Pankration perhaps?"

"It doesn't have a name… My Mother taught me some of her own fighting moves. Maybe they do come from Pankration, I don't know. But it doesn't have a name."

He smiled a little, "I am sure she'd be proud of you, having seen you beat me on the television."

She frowned slightly, "She would not have watched from the television… Or listened on the radio."

Hwoarang remained silent. An answer that he had been waiting for might come out if he kept his silence.

Wulong, though, pressed further, "First hand, then? Somewhere in there?"

"Mm… Not in the way you are thinking of. Not in the crowd."

It clicked. Her Mother was dead. He looked over with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah… She's dead."

And so one of your most closely guarded secrets has been revealed.

_And my closest 'secret' is known to few. _You.

The revelation of events should have been in the reverse order.

Lei patted her shoulder gently with the hand that was across her, "That doesn't change the fact that she'd be proud."

"Yeah…" she looked up a little, standing a little straighter, "I know."

The three walked in silence until they came to the infirmary, where Lei was left and where Razer had her new battle wounds checked. Feeling it was okay to leave them as they were (and not risk infection), she left with Hwoarang, remaining mute. He, however, was bustling with life due to the new information, and expressed his view vocally, "I thought you just ran away from home…?"

"I did… for that reason."

"You should've told me. For all I knew you just… ran away, for whatever reason," he scratched his head, looking at the concrete, "You gave me and Baek no clue, no idea; you just left us to blindly wonder in the dark in silence… You just said you ran away, and that you had family that you didn't want to return to, because they wouldn't be looking for you."

She shook her head a little and scratched her arm, "No… You assumed I ran away, it was one of the first questions you asked me… so to defend the secrets, I let you believe it."

"What about your Dad?"

"What _about _my Dad?" she murmured, clenching a fist.

He said nothing for a moment, noticing the clenched fist, "…How did she die?"

"It is painful to bring up… I don't want to talk about it…"

"I told you my story, _years _ago. I think its time you told me yours."

"I will hold my tongue."

"I want to understand."

"No, _you don't _want to understand. If you knew… You would… You would…"

He would hate you, Devil seethed, stroking the corners of her host's mind with her claws, _Hate._

He walked in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, and faced her directly. She lifted her head and looked up at him, seeing a determined look on his face. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and placed them on her shoulders firmly, "Tell me what happened. You can trust me."

She turned her head away, her voice cracking, "Please, stop it…"

He hesitantly let go of her shoulders and did not press further.


	14. The Care

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in **bold**, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang)._

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (19/07/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Care**_

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu glared at each other from opposite ends of the arena from the corners of their eyes. After many mental curses, they both looked back to their supporting corner – Razer for Hwoarang, and Miharu for Xiao. He stretched, listening to her silence; the Chinese youth babbled on and on to her school friend, laughing about how she was going to absolutely annihilate the 19-year-old.

"I feel so sorry for Eddy…" Miharu remarked, frowning, "He was right in saying that he was going to lose. From memory, he's got a broken nose or something from the fight, right?"

"Yeah, Mr Mishima felt a little bad about it… But that certainly didn't come across in his mannerisms."

"It doesn't matter, as long as he's still alive."

Xiao nodded and smiled, "Exactly! I went and visited him earlier today, he's actually pretty happy and satisfied with how he performed."

"So he should be!" the giggled a little before Miharu realised someone was missing from the scene, "Hey, where's Jin? He said he was going to show up. If he doesn't show up to cheer you on, I swear I'm gonna kick him in the face myself!"

"Oh…" Ling frowned and stretched her arms behind her head, "He told me that he would be unable to come and support me because of this afternoon's match. Heihachi's training him continuously, yet again!" she sighed, "I wonder how he does it… Train so vigorously, and keep up such awesome grades."

"Then he's obviously a great multi-tasker."

"Men can't multitask, Mi. Thanks for coming, by the way."

"No prob," she stuck her thumb up and grinned, "Don't choke, 'kay?"

"MIHARU!"

The Japanese girl grinned as her friend turned away and got into stance, following Hwoarang's motion. As he began to bounce up and down on his feet, he remarked, grinning, "Choke, Pigtails."

"Match three of the second round. Ling Xiaoyu v.s. Hwoarang. Three… two… one… fight!"

Hwoarang kicked her low once, and then sent her into the air. He wanted to show her how to _really _fight, like a _true _martial artist… like a true warrior. He kicked her four times, and then another three, followed by yet _another _three, the last one smashing her ungraciously into the ground. He grimaced slightly, the anger subsiding, when he saw pain on her face; but his ego swelled, and he couldn't help but spit out, "How does it feel, Pigtails? I haven't even started yet."

She rubbed her lower back and stood, angered. Hurriedly dropping into her Phoenix Stance (and fortunately missing another short, sharp kick), she kicked his shins twice, her own legs spinning around her form to do so. He had blocked the final kick from her Flower Garden attack, which left his face open for a strike. She moved her arms in such a way that it caused her to indeed harm him, and stand at the same time – the Sunflower move.

He recoiled, taking a few steps back, rubbing his sore nose. The Korean narrowed his sienna eyes before coming at her with carefully placed kicks and the occasional punch. He even managed to grab her at one point and perform the Slaughterhouse throw, his heel digging deep into her form. The attack caused a pained scream, which in turn caused Miharu on the sidelines to threaten Hwoarang, shaking a can of coke in anger.

She did her Flapping Wings move, which was unfortunately blocked. Rising again from her Phoenix Stance, she did one quick jab with her right hand (known as the Great Wall Right), before going into her Rain Stance. With her back to him, she flicked her right leg up – the Mistrust Kick – sending her foe up into the air. A cheer from her Japanese friend raised her spirits, and they watched as Hwoarang landed again, clenching his arm, which he had fallen on.

He noticed the youth place the loser 'L' on her forehead, mocking him. He felt his frustration and anger expand.

He pushed his headband back up, keeping his hair back and the sweat away from his eyes, and waited for her to move again. After some hesitation, as though distracted by a shiny object around his neck, she came running at him with as much speed as she could muster, obviously getting ready to tackle him to the ground. He waited until she was a certain length away, before performing Nose Bleeder, the short, quick kick he had tried to do earlier.

"You bastard!" she shrunk back, holding her face.

He ignored her, saying nothing, and ran forward, conducting his Total Outrage attack, followed by a Pickpocket throw. He saw her form slump on the concrete, shaking, struggling to get up and gasping for air. Hardening his resolve, he asked in a taunting manner, "You having fun down there, Pigtails?"

"LING XIAOYU! GET UP!" Miharu yelled, standing on her toes.

The Chinese youth stood to her feet again, before collapsing onto one knee, holding her side. The fifth and final kick from Total Outrage really shook her up, and the throw made everything all the more difficult. She looked up, watching as the redhead approached her again, and she recoiled in fear, turning away, trembling; but that didn't stop him from grabbing her by the throat.

He pushed her down, so her back was on the concrete, and sat on her, tightening his grip around her throat. She swallowed, trying to get more air into her body, as he mildly choked her –

…Mildly? Wait…

"Of course…" she said with a small smile, losing her vision, "You just… wanted me to give up…"

He grinned in return and released his hold as unconsciousness took her, "Sleep well."

"Hwoarang wins!"

He stepped off of her, and collected her small form into his arms, thereafter placing her on his back. He walked off the stage in silence, the battle-formed resolve still strong on his face. Razer soon approached him, following from behind, and he spoke to her, "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"I know I was hard on her."

"You know, she is kinda bearable when she's knocked out. You should do it more often."

"I don't enjoy it, you know."

"I would not either. Good match, Hwo. I am going to Jin's fight now. Take care of yourself."

He stopped walking and watched her leave, the resolve wavering, being replaced with jealousy and loneliness.

* * *

The crowd for Kazama's match was already gathering at the other arena. There were more people here than there had been attending Hwoarang's match, but this was understandable, as he came from a respectable, fighting lineage who was well known across the globe for many generations; where as Razer's best friend was just some street fighter, who was fortunate enough to make it to the big times.

Burying herself further into the crowd, the Greek noticed that both contestants were already sitting down at their respective benches, preparing themselves to fight both physically and mentally. Nina was seen doing stretches, her eyes closed firmly. Jin was sitting alone, sitting up straight, with headphones in his ears, breathing in and out firmly.

"Hello."

She jumped a bit and then relaxed, remembering how he knew of her presence with ease. She sat next to him and rested her arms on her thighs, leaning forward, "Hey."

Jin pulled out one of his headphones and opened his eyes, staring ahead blankly, "How is your back?"

"My back?" she inquired cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

"From the fight with King."

"You were there?"

"I have been to both of your matches…" he said quietly, "It was a cheap, yet affective move that he had pulled off, and you did very well in staying on the defensive for most of the round against Mr Wulong yesterday."

She uncontrollably smiled, "Thanks."

He turned his head slightly and looked at her, "I also saw you use one of my moves against Lei."

"Yeah, I came to your match against Forrest and decided that the move was so cool, that I should implant it into my routine."

"Why did you not come and say hello? I saw you leaving…"

"I could ask you the same thing in regards to my battles."

Silence.

"How long until you fight Nina?" Razer asked.

"Ten minutes I believe."

"Alright."

The awkward silence was in place yet again. One had no idea how to make conversation, and the other didn't know what to talk about in the first place. In the end, five or so minutes were wasted by looking at their own feet dully. Jin fumbled for his MP3 player and clicked the next song over.

She heard it and spoke, "What are you listening to?"

"Um…" he tried thinking of the name, but it never came. Sighing, he picked up his other headphone bud from his lap and offered it to her. She took it and popped it into her ear, "I will turn it down if you want."

She recognised the song immediately and smiled, leaning forward, her arms on her thighs. She soon found herself tapping along with the beat of the song, "Ah… I still think 'Polyamorous' is the best on the Saturate album by far… but 'Medicate' is still great."

"You know this band?"

"Of course I do. Hwoarang's into all the heavy rock stuff. Well, anything with a guitar actually. My tastes expanded because of his music, I only liked one or two bands before that. We found this band, Breaking Benjamin, together on the internet a few years ago. This is our favourite band, the one we'd give an arm and a leg for to see live. His other favourite band is Disturbed, where as mine is Linkin Park."

"I was listening to 'Pushing Me Away' about two songs ago."

"'Crawling is the best on Hybrid Theory."

"You know your stuff," he said quietly.

"This was all we had for a while… music."

"Mm."

"I… have a lot of things on my mind at the moment."

"I understand. I do as well. Maybe we'd feel better if we spoke about it?"

"…Maybe," he finally said, still staring straight ahead of himself, "But… not today."

A new song came on after a few more minutes, one Razer had not heard before. She was interested because it was heavy, her choice in music, as influenced by the Blood Talon. She listened for the lyrics, biting the inside of her mouth when she realised that they coincidentally spoke of how she and he felt about themselves, and what the entity inside fo them made them feel like.

A monster.

_Something's wrong,  
Trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone.  
And its been so long,  
I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong._

She cocked her head to the side and pressed her headphone closer to her ear. Jin felt the tug of the wire and turned to look at her, noticing she was absorbed. He smiled a little, shuffling a little closer so that neither headphone bud came tumbling out of his or her ear, _You understand this, right? Of course you do. I know you do._

The chorus arrived, and it repeated. Razer inhaled sharply, "What is this song called?"

"'Wait', by Earshot."

"It's good."

"You enjoy it for the same reason I do," he said quietly, "It makes us feel like… we're not alone."

She looked up at him, the second verse running through her headphones, and smiled slightly, "We're not alone anymore anyway."

"Mmm."

Her posture soon slumped. She began to scratch at her skin, subconsciously trying to get an itch she could never scratch – the devil within's presence. She pressed her fingernails harder and harder into her palm during the chorus, to the point where the skin was broken and she began to bleed. And it felt good. It felt very good. Like a release, letting the agony bleed out, letting all her anger and her hate and her pain… free.

_I can't wait for someone to hear me,  
And wait for someone to touch me,  
And wait forever to be told –  
I'm forever alone.  
I can't wait for someone to feel me,  
And wait for someone to heal me,  
And wait forever to be told –  
I'm forever alone._

The Kazama youth noticed the small crescent moons. He bit his lip, for the action reminded him of when he first heard this song and did the same thing. It was clear she had felt alone all of her life, just like him… Like she was the only one with this, just like him… That no one understood, no matter how hard he or she tried… just like him. And it hurt, because he never wanted anyone else to go through his pain. To have another go through everything he went through brought back older memories.

The last line of the chorus was repeated four times. The Greek spoke up, "I guess solitude was meant for people like us, huh Jin?"

Solitude is the way you will carry out your pathetic existence until your much needed demise.

Both people winced at the thought and the tone, having heard the entity within taunt them further.

But Jin decided to go against the negativity. He shook his head, honestly speaking, "No."

_I…_

He offered her his left hand slowly, asking for her right one, "We will get through this… together. No more solitude."

She looked away for a moment, before putting her hand into his own and nodding, "You promise?"

He set it between them and looked up to the sky, his voice a little louder and stronger, "Yeah. I promise."

_I'm not waiting here this time._

"Would the participants please come to the stage?" the announcer drawled tiredly.

Jin gave a gentle squeeze to Razer's hand, before releasing it and placing his MP3 by her side, allowing her full control of the song. Standing, he walked across towards his Irish opponent, fixing his red, studded gloves, before taking his stance, a new strength going through his body, because for the first time in a long time, he truly did not feel alone, and from that alone, it felt as though he could take on anything.

"Jin Kazama v.s. Nina Williams! Three, two, one, fight!"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own the lyrics that popped up in this chapter either (wasn't all of them either, by the way). This song, though, was biggest inspiration for writing this story. The biggest inspiration by far. Go give it a listen.


	15. The Lesson

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (19/07/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Lesson**_

Jin defeated Nina Williams with ease, using the Rising Sun move. Impressed, Razer demanded that she show her how to do that 'super awesome move'. With a laugh at her comment and a light pat on the back, he promised to show her the next day around seven at night at the arena, where it would be deserted and they could not be disturbed.

After the battle, Heihachi came over with a wide, catlike smile, congratulating his grandson. He was surprised to see the Greek there, and he tried to get into a long, deep conversation with her, primarily about herself, as the three returned to the hotel. Jin was deathly silent for the duration, emitting an apparent hate to his grandfather. She cleverly shifted the conversation, not really wanting to talk about herself, and in turn, learnt some things about the old man that she would've preferred not to know; but knowing it began to show some of his true nature.

One – he threw his song, Kazuya, off of a cliff when he was a boy.

Two – karma struck in the very first King Of Iron Fist Tournament, where _he _was thrown off the same one.

Three – He _killed _Kazuya in the previous tournament. He did not disclose on how.

Putting those three together, she came to a rough conclusion that he was not to be trusted at all. But still, learning about him invoked sympathy for Jin. The way that Heihachi spoke of fighting, how his lineage had to be _the best _that there ever was, that is, and that ever will be; unquestioningly put a strain on the Japanese youth, for he was being forced into this business. He was being moulded into a fighting machine, of sorts.

Something she was intrigued about, though, was why the Mishima elder had been so open with her. Wasn't he worried that she might go and tell everybody? Didn't he worry that the authorities may get onto him again because of her? That he would lose his companies endorsements? It didn't matter, for knowledge is power, and she had plenty of knowledge she could now use against him.

She was still oblivious to the plans Heihachi had for her.

Hwoarang was shocked when she delivered her newly acquired knowledge to him. He started to sympathise with Kazama slightly, but no more than 'how… _unfortunate'. _It was clear that he still loathed his rival, but he was learning that tolerance was a needed if his best friend was going to associate with the enemy. In this light, though, he indeed saw that the 19-year-old's life was just as screwed up as theirs. Sure, he had the necessities that they so often lacked, but where as they could depend on each other for emotional support and defence, he had virtually nobody.

Except Midget, Devil crowed, yawning.

_Because I can totally see her being supportive and understanding of his situation, _Razer shot back sarcastically.

She was in the arena, awaiting Jin's arrival. In her boredom, she was walking on her hands, keeping her legs straight up in the air, pressed tightly against one another. She heard that Eddy Gordo's fighting style involved walking on his hands to execute attacks, so she figured she'd experiment and give it a try, just for kicks, and to see how many times she would fall down. She lost count at the number of times.

She eased herself onto her feet with a grin, feeling her arms ache. After a moment's break, she tried again and managed to walk a little further, albeit it was just as clumsy as her previous attempt. A new found respect for the Brazilian was brewing within her. It must have taken an awfully long time and a lot of training and persistence to be able to do the things she's heard.

"First you use one of my moves, and now you are using one of Mr Gordo's? You're a move thief."

"Shut up already, Jin," Razer growled, hopping back onto her feet. The blood rushed back down her body and away from her throbbing head. She turned to face her Japanese friend, smiling a little, "Why don't you try it?"

"Mm, when we're done I suppose. I promise. Have you been here long?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"I am sorry," he bowed his head slightly, "Heihachi was trying to find out where I was going. I did not tell him anything."

"It's fine. The quicker we get this done, the less suspicious he will be."

He sighed, "Yeah…"

She furrowed her eyebrows, concerned, "You alright?"

Her question went ignored. She watched as Jin took his stance, motioning for her to do likewise, and began to speak again, "Okay, you should get it pretty easily, seeing as your striking martial art relies on kicks. Just jut your right leg out, jump, and perform it like a roundhouse kick. Just once," he demonstrated, then spoke once more, "Try it."

The 18-year-old followed his instructions and woefully attempted the move. She managed to do it while she was in the air, but landing back on both feet proved to be difficult for her. At one stage, she had fallen on her ass, much to the amusement of the pair of them. Growling, she tried a few more times, and when she successfully completed it, landing on both feet steadily, a firm 'yes!' emitted from her throat. She did it one more time, making sure she didn't fluke it. She succeeded.

"Good, good. Okay, now once you have done that, keep the leg out, keep spinning, and rise up. Do it."

"No demonstration this time, eh?" she joked, taking up her stance again. She successfully executed the first half, but slipped on her landing, falling on her behind once again. Laughing a little, she sighed, rubbing her face tiredly, "Great."

Jin walked over and took both of her hands, pulling her up with ease, "Its okay. I fell a lot before I got it too."

Sliding her hands from his, she took a few steps back and closed her eyes, evening out her breathing, preparing herself for yet another attempt.

He's staring at you.

_Shut up. I don't care._

Oh yes you do.

Her eyes snapped open, seeing that Devil was not lying.

_He has chocolate brown eyes, different from Hwoarang's. They're nice._

Just focus on your designated task, mortal.

She shook her head, dismissing the insult with a small half, and stared at the ground blankly, trying to collect her focus once again. When she was satisfied with her current level of focus, she held her breath and performed the move, landing with ease, and conducting the final sweep thereafter, much to her pleasure and surprise. She stood up and smiled.

"There you go," he remarked, a small smile of his own on his face, "Throw it in with some of your Tae Kwon Do moves."

Razer turned to her side, facing away from Jin so that none of her strikes would hit him, and stringed together a few attacks. Rejector, Machine Gun Kicks, Nose Bleeder, and a few other nameless attacks ensued, before she took to Rising Sun. When the Greek finished, she stood up taller and stretched her arms behind her head – a habit she picked up from one of her gang mates, Seong-Hada, "Thank you, Jin. I'll use it next match. Whoever I'm up against is gonna get a mouth full of foot."

He nodded, "Yes. I should go now, before he gets suspic –"

"Ohhh no you're not. You promised me you were gonna do a handstand. Now, do it."

Grinning, he sighed slightly, before going up onto his hands, holding it for as long as possible.

"Now, walk around."

"You are kidding me. I cannot see! How can I walk if I can't see?" It was true, his black shirt had fallen over his face, and he was struggling.

She folded her arms across her stomach, "Okay then, don't walk around, just stay like that. I like the view anyway. Wouldn't wanna ruin it."

Such a flirtatious comment there, Athane. That is unlike you.

…_Shit._

He blinked, registering what she said for a moment. When it clicked, he let his body fall back onto his feet, and walked a little closer to her, almost in a stalk, starting to play at the situation, "Oh, you liked what you had seen, did you?"

_Quick, Devil, what does Hwoarang normally do in this situation?_

He shoves his tongue down their throat…

_Thanks. Not, _she replied with sarcasm. She forced herself to look at Jin in the face, "Perhaps."

Their bodies were now a few centimetres away from each other. Their proximity was oddly comforting to the pair of them, and both could smell one another's fear and uncertainty, but were unaware of their own. Her eyes darted to his lips for a split second, watching as the corner of them twitched into a slight smirk. She could feel his breath against her, and shuddered slightly as the exhales moved to ear. He murmured, "Perhaps in the future, you will be able to see more of it."

Devil smirked, He digs you.

_Can't you ever keep your comments to yourself? _Razer hissed.

Say something before he thinks he's done wrong, you id-

"I look forward to the day," she teased back lightly, pulling away from his ear.

The Japanese boy backed away slightly, biting his bottom lip to contain a full smile. He was still awfully closer to her face, and he watched closely as her forest green eyes darted around, watching for any sign of… well, anything. The moonlight highlighted the small, light green flecks that spread in an outwards direction, and the richness of the darker greens sprang forth; and he just couldn't help but move a little closer.

"Your hair…"

He stopped, moving back a little, "My hair?"

She smiled a little, her cheeks reddening, "The bangs are tickling my face."

He smiled too and took a full step back, turning away, "I really should leave now."

"You can't stay a little longer?" she asked, watching as he stopped, "Not even for five minutes?"

"I'm sorry. I can't risk anything," he turned around again, facing her, "Perhaps you can 'accidentally' get lost again and meet me at my school tomorrow afternoon to hang out?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jin approached her again, closing the three step distance, and cautiously embraced her, fearful of its consequence. But if she accepted his advances earlier, if she _fuelled _such advances and pitched in her own comments, then surely her feelings are similar to his, if not the same. He exhaled hurriedly, releasing her and turning to go yet again, "Goodnight, Razer."

As he walked, he heard her murmur, "Just knee him in the nuts if he hits you again. It's not right."

"So… you did see the other day?"

"Yes. And when Hwoarang and I were at the ice cream store. We saw there too."

"Please, keep this information to yourselves."

"We have and we will. Now get out of here, quick. I can smell someone coming."

Kazama bolted away in the darkness of the night. Razer shoved her hands into her pockets and moved in the same direction.

"Where is that stupid woman…?"

She stopped walking and turned her head slightly. She recognised that voice.

"Razer! There you are!"

It was none other than Xiaoyu who came sprinting towards her, her thin arms moving from side to side in a girlish manner.

Athane sighed, "Hi, Midget."

"What were you doing out here? It's cold and it's almost after ten!" Ling rubbed her arms.

"I was training. I don't really like confined spaces, like the gym. I prefer this."

"I see."

"Why are _you _out here?" she inquired.

"I was looking for you. They just put out the match ups, and I saw who you were up against and I just had to come and find you and tell you and –"

"Slow down," she growled.

"Razer, your next match… You're up against Heihachi."

The Greek lost her breath, and both girls remained silent as they looked to one another worriedly.


	16. The Journey

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (06/09/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Journey**_

His face softened when he saw his more-than-a-friend-maybe-yes-no-not-sure leaning against the fence of his school, leaning to the ground. From what he could see of her face, she was in a 'meh' mood, though there was a tinge of uncomfortableness within. Perhaps those men had harassed her again? Well, they weren't on the ground anywhere… so perhaps it was something else?

Maybe Hwoarang did something, Devil suggested.

_I doubt that, I _really _do, _he replied, looking to Xiaoyu and Miharu (one of them had tapped him on the shoulder), who were mindlessly chattering away. He spoke, oblivious to the Chinese girl whispering his name softly, quickly leaving as he did, "Excuse me Xiao and Mi but, I must go now. I will see you two later."

The youth walked up to Razer and stood there patiently, waiting for her attention. When she finally snapped out of staring at the ground and gave him what he wanted, she smiled weakly, shaking her head a little to rattle the few thoughts out of her mind; and stood on her toes, giving him a light hug, "Hey there."

"Why are you sad?" he asked after pulling away.

"I'm not sad. Just… thinking."

"You are sad. Please tell me what is wrong," he pestered again, ignoring Devil's 'Xiaoyu is watching' statement.

They began to walk down the street together, awaiting an answer. When it did not come, he repeated his request again, and this time, it didn't fall on deaf ears. This time, it generated a response, and it was delivered in such a manner that he was reminded of his rival, which was understandable considering the amount of time they had spent together, "I'm up against your gramps next round, did ya know that?"

Oh yeah, she's as good as dead now. Do you remember his goal for world domination?

"Jin?"

"…Shit."

"Yeah," she grinned, "It definitely is shit. I'm still going to give him a mouth full of foot though."

He turned his head and faced her, "Please, do yourself a favour and forfeit."

"I'm not going to give up just because he's a scary old man."

"He… He _wants _to hurt you," he said, looking ahead of himself once again.

"Why?"

"I do not know. I am assuming it is because of the Devil Gene. Any time I do something wrong, he threatens to send his Tekken Force soldiers after Xiaoyu and you, and have you both hurt. He's been emphasising you lately."

"Lovely, I have an enemy already," she kicked a stone further ahead of her.

"You will do okay, don't worry. If you want to fight him, then do it, but please, know when to stop."

When Razer noticed that he had stopped at the traffic lights and had the intention of going across the street, she spoke slowly, "I thought we were going back to the hotel? Why are we going this way?"

"I am a little hungry, so I figured I would show you around the mall while I grab a bite to eat. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, placing a hand over her stomach, "A little… What have you guys got around here?"

"Most of the food stores here in the Plaza are cultural ones. I think they opened up an Italian Restaurant a week ago."

"Italian is awesome."

He crossed the road and scratched the back of his head, "I… have never tried any."

She glared, "You haven't!? Okay well, you're grabbing your food there. You're trying pasta."

"Okay."

The journey to the mall was silent. The only occasional spoken words was when Jin pointed out some stores that she may be interested in visiting. They had come across some kids, mostly from Jin's school countless amount of times, and judging on how close the friends were next to each other, let alone acting around each other, they came across the same question, over and over.

"Are you Jin Kazama's girlfriend!?"

The Japanese boy noticed that the constant questioning was getting on her nerves, clearly identifiable by the rising, inner frustration, and her clenching fist. Once they were out of earshot from the passing particular pack, he spoke, his voice still low, "If this is making you uncomfortable, then we can leave if you like. Forget the food."

"I like looking at their faces," she answered, "It's amusing. Their eyes are ridden with jealousy. If I were in their shoes, I would be too I guess."

"What, over me?"

"Yeah. It sounds like half the female population at your school as a major crush on you, or would kill on sight any girl, including Midget, that is with you. That's probably why I'm getting some of these scowls and death glares. No matter," she straightened up a little, "I could still kick their ass. At least I don't think that the Caramelldansen is a higher form of art than poetry."

"I wish I understood why they act this way."

"Take a look at yourself."

He came to a stop and looked at his reflection on the metal wall directly opposite him. After a few moments, he turned to her and shrugged.

She also came to a stop, "You seriously must be blind. C'mon, you've got the body every girl dreams of touching, you're a great sight for the eyes, and underneath all of that, you have an undeniable, huge heart of gold."

Jin covered his face with one of his hands. She could tell she embarrassed him.

She was about to keep walking when he caught her arm and pulled her closer to him, not allowing her to just walk off. In a low voice, he whispered in her ear, "So, are you of the same mind?"

"I guess."

"So you do care."

She started to become uneasy, "What does it matter?"

"I'm interested."

He released his hold on her and continued forward. Razer stood there for a moment, staring blankly ahead of her for a moment, before joining him again, walking behind him in absolute silence. They entered the restaurant, and as he ordered, she took a window seat.

Jin eventually came and sat across from her. Noticing she was distracted with her cellphone, he looked down, _Did I do something wrong?_

For all you know, she could be in love with Hwoarang as well. Considering their interactions with each other, I would say that this is likely. For all you know, she may be just like you, and have the same approach to her devil – isolation being the key. Judging from yesterday with you, however, I believe she is thinking about your offer.

He looked up, hearing her speak and watching her return her phone to her pocket, done with whatever text message she was sending, "Why so blue?"

"No reason, really…" he half observed the menu, and half watched the waitress approach.

The waitress took her pen out from behind her ear, "**Hello, what would you like?**"

"**I would like small bowl of this…**" he pointed to the pasta on the menu, "**and some water, please.**"

She nodded, writing down the order, and turned to the Greek, "**And you?**"

"**She doesn't speak Japanese,**" Jin quickly interjected, "Razer, what do you want?"

"Just a lemonade and some garlic bread, I suppose," she looked out the window, resting her chin on her fist.

He translated for her and thereafter thanked the waitress as she walked off. He slumped against his chair and dug through his school bag, looking for something to occupy himself with until she returned. Deciding upon homework, he flipped open his workbook and reread the question he was yet to answer.

In the middle of his reading, his counterpart spoke, "If I was normal, Jin, I would say yes to your advances."

"As in, without the Devil Gene?" he inquired, now staring at the page blankly.

"Yes. I generally try to keep my distance from people. There aren't many exceptions. You are an exception. Hwoarang too, and to an extent, a fellow member from our gang named Seong-Hada… Though he doesn't know what I carry."

"I understand, I think the same as you. But that does not stop us from spending time with each other."

"What about your gramps? If he found out, eh wouldn't just hurt me, he'd hurt you too."

"I have a task to complete in this tournament, and once I have done it, Heihachi will be out of everybody's way. Solitude can only go so far… and once I have won the tournament and achieve what I have set out to achieve, I would like to come back to you."

She smiled a little, but hesitated. The man was offering her his heart, but she was unsure if she should take it. There were not only his feelings and her feelings to take into account, but there were the feelings of another man she had to remember – if they even existed on the level that she felt for him. Devil soon spoke, Whether or not you want to acknowledge it, Hwoarang does care about you, a lot; but you have waited far too long for him to pluck up the courage and say something, in my opinion.

There was nothing wrong with a little experimentation, was there? After all, if things didn't work out, they could just go back to… this. Being friends. And what's to say that she didn't speak her mind to the other male in the mean time? No harm would be done, really… Right? With a light shrug, she said, "Okay, I guess… If you win and you rid the old man from your life, then I guess you can 'come back to me'. And we will get through this together, like you promised."

He nodded, now reading the question again, "Okay."

"Is that history?"

He looked up for the first time in a while, and smiled at her, "Yeah. I just got to finish answering this question. Sorry, I really need to do it now. I will not get time later."

Nodding a little, the youth pulled out her phone and responded to another text message from Hwoarang, who was informing her about Roh-Hwang being jailed for accounts of drug selling and usage. A shame, the kid was very young. A fair minutes or so later, the waitress returned and placed their food down in front of them. Jin had hurriedly finished his homework and was putting it away.

The Greek started nibbling away at her garlic bread, and watched as her friend looked at the food, "What are you going to do, stare at it all day? Take a bite already."

"I rarely eat meat, but okay…" he grabbed his fork and dug into the food, twirling the spaghetti strands around it, and took it into his mouth. Hesitantly munching at first, he nodded approvingly, looking at her, and speaking with his mouth full, "Hey, this is nice."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded, "You're as bad as Hwoarang in that sense."

"Sorry."

Smiling a little, she looked out the window again, "When I… was at home, I used to cook it sometimes."

"Oh yeah, because Greece is practically next door to Italy, right?" he took another bite.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For making you think about home. I cannot help but feel that every time you think of it, you grow upset."

"Yeah, it's okay… Some… Well, _a lot _of bad stuff happened back then…"

"Does Hwoarang know?"

"No. No one does. And I want it to stay that way," downing the remnants of her lemonade, she shifted in her seat.

"Okay."

A little while later, he had paid for their food. They were walking back to the hotel in silence.

So we have come to the conclusion that she feels the same way, to an extent, but does not want to take it anywhere yet.

_Why are you so interested? _he hissed, _My goal is to kill Ogre, and hopefully be rid of you in the process._

You will _never_ be rid of me.

He held his head as he walked, _Can't you ever leave me alone…?_

Another hand joined his free one, and their fingers soon intertwined. He looked at the perpetrator and noticed that she was looking down at the ground too, struggling with her own demon. He smiled a little and rubbed her hand with his thumb, still pressing his other hand against his head, watching the hotel come into view.

I will _never _leave you alone. I will be here with you for the rest of your miserable existence.

"One day," Razer began hesitantly, trying to lessen the pain he was feeling, "We'll find a cure. We'll be free."

Jin let go of his head and looked up to the sky, smiling, "Yes… Free."


	17. The Quality

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (06/09/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Quality**_

"The third round!? Both of you! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Hwoarang growled into the phone, "Hey, Seong-Hada, do you have any idea how loud you are?"

Razer also spoke lazily, "I think the whole place can hear you…"

The 17-year-old's voice boomed from Hwoarang's phone, which was on speaker, "We're rooting for you two! What's going to happen if you both get into the finals? Not only will we have a house but, maybe it'll be a big one, with a pool, and a barbeque pit out the back, and a giant fence, and all of this land to run around in, and –"

"SH, relaaaaaaaaax," Hwoarang said, "We're not there yet. To get there, though, I'll have to fuck up Kazama…" he grinned slyly, "And I know somebody who will not like that."

"Hey," the Greek hissed warningly in a low voice, digging her nails into his arms, chuckling a little when he winced.

"Raze Raze Raze," Seong-Hada began to ask, "Who are you up against?"

"Old man Mishima."

"Is that the bald-like guy with the winged hair…?"

"Mhm."

"Shit! Be careful okay? If things get desperate, use pepper. I'll send some out."

"Don't bother," she replied, laughing, "Keep it."

He chuckled nervously, "Well, I have to go now, but good luck to the both of you! I'll update the guys, and I can't wait to see you both in two weeks!"

"Later," Hwoarang swiftly hung up and slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, sighing.

Razer turned her head up to look at him, feeling his chest rise and fall, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he peered down at her, "What's wrong with _you?_"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and looked to the ceiling again, "I'm worried about your next match. I'm scared for you."

"Yeah, I got that a lot. Midget is not happy, and Jin has been trying to get me to forfeit."

"Yeah, well… I agree with Kazama. You should."

"I don't want to."

"He isn't Baek, Raze. He can, and from what you've told me, _will _kill you."

"Have you ever considered that maybe, _just maybe, _I'd be better off that way?" she asked quietly, getting off of her human lounge.

He blinked repeatedly in shock, and stood, following her, beginning to protest, "No, I don't think it'd be better off that way. Who would have got the Devil Gene instead of you? Who would Kazama confide in? Who would be my best friend? Who would've… Who would've… helped me be more comfortable with myself when I was younger? Who would've _saved _me like you did, like you _do…_?"

"Who indeed…" she responded hesitantly, going into the small kitchen area to get a glass of water, "Perhaps nobody."

Wincing, he began, "Raze?"

She lowered her glass and looked at him with a small frown.

He swallowed and spoke softly, "I think you need help."

Her voice cracked as she looked away, "Don't you think I already know that?"

"Then why haven't you gone to get it?" he pressed, hesitantly coming closer to her.

"I do not want to, at least until the memories go away and they are not as fresh. So… I can talk about them without wanting to curl up in a ball and hide because of guilt."

"Guilt for what?" he knew this had something to do with her time in Greece.

"For what happened," she said, shaking. She placed the glass down in the sink, aware that there was still some undrunk water, and hurriedly stalked away, trying to keep her composure, "For what I did, for what _I couldn't _do… For what I _should've _d-done."

"Tell me. Please, tell me."

Now at the couch, she sat and turned away from him, facing the wall that it was shoved up against, "I killed my Father."

"And why did you kill him?" he asked, sitting beside her, placing a stray hand on her thigh.

"He killed my Mother."

"Is this why you ran away and came to Korea?"

"I… I was on auto pilot, Hwoarang…" she finally replied, looking at him, "I… I was twelve… And I could hear my Mother screaming… He… had always been violent and physically abusive, but it was usually just with his fists and feet and knees and elbows… Not with… the knife that he raised to her, and to me, on that night…" she watched as he moved to hug her, but she pulled away, eyes staring into his, "Please don't. Just… just listen."

He obeyed and slouched into the couch, still staring at her, "Go on."

About ten or so minutes passed as she recounted the horror of that night. Her gaze drifted away from the man in the room, to the bland, blue couch, staring into it without focus. Breathing in firmly, she continued, now at the end of her tale, "And… when I went to the backyard, feeling the fire burn me… and she – I – whatever, flew away from everything… And when I woke up…" she looked at him, "You found me."

"You were a mess," he replied, watching as she sat up and shuffled closer to him. Taking this opportunity to hug her, "But I'm really glad I found you. And, also… thank you for telling me. You know I won't tell anybody else. But thank you for telling me. I mean it."

"I'm… glad it's out now," she gripped his shirt.

"So when the memory fades away or loses strength, you'll talk it properly to a counsellor or something?"

"Yeah… I guess…" her hand drifted from his stomach to his chest, where she smelt a small bump, "Hey, what is this?"

She shoved her hand down his shirt. He rolled his eyes, "I'm enjoying this groping session and all, but you've seen it before, so relax."

Out came the rocket pendant. She uncontrollably smiled, "You still wear this? Do you ever take it off?"

"No."

She had bought it for him for Christmas, in the same year that he had found her as a thank you. Although they did not get along initially, the act had ceased all former anger and rivalries, and the start of their friendship formed. With what she had left with her from Greece, and whatever she saved from her four months in Korea, she combined the money and bought the pendant for him, after encountering it in a store. She had heard in his musings that one day, he would've liked to become an astronaut, but had long given up on it. So amongst all of the other pieces, she bought the simple rocket to show that she listened and that despite the fighting, she did care.

"It even comes in the shower with me."

Razer laughed a little, "Hwoarang, you've worn this necklace for _six years._"

He sat up a little, frowning, "So what?"

"It is very touching to know that you treasure it so much," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

The Korean relaxed and held her against him again, "Hey, it was from you, and I treasure you more than me."

"Don't you 'little sister' me…" she hissed half-playfully.

"I wasn't…" he frowned a little, _I was telling the truth…_

"You were!" she grabbed his nipple through his shirt and twisted it.

"Ow! Let go, before I do it back!"

She repeated the action on his other nipple with a sinister grin.

"_Ow! _Dammit Razer, let go!"

A knock followed at his door. Hwoarang grabbed her hands and managed to pry himself from her grip, and went to answer it. He turned to his counterpart, growling a little, rubbing his sore spots, before opening the door, and then staring at the person who was on the other side. He again turned his head and saw her mouth 'who' to him. He turned back to the person and spoke, being polite simply for her, "Hey there, Kazama."

"Hello, Hwoarang," he responded quietly. He stuck his head in, "Hi Razer."

"What's up, Jin?" she asked from the couch.

He smiled a little, "Xiao asked me to come and get the two of you."

The Korean asked, "What for?"

"For a picnic… It is all her idea. She, Miharu, Julia, Lei, Panda and I are going, and she wants the two of you to come…" he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Circle of friends, you know?"

He rolled his eyes and looked to Razer, "What do you think?"

"Let's go."

That's not what he expected. He shrugged, "Alright."


	18. The Bonding

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (04/10/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: The Bonding**_

"You guys came!"

Xiaoyu jumped at both of them, wrapping one arm around each of their necks. She was beaming.

The strength of her hugs, though, was painful. Hwoarang hissed, "Pigtails, we need air…"

She let go of them and took both of their hands, leading them to where the others were, "C'mon c'mon!" The Chinese youth pushed them both down to the ground, acting as if they were little children and she was their mother. She ran over to the other side and seated herself between Miharu and Panda, "There!" When Jin sat between Lei and Razer, she clapped her hands approvingly.

"So, what grub have you got?" the Korean asked, leaning in, looking at all of the tempting food set out before him. He went to grab a chicken leg when the woman beside him slapped his hand away. He looked at her, his stomach growling in frustration. He needed food, dammit! "**What?**"

"Behave yourself."

"But I'm hungry."

"Patience is a virtue," she smacked him up the back of the head, which caused laughter. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Julia shook her head and wrapped one arm around him, patting the back of his head, "You shouldn't do that."

Razer narrowed her eyes. Opting to reel in some form of comment, she turned away from Hwoarang wholly, who noticed, and the smirk he had at Julia's defending comment fell away in surprise. He looked at her in bewilderment, _Are you… jealous?_

"So, Xiao," Miharu began, putting her lip gloss away, "Why did you invite all of us out here?"

"For a picnic!" she leant back, resting her hands on the grass behind her, "I mean come on, we're all friends here, and we all come from different places of the world. Most of us are here in Japan, but people like Julia, Lei, Hwoarang and Razer aren't. We might never see them again, and the tournament's almost over! So why not have some memories of it?" she pulled out a digital camera from her Hello Kitty bag on her left, and grinned.

"I hate pictures," Razer murmured.

"Then you'll be first!"

Click!

"Delete it. Now."

Ling giggled to herself and shook her head, "Nah, it looks good! It's got this whole 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look going on."

Miharu leant in and took a peek, then laughed, "She's right."

"Midget," she hissed, "Please delete it."

Jin detected her rising anger and stepped in, "Xiao, just get rid of it."

"Look, once I'm done with taking pictures, I'll delete this and any other bad ones at the end of the day, and on the last day of the tourney, I'll have them all printed out for everyone and we can have a copy. Does that sound good?"

"Delete all of the ones that have me in them," Razer remarked, "I do not think I am photogenic."

"But I want a picture of you!"

Hwoarang interjected, seeing the good opportunity for a sex joke, "What, Miharu's not good enough for you for a lesbian pal?"

She glared daggers, annoyed by his pleased smirk. Razer looked down, stifling a laugh.

Click! Click!

"Hey!"

Xiaoyu looked up and smiled innocently, having taken one of each of them.

Lei looked to the girl and spoke, winking, "Hey, take one of me, Julia and Miharu. I'll pretend I'm a pimp!"

"Great idea!" Miharu giggled, standing from her spot. Julia and Lei followed, and the man slung an arm around each woman. They smiled sweetly, whilst his grin was far more perverted; and for a moment, the photographer swore she saw his teeth shine like they did in those movies.

Click!

"Oh God," Xiaoyu giggled mercilessly, "That's good, that's _really _good."

Razer ignored all of it and took up a paper plate, picking up food and placing it on the circular object. She took a bit of chicken, and then set her sights on the French fries, grabbing as many of them as possible. They looked really tasty, and hopefully, nobody would notice the theft.

"The way you are grabbing the food is making it appear that you have not eaten in a week," Jin commented.

"Yeah, that's happened before," she muttered, thereafter looking to her right. Hwoarang was staring at her thoughtfully, his fingers interlocked underneath his chin, serving as a rest of sorts, "What?"

"Just checking you out, don't mind me," he teased.

"Save that for Julia."

"I knewit, I _knew_ it," he replied, more to himself than anyone else.

She looked to her left at Jin, who was fumbling with his mp3 player yet again, turning it up. It appeared he did not want to be here either, but came just to make the others happy. She could hear the drums blast rather loudly from his headphones. Taking this opportunity, she turned to Hwoarang, confident that the Japanese youth beside her wasn't listening, "You knew _what?_"

He too took a quick glance at Jin, before scuttling closer towards her. He whispered in her ear, "You're jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"You're jealous of Julia, because you think she has my attention," he remarked.

She answered him, "No, I just do not see why she has to cling onto you like a leech. She _is _trying to get your attention."

"She won't get it. Do you know why?" he smirked a little, leaning in closer. He felt his bottom lip brush against her earlobe as he spoke again, raising a hand to stroke her hair, "Because you have my attention. Why would I look away from my best friend? No one will take your place, Raze. Not in the past, the present, or the future. Can you honestly see me…" her hand was stolen from her lap and placed over his chest, specifically where the rocket pendant was, "…wearing someone else's gift…" he felt her hand grip his shirt, "…for six years straight?"

She looked at him, feeling his heart beating nearby, "No…"

"Then why are you so jealous of a threat that doesn't exist?"

Because she wants you to herself, Devil sneered at her host, thereafter adding, You're looking at his lips.

Razer tore her gaze away forcefully, knowing that the devil within was right at both statements, however it was brought back by his other hand. She narrowed her eyes a little, pondering what the hell he was doing. Was it to make Jin jealous? Was it to make Julia jealous? Or was he trying to illustrate a point?

When her hand was moved over his heart, she knew then he was trying to tell her something. She could feel his heartbeat much stronger now, and it was beating a lot quicker than it had been earlier. Her eyes darted around to her hand, before returning to his face, seeing that he was struggling to get out what he wanted to say. His mouth would open, but then close, because he was unsure. He soon found words, "Can you feel this?"

She nodded, feeling the scarlet on her cheeks intensify.

"This is… what you do to me. I…" he hesitated again, staring.

Click!

"You have no idea how cute you two look like that," Miharu stated, on the verge of a hyperactive explosion.

Hwoarang instantly released Razer's cheek and hand and stood, seemingly phased by being sprung. He folded his arms and strolled over, going to stand behind her, saying in a teasing manner, "And you're totally jealous, hot stuff. I can see it in your eyes. Show us?"

The Greek stared ahead blankly, before looking at her neglected food once again. She turned her head to her left, discovering that Jin had left them. Looking ahead a little more, she saw him atop the small hill, leaning against a tall, silver fence. His eyes were closed, and he was still listening to his music. Devil, being the conniving being that she was, took the opportunity to bring her host down, You've hurt him. You've hurt them both. You're stupid, you know that, mortal?

She sighed and ate, oblivious to the laughter of the others around her. This was not a fun day so far.

After she had finished eating, she was dragged around everywhere by everyone else, trying to assimilate her into the fun, games and pictures. The types of pictures were numerous in amount and in their types, most of which were with Hwoarang. Her favourite one so far was her having slapped the Korean up the back of the head, _again, _and with his brilliant 'acting skills', he winced and pretended to sulk, much to everyone's amusement.

From his place on the hill, Jin watched them all silently, still listening to his music. His particular target was the Greek, who had just tackled the Korean to the ground and was making a desperate attempt to steal his goggles. He smiled, but was internally crushed the more he watched the pair interact. She clearly loved him, and he clearly loved her, in more ways than one; and both were terrified of expressing their feelings. It made him think that she didn't really mean what she had said the other day. Didn't anything that _he _had said mean anything?

He had left their side the moment she had looked away from Hwoarang's little speech. He couldn't tell what he was saying, but he knew it was important, if his body language was anything to go by. So he left and sat up here, surveying the area in silence and appreciating the natural environment and the happy people. He returned from his thoughts, however, when he saw Razer approach him, climbing the hill and leaving the others behind. As he watched, one thought continuously plundered through his mind.

She sat next to him and pulled out one of his headphones, putting it into her own ear, listening to his music with him. A little tired, she leant her head on his shoulder, much to his surprise and pleasure. He copied the action, resting his head on hers. After several minutes, the silence was becoming deafening. So many things unsaid, not enough guts to say them.

Say something, you idiot… Razer's devil hissed.

"Come and be part of the fun, Jin."

"No thank you. I am happy up here."

"You don't seem it."

He made a small, dismissive sound and lifted his head, uncomfortably looking the other way.

"Kazama," she growled, grabbing the top of his head and turning it back to face her.

He looked at her for a moment before carefully selecting his words for the truth, feeling her fingers let go of his head, "I… do not really know how to have fun."

"I can teach you. I was kinda like you when I was younger, and through Hwoarang, I learnt. It's easy."

"Easy?"

She nodded.

He turned off his mp3 player and put it in his pockets, the headphones going with it, not once breaking eye contact with the woman. Jin smirked a little, putting his arms around his pending-more-than-a-friend, leaning over to her ear and asking, "So… do you mean like this?"

She jumped and screamed, half-surprised, half-laughing.

Click.

"You ass, you bit my ear!"

He grinned, still holding her, "You are laughing."

"You bit my fucking _ear! _Are you _insane?!_"

"I wonder if you are ticklish…" he mused aloud, one his hands moving to her sides.

"Oh no…" she desperately-but-not-so-desperately tried to escape.

Soon enough, she was laughing again, trying to push his hand away.

Click!

"So you are."

"D-damn you."

He peered down on her and smiled, "You have laughed so hard that your face is red."

No, it is because you are so closer to her, you fool.

Jin just realised that he was not very far away from her face. To be precise, their noses were just touching. He stared at her affectionately, smiling a little, and watched as she stared back with the same feeling, only through seemingly playful, narrowed eyes.

Click!

"Will you stop with the fucking pictures?!" Razer yelled at Xiaoyu, glaring at her.

The 16-year-old hissed in response, "IF you two would have stopped _moving, _I would've had a nice on of you two _hugging _and _smiling _and being all _happy _and _not _mopey! Like the numerous ones you did with Hwoarang earlier."

"Like this?" the Japanese youth asked, bringing her closer against him, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Yes! Now _hold still _and _smile,_" she aimed up the shot.

Athane peered at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was alright with having his picture taken. Her green eyes briefly skimmed over Hwoarang, who was watching silently, an unreadable expression his face. She looked back to the camera, and felt her lips twitch into a smile.

Click!

Still smiling, she said, "You are scary when you're angry, Midget. Very scary."

"Yes well, so are you, if you haven't noticed."

Despite herself, she found herself speaking again, "Can you take one of Hwoarang, Jin and I?"

"So much for hating pictures…" Jin murmured, a snickering edge to his voice.

"Hwoarang, get that nice body over here."

He came over and stretched, tired, and he was somewhat a little distant, "Where do you want me?"

She patted the grassy spot on her right, "Sit, boy."

"I'm not a dog…" he planted himself next to her, not bothering to cross his legs like they did.

"No, but you're my bitch."

He grinned, "Always."

She grinned in return and threw one arm around each of them, "Okay, go."

Xiao again lined up the shot, "Say cheese!"

"No!" Hwoarang growled.

"Say, Hwo? Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

Razer grinned at the exchange, _This is so if anything ever happens to me or them… I'll be with the two people I care about the most._

Click!

"Done!"

She jumped up and brushed the grass off of her, and then helped both of them up to their feet.

Xiaoyu smiled and began flipping through all of the pictures taken on the digital camera through the day. Miharu was looking over her shoulder curiously, laughing at the various funny moments and so on. Lei was packing up the stuff with Jin, both of whom were still as silent as ever. Hwoarang and Razer were standing side by side, also silent, and Panda was approaching her master.

Julia, who had been looking at her watch, spoke, "Guys, its 4:30pm."

"Shit!" Miharu cried, "I promised Mum I'd be home by now! I'm done for…"

"Maybe if we walk back together, she won't get angry," Hwoarang suggested, shrugging.

"Nah, thanks for the offer though, Red."

"_Red?_"

"My new nickname for you."

"Yeah, well, don't. Copped enough of that shit at school."

Jin snickered, "You went to school?"

Razer, intrigued by this new information, interjected before Hwoarang snapped back, "You never told me this. When was this?"

"Before you came along. They got over it just before you arrived."

Miharu smiled, "I'm so calling you 'Red' from now on, _every time. _But anyway, I have classes tomorrow, and so does Xiao and Jin. And all of you other guys that are still in the tournament have to train for the matches. Good luck with that, I'll be at each of your matches. See you later!" she started to run off.

"**Miharu, I'll come with you!** See you guys!" Xiaoyu bolted after her, Panda loyally accompanying her.

The remaining fighters waved goodbye until they were out of sight, and then looked to the park one last time as they began to walk away. Lei Wulong put his hands behind his head, smiling, carrying some of the stuff that they brought with them over his shoulders, such as the blanket, "What a lovely day today was."

Julia nodded, curling her hair around the end of her finger, "Yes, it was a beautiful day. I won't forget this too soon."

"It was alright," Jin answered.

Razer was too preoccupied murmuring something to Hwoarang, "Thank you for not ripping him apart."

He shrugged, "Mm. It's alright."

"Guys?" Julia chimed.

They answered in perfect unison, "Yeah?"

"Lei here was asking what you guys thought of today."

The Greek scratched the back of her head, "It was alright. I just hope I do not look crap in those pics."

"You didn't," Hwoarang chimed, "The one with you and Panda was very cute."

"Shut up, _Red._"

Confused, Julia said, "But he didn't say anything, really… It was a compliment."

"He knows. Call me 'cute', I end up slapping you up the back of the head. Speaking of," she reached out to do just that.

She missed, for he had moved away, going up the front with Lei, "I'mmm going over here."

Julia shook her head, smiling, before going to catch up with the two males as well. The next thing Athane knew, Jin had an arm around her waist, grinning, "I thought it was cute too."

True to her word, she slapped him up the back of the head with a grin, watching the hotel slowly come into view.


	19. The Monster

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (10/12/09).

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Monster**_

Heihachi Mishima spitefully glared at his grandson, barking out orders in the masses, not granting him any opportunity for rest or failure. His arms were folded firmly across his chest, as he circulated the area. Every strike was to be perfect – every kick, deadly and damaging, "**Come on, boy! I expect you to break the sandbag, just as you will break your opponent's bones!**"

Jin let out another cry, hurling his balled fist into the direct centre of the dangling object. It swung backwards and forward menacingly. Although it was a perfect shot, it still didn't do anything except make his Grandfather yell at him again, demanding that he do it again, but with his foot, into the exact same place. The cycle had repeated many times over the past hour and a half, and he expected it to continue for at least another thirty, agonising minutes.

A bald head sporting the trademark, unusual whitish-grey hair style passed behind the sandbag. He opened his mouth, aiming to taunt the 19-year-old further, trying to have the entity within flare up, "**You are pathetic. You are weak. Even Kazuya could throw a better punch when he was nothing but a snivelling boy… You **_**disgust **_**me. Stupid boy. Wretched filth. Devil child!**"

"**If you just let me rest…**" he began to falter in his stance, resting his hands just above his knees.

Heihachi laughed, "**Rest is for the weak, boy! No kin of mine needs rest. Oh, but I forgot. You're a Kazama. Your Mother's blood tainted a perfectly good and strong Mishima child. It wasn't enough for her to corrupt my sad excuse for a son, but she had to ensure that the next man in line was ruined as well…**"

The Japanese boy returned to his stance. Annoyed and angered by the attacks his Mother, he threw out his fist, hoping that it would collide with his stomach and send him into the wall. Whilst the punch was blocked, it still impacted with force, sending him back a foot or two. The older of the pair fell back into stance with a small smirk, preparing himself to block the coming attacks. Jin held nothing back, allowing all frustrations and anger to shine forth in any attempt to harm him. All of the hatred, all of the pain caused by his Grandfather… _Everything. _The one thing he controlled was the devil gene.

"**People say your Mother was the perfect specimen of innocence and purity – what people could achieve if they were determined to their cause. But we all know that she was nothing but a cheap whore, out to seize power for herself. Determined? Sure. Innocent? Pfft.**"

The Tooth Fairy attack was blocked, however the sweeping kick to his legs was not. No matter. Heihachi quickly stood up again, avoiding as many attacks as possible. His sole goal right now was to anger Jin. He wanted to see that demon. He wanted to see it more than anything.

"**She was nothing but a heartless, manipulative little sneak.**"

Jin avoided the punch thrown, and countered with an uppercut, sending his Grandfather onto his back. e pounced upon him, delivering punch after punch after punch.

He was eventually thrown off and back onto the ground, "**She never, **_**ever **_**loved you.**"

"**You're lying!**"

"**Why else would she have vanished?**" he scoffed, brushing dust from his shoulders.

Devil supported his statement, Think about, it Kazama. She ran off into the forest and never returned. It's been four years now.

_But she was killed by Ogre._

Was she? Was she _really? _You have no proof.

He paused. Perhaps his Mother was still alive. Perhaps she had gotten away. Perhaps she had come to his matches. Perhaps she had just… disappeared… for no reason at all. Maybe he was a rotten child? Maybe his devil scared her? Maybe he reminded her too much of Kazuya? Maybe… she didn't want him?

Heihachi folded his arms again, comfortable that the youth wouldn't rise to challenge him for the remainder of the day. He had broken him yet again. Grinning and pleased with his accomplishment, he broke him further, "**No one will ever love you.**"

Never.

The attacks from his Grandfather and his curse overwhelmed him when he broke further, feeling tears threaten his brown eyes. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to keep them from coming, and looked up at his kin through his ebony bangs, revulsion seething through his body. He eventually looked away, not knowing what else to say or do.

After a small chuckle, Mishima turned to leave, calling the training over. At the door, he spotted the redhead leaning against the wall with folded arms. His facial expression was tinged with curiousness, but was otherwise blank. He was Jin's next opponent, whom would be destroyed by his grandson's strength. He inclined his head briefly, "Hwoarang."

He didn't say anything.

Heihachi spoke louder, "Same time tomorrow."

"I hate you."

He paused and turned, "Pardon?"

"I hate you," he repeated, standing to his feet, still not looking at him.

"Do you really?"

"More than anything."

"More than your curse?"

"More than anything!" he caved in and looked to his left, where the two men were.

The old man's deep, booming laugher filled the area, "Such weak words. They have no power over me, and they do not give power to you. It is sad that you are not willing to accept the evident truth, because no one has ever loved you, and nobody ever will. You are a pathetic, worthless _monster, _and one day, just one day, the whole world will see you for what you truly are."

Even the girl who just walked in. She knows who you really are, but until she _sees _it… My my.

"**Go away!**"

Heihachi knew he had finally crossed the line. Turning again and striding out, he smiled sweetly to Razer. Looking back ahead of himself, he went down the corridor, slamming the door closed behind him. The noise echoed throughout the room, giving it a tinge of melancholy and enforcing the current tenseness.

Hwoarang looked to his best friend again, noticing that she was looking at Jin, pondering on what to do and how to do it. He had come here to train her up so when the match arrived in three days time, she could at least inflict damage on him, or alternatively ease the damage done to her. As every day passed, he became more fearful. Prior to coming down here, he warned her that he would try to be exactly like Heihachi – cruel and unmerciful, stating, 'I'm not gonna go soft on you, I'm gonna kick you so hard, and yes, I'm even gonna kick you in the boobs!'.

He watched as she went over to the Japanese boy, jogging across to the middle of the gym and thereafter kneeling down. She tried to look at him in the eye, but he would avoid her gaze at every opportunity. He eventually stood and went to recollect his things, aiming to leave; and ignoring Devil's suggestion to leave him alone, she followed, "Speak to me."

"Hurt," he replied hesitantly, still gathering his things.

"Well," she remarked, hands in her pockets, "All pain ends. When someone punches you, it hurts for a while, and then it fades away. When someone you know dies, it really hurts, but it'll go. You know this from personal experience… as do I. So just wait it out and it will go. Trust me."

"It has been four years since I lost my Mother. She died at the hands of a Fighting God, and all of this time later, the pain has not left me. I want the sensation to end, and I feel that if I kill this Fighting God, maybe then my pain will be put to rest. It has no end. It is like poison. Do you know how to make it stop? Please tell me how to make it stop…"

She scratched the back of her head, "Feel the pain. Feel it, acknowledge it, and accept it. It'll go then."

"I feel and acknowledge it, but I do not want to accept it," he looked at her, "I entered this tournament to encounter this god, who will come once all of the strongest fighters reach their peak in their energy. When he is here, I will kill him. He already took away somebody I care about, and I must stop him before he does it again."

"Vengeance will only lead to more pain, Kazama," Hwoarang remarked from the opposite end of the gym.

"I don't care," Jin hissed, "I want my goal realised."

"It's not just pain to you, its pain to others too. What if you die like your Mum did? Do you want to hurt your friends as well? Like…" he paused, "You know how bad it is, come on. I know at least two people who would seriously be distraught if you decided to go and die."

His voice took on a much darker tone, almost mirroring that of Heihachi, "I will see to it that my goal is realised. That evil will be _destroyed, _no matter the cost of my life."

Razer narrowed her eyes for a moment before stepping to Hwoarang's side. Devil spoke to her, So what he is saying is… If he dies defeating this thing and leaves you alone to cope with the pain, _alone… _He's quite happy with that. He does not care for your suffering. He is a single-minded creature.

She spoke and then left, "If that's the way you feel and that's the way you wanna do things, then go for it."

Jin raised an eyebrow, not sure of why she was leaving or why she seemed offended, "Razer, I…" When Devil explained it to him, he looked alarmed, "I don't mean it like that!"

Hwoarang took a quick glance at the retreating figure, not exactly understanding where the new source of the resentment was coming from. He took another look at Jin before following the woman out and slamming the door closed behind him, "What're you being bitchy about this time?"

Jin must've stood there, alone, for a good five minutes, his face as blank as white paper. Underneath the mask, everything was starting to thrash at him and crash down upon him. Heihachi's cruelty. The duty to reinstate the honour of his Mother. The responsibility to make sure that Xiaoyu, Razer and all of his other friends weren't hurt by this monster or by anything else, no matter what or who –

I absolutely _love _how careless and narrow-minded you are.

He grabbed the bag and walked out of the empty gym.

You don't care about anything but the vendetta, and until it is realised, _everyone _must _suffer._

He breathed in and out, feeling tears tickle the rims of his eyes. He wasn't like that. He wasn't like that at all. But it fit.

Monster. Filth. Illegitimate, weak, _worthless _human… _Beast._

They slipped as he passed blurs of undistinguishable colours of red, yellow, orange, brown, black, skin and white.


	20. The Consequence

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold, **__then it is the individual's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline,__ then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: I did more pics! PM me if you wanna see em!

Author's Note 2: This chapter has been edited (15/01/10).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: The Consequence**_

Xiaoyu had stayed for at least half an hour, tapping at Jin's door quietly. He was clearly upset when she passed him, and he went straight to his room and had not come out so far. She only left when her conscious told her that whilst her concern was undoubtedly appreciated, it would be best if he was left alone. After further thought, she concluded that Razer was a factor of his current sadness, and this only made her angry and annoyed. She wanted to find her and talk to her about it, or Hwoarang, because he'd know where she'd be. As she walked around, she asked several people if they'd seen her or the redhead, to which all replied no. Her search was useless.

The pair had gone elsewhere. Food, a walk, anything to kill more time. Hwoarang was still trying to work out exactly why she seemed annoyed, as he had no idea. When he was told, he still didn't quite understand, but 'any excuse to hate that guy is good enough for me'. Ultimately, they withdrew to the empty arena, where they actually got the intended practice done. It was during said training that the Korean noticed black markings forming on her body, and it was here that he asked, "What's with the markings?"

"What markings?" Razer asked guardedly, lowering her stance.

"Here," he traced the markings on her forehead, and then her arms, "And here."

She growled a little and took a step back, "I need to be alone."

"But…"

"Hwoarang… Leave now before she hurts you. It's her."

He nodded a little and turned away, only because she asked him to. After the discussion, she retreated into a nearby, tree-enshrouded woodland, seeking refuge for what was to come. She felt the wings rip from her back, the horns push from her head, the claws come, and the cold jewel in the middle of her forehead set into place. Her consciousness faded.

Fortunately, for once, Devil didn't feel like going out into the town and killing people. She just wanted to come out and feel the ground beneath her feet, feel the air around her… _Anything _to get away from the caging mind. She was tired of being without control, and being contained by such a weakling. Shuddering slightly at the wind, she walked around the place, looking at the natural beauty in complete silence.

Shaking her head, she lashed out at one of the trees, smirking a little at the newly formed claw marks. She lashed at it again and again, until it was covered in the grooves, and then kicked it as hard as possible, watching it fall. Amused, she chuckled and looked around the area once again. For now, this would do. This could be… _her _training ground. After all, it _was _Heihachi that her host would be fighting against…

She would be needed sooner or later.

* * *

Morning soon arrived.

Hwoarang knocked on Jin's door, annoyed. He was gazing at the floor until light from the newly opened room caused him to look up. The Japanese youth on the other side said nothing, clearly wondering why he was here, begging not to be verbally lashed at. He simply cut to the point, "She's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"As in, not with me, not in her room, not with Pigtails or anybody else here."

"What makes you think that she would be with me?" he scoffed, "I apparently 'don't care', and am therefore cast aside."

"Look…" he ran his fingers through his red hair, "I know you have the same problem as her. I dunno about you, but she _has _transformed wholly. I just want to know where you think I should look."

Jin paused for a moment, looking away. After a few moments, he sighed and spoke cautiously, "I believe… that she would be somewhere stranded and isolated, so that nobody could find her and be hurt by her."

"Like that forest-like thing near the…?"

"Yes."

He nodded for a brief moment, "Thanks."

Turning and closing the door, Jin held his head and went to sit. Before he had the chance to, though, there was another knock at the door. Rolling his eyes, he went to open it, only to stiffen up entirely and see Heihachi stand there, arms folded across his chest, "**Training, boy. You missed it.**"

"**I-I slept in…**"

"**Then I guess you'd better make up for the time you let go to waste! I do not think you would like either of your girlfriends hurt, would you?**"

Before he could retort, the elderly man grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of his room, leading him to the gym.

* * *

It was a matter of time until the Blood Talon found his best friend lying unconscious in the small clearing. There were a few trees marked and destroyed around her. As he approached, he noticed that she still had the markings and a jewel, but he couldn't see anything else. Reaching out curiously to touch the gem, he wondered if there was anything else –

His entire being shuddered. He felt drained, sad, angry, hurt and cold. He felt weighed and helpless, and it took him a lot of strength to pull his fingertips away from the red thing. He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the nasty feelings he'd just took on board; and whilst they were going, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the Devil in her current form. Should he kick her? Considering all that she'd done…

If you dare harm me, I will eradicate her conscious.

Hwoarang jumped, "Where?"

Devil Razer stood painfully, squinting a little, as though she were trying to finish transformation, Where else?

When he realised she was weak, he immediately took the opportunity to subdue her. Tackling her to the ground from a side angle, he manoeuvred the thrashing body so that he was sitting on her back. Grabbing her arms, he held them both, so she could not lash out at him or harm herself in the process. There was an unpleasant growl, followed by a similar, but different grunt. It was here he realised that they were fighting, "Hey, come on. You can do it, Raze."

His words of encouragement seemed to work. Soon enough, he heard her voice, the one he'd known for so long, "Get off…"

Wordlessly, he released her arms and jumped off. Watching as she sat up, he offered her both of his hands with a small, sympathetic smile. She returned it and grabbed onto both of them, thereafter being pulled up onto her feet. The smile soon faded when he reached out to pat her cheek carefully, "Want me to carry you back?"

She shook her head, "No thank you."

Nodding, he started to walk backwards in the direction of the hotel, "So…?"

"…What?"

"That was her?"

"For the most part. Remember when I was younger and told you about her wings and her claws? That is all that was left. She was weak and reverting when you found us… I just hope she decided not to go on a killing spree today."

"You would've known though, right?"

"When I change, Hwoarang… I have no memory of what I do or what happens while I am in that form."

"I know, I remember you telling me. What I meant is, you would've been able to smell someone else's blood, perhaps. Yeah?"

"I suppose."

"Mm. Guess I better thank Kazama. He told me where he think you'd be. How long are you gonna fight with him?"

"To be honest… I don't know why I snapped. I just did, and it was stupid."

He said nothing and turned around, spotting the hotel.


	21. The Hate

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech,  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold,**__ then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline,__ then it is Devil.

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited 17/02/10).  


* * *

  
_**Chapter Twenty-One: The Hate**_

The two days between the Devil-in-the-forest incident and her next battle had been shaky. Her wounds from transforming were recovering, but they had not yet fully healed. She was going into a battle against the strongest man in the world, and she was already injured. In less than one minute, Razer was pretty sure that she'd be lying on the floor dead during the match.

When the time came, she stood, adjusting her gloves, and stepped into the arena, glaring at her foe. The battle commenced.

Heihachi made the first move, smacking a sweet punch into the direct centre of her cheek. She had been too slow and too distracted to block it. Razer screamed in pain upon contact, clenching her face with one of her hands. That strike was going to leave an unbelievable mark.

And if that is merely a _punch, _Athane, imagine what else you are in for…

Two kicks to her legs threw her to the ground. She stood shakily, obviously oblivious to the strength of the old man. Mishima understood this and laughed, folding his arms across his chest, "I was expecting much more from you, Miss Athane… And I know I'm not the only one," he flicked his head towards her best friend, who was clenching both of his fists, "Considering your… problems…"

Her expression darkened, "_You _sent the spy!"

He felt his face ache from two kicks, the last one sending him to the ground. The Double Face Kick? A sacred throw from _his _Mishima bloodline and fighting style? Where did she learn that? As he was musing, another strike to the direct middle of his back followed, from what he presumed was the Dynamic Heel attack that he had seen Baek Doo San use in the last King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Heihachi stood once again, parrying her Machine Gun Kicks with ease. He grabbed both of her legs, leapt into the air and slammed her onto her back, from which he presumed, was still recovering from King's battle two weeks ago. It was unquestioningly her current weak spot, given how careful she had been during the battle with Wulong, and now.

She rolled out of the way of another attack, but she was too slow. Crying out again when his foot slammed into her back, she began to tremble in pain. She thought of everyone's efforts to prepare her, to try and get her stronger, even… There was no way anyone could have prepared her for this.

"Hey!"

Hwoarang's call seemed far off as she stood, eyes clouding with tears. She refused to lose, or at least go down without giving the old man a few more bruises, for everything that he had done to Jin. For everything that he represented, for reminding her so strongly of her Father – for being just like him –

She no longer stuck to Tae Kwon Do and allowed herself to roam free in her fighting styles, in everything she had learnt or picked up on in her life. Heihachi went to punch her in the stomach for what she presumed to be three times, twice with the left hand and once with the right – but they never made contact, because she fell to the floor. With great pain, she grabbed the old man's leg and stood, lifting it as far up as she could, and then beyond – jumping over his head, not once letting go. It was her Mother's favourite throw. She called it The Stretcher.

"**You little…**" He growled, sighing almost inaudibly with relief when she let go. He kicked out his leg blindly as he stood, hoping to pull off a cheap strike. He missed by a long shot, and now copped a Slaughterhouse throw, indicating that his opponent was behind him. It was here that he learnt that Razer was too quick for him… but he was far stronger, and not as injured.

The Greek watched as the elderly man ran at her and proceeded to try and tackle her. She again hit the floor, doing the splits to do so. She then quickly lay on her back as his midsection flew above her head, and, using this to her advantage, she slammed both of her feet into his gut, watching as he flew further into the air, and away from her. He fell back to the ground head first, and then rose to his full height, wiping away the blood on his forehead.

"Nicely done," he gritted, "You do have skills… but you are not as good as me. You will not _live _past me. Today is the day that you will die!"

He charged, throwing a fist across her face, and then another into her side, and another and another. She cringed, almost crying out again, and hoped to fall to the floor already. She had no time to fall, though, when another punch came to her throat, followed by a spinning kick to her lower legs, tripping her up. He then jumped up, hoping to strike her in the jaw again with his left fist. The attack was blocked, and before he landed, he received a mouth full of foot. Rejection, Total Outrage, Rising Sun – he got them all.

No matter what she threw at him, though, he wouldn't stay down. He tackled her again.

"Ungh, this is going all wrong!" Xiaoyu cried, wincing at every hit. She tugged at both pigtails and gathered all of her voice, "Razer, lie down already!"

_I'm not going to stop. Not against him… _She stood again only to be knocked out.

Hwoarang shouted out this time, "**Stop!**"

Jump over another sweeping kick and move into Hunting Hawk – she got a fist to the stomach instead –

"Just give up! Please!"

Now on the ground and being dealt numerous punches and kicks, she heard the Korean's voice crack at the last statement. She began to feel light-headed and sick. She wanted to crawl away and stop the pain, but she didn't want to back down either. Inside of herself, she was at a crossroad.

You are dying, mortal. Why aren't you stopping this?

_Because, then I will be free… of you. You will no longer haunt my dreams… you won't threaten any of my friends. If I go down, I'm taking you with me._

Another vicious jolt brought her back to reality. What was happening to her now – was he somehow doing an electric noogie…?

That scream sounded once again. She felt her neck go at angles she was pretty sure they shouldn't go. She heard Hwoarang spit profanities in Korean, and Miharu say, "I can't look… This is just…"

Lei put a comforting arm around the trembling youth, "It could be worse."

She was thrown to the other side of the arena, hitting the ground very hard. The collision, whilst painful, was numbing at the same time. Razer looked up and saw that Heihachi was fixing his arm guards. He strode over once again, ready to decimate her some more, as though she were a toy. He readied his foot.

Just as he was about to stomp on her back again, she half sat up and took a swipe at him with her now clawed left hand. Why the devil lent her part of her strength, Razer didn't know, or care. She looked at it a different way, for once – she looked at it as a tool for survival. She smirked as Heihachi cried out in pain, annoyed at the blood dripping down his chest. He suddenly registered the same, pleased type of smirk, thinking to himself, _You shouldn't have done that… You will regret the day you ever crossed paths with me!_

He grabbed the wounded woman by the throat, raising her into the air, choking her. Her attempts to breathe made the Mishima tingle with excitement. It was just like the sweet few seconds before he threw Kazuya into the ravine… it was that tingle just before killing somebody. He straightened his fingers, preparing to strike. He pulled his arm back.

The 18-year-old hurriedly kneed him under the chin, sending his head backwards. There was a snap in his neck. The shock made him drop her once again, but instead of landing on her side this time, she landed on her back. The dizzy feeling, just like it was when her Father almost killed her, was ensuing once again. It was almost over.

Let me fight.

_I would rather die. _

Then so be it.

She managed to make out Hwoarang's form standing and running over to the side, away from the seats. She stretched out her arm painfully, as if trying to grab him, even as he opened his mouth and said something – but whatever it was, she could not hear it. All she could hear was footsteps coming towards her, and her clothes rustling as Heihachi grabbed her right arm, pulling her up with such force that something –

She was grabbed by the legs and then slammed onto her back again, like the first throw he did earlier –

"That's enough!"

Razer's mind had shut down completely. Her body only operated successfully due to the devil entity, although the devil herself did not have enough strength to transform wholly and fight properly. It was she who heard that call, and did not identify it as the familiar voice of Hwoarang. It was another voice. It was deeper, thicker.

"You have won, why hurt her further?!" It was desperate, "Can't you see she's unconscious!?"

It seemed to distract Heihachi slightly, just enough for the untransformed Devil Razer to crawl away from the old man. She stood shakily, as if intoxicated, and could feel her muscles aching, especially those that were around her right shoulder. She could sense Mishima's kin nearby. Figuring it was what her host wanted, she set herself up for one last attack, hoping it would be enough to please her – though she did not know why she wanted to do such a thing.

When she had watched Kazama fight Nina Williams last week, she had picked up a move that she thought was capable of delivering a good amount of pain. She shifted to his stance, and saw through heavy eyelids the man opposite her copy it – they were the basically same, after all. Heihachi ran towards her, preparing an extremely heavy punch, figuring it was all that was needed to end this and get what he wanted.

"Cease your torture, **Grandfather!**"

But the punch never made contact. She weaved to the right, away from the incoming attack. Swiftly and painfully, she punched him in the right side, then the left, and finally, squarely under his rib cage. Just as he flew backwards, the possessed youth finally fell to her knees and collapsed, the world fading to black.

* * *

Author's Note: ...no the grab that I mentioned isn't supposed to look like the "Hopping Frog" move done by Marshall/Forrest Law - at least, I think Forrest does it o.O... It'd be easier for Soul Calibur fans out there to picture the throw - its supposed to look similar to Xianghua's "Long Ling Sheang" throw :)


	22. The Aftermath

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (05/07/2010).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Aftermath**_

"Heihachi Mishima wins!" the announcer bellowed.

Hwoarang bounded onto the stage and ran across to his fallen comrade, wanting to make sure she was alive. He could hear her opponent laughing gruffly, though it was clear he was also in pain. The footsteps from his wooden footwear were heard, signalising his approach. His voice crept into the air, "It was a good match."

"What're you on about?" he growled, finding signs of life - shallow breathing, "You almost killed her."

"What a pity it would have been if she did not survive…" he chuckled and turned to leave.

The Korean briefly considered delivering a swift kick to his back before reassigning his priorities to taking his friend to the hospital. He gathered her bleeding body in his arms, heaved it onto his back, and ran off as fast as he could, annoyed that there were no paramedics on the scene. This was a god damn fighting tournament, injuries were ensured. Soon enough, the others game to briefly inspect the damage, Xiaoyu clearly disturbed by the sight. She never thought that the man who housed her since her arrival in Japan could be that cruel. They eventually strayed from his side to stop his hindrance.

* * *

"How bad is she?"

"Well…" the doctor began, pushing back his rimless glasses, "She obviously had a dislocated shoulder – that's been fixed. She lost quite a lot of blood, hence why she's on the drip. We've bandaged her back, which is a lot worse than it was after the first match, and she'll be quite sore for a while. Her face will be fine, just a bit of bruising on her cheek…" He turned to leave, before stopping for a moment and speaking once again, "Mr Mishima has never harmed someone so openly and so badly in a tournament before, so she's lucky that she's even able to breathe on her own. She should be out of here in about three days or so, at the very least. Regardless, she'll be quite sore."

The door slammed shut, causing him to jump out of his nervy state. It'd been two hours since the event, and Hwoarang was currently devising some stupid fantasy on how he would kick Heihachi in the head, swear at him, shave off the rest of his hair, and then run like hell. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that half an hour after the doctor's leave, there was a light, timid knock on the door. He stopped staring into space, and, figuring it was another bunch of doctors, spoke politely, "Door's open."

It wasn't the doctor. A blur of blue, yellow and black zoomed past and jumped straight to the sleeping figure, with some flowers in her hands. Xiaoyu trembled, assessing the damage with her eyes. She paused, noticing that her shoulder was thankfully back in place, noticing the drip, noticing the silent worry in the Korean's eyes. She breathed in, speaking quietly, "She'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You missed our rematch," a second voice stated, watching as the youth placed the flowers on the nearby table.

There was something that flickered in Hwoarang's eyes – Jin assumed it to be annoyance – and he spoke, his voice tight with control, "I don't care about some pathetic rematch that I'd win anyway at the moment. I just want to hear her say that she's alright."

"You were eliminated," Jin began, sitting in the opposite chair, "I tried telling them to reschedule it, but they would not listen to me. I am sorry."

"I don't care," he reiterated, saying thereafter, "You should've been there…"

He watched as Xiaoyu exited the room, closing the door behind her. Only then did he speak, "I was."

"No you weren't, you fucking liar!"

"I was. Her last attack was Laser Cannon, which is one of my moves. She must've picked it up frommy match against Nina."

"Bullshit. Show me that you saw it. Do it yourself! Now!"

Jin stood and performed it, and then sat back down, looking at his feet grimly, "Are you satisfied now?"

Hwoarang held onto the silence for a while, before looking briefly at his best friend, recalling the battle, "Were you the one yelling at the end? Telling him to 'stop his torture' or something, wasn't it?"

"I said 'cease', but, yes, that was me."

"I'm… not with it right now," he replied solemnly. He didn't see Jin curtly nod in reply, understanding wholeheartedly. Soon enough, the Korean piped up again after ten or so minutes of silence, as an idea formed in his head, "Would it be alright if you did me a favour? Like… Can you use your devil dude to check if she's okay? I know she can sense you when you're nearby, and I'm guessing that's how."

"I'll check for you."

The Blood Talon watched as the man across from him closed his eyes, sat up straight and steadied his breathing. He attempted to get himself completely calm – it was as though Jin was searching within himself first. His eyebrows furrowed for a minute, as though he was speaking with Devil – and then as the moments passed, the crease in his forehead deepened in worry. He was clearly struggling to find the other demon in the room, and made the other man worry just that little bit more.

Kazama, Devil hissed, clearly frustrated. A mental image of him rubbing his temples soon followed, Having your stress levels rise is not helping the cause. I am searching as fast and efficiently as possible – I do not want to lose my other half after discovering her so soon. Please grab her hand or something, as it might help strengthen whatever signal there is left. 

He obeyed, seizing her left hand gently, _Is this better? Can you find anything?_

There was a slight delay in his response, Found it, but it is weak – hidden, even. She… fought at the very end, when Razer no longer could. It appears that the human part of her conscious faded at a certain point near the end, and then the other being took over to keep her alive, like life support. If you die… we die also, Another pause,  Her recovery will be painful, and I do not think that Devil will be as harassing as before until she is better. 

Jin bowed his head a little, acknowledging him, and stared straight ahead of himself, slowly speaking, "She's okay, just weak."

Hwoarang leant back in his chair, relieved but still on edge, "Good. Y'know, that's probably the only thing her devil is useful for… tracking."

"She saved Razer's life, Hwoarang…" he replied, looking at her hand. It was larger and more tanned than Xiaoyu's, but still much smaller than his own. He began to trace the outline of her fingers, "The Razer you know lost consciousness in her mind far earlier than you believe. The only reason she is not dead is because of that demon within, as it kept her breathing."

A snort. Jin couldn't tell if it was of disbelief or amusement, "Um, the devil within was quite happy to kill her when I found her in the forest two days ago."

"That would be because her own life was not threatened then, where as it was today."

She is beginning to wake up. You should leave, before she assaults you for what you said at the gym.

The Japanese youth looked up from their hands and looked at her sleeping face. He sighed and, grabbing her wrist, gently placed the limb back on her body, letting it rest. He then sat up and kissed her forehead, turning to leave. The thought that had been going through his mind during the picnic finally announced itself at the door on a breaking voice, "…You deserve much better than me."

It was when the door closed did her eyes slowly open. She'd heard everything after the stranger's comment from 'threatened then'. She felt the person release her hand, she felt the comforting kiss on the forehead, and she heard his words. She knew it was Jin – the voice was unmistakeable, and his scent lingered. It was further confirmed when she saw his figure, as clothed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans, close the door behind him.

"Don't think anybody here expected him to say that…" Hwoarang remarked to himself with surprise.

"You…"

His voice shifted from dull surprise to joy, as he turned his head to look at the waking woman, "Razer!"

She smiled, "Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

She was unable to provide a verbal response, for pain flared in her back. He, however, picked up on that flicker in her green eyes – that small one that told him all he needed to know about the severity of the pain. She changed topics automatically, shifting a little to get more comfortable in the hard bed, "How did your match go?"

"I didn't go," he remarked, thereafter mumbling, "I stayed here with you."

The last part was heard, and she responded in turn, "Well, there goes the house, I suppose."

He reached out a hand and placed it by hers. Their fingers were just touching, "It doesn't matter. What matters is you're alright."

She smiled at the statement and linked her fingers with his weakly, whilst looking around the room. She realised that it was the same room that King had previously been treated in. The smile morphed into a smirk – Devil was amused by the irony – but the facial expression vanished when she noticed flowers on the table, most of them red and blue. She spoke again, "Okay, so, who left those here?"

"Pigtails dropped by and left 'em. Kazama was here a moment ago also."

"Yes, I know. I heard him leave."

He stared into space, "He said something pretty interesting on the way out."

"Yes, I know. I heard that also."

"Okay," he growled playfully, turning to look at her, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since he mentioned something about… something or someone being threatened. What was that about?"

"He was just talking about your devils and all."

"Mhm."

"…You're still angry?" He winced a little, "Let it go, he didn't mean it that way!"

"You are covering for your rival?" she inquired, amused.

"What? No. Just – I'm just saying."

"Whatever."

He paused. Whenever that tone of voice was used in regards to romantic issues for her, it was a clear sign that she cared in some way, shape or form. Of course, he never let her know that it was disgustingly obvious when that popped up, but, being the silent observer, he still noticed. He noticed the little glances, he noticed the little smiles, and quite frankly, he was loathing it. He could _see _it. A strange anger suddenly flared up inside of him, even as he answered, "He really… cares. So… just forgive him already. Pretend he never said that, pretend it was his devil."

"No sense in 'pretending' that I am _not _hurt by that comment, either," Hwoarang went to speak again, but she quickly silenced him by rolling her eyes and opening her mouth once again, "Yes yes, no matter how ridiculous I am being about it."

"Can't you see it?" he suddenly hissed, before reprimanding himself and rubbing his temples, "Can't you see how much he cares?"

Silence. She looked away again.

His sienna eyes watched her turn, "Look, he cares about you, a lot; and you're hurting him by ignoring him. It's like the old man is bashing him from the inside, except you're doing it, and its emotional – and I'm willing to bet that you ignoring him hurts him a hell of a lot more than being told he's worthless, because you're _making _him feel that by giving him the cold shoulder."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. I just know these things, I can just tell. It's obvious to me, because I'm a guy, and he's doing a guy thing and trying to man up. Well, unless I'm mistaken and he's a chick, but you get my point."

The lame joke had cracked a small smile. Razer turned to look at the ceiling, "I can understand where you're coming from… That's certainly something I don't want to do."

"So, do you forgive him now?"

"Yeah…"

"Great. Now that _that's _settled, what can I do for you?"

"Would you be able to get me a glass of water or something?"

"Sure. I'll go grab one from outside. Shout out if you need anything else, alright?"

The latter part of his comment went unheard. Hwoarang looked over his shoulder to see that she'd fallen asleep again. He stood there for a few, indecisive moments, biting his lip, before leaving anyway to get that plastic cup.


	23. The Gift

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (15/08/2010).

* * *

Author's Note: _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OR READ THIS STORY, 1951 VIEWS AS OF THIS CHAPTER! ZOMGGGG –cookies for all!- You all rule!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Gift**_

"**Jin Kazama!**"

His head snapped towards the male Mathematics teacher. The imprint of trees, from his former staring, remained in his eyes for a few fleeting moments, "**Sorry.**"

"**That's the third time today. If you do it once more, I'm going to have to report you.**"

He bowed his head slightly, fumbling another apology. It wasn't his fault that he was distracted and that it was the final period on a Friday. He looked down to the exercise book in front of him, and, bored with the pointless trigonometry on the page, began to scribble pointless words and lines inside the borders. Beside him, Xiaoyu – who'd stayed in the room from her previous maths class to get rid of her nasty homework – tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to mutter, "**What?**"

She looked down a little and pointed to her current problem – an equation, "**A little help please?**"

"**I'm sorry, but, I am really not in the mood.**"

She sighed and nodded, turning away to do it herself, "**Okay, Jin. I understand. Thanks anyway.**"

"**Sorry, Xiao.**"

"**No, no… It's fine.**"

He wasn't in the mood because his mind continued to wander back to the girl in the hospital – the one that probably still hated him.

You do not know if she still hates you. For all you know, she's forgiven you for your idiocy, but is yet to voice it.

_I do not think she's like that. I feel like getting her a get-well present, however._

Are you certain that is not a way of saying 'please oh please forgive me'?

_Yes. Xiao bought her some flowers. From what I am told, Julia got her chocolate. I would like to get her something._

I dare you to buy her some lingerie.

_No! But… Clothes. Good idea._

C'mon, I know you want to see her in lingerie. Fuck, make it tight fitting… Ooh. Hottt.

_You,_ he remarked, drawing inside the border of his page again, _are disgusting._

With everything tight in alllll the right places…

_Shut. Up._

"**Jin? You're blushing.**"

He looked up to Ling and whispered back, "**Sorry?**"

"**I said,**" she repeated with a giggle, "**you're blushing. Everything okay?**"

"**Ah, yes.**"

The bell rang. He quickly tossed everything into his bag, listening to his teacher as he did so, "**Now, I want you lot to do Exercise 7.2 by next lesson… When is that again?**" He checked his timetable before going back to speaking, clearing his throat, "**Tuesday, right… By Tuesday, please. Class dismissed.**"

Everyone stormed out of class – the pair of friends was no exception. After squeezing through the small classroom door and flowing down the corridors, Xiaoyu spoke to Jin, who popped in one earphone and swung his bag over one shoulder, "**So, are you going to see Razer today?**"

"**Yes.**"

"**I haven't really seen her with you for a while. Everything okay between you two?**"

"**Eh… No, not really.**"

She frowned and patted his huge shoulder, "**Come talk to Aunty Xiaoyu about your relationship prob –**"

"**We are not an item.**"

"'**Relationship' does not always automatically mean 'boyfriend and girlfriend.'**"

He gave her a deadpan expression, "**I know you, Xiao. You know that is what you were implying.**"

She frowned again and sighed, defeated, "**Jin?**"

They paused outside of the school gates, "**Yes?**"

"**Why do you always push me away…?**" she asked quietly, looking at her small feet.

He faltered, but understood what she was asking. Just in case he was wrong, he decided to check, "**What do you mean?**"

"**Why do you push me away? Is it because I'm three years younger than you?**"

"**No, Xiao, no…**" he ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled, "**I do not mean to push you away… It's not because you are – …wait. This is to do with your crush on me, isn't it?**"

"_**What?**_" she asked incredulously, blushing.

"**Xiao…**" he began delicately, watching her cheeks continue to redden, "**it is pretty obvious. I'd hate to say it, but, I noticed within a month or so… I don't like you in that way. I am sorry.**"

She tugged at the straps on her black school bag, and for a moment, Jin wondered if she was going to cry. Her voice was shaky, "**I know.**"

"**I did not say anything because I did not want to hurt you. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. I do care about you, a lot. I love you like a sister. You are the closest thing I have to one…**" he scratched the back of his head, combing through his mind for something to say in comfort, "**But we're only kids for now. Nothing is concrete… Things may change in the future.**"

"**But for now, she's the apple of your eye, right?**" Xiaoyu asked with a smile.

He looked away, "**No.**"

"**Jin.**"

"**Shut up.**"

"**I knew it!**"

Before he could be badgered further, Miharu jumped in between the two of them and slung one arm around each. To compensate for the height difference, Jin slouched a little, listening as she yelled, "**So guys! Where are we off to today?**"

"**Hey, Mi!**" Xiaoyu smiled, putting an arm around her too, "**We were just going to go and visit Razer. Wanna come with us?**"

The Japanese youth nodded furiously, "**Sure! Let's go!**"

"**I am going later,**" Kazama remarked quietly.

"**Okay! I'll tell her you're coming.**"

"**Don't.**"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "**Well aren't you little Mr Secretive? Fine, I'll keep quiet. You too, Miharu.**"

"**My lips are sealed! But, where are you going to go?**"

Jin, who had slipped from her grasp and was proceeding to cross the road, answered over his shoulder, "**The mall…**" Before she could ask any further questions, he quickly added, "**I am hungry.**"

No you're not. You're going to buy her some lingerie!

_I swear, one day… _he mentally shook his fist at Devil, before asking, _What should I get her?_

You already know what I am going to suggest, so why did you bother asking me?

_Suggestions… I don't know, _he walked a little faster, coming just outside Café Macron.

I am going to assume if you buy her something pink, she will choke you. There. You have my input.

He smiled, laughing a little. Taking this new silence to heart, he walked a little farther for another five minutes before coming to a music store. He could hear a song through his headphones, and recognised it to be Linkin Park, who was her favourite band, according to Hwoarang. It was then he got an idea for a gift – perhaps a band shirt?

Walking in, he looked around, seeing a lot of people grab random CDs that had been marked down in price. He saw a fair few of them from school, most of which were males. A few of them had actually stopped and looked at him, wondering what on Earth he was doing in here – it had easily been established that he was not an expected customer. The truth is, he hadn't been down here for a very long time – in his younger days, he would head down here all the time to buy a CD. He walked past them all and headed straight to the band shirts.

"**May I help you?**" a female employee asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"**Yes,**" Jin took out one earphone and looked at her timidly, "**Do you have any Breaking Benjamin shirts?**"

She paused, chewing the inside of her mouth, and answered, "**The only one we have is a chick's shirt in a medium.**"

"**It is a present **_**for **_**a girl.**"

"**Oh, okay. I'll go fetch it. Just go wait over there,**" she gestured to a checkout before leaving.

Jin came and waited at the counter, tapping his fingers on the surface with one hand, whilst using the other to rummage through his pocket and locate his wallet. It was moments like these that he was thankful and grateful that his bastard Grandfather was so loaded.

"**Here we are!**" She returned holding up a black, sleeveless shirt, which also had a hoodie. Branded on the front in dark red was the band's logo, and the material itself looked fairly good. She turned it around, frowning a little, "**I don't know what's with the words on the back, though. God, so depressing.**"

"**Unknown Soldier…**" he smirked, seeing the words in the same print as the band name, "**It is one of their songs. I will take it – how much is it?**" He opened his wallet, fiddling with the yen within.

She gave him the price and then spoke after scanning the item, "**Want it gift wrapped?**"

"**That would be nice. Thank you.**"

The employee took the money and put it in the cash register, and then wrapped up the shirt in some nice, black and white wrapping paper. Once done, she presented it to Jin, smiling and wishing him a good day. He took it and bowed appreciatively, before exiting the building, and by eventual proxy, the mall. His phone rang as he exited, but, figuring that it would be Xiaoyu, he opted to ignore it, not really in the mood to listen to her garble on about some 'very cute man over there'.

It took approximately fifteen minutes to walk back to the hospital. As he moved, he passed Xiaoyu and Miharu eating ice cream out the front of the hotel. It appeared as though they had just visited Razer, and were obviously in high spirits. They spotted him heading towards their previous location with a present under his arm, and they smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile before continuing on his way.

At the front of the hospital, he spotted the Korean, who'd been fiddling with a cigarette and a lighter. It appeared that neither would cooperate with the other, and, agitated, he threw the cigarette on the floor and pocketed the lighter, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance. Amused by what he had seen but opting to leave it be, Jin spoke, "Hello, Hwoarang."

"Hey. What've you got there?"

He paused his music, "A get-well present. Is she asleep?"

"Nah. They threw me out for making a ruckus when I was trying to make her laugh by making every second word a swear word. I'm 'allowed back in' in half an hour."

"Alright. I will be back out in a minute or so. I'm not staying long," he turned to enter the building.

"You're forgiven, by the way."

He paused, "What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I spoke with her. She forgives you."

He uncontrollably smiled, and, with an extra spring in his step, hurried through the hospital, stopping at Razer's door. Hiding the present behind his back, he tapped at it gently, "Hello?"

"It's open."

He entered quietly and closed the door behind him, maintaining eye contact the whole time, "Hello."

"Hi."

Silence. He looked at his feet apprehensively.

"So you came to visit me and you're just gonna stand at the door? Sit!"

Grinned that the attitude was back again, he sat in the chair to her left, tossed the bag to his feet, and still hid her present behind her back, "How are you today?"

"Better. I'm not spitting up blood like I was this morning. Hwoarang was so worried, man."

He cringed and looked down to his feet, "I am sorry…"

"Not your fault," the Greek looked up to the ceiling, "I should've listened to you and Hwo, and forfeited."

"The point is it is over now. Why did you keep fighting even though you knew you had lost? You looked so ill…"

"You were there again?" he nodded quietly in response. Smiling, she looked to her feet at the edge of the bed, which she was childishly moving from side to side, "I wanted to give him a lot of trouble. I wanted to make him regret ever hurting you."

He smiled and patted her hand gently, "You didn't have to, but… thank you. It was a kind thought."

"It's okay. What're you hiding? I know you're hiding something. You have the same look on your face as Hwoarang when he gave me my scarf."

Figuring it was time to relinquish the item, he brought it out and set it on her stomach, "I bought you something as a get-well present. I was just going to drop it in here and leave it on the table if you were still mad at me… but… Hwoarang told me out the front… that you weren't angry anymore?"

"Nah, all of that shit is over. He made me realise that you didn't mean it, and I realised that I was being an idiot. So… I'm sorry, too," she looked at the item, lifting it up, "Hey, this is pretty light."

Jin looked away, somewhat embarrassed. He figured it was an appropriate time to pull out his phone and see who had called. It was just as he suspected – Xiaoyu. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the awaiting message in his message bank:

"'_Jin, pick up your phone, its Xiao. Jin. Jiiin. _Jin! _Kazama, pick up your phone this instant! …Now? Come on, now? Now? Fine, don't talk to me! I was juuust going to tell you something sooo interesting about _her, _but, nowww that you aren't picking up, I'm not gonna tell you. Ever. Never ever ever. Never ever ever ever. Bye!' End of messages."_

"Where the hell did you find this?"

His lips curved into a grin, "Just out and about… I figured you would like it."

"I've been looking for this for years. Thank you."

"It's okay."

"I'd put this on right now if it wasn't for the fact that I can barely move," she huffed.

"I understand."

The silence in the room was deafening. Jin watched as Razer hugged the shirt as if it were a person. Before long, she spoke, trying to maintain a strong voice, "I'm scared."

He paused for a moment before inquiring, "Why?"

She looked down, tracing the words on the shirt with her finger, "I have not felt her today."

Kazama patted her hand again, "She is resting… She saved your life. You had lost consciousness in your mindset after you looked at Hwoarang, so she took over to keep you alive. Let her rest. Do not call or search for her."

"It feels kinda weird, not having her here annoying me."

"Yeah… I do not remember a time where my devil was not annoying. You should have heard what he was saying earlier. His suggestions for your get-well present were… frustrating, to say the least, considering he was constantly repeating himself."

"Ooh, do tell."

"I would like to stay alive, thank you. If I tell you, I am pretty sure you would kill me."

"Tell."

"Lingerie."

She snickered and rolled her eyes, "Hwoarang would get along well with your creature…"

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, noting a feeling that entered into her voice when she mentioned his rival's name. Putting that aside, he smiled and started to stand, stretching one arm across his body, "I should go now so you can get some rest and recover faster. Sleep well, alright?"

"Yeah… Thanks. Later."

"It's alright. Bye," he walked out the door, passing Hwoarang, who'd apparently been allowed back in at last.

She was alright with it. You know what that means, right?

_No, I am not buying her lingerie for her birthday!_


	24. The Mending

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (15/08/2010).

* * *

Author's Note: _-smacks the review I put in there for thanks- Its over two thousand reviews, not twenty, I was laughing so bloody hard when I saw that XD. But yeah, THANK YOU EVERYONE :D Here's a double for ya all!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Mending**_

Five days passed before Razer was released from hospital. The doctors heavily suggested crutches so that she could walk around easier, considering the state her back and one of her legs was in, but, in the arrogance of her youth, she refused. If she required support, Hwoarang would be good enough - and he didn't mind anyway.

Xiaoyu insisted that she, Miharu, Julia and the newly recovered Razer all go on a girl's night out for two reasons. The first reason was to celebrate her recovery - after all, she'd taken quite a beating. The second reason was merely to spend more time with one another, seeing as the tournament was almost finished. Despite protests from the latter, the Chinese girl wouldn't take no for an answer. They were at a dance club now, and they were all dancing to the thudding techno quite happily.

A place was this was not favourable for Razer. She'd cranked up her MP3 player to full volume, but she could still hear the techno in the background. It was driving her insane. The thudding beat and the flashing strobe lights were giving her a dull headache, and, on a more personal level, she just hated that type of music anyway. Her hoodie was pulled up and over her head, and her face was buried into the crook of her arm, trying to block all of it out.

The other three eventually asked for drinks - nothing too fancy, no alcohol - and came to sit next to her. After some laughing about 'that idiot over there with his chest puffed out' and other things, one noticed that the slouched figure was uncomfortable in this area. Julia placed a hand on the Greek's good shoulder, "If you don't like it here, you don't have to stay because of us. I felt like leaving myself, but, I ended up enjoying the music."

"You're basically giving me permission to leave," Razer commented.

"I don't see any of us stopping you," she replied, smiling, "Go hang out with Hwoarang."

Nodding her head a little in silent thanks, she jumped out of the chair, despite her wounds, and headed straight for the exit, "See you all later."

She breathed in the cleaner air once outside of the club, and, throwing her hood off and turning off her music, she began to walk away from the place behind her. She was unsure of where she would go - she didn't want to hang with Hwoarang, at this immediate moment - and before long, she found herself straying from the centre of the Plaza, and towards the nearby park.

The park was quite large and peaceful - a far cry from where she'd been previously - and it was near the ocean. There was a garden bed also, following the large, 's'-shaped pathway going across the short grass and leading to a dark brown bench under a large, green tree. She began to walk down the pathway, aiming to go and sit on that bench and stare out to the water; and once she was there, she began to talk to the water, bored.

She only got crashing whispers in response to her mutters, "You have got a nice life. Nothing really bothers you. You don't have to worry about too much, like getting hurt, or what others think of you. You are not sabotaged by a soulless being. You don't have tainted memories that haunt you day in and day out, ones that you wish to forget but cannot let go of _because _of this entity..."

It is I who makes you, mortal.

She prattled on, "You don't have to worry about this being possessing you and killing someone you love... About her making you feel insignificant and weak."

That's because you are.

"You don't have to worry about her making you feel as if you've failed your friends and 'family'."

But you have.

"Are you not supposed to be resting, still?" she yelled angrily, tensing her shoulders.

The entity did not answer her. She sighed, resting her head in her trembling hands. If the devil within had not been hassling her, she would've been able to enjoy the peace that the atmosphere provided. It would've made her smile, if only a little. It would've gotten rid of the ridiculous aches and pains throughout her body by listening to the waves crash and roll in the background. As it was, it felt as though they were antagonising her a little.

_Tell me, monster, _Razer asked angrily, _Why did my Father summon you?_

It was not your Father who summoned this power.

_What? But... Dad was the evil one._

Your Mother asked for my power to ward off his want for domination before their marriage.

_My _Mother _asked for you? _This concept was confusing her.

Yes. It did not work, either.

_But... She was so innocent... so sweet... so happy and peaceful. She was _nothing _like you!_

She called for me in her prayers, Devil hissed, Deal with it.

Unable to control the confusion and rage, she stood up and slammed her fist into the tree beside her, feeling part of the bark give way, as well as the skin on her knuckles. Exhausted by merely standing and initiating the action, she quickly sat back down and looked at the ground. Her _Mother _sold her soul to the Devil. Her _Mother. _And in her hours of need... Devil did not help her.

The real question is... If she had me, why did she not use me to fight back? Why did she never call? She smirked a little, And then half of my power was transferred to you once you were created. The pain you feel, the agony I give you, is all of her fault.

She listened. She believed.

_Did they ever love me...?_

Never. You were an accident.

The attack caused her to retort in turn, aloud, "Just like _you _are an accident!"

I was _never _an accident. I am your fate, your destiny... Your past, present and future all rolled into one. It is fate that you will lose your mind, and that you will fade... and that I will become the new you, _the real _you.

She held her head, feeling it throb and feeling her anger rise. She was trying hard to control the entity that was threatening its escape.

"Razer? What are you doing here? You should be resting."

Through her clouding green eyes, she looked past the hair that was over her eyes and saw Jin. She took one of her hands and moved her hair from her eyes, smiling a little at Jin, still clearly frustrated at what was happening inside.

She briefly looked to Jin, before looking back to the ground, propping up her arm on her thigh, resting her head in her hand in frustration. The Japanese boy sat down on her right, putting an arm around her comfortingly, hoping his voice was strong, "You can do it. Fight her."

"No I can't..."

"Yes you can."

"I can't. She's saying so many things..."

"Don't believe her. They are nothing but lies."

"What if it's true?" she looked up at him, "What if it was Mum and not Dad? Things... seem to fit."

"Sometimes, lies can cultivate one's version of the truth, when in reality they are the undisputed forgery of what actually happened. She can make things seem to fit, she can make it seem as if it was your Mother who asked for her power rather than your Father... But as long as you know in your heart that they are lies, that your Mother was a kind and pure person... then her words do not mean anything to you nor do they have power over you... And they never will."

"Mum pretty much abandoned me, Jin," she looked away from his brown eyes and back to the water's whispering glare, clenching her fists. She was unaware that the words had already taken some form of power over her, "She abandoned me to live like this along, with no comfort for killing my Father when I was twelve, with no comfort for seeing her murdered before my eyes, with no comfort for being the monster that I am!"

He tightened his grip around her. He understood _exactly _how she was feeling. He swallowed and chose his coming words carefully, scared to anger her further, and stared out at the ocean with her, "You are not a monster. You are a fun, caring and wonderful woman. You have talent in battle, you are smart, wise... You are nothing dark. You are a sweet person. You are like light. You are... you are like an angel. And don't try to challenge me on that - I know you want to right now, but please don't, because you will be lying to yourself."

"But even you know within yourself that you're putting forward a lie."

"No, I'm not. I _know _I'm not. I believe what I have said, because it is my truth of what I see in you."

A mumble came. She did feel her cheeks heat up, but she was glad that it was dark and that it couldn't be seen, "So, Hwoarang was right."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the Greek rested her head on his shoulder, "So what were you doing out at this time of night?"

"I enjoy walks, so, I went for a walk after training. And what about you?"

"Escaped a dance club. Midget, Miharu and Julia. I swear, Midget will use any excuse to have party or something."

"Essentially, it is any excuse to have fun," Jin paused for a bit, looking at her and smiling a little, "It seems that you like your present."

He's looking at you.

She ignored her, "I love it."

"Good," he looked back up, fixing the long, left sleeve on his dark navy shirt.

He's looking away.

_I don't need running commentary..._

It appeared that Jin had detected her sudden slump, "What's the matter?"

"I just..." she exhaled and looked up, "I feel so alone. Even though I know I'm not - Hwoarang and all - I still feel alone. He doesn't understand. He tries so hard to, but he just doesn't."

"But I do."

"Yeah, but..."

"Even in that respect, with the Devil Gene, I am still here," he put his hand over her mark, "That pumps within me as well. I understand."

Razer put her own hand over his, thereafter feeling herself being pulled closer to him with his other arm in a rough embraced. She exhaled, allowing herself to completely relax against his warm body, feeling the comfort he was trying to offer. She grinned a little, looking at him, "What're you thinking about?"

"Lots of things. Mainly how I will beat Ogre, and how much I will miss you when you return to your home."

"You'll visit, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, because if you don't, I will hunt you down and bite _your _ear."

He chuckled, smirking, "You're not going to let go of that, are you?"

"No. You bit my _ear._ Who in their right mind would bite someone's _ea - _oh my God!"

He'd bitten it again, lightly of course. She half jumped, ignoring his chuckling, "Obviously I would, in my right mind, bite somebody's ear."

She huffed, "I quote Hwoarang - 'fucking psycho!'"

Something wet then travelled over hear earlobe, causing a similar reaction to the bite, "And now I have licked it."

"You really are a spontaneous psycho, Kazama. In a good way, but nonetheless."

He smiled and looked down on her again. Something had been dwelling within him for a while, since he realised that he indeed had strong feelings for this girl. He did not know whether to act upon it or just to let it slide. He was scared to act on it, and had been putting it off - until now, when a sudden burst of courage came through as he kissed her on the lips.

Razer was unquestioningly surprised by the outburst, but even so, she didn't fight.

But Jin did, pulling away after five or seconds.

You're an idiot. I _really _hope you know that.

He looked down, "Sorry..."

I can taste her life.

"Well..." she began.

Give me her life.

"...don't be."

He smiled.

Give me her life, Kazama! Now!

His hand rocketed to his head after hearing the strength in the Devil's last line. Fear began to course through his body, _What? No! You will not have her life, or anybody else's for that matter!_

I will take it if you do not give it to me!

A swift smack came up the back of his head. He jumped, surprised, and looked to her, "What was that for?"

Razer narrowed her eyes and smirked lightly, You're going quiet again, and judging by your current posture, you're fighting."

"He tasted your life."

"Yeah, well, you taste like chocolate... and I like chocolate."

Jin mischievously grinned, "I will keep that in mind."

The ten minute silence that followed slowly proved to be frustrating. The 19-year-old's curse was constantly harassing him, rather frantically trying to come out and kill the woman sitting next to him. It wanted her life, so that her demonic half would be free and up for his taking. It was incredibly straining to keep him under control.

Things weren't much better in the Greek's head. Whilst her demon wanted a reunion, she seemed far more entertained in raiding Razer's mind for reactions to the kiss. That, and continuously reinforming her that it was her Mother that made her this way, and that nobody loved her.

Fortunately, for now, she knew better on the last statement, _Except Hwoarang and Jin. That's all that matters._

They are not your family. They never were.

_Hwoarang is the brother I never had but always wanted - he protects me with all that he is. Jin is the one who shares _your _curse... Does that not connect us?_

Your attempts to escort yourself away from the truth are amusing, mortal.

At the right moment, her phone vibrated. She grabbed it and responded with her usual greeting, "What?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out, Hwo."

"The girls came back without you. You had me worried."

"I'm just out!"

"Alright, alright! Fuck, don't get all snippy at me."

Jin watched her right hand clench into a fist. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, mouthing 'let's go'.

"Look, I'm coming back now, okay?"

"I'll swing by with the bike."

"The bike is at home."

"Or _is _it?" he inquired jokingly.

"Yes, it is. Twit," she almost tripped over, wincing when her leg twisted slightly. It was still sore.

"Stop contradicting me!" he whined in a faked, melodramatic voice, "It's painful!"

It was so loud that Kazama could hear. He was unable to hold in his laughter.

"Who's that?"

"It's Jin, Hwoarang."

At the revelation, something was lost in his voice, "Oh... Okay."

"What's up?"

"Nothing's up, don't worry."

"Oi."

"It's nothing. I'll see you when you get back."

"Are you jealous?" Razer suddenly found herself asking. She was surprised that it just... erupted from her voice.

There was a pause, and then a shaky but strong, "No."

"**Yes?**"

"No."

"**Liiiar,**" Lying seemed to be a regularly appearing theme, today...

"No really, it's nothing, alright? I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you soon, then."

"**I love you.**"

"...Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

He was still breaking, "**No.**"

"Alright..."

"Later."

"**Love you.**"

As she pulled the phone away from her ear, she heard him splutter 'what?', as he didn't understand what she said. She pressed the red button, effectively ending the call, and slipped it into her pocket, her eyebrows furrowing. And the Blood Talon thought that _she _was jealous of Julia on the day of the picnic? Ha! He should hear himself talk. Any time she mentioned Jin, he went silent, like a spark was lost - like it was a button.

And then she sat up a little straighter, still limping, and frowned, _I... am beginning to believe you and your observations._

It took you four years to get the message through? _Really _Athane?

"Is everything okay?"

"As far as I know, yeah," she smiled at her Japanese friend a little, pulling her hood back over her head to keep the stinging wind away from her face, "Thanks for keeping me company.

"It is alright," Jin paused for a moment, noticing the limp, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Just like that, all thoughts of her best friend flew away from her mind, "Please. My leg is sore."

"Okay, climb aboard."

She scrambled up the slightly kneeling figure, encircling her arms around her neck, "Don't drop me."

He grabbed her legs, "I won't."

"Or I will bite your ear."

Jin rolled his eyes, a small smirk coming to his face.


	25. The Other

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (15/08/2010).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Other**_

When she returned, the usually exuberant and fun Hwoarang was quiet and withdrawn. It scared Razer to see him that way, because this was not the boy she knew - if anything, she was being reminded of the boy in the orphanage, lost, confused and hurt. Furthermore, he avoided all eye contact with her, as if looking at her was torture. There was a missing link.

She found him in the bed, half asleep, several bottles of beer on the ground – she tried to sit and count them, but he grumbled out 'oh stop analysing' before she had the chance to finish. His intent was clearly to drink something away – whether it was physical or emotional pain, she couldn't quite tell at the moment. All she knew is that he was upset, most likely at her. She knew the moment his general vocal expression changed over the phone. But why?

Because you are breaking his heart, Devil said, still tasting Jin on their lips.

Tiredly, she climbed into bed next to him, giving him a big hug. Within a few moments, he spoke again, his voice a little more alert, as though he was waking from sleep, "Why'd you come here?"

There was a tinge of bitterness in his voice, and it made her frown. She tightened her grip on the 19-year-old, "I wanted to."

"You have Kazama."

The statement had her retort flatly, "You _are _jealous."

"Maybe. Or, maybe I don't see why you have to hang onto him like a leech. You hated him a few days ago. Nobody's that quick to forgive someone entirely."

He had been using everything he could think of in his drunken state to tell and prove both her and himself otherwise. He knew he was jealous, why wouldn't he be? He loved her.

Razer groggily released him and had leant on his arm, peering over his form, trying to get a good look at his eyes. She watched as his pupils quickly darted the other way, feeling his body turn underneath her also. He was completely avoiding her gaze, lest he crack beneath it. And he knew he would.

Eventually, she _made _him look at her, grabbing his head and not allowing it to move. She saw immediately that he was in pain, and that she was the cause of it – _why, _she didn't understand, and right now she didn't exactly care, either – she just wanted to make it go away. She frowned a little, but maintained a playful voice, "Hwoaraaang, tell me what's wrong with you."

"It's… nothing, really. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"You are hurting me by seeing you this way."

He paused for a moment and then spoke again, "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it."

"With your best friend?" she asked, bewildered. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Dude, you tell me everything. You've _always _told me everything. You told me how your parents died, you told me when you first killed someone, you even like to randomly announce that you 'just jacked off' – remember when you first did that?" The smirk on his face said that he did. The Greek continued, "You have always told me everything. Why stop now?"

"I just don't wanna talk about it, alright?"

"Did I do something?"

"Y – no. No."

"You were about to say yes," she frowned.

"It's not you, okay? You're involved but you haven't done anything."

"Hwoarang!" she finally hissed, "Stop lying to me!"

He sat up, throwing her off in the process, and in his intoxicated state, he was oblivious to her physical pain. He studied her expression as she sat back up, holding her back, her green eyes narrowed at him. He spoke carefully, cultivating a lie as best as he could, using whatever authentic facts materialised in his mind as he spoke, "You didn't do anything, we'll get that clear. But… you're involved. I… I wanna get back at the old man for what he did."

"Well then, you don't have that chance now, do you? You were eliminated from the competition."

"Let me finish," he snapped. Once she silenced, he continued, "As I was saying, I wanna get back at him and I dunno how. So, I'm thinking that maybe I could raid the Mishima Zaibatsu Laboratory, just run amuck and so on, y'know? I've heard from Julia that they've developed something big in there, like a cure – I was thinking that it's possibly the Devil Gene. Not only that, but, Julia's Mum's in there, too. That makes it a win-win-win situation, am I right? Help you, piss him off, save her, the usual. I say break in, get your cure, rescue Michelle Chang, fuck up the rest of the lab, and then get out of there alive."

"You are not doing that," she began, folding her arms, "At least, not without me you're not."

"You hate Julia, why do you suddenly wanna help?"

"I do not hate her, I just do not see why she has to be all over you. Who am I reminding you of now, Red?"

"I was quoting you."

"I don't care if you were quoting a cow. _Anyway, _when you decide to go all criminal on my ass, you nearly wind up in jail every time, or at least caught by the police. It's a matter of time before you actually do hit the slammer. So, therefore, I'm coming with you."

"So we can get in the same jail cell and engage in frisky activities?" he joked, lying down.

"No, to keep us out."

It is good to see that spark back.

_You care about him?_

I am you, Devil stated, I feel everything you feel. He is also good for a laugh.

"Why him?" he suddenly asked forlornly.

She paused and also lay down next to him, facing away, though feeling watched, "Jin's different. He is unique."

"What, because of a fuckin' tattoo?"

"Don't pull that shit on me," she hissed, "Don't be like every other man I've seen."

"I'll change if you want."

"No, really, I will. Just you wait."

"I don't want you to change, Hwo. I like you the way you are, despite both our faults."

"I said I'd change –"

She looked over her shoulder, almost yelling now, "Dammit Red, you're not listening to me! You would not be the same if you didn't have this sense of caring, perverted humour about you whilst speeding around on the fucking bike with your goggles perched on your head and your mouth releasing random vulgarities at the police chasing your hot little ass!"

"If we're being honest, I think you're hot too."

"Goodnight, Hwoarang," Razer turned away from him completely.

Figuring she had enough of arguing, the Blood Talon turned away from her also, hugging the blankets closer to his form whilst he could. He stared straight ahead of himself again, absorbed by the wall as he had been before her entry. This time, however, his thoughts had changed. After a few minutes, he looked over his shoulder, sighing reluctantly.

When he turned back again to stare at the wall, he felt movement on the other side, and warm arms sliding around his body. One hand was resting atop his stomach, and the other was resting squarely in the centre of his chest; and he was dragged closer to the woman behind him in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and placed one hand over each of hers, feeling her rest her head in the middle of his back.

He wished this was real.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked.

"I just am."

If she'd been lying before him, she would've seen that tear go down his cheek. As it was, she didn't know, "No need to be."

He nodded, finally passing out again, his final thought bouncing around in his mind, _I'm sorry I can't be your Kazama._


	26. The Legality

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (15/08/2010).

* * *

Ten chapters to the end.

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Legality**_

_Weeeeeell I'll tell you what I want,_

_What I really, really want!_

"I want you to fucking shut up…"

Late morning had arrived, and Hwoarang had one hell of a thumping headache. He turned off that stupid radio beside his bed, which must've had an alarm on without his knowledge, and rubbed his temples. It wasn't loud, but it was definitely loud enough to be noticed and to make him feel dizzy and to make his head throb. He rolled out of bed, almost smashing his head on the side of the table in the process, picked up the empty bottles, and disposed them all in the nearby bin.

The sound of glass clashing on glass made his head scream and constrict more. He trudged out to the main room, hoping to take something for his hangover, and then after that, he would try and make some breakfast for himself – without 'burning the room down', of course. He stole a glance at the clock as he entered the room – 3pm. Again. He groaned and rubbed his face, _I really need to start getting up earlier…_

It was when he got further in did he see nobody inside. Shrugging and taking a quick scan over, he noticed his counterpart in the far corner in the kitchen, leaning over the sink. There was running water. From his place by the bedroom door, he called out, "What're you doing?"

"Washing my face."

"What did she do this time?"

A grunt indicated to him that she didn't feel like talking. Razer lifted her head and walked over towards Hwoarang, navigating past the chairs, and gave him a large hug, smiling when she was hugged back. He didn't mind the cold water on her face and his shoulder, "About time you woke up. Afternoon, lazy."

"It's morning to me!"

When the release finally came, she smiled and grabbed her MP3 player from the small table by the couch, heading for the door, "Training."

"Why? We're eliminated, we're not gonna get back in by a wildcard."

"Do you wanna get fat?" she joked.

"No… But seriously, why right now? I just woke up."

She rolled her eyes, "_I'm _going to train. Need to let some anger out."

"Then punch me."

"I would prefer to let out my anger on something I do not give a shit about. You, I damn well give a shit about. The punching bag? I don't."

"Alright. Any idea when you'll be back?"

"When the anger… dissolves. Stay here and think up a plan to get into the Zaibatsu," she closed the door.

"Not without coffee I don't…" Hwoarang muttered, heading to the kitchen.

He turned on the kettle and began to wait for the water to boil, tapping his nails on the countertop as millions of thoughts and ideas ran through his head at top speed. First there was the possibility of Jin and Razer getting together – he noticed how she was around him as of late, especially by how happy she sounded last night. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. So, he'd have to say something to her about his feelings pretty damn soon… Secondly, there was getting into the Mishima Zaibatsu, which would've unquestioningly been heavily guarded. So, how was he gonna pass them?

Well… night time… He could use the cloak of the night to slip by… for the two of them to slip by.

He smirked as the kettle hissed.

* * *

The Used's 'Take It Away' blared from her headphones as she threw more anger at the punching bag. Punch. Kick. Punch punch, kick kick. More kicks. Punches and kicks. Her green eyes narrowed in frustration, wanting to desperately leave a mark on the sandbag. Somewhere faintly in the corners of her mind, she swore she could hear Baek growl 'higher! You need to aim higher!', and 'you lack form – you almost appear as a child in how you are standing! Again!'. There was nothing but the sandbag to break… much like that stupid devil within that had broken her will time and time again.

But that was the old her. The new one would fight not just for _him… _but for _them, _and for _herself. _She had been reborn.

Other fighters from the tournament, eliminated or not, were in the gym also, doing the same thing as she was – training. Most of them were gone, though, within twenty minutes of her arrival, seeking out something to drink or a movie to go and watch. She was alone, but she didn't notice. She'd been distracted by multiple thoughts, all attacking her simultaneously.

Something gave way in the bag. Razer drew her foot back and observed it closely, grinning slightly as the sand poured from the puncture, like an open wound. She honestly didn't expect her attacks to _break _the thing –

Another puncture came, only it was just above her head. It was here she realised that she didn't cause it.

Someone was trying to gun her down. She wondered for a moment why she heard no gunshots.

Headphones. Take them off.

She immediately did, pocketing them. She remained motionless, like an alert deer, just listening. She heard the adjustment of two separate guns, and quickly registered that she'd been placed in a crossfire assassination attempt. Two assassins. Two ways to get shot. Two ways to die.

Her legs functioned just as both shots flew, hitting the wooden floor where she'd been standing previously. Her hands rose as she pushed apart the doors, and continued on her way. The footsteps of the gunmen were soon heard following her, along with at least four other pairs of legs. So now there were six of them after her. How absolutely wonderful.

Why are you running? Turn around and kill them.

Razer felt one of their hands whoosh by her, attempting to grab her. She moved to the right, watching the left hand spew forth, and grabbed it, hurling the person into the nearby wall, before continuing on her way. It was during the quick blur did she see the green uniform again, and instantly realised that it was Tekken Force.

So… because Mishima could not kill you legally, he's sent his own personal task force to finish the dirty work.

She slinked around the corner and readied her fist, awaiting some of the soldiers to turn and follow her. She launched her punch into the gut of the first coming Tekken Force soldier, and used the Double Face Kick throw to leave him unconscious. The Greek continued running afterwards, knowing that they would still come after her.

Let me out. I will take them on.

Tackled. Her head smashed into the floor, and at the same time, she twisted her leg at unhappy angle. She used her foot to the best of her ability, despite pain, to slide out of this soldier's grasp, before taking off once again, limping. She started to hiss at Devil, _This is all _your _fault. If you never came to me, then I wouldn't have to put up with this!_

If your Mother never requested my power, then you would not have to put up with this. Remember, this was all your Mother's doing, stupid girl.

Japanese mumbles were heard behind her, "**Mr Mishima, she is getting away…**"

Ooh, he said 'Mishima' somewhere in that sentence…

_Well duh, _she deadpanned as she turned another corner, running down yet another long corridor.

Another five came down the other side. Razer's green eyes narrowed, "Well, shit."

Ducking more shots, she pushed through, throwing some into the walls in the process, swatting away at any hand that tried to seize her. More Japanese shoutings ensued, even as Paul Phoenix's blue eyes observed the situation from a nearby corner. He threw his liquor bottle into the nearby bin and leant off the wall, turning his back to her. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

After a few more minutes of running, Razer found her area of the hotel and began to bash on the Korean's door, knowing that he was one of the few that could protect her immediately without asking what was happening, "Hwo! Hwoarang, let me in! Oiii!"

"**I think she is this way, Mr Mishima! If you're able to confirm it…**"

Okay, so Hwoarang wasn't there. She slammed her fist on the door one last time in frustration, before charging further down the corridor, knowing and feeling that Jin was nearby. Once at room one hundred and sixty, and stabilising herself from almost tripping over various rugs, she latched her hand onto the doorknob and beat at the wood, "Kazama, open the door!"

It took him a few seconds before the door creaked open. He stuck his head out, "Razer? What's wrong?"

She pushed him off of the door and slid inside, closing it behind her, locking it also. She smiled a little at her confused Japanese friend before pressing her ear to the door, listening for anything. Jin copied, starting to grasp the situation, understanding a few things here and there.

Footsteps. One. Two. Three. Four. Stop. Pause. Click, "**Mr Mishima, we lost her.**"

His eyes narrowed as he whispered to her, "He had you followed?"

"Tried to get me fucking killed."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," she whispered back, "Don't worry."

They paused, holding their breaths as the footsteps got louder and closer. After a few moments, they seemed to fade away, indicating their leave. When they were sure it was safe, they both exhaled loudly, and Jin spoke, "I will get him for this…"

"Don't bother, he'll just kill you too."

"He won't dare."

"Something says he's gonna fucking try, anyway."

"He may try as many times as he wishes. Ultimately, he will fail."

There was… a tone in his voice that made Razer pause and quirk her eyebrow. It was so sure, so strong, so… _defiant. _It wasn't Devil, clearly, but it seemed like a different Jin – one she did not like at all. An older, wiser, angrier Jin. Deciding to ignore it, she spoke before he had another chance to apologise, "Like I said, it's not your fault."

"May I ask you a question…?"

"Sure."

"What are you going to do when you return home?" he rubbed her back carefully, noting how she was still shaking.

"I'm going to do what I always do, Kazama. Steal."

"Hwoarang also?"

"We're a team. Of course."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I was thinking… If I won this, I could buy you and your friends a house. I do not need the money."

Razer looked up, narrowing her eyes at him with a small smile, "Are you serious? You'd do that for us?"

"I'd do it for you," he murmured, before awkwardly nodding and raising his voice that extra little bit, "Yes."

"Thank you."

"It's alright."

"Now I need to ask _you _something."

"Go ahead."

She grinned a tad darkly, "Are you against me and Hwoarang raiding the old man's lab?"

Jin smirked, looking down on her, "Hell no."

"Good. Julia's Mum's in there, and Julia's told Hwo that there's a cure for something big sitting in there. We're thinking it's for the Devil Gene. Hwoarang is thinking up a plan right now. The frame of it is that we're gonna go into the Zaibatsu, find Michelle, nab that cure, fuck up the rest of his shit, and run out. Then we'll give Michelle to Julia, use the cure on you and me, and then everything is hunky dory."

"Hunky… dory?"

"It basically means 'all good'."

"What an unusual term…"

"Baek used to say it to piss us off."

"Who is Baek?"

Razer turned away and walked towards the nearest chair, taking a seat and allowing her legs to rest. She pulled them up and rested them on the chair's arm, leaning against its back with her side, "Baek Doo San, a King Of Iron Fist Participant, Master and teacher of Tae Kwon Do… He was the Father that I never had, and the one that Hwoarang had lost. He meant the world to Hwoarang, it almost destroyed him when he went missing three years ago. He's dead. We believe he was killed by someone in this tournament… so we came here for the house, and for vengeance. Mind you, on my part, I'm much more focused on the house."

"He was probably taken by Ogre. I'm sorry."

"Were your first words 'I'm sorry'?"

Jin smiled and came to sit next to her, "Actually, no. I do not recall what they were."

"You're saying 'I'm sorry' every five seconds."

"I – Okay, you win. It is a habit I need to break."

"So, are you in?"

Brown eyes shifted from the floor to her green ones, "Am I in on what?"

"On our plan."

"Oh, God, definitely. Xiaoyu would probably like to be of assistance as well."

"Alright. So, that's you, me, Hwoarang, Julia, and Xiao. Swee –" Her phone was ringing. She pulled it out again and growled with her normal response, "What?"

"Are you back from training yet? I wanna tell you what I've got!"

"Give me a rest, I was almost killed."

"_What?_" Hwoarang hissed on the other side of the line.

"Almost got assassinated by the old man. I am at Jin's. Come over. Find Julia and Xiao, also, so we can flesh this out more."

"Alright. What room again? One hundred and sixty?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. Stay safe."

She grinned as he hung up, and, she looked to Jin from the corner of her eyes, "Conspiring begins."


	27. The Plan

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/09/2010).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Plan**_

Fifteen or so minutes later, there were five teenagers sitting in Jin's room. Xiaoyu was lying on the floor, rolling onto her back occasionally as she listened. Julia was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her, tapping her glasses occasionally in thought. Jin was sitting on one of the comfy one-seater chairs, half-slouching in the seat. Razer was sitting on one side of the couch, and characteristically, Hwoarang was lying all over the rest of the furniture, his head in his best friend's lap, talking to them all and telling them what plan he'd come up with so far.

Of course, Julia had picked numerous flaws in the plan, "And what if Tekken Force catch you? Did you even _think _of the danger involved there? What are you going to do when you get caught? How are you going to escape it?"

"Didn't think of that, but we'll think of something. I'm good at worming out of tight spots."

Razer half-scowled, "Excuse me, _I'm _the one that does the worming. You just take the credit for it."

"My sexiness inspires you," he retaliated blandly, shifting a little, "Anyway, that's basically what I've got. Me and Raze jump the fence at night when it's clear, run in using the map Jules is gonna get us, release Michelle from the prison, nab something, fuck up some beakers and piss off."

Jun cut in, finding a solution rather quickly, "Either Paul or I will be fighting against him in the second round."

The Native-American nodded again, "Okay, then that section is sorted."

A milky-white arm flew into the air, soon followed by a high-pitched voice, "What should I do?"

"Maybe you can stand guard outside of the Zaibatsu," Razer suggested, "You know, to help out with security."

"Yeah!" Xiaoyu responded enthusiastically, "And I can communicate between all of you!"

"Sounds good," the Korean said, "Solves Jules' worries about being caught."

"But that can only cover the outer perimeter," Julia sighed.

"At least I'm fucking trying!" He shouted back, turning slightly to face her, eyebrows furrowed.

Razer squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Easy."

And then there was a violent bashing against the door, "**Boy, its training time.**"

All eyes turned to Jin and Xiaoyu as their expressions fell from excited to crestfallen. The former stood and scratched his head, murmuring for everyone sparing himself and the Chinese youth to hide around the room as best as they could and to not panic should Heihachi spot any of them. Julia hid behind a cupboard, Razer hid under the bed, and Hwoarang merely walked into the bathroom ("it's a whole 'nother room, and none of you have thought to go in there yet!").

Xiaoyu remained on the floor, and cracked her fingers as she watched as Jin opened the door to reveal Heihachi. The latter folded his arms across his chest and exhaled in frustration, "**About time.**"

"**Sorry Grandfather. I was… I was…**"

"W-we were revising for our English test!" Xiaoyu interjected, beaming, "It's on Friday."

"But today is Wednesday," the Mishima man growled.

"Hey! We wanna get top marks, okay?"

"I see no papers or workbooks on the ground or table, Ling Xiaoyu."

"It's a pop oral quiz!"

He was about to answer back when Jin interjected solemnly, "**Do I have to train today?**"

Fully-fledged laughter ensued, "**Of course you must train! You will be one of the best there ever was, and that means you **_**must **_**practice your craft everyday! There are **_**no **_**exceptions. You will **_**not **_**be a failure!**"

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment. **Just let me get my things,**" the language switch was deliberate to alert his hiding friends.

"**You will be at the gymnasium in ten minutes,**" Heihachi hissed, turning away and leaving.

Once he was out of sight, Xiaoyu bolted for the door, slamming it closed and locking it thereafter. After a few seconds, she turned and leant against the door, calling to the others, "It's okay to come out now, you guys. He's gone."

One by one, they stalked out of their hiding places. The American woman adjusted her crop top and spoke, "I'm glad we got out of that one alive… We should go, and we need to be more careful in the future."

"What did he say?" Hwoarang asked, curious.

Jin stretched one arm across his chest, "He just wants me to be at the gym for training in ten minutes…" He then began to look for his things, grabbing anything even remotely related to training and shoving it into his dark blue bag. Stuff went flying, "Get out of here before he comes back spontaneously. He has quite an inclination to do that."

Xiaoyu got off of the door, unlocked it, opened it and bid them goodbye, going to go and see Panda. Julia left soon after, heading towards the lobby to speak to the receptionist to ask if there were any computers around. Her goal at the moment was to play the hacker and find out more about the Mishima Zaibatsu, such as where there were any security checkpoints, and if there was a detailed map lying around. And as for Hwoarang, there was only one thing he could do – go back to his room and sleep.

Razer planned to join him if it were not for the door being pushed closed by the other male. There was breath tickling the back of her neck, "I want you to rest. You have been through enough trauma for one week."

"I can't. They'll find me in my room, or in Hwoarang's."

"Then stay here."

She paused and turned to look at him, noticing that he was quite serious. Her eyebrows questioningly furrowed.

Jin backed up from her personal space, feeling that at any moment she might lash out, and allowed his hand to travel down to the gold doorknob. Twisting it, he jerked it open slightly, preparing to go, "I always lock the door anyway. And the Murderer does not accompany me back."

"Such a saint…" she muttered with a grin, well aware of her juxtaposition, "Thanks."

"I owe you anyway," he began to exit.

"You owe me _what _exactly?"

"My life… because you've reminded me that life's worth living, and that I shouldn't surrender to the poison."

There was no need for a further explanation, because she perfectly understood – it was something Hwoarang had done for her continuously. The door closed with a click, and she'd already gone over to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water. As she drank, a memory returned.

"_**If you depend on someone for your life, it is inevitable that they'll depend on you too.**__"_

"_**Meaninggg?**__" a younger Razer asked, watching her Mother pack furiously._

_Smiling, the blue-eyed parent turned to her 12-year-old daughter, pausing her current herding for clothes, "__**That means, my angel, that if your survival depends on another for a fair while… if you fight only to live for that person… they will return the same love, just as I do you.**__"_

_Razer paused, allowing her eyes to drop to the floor, "__**Why are you telling me this?**__"_

"_**In case something bad happens tomorrow, that's why. Is your bag packed?**__"_

"_**Yeah… it's ready.**__"_

"_**Good,**__" Mother zipped up her own bag and threw it hastily on the floor, kicking it under the bed thereafter to hide it. She put both her hands on her daughter's shoulders, gripping them tightly, "__**No matter what happens, if he finds us hiding in the mountains, if he follows us there… we must fight to live. As long as we can breathe, we can fight. Okay?**__"_

_The little girl nodded, grinning, looking up, "__**Okay.**__"_

She smiled a little. She understood now. She never did before.


	28. The Pain

_If it is _normal_, then it is speech.  
If it is in italics, then it is thought.  
If it is in __**bold**__, then it is the character's natural tongue.  
If it is in __underline__, then it is Devil.  
Don't own any characters except Razer and the rest of the gang (excluding Hwoarang).

* * *

_

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (13/09/2010).

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Pain**_

After many hours, Razer slipped back into consciousness, but kept her eyes shut. She could hear somebody move around the room, putting things down, rearranging items, zipping bags shut, turning a tap on and off, and so on and so forth. Another thing she was aware of was of gentle warmth, that of which she didn't recall before dozing off, and a soft breeze overhead.

In her mind, she came to the conclusion that the covers must've been pulled up and a fan was on. After breathing in, she identified the person to be Jin as opposed to Hwoarang (who she initially thought it was), and that he was trying to keep himself occupied whilst she napped.

Pressure finally came, a portion of the mattress dipping at his body's weight. The Greek felt his body heat radiating and approaching, before it finally came into contact with her hand. She shuffled over a little, trying to make it appear that she was still asleep – sadly, she was a terrible actor (and liar, as the Korean liked to remind her).

A gingerly squeeze came with a small chuckle, "I know you are awake."

The simple, sleepy reply followed soon after, "What gave it away?"

"Your breathing."

"Would've thought it was me moving."

"No, not as much as your breathing."

"Hmm. How was the old man?"

"Decent… for once…"

More movement occurred, followed by the releases of her hand. She opened one eye to see his figure quickly passing over her, eventually coming to rest behind her. Construction came in the form of a tight hug. She smiled, closing the eye, licked her lips and spoke softly, "You really are random, y'know."

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Only thinking."

"And you need to hug me to think?"

A nuzzle to her cheek temporarily silenced her, "Perhaps."

"You're very, very short today. Something's up and you're not telling me."

"I am only worried about tomorrow."

"Paul won't get past you. Just push him over, he'll fall backwards because of the weight of his hair."

"Hmm."

"Okay so, it's something else."

She felt him shakily exhale, "He has sent the Tekken soldiers to look for you again, and I overheard him saying that he was going to wire your room, and frequently monitor Hwoarang's room as well as my own."

"So what's the big deal? I'll stay with Xiao or Lei or Julia. And if they get monitored too, then I can just go to Miharu's house."

"I doubt Miharu's mother would want to deal with Hwoarang's attitude in her house…" He heard her grumble something, "What? You do act like him sometimes."

"I've been around him for six years, of course I'd inherit some of his characteristics."

"True…"

"Any idea what he wants from me?"

"What do you think? You are clever, figure it out."

"He wants to take the Gene away?"

"Yes. What for, I do not know. I wish that I did know."

"Then let him have it. I don't want it."

His voice dropped, "You cannot extract the Gene without killing the host."

"Oh well."

There was a slight smirk evident in his voice, "You're of more use alive."

"I can think of a dozen ideas for why I should be dead."

He sat up a little, his body resting on hers, "And I can think of a hundred reasons to keep you living."

Razer immediately challenged him, "Name them."

"Keep your friends company, keep fighting the Gene with me, another unique mind in the premises, sparring partner, keep Hwoarang happy…"

"That's only five."

"Keep me happy."

"That doesn't count. That fits under the 'creating joy' category. Another ninety-five to go, Kazama."

He chuckled slightly, "I do not need to go on."

"That's because you know you can't."

The Japanese boy looked at her face, noticing that her eyes were still closed. He half-heartedly attempted to peel one open in the name of fun, "You have had enough sleep, Miss Athane. Wake up."

Razer groaned angrily and attempted to push him away, her slender hand snatching his muscular wrist. After a few instances of more pushing, she simply decided to push on a pressure point, causing him to remove his hand and whimper in pain. She smirked, a hint of both arrogance and playfulness in her voice, "I win."

"That really hurt."

She blindly looked for his hand, latching onto it and bringing it close to her. She found the pressure point for a second time and rubbed it softly with her thumb, "Sorry, I guess."

There was a pause in his voice, "You have a very soft touch. It is rather contradictory to your attitude."

"Theeeeen why were you complaining before?"

Silence.

She smirked and pulled his hand closer to her face, using the back of his hand to rub her cheek, "And you have very soft skin. You must be gay or something, man; do you use lotion or something?"

"If I were gay, would I have kissed you?"

"…Are you calling me a man?"

The Greek was silenced with another kiss, ending much quicker than the previous one had before. Jin left her face and rested his head on her shoulder, still allowing his hand to be toyed with idly, "No. I am defending myself."

"Right…" Uncomfortable silence clung to the air. Before long, it was broken with a question, "Should I call Miharu and ask if I can stay over at her place? Could be a bit safer."

"You could come to school then."

"Don't tease me like that. I haven't attended a school since I was twelve. Was home-schooled when I lived with Hwoarang."

Kazama chuckled a little, "Couldn't handle all the big words?"

The tone of her voice dropped from warning to 'try that again', "Jin. Don't. You don't know what happened back there. Don't crack jokes about my fucking childhood."

He sat up and crawled over her body, trying to apprehensively get away, "Sorry."

The next thing he knew, he'd been dragged back down, arms latched around his body. He sighed a little, unsure of what to say or think, and simply decided to relax. He felt her hands wander to his stomach, where he was pulled closer towards her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. I'm not ready to. I… I don't know how to."

"I understand."

Razer smiled a little before nudging him slightly to get off, and then started sitting up and stretching, moving her back at many angles in an attempt to have it crack. When it failed, she sighed and slid off of the bed, fixing her normal attire (the black jeans, the black hoodie and all), before turning to face the Japanese boy lying behind her, "I really should go now. You'll probably find me with Midget, okay?"

The reply was firm yet hesitant, "Alright. Just… don't take her head off."

"I won't."

He watched as her figure slid out of the door as quietly as the whisper had been before hand. Not once did her head turn back, and not one did her posture straighten up, showing Jin that she was still in pain or was fighting off the devil within her mind. The moment the door closed, the moment he heard it click, he shot straight up and rested his head in one hand, aggravated.

It hurts, doesn't it?

It hurts not knowing how to feel, how to act with this.

It is not a crush anymore, boy. You are hurting too deeply for that.

He was not familiar with the sensation people called love. He understood how it could feel, for example with his mother, Jun Kazama… but that was _family. _It wasn't like this. This was something completely different.

Love… hurts. Get used to it.

What was difficult for him to understand was why it hurt so much when she was not with him. It felt as if something was missing in her absence. Yes, he felt a twinge of jealousy whenever Athane was in Hwoarang's company, but whenever she looked at him with those forest green eyes, everything died. All the pain, all the fear… it all died when he drowned in his staring.

He no longer felt safe unless she was there with him.

_She is just like me… but she deserves better than me._

The Japanese boy stood and smiled to himself, looking a little further ahead than his feet.

He walked to the door and rested a hand on it, where hers had just been, _I need you with me.

* * *

_

"You can stay here, but only if you promise not to kill me or something!"

"Are you afraid of me, Midget?"

Xiaoyu defiantly shook her head and moved to the side, allowing the taller person in. She watched the small specks of light brown hair fly by hurriedly, the rest of it concealed under the black hoodie. The Chinese youth didn't really know what to say or do. The other person just… barged her way in, basically saying that she'd been sent by Jin.

"Close the door!" came the command.

Her milky white hand slammed the brown door closed, locking it thereafter for safety measures. The normal, angry voice of Razer had a slightly different tint to it. It was a combination of a somewhat feral attitude (that of which she _had definitely seen before _in Jin), and what was a bad attempt at hiding a gushing teen's feelings, so to say. Brushing her black pigtails away from her face, the 17-year-old looked up, "And why are you hiding here? What's up?"

"The fucking douche Mishima is after me again."

_Douche? What's that? _The inner mind of Xiaoyu asked.

"They've wired my room."

A small 'oh' followed. The current state of the Greek girl reminded her of a trapped animal. She was scared, and she was definitely afraid to show it. She was making her way around the room, looking at this and that to try and distract herself from whatever thoughts were swarming around in her mind.

"What are you staring at, Xiao?"

She blinked and looked up at the person before her. Behind all the layers of green, she saw some pain. She finally found the courage to speak when she made a realisation, "That's the first time you haven't called me Midget."

"Well, you're my friend. I figured I shouldn't be _too _mean."

With a small squeal, the smaller girl bounded across to Razer and hugged her, "I knew you cared!"

"Don't get too comfortable," came a mumble. The hug was briefly returned before he walked across the room and looked out the window, keeping a sharp eye out for red hair in case she spotted it bolting across the lane. She then turned back to the table, searched for a pen and paper, and began to write once she found one, "Mishima has wired my room. He's trying to catch me, because he doesn't like me. But anyway, he's going to monitor Hwo and Jin's rooms, so I need a place to hide until the tournament's over. So, you got lucky in the lottery and wound up with me."

"Why is Heihachi after you?"

"Why is Jin fighting in the tournament? Why did you _really _fight? His reason is confidential in finding me."

"Razer, please. If I'm gonna be covering for you and Jin, the least you could do is tell me _why _Heihachi is after you. I have a right to know because I'm putting my life at risk to help the pair of you."

She paused and looked back to the Chinese girl, whose fists were clenched at her sides. She chuckled a little, looking at Xiaoyu's determination in an answer. She spoke, "I have something he wants. It's as simple as that."

Ling twitched. Sighing, she turned to face the door, "Want me to nab anything from your room?"

"I'm going to go and check up on Julia to see if she has the map yet. I was also going to find Hwoarang and tell him tha –"

"Don't. Just slip this under his door," Razer held up the note for a bit before placing it in her hand.

_BT,  
My room is wired.  
Yours and JK's will be monitored.  
Be careful.  
I am okay, I am safe.  
- SW_

Xiaoyu skimmed it and skimmed it and smiled, looking up, "BT?"

"Blood Talon. Hwo's nickname by our Mentor and the streets."

"JK is Jin Kazama?"

"Well duh."

"SW?"

"Storm Wind. Nickname that Baek gave me too. Never quite figured out what it meant."

"You don't bother writing out your full names?"

"Code, idiot…" she crashed onto the couch and grinned, recalling past times, "We used to pass notes to each other when we were grounded. Baek would make Hwo sit by the back door, and me in the corridor. So he'd find a random piece of paper near the bookshelf, write on it, make a paper airplane, and throw it at me. I'd then pass it back. Good times."

"Baek?"

"Baek Doo San. Tae Kwon Do teacher. Father figure."

"I see."

"He… went missing," she began, staring at the light bulb on the roof, "and the dojang was burnt down with him. That's why we were driven to the streets. We had nowhere to go and no one to help us. Eventually we found others, and we banded together. We found Seong-Hada first, then Nas-San, then Han-Geong, then Roh-Hwang, then Chang-Sun, then Jung-Keu, then Ki-Yer and Mijj-Dala. The latter two are strange… as in I rarely talk to them."

Xiaoyu watched as she continued, "It was hard at first, no one knew what to do… Hwoarang eventually took control and just started telling us what to do, leading us. He found a little abandoned shop in an alleyway, about a block or two away from the dojang itself. We made that our hideout. It's like… boarded off and everything, so to other people, it is what it really was. To us, its home. Eventually we stole more stuff, got more money from the fights. It was enough to survive," she then chuckled and whipped out her cellphone, "This phone's three years old. Seong-Hada stole it from the mall. There's another two of the same model, one for himself and the other for Hwo."

"How do you pay for it?"

"Credit."

"Oh."

She sighed and put it away, "And now, this thing came up. The day after we ran into you and Jin, we found advertisements for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3. So we signed up, the broader topic being in hope of finding a new, decent, liveable and honest life… The more personal one is to try and find the person responsible for lighting that fire and killing Baek. It's been three years."

"Maybe it was **Ogre.**"

"What's a Toshin?"

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I meant Ogre."

"Ogre… That's what killed Jin's Mother too, right?"

"Apparently. When Jin was fifteen, Jun was killed, and he came to Heihachi like his Mother asked. Now, four years on, he plans to exact revenge upon the beast. He is afraid of losing anyone else he cares about, or anyone that they care about to the Fighting God…" she leant against the door, resting her hands behind her head, "As in me, Miharu and you. And our friends, like Panda, Julia, Lei, and even Hwoarang. He worries for him too."

"Please tell me you don't believe in fairytales."

"Razer, its true! Jun Kazama was killed by the God Of Fighting! Even ask Heihachi yourself, he sent a whole Tekken Force squad to Mexico to investigate, and they were all killed! All I'm saying is that its possible Mr Doo San may've been found and killed by Ogre…" She looked up to Razer, "Ogre will come to the fighters when they are at their peak in their energy. I'm guessing that means when Paul or Jin fight Heihachi. Jin plans to kill him there and there."

She smirked a little, "It is best you stop believing in fairytales, Xiao."

"What's wrong with having a little faith?"

The other girl's voice left her for a moment, silent and in pain, "Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because faith is easily lost. When you have suffered for so long, you don't believe in fairytales anymore. You have no faith. All the stories when you heart when you were a kid… were just an illusion meant to mask pain. There is nothing to believe in any longer."

Ling stared, her mouth slightly open. It was as though the other person was speaking from a higher perspective – like that's what she'd learnt in her short life so far.

The taller girl stood, knocking her knee against the dark brown coffee table. Her eyes furrowed and she grit her teeth, "Shibal…"

"Isn't that 'fuck' in Korean?"

"Yeah," she sat back down and gave up doing anything, "Don't wanna remember what it is in Greek."

_Her eyes… seem so lifeless, _she thought to herself.

Yet when he was around – Hwoarang in particular – they were alive.

"Well, it's clear that some bad things have gone on in your life. I'm really sorry for what happened to Mr Doo San, and to you and your other friends. I hope everything gets better after the tournament. You never know, you might get prize money for getting so high in the tournament – both of you, even though you lost! I'm just gonna…" she turned and began to leave, "I'm just gonna leave and see if Julia's ready, a-and I'll slide this under the door for you, and grab some stuff."

"Thank you."

Xiaoyu backed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her and locking it with her room key. She stared straight ahead of her, looking at nothing but bland, white walls before her. All she could remember was how seemingly lifeless those eyes had been. Lifeless and empty.

Her friend almost had no will to live, because she'd been battered by life for so long. And to think that she was only two years older than her.


	29. The Qualifier

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Qualifier**_

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (9/05/11).

* * *

"_Waaait wait wait, I'm still stretching!"_

_Baek furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, "Hwoarang, you are taking too long."_

_A mischievous grin, "Yeah, I know, but I wanna make sure I win!"_

_Razer quirked an eyebrow, "And you think by stretching more than me, you will?"_

_He lazily stuck his middle finger up (and promptly received a light smack up the back of his head by his mentor) as he got into his stance, the grin still painted on his youthful features, "Let's go let's go let's go!"_

_Baek's countdown whooshed by rather quickly, and soon enough the two best friends were fighting one another, decked up in their dobok and all. He came at her first with Hunting Hawk, leaving himself wide open for a counter attack, only to go for it too soon –_

Jin was thrown back onto the floor. He held his stomach with a light hiss, disliking the pained throbbing in the area. He had not been prepared for that hit at all. First, Paul had swept him off of his feet with a kick, and then he had been sent flying by a single, well directed elbow-to-the-gut.

"Yo, is that all you've got?" the American cried with a chuckle, watching his foe stand.

"_You know full well, Hwoarang, that I'm not going to give up that easily!"_

_She launched a rising uppercut, sending her friend back, but it lacked the strength to topple him. With a frustrated sigh, she stood fully again, performing a Left Axe Kick, followed quickly by two ordinary punches. She smirked a little when the Korean wiped blood from his mouth with an annoyed frown. He was slowly putting down the 'but you're my friend' mindset in favour of 'this is a spar'._

A cry emitted from the Japanese boy's throat as he smashed his fist into Paul's jaw, sending him up into the air – Tooth Fairy. With a grin, he kept him up in the air for as long as possible, a few jabs and kicks there, before performing Rising Sun, sending him back further across the arena.

And then he was upon the foreigner, punching him continuously, before moving to his right arm and pulling on it as hard as he could in the hopes of dislocating it. He refused to lose here, he'd come so far… he _had _to win this match. It didn't matter if he lost in the next one, because Ogre would then come out to play, but for now…

Another punch came to the size of the head, causing a dizzy spell.

You and your damn distractions.

"_Concentrate!" Baek growled._

Please shut up, monster, _Razer responded to the previous taunt, shaking her head, attempting to recover._

"_Crap, Raze, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to kick you that hard," it had made her dizzy. Hwoarang frowned._

_She then came at him after spinning in a circle once – Misdemeanour – and at the conclusion of it, she spoke, "Do not let your guard down. What was it that Baek always said? 'Do you think your opponent would apologise if they gave you a concussion or a broken nose?' I doubt it. She quickly conducted Dynamite Heel, wincing slightly as it collided with his calf muscle._

"_Could you at least apologise for that? Shiiit…" he rubbed the tender area whilst standing._

"_Language, kid," Baek hissed._

"Insolent shit!" Paul screamed, sending another three punches into Jin's stomach, causing him to fly back.

Xiaoyu stood on her tippy-toes, "Jiiin! Don't let that asshole push you around!"

Phoenix's blue eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the screaming youth – and that moment was enough for Kazama to rise from his feet and tackle him to the ground, slamming fist after fist into his face. Summoning his strength, Paul threw him off of his body, and then leapt into the air, delivering two short kicks. They were both blocked, but he didn't mind – he was just angry.

Jin sloppily dodged another incoming punch, and he could already hear Devil taunt him in his mind for being so slow – but he was exhausted, dammit! His eyebrows furrowed as he caught another incoming punch, and he conducted his Complicated Wire throw, hurling the American back into the ground. Shakily, Jin took up his stance once again.

"_When did you get so fast?" Hwo growled, throwing a nose bleeder attack against Razer, which missed._

_She shrugged, blocked a few more incoming attacks, but was unfortunately hit by Total Outrage. The floor rushed up to greet her as she held her side and rubbed it, looking at the smirking youth above, "And when did you get so strong?"_

_Baek interjected immediately, his gruff voice carrying through the room, "Stop talking. Resume fighting."_

"_Can't we just call it a draw?" the duo asked in the exact same tone, leaving them both to smirk afterwards._

"_No. You're qualifying for your black belts, remember?"_

"Remember," the announcer remarked to the substantially large crowd that were observing this battle, "This is the semi final! Whoever wins here will go on to face the winner of the 2nd King Of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima! It's a qualifier to face the best of the best! They would prooobably wanna be careful though, considering the state that he put his opponent in last week!"

Razer's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the shape she was in last week. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance and then leant against the Korean beside her, watching Kazama continue attacking, being thrown down, standing back up and then repeating the entire cycle an additional two times over. Somewhere nearby, Xiaoyu yelled for him to stand to his feet, her voice carrying over the sudden wind.

"Is this all this all the son of Kazuya Mishima can muster? Your Pops won the first Iron Fist tournament, y'know," Paul put a hand on his hip, his only thought on provoking the youth. Seriously, _he knew _he could dish out more, and he wanted it, "And your Gramps won the second one. He was, what… fifty-four then? And you can't even knock me down for more than five seconds!" he tilted his head, "Kid, even your _Mother _fought better than you when she participated. You're disgracing your whole family!"

A fist suddenly slammed into his nose, and a burning sensation swirled about thereafter. A second strike came to the side of his face, sending him back to the ground. The American quickly scrambled for ideas in his mind as Jin began to conduct his Lightning Screw Uppercut attack.

"_Face it Hwoarang, we are too evenly matched today," Razer remarked, hoping to stop the fight._

"_It is not over until I say so," Baek interjected, eyeing the pair._

_Anger dawned upon the young Korean boy as he dodged another kick and watched her land on her two feet. Taking this as an opportunity to deliver a very painful kick, he conducted his Misdemeanour roundhouse, watching with frustration as his aim went wrong. Rather than going for her side, it ended up smashing her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious._

_Baek blinked for a few moments before declaring him the winner, watching as his student went to lift her._

"Be glad you don't know what happened afterwards," the Blood Talon muttered.

"Please enlighten me."

"Ripped my fucking pants trying to pick you up. It was so humiliating."

"At least there was only you and Baek?"

"Shut it."

A scream brought them back to reality. Razer's keen green eyes turned and watched a blur of skin, blond and red fly high into the air before slamming back down into the hard, concrete ground. Paul lay on the opposite end of the arena, unconscious and clearly having lost the fight against Jin Kazama, who was on the other end on his knees, holding his head and attempting to concentrate on holding the devil within out.

He felt like collapsing, really. That fight took a lot out of him. His muscles were aching like they had never ached before, and he mused for a few moments that Paul was an amazing fighter and unquestioningly a worthy adversary. He could vaguely see Paul be lifted by medics and placed onto a stretcher. There were a few who were near him, most likely inquiring if he needed the same treatment, and whilst he could see their mouths moving, he could not hear what they were saying.

An unpleasant wind arrived, encircling the vicinity, making people wonder in silence. Razer left the small patch of friends he had and came to stand beside him, hands in her pockets, eyes downcast and observing his mannerisms. His eyes were staring into nothingness, and the rest of his face was rather lax as she asked, "You alright?"

When he did not respond, she became worried. Her own entity spoke, Give up, Kazama. You are too weak.

_I did not ask you, monster. He'll be just fine!_

She nudged him with her foot, thereafter adding, "Fight it, you can win. You're not exactly a pushover."

There were a few moments of silence before he exhaled, looking up at the girl nearby. He looked back down and made an attempt to stand, clearing his throat, "Is Mr Phoenix alright?"

"Well," she replied, maintaining a neutral tone, "He was breathing when they carried him off, so that's good."

He nodded, "I believe I should go too, my ankle is rather sore."

"Yeah, you landed kinda funny on it at one point…" she grabbed her friend's arm and slung it across her shoulders, taking as much weight as possible as he began to limp off the arena stage with her, "Don't put any pressure on it."

As they moved towards the general direction of the hospital, those who considered themselves Jin's friends came and congratulated him on his efforts, stating that the finals was sure to be on amazing match. He thanked them all, quietly proud of himself, and chuckled a little when Miharu wondered what his reception would be like at school tomorrow.

Razer smiled at her enthusiasm.

"_But I was knocked out. That means there's no belt for me."_

_Hwoarang shook his head as he spoon fed her some more soup, "Nah! Baek said you earned it. Well done."_

_She looked to her lap, marvelling at the belt, "I guess you won."_

_He grinned a little when she took the food, thereafter adding, "My theory of stretching worked. Suck it!"_

_There was a light chuckle, "Where is Baek, anyhow?"_

"_Just went out to do an errand. He said he'd be back soon."_

"_Okay."_

Her eyes hovered across to Hwoarang, who appeared to be in deep thought as they all, as a group, arrived at the hospital. Just thinking back on those memories made her smile, because those few months before Baek vanished were well and truly the best of times.

Xiaoyu's voice had her snap out of her own thoughts, "We would like to check in Jin Kazama!"

The receptionist nodded, leading Jin and herself to another room to wait for a doctor. She felt him tighten his grip on her side for a few moments, and she guessed that he put too much pressure on his ankle once more. With a light chuckle, the Greek stated, "Don't worry, it's probably only a sprain."

"It hurts quite a lot. Perhaps I fractured it?"

"Doubt that. You worry far too much."


	30. The Timewaster

_**Chapter Thirty: The Timewaster**_

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (9/05/11).

* * *

Six Chapters To The End.

Well, it is time to reveal the title for the Sequel to 'Just Like Me'! It will be called 'Better Than Me'. Keep an eye out for it once this story is done.

* * *

Four days had passed since then. She had been chased by Tekken Force following the event, but successfully managed to hide in Xiaoyu's room, still undetected. It was getting to the point where ducking out for fast food was like playing with freedom and captivity - go out and satisfy the hunger in her stomach because she's too lazy to cook, or go out and get captured by Tekken Force for whatever reason. It was beyond annoying now, and she certainly didn't like having to reply on someone else to take care of her.

In addition, she was bored out of her mind. There was no one to talk to during this time of day - Xiaoyu and Miharu were in school, as was Jin (and it _was _a sprained ankle, easy fix), Julia and Lei weren't around, and her best friend was merely metres away, unable to go see or talk to her because of one man and his private quest.

Razer even considered insulting the devil within simply so she had somebody to speak to.

Despite this obstacle though, the pair had found a way around the communication barriers by writing short letters to each other and giving them to Xiaoyu to transfer between one another - or simply slipped the paper underneath the door. It was almost like they were in the dojang again - and then when a knock on the door and a light 'whoosh' sound caught her attention, the youth quickly moved to the origin of the sound and collected the awaiting note with a small smile.

_SW,_

_Help me. Dying of complete boredom.__  
Never realised how much I needed you to be happy and, well... un-bored. Entertained?  
Some Dean Earwicker guy, Captain of a Tekken Squadron, visited me earlier today.  
Wanted to know where you were. Had a sly look on his face. And a gun.  
He's got a broken arm now, though! :D  
Hope you're okay though, I miss you like hell.  
I'm playin' with the rocket pendant right now. Seriously.  
But yeah shock horror, there's actually a purpose to this letter! Hooray!  
Meet me at the park near the beach at 9pm. Bring no one.  
Tell Pigtails if you like so they know where you are, just in case; even so, I wouldn't let them take you.  
Remember, 9pm!  
Sarang hae yo._

_BT_

_P.S. Seong-Hada said hi.  
P.P.S. Also said to say that Roh-Hwang broke out of jail and is on the run.  
P.P.P.S. Does the P stand for 'penis', and the 's' stand for sex in 'PS'? I've always wondered.  
P.P.P.P.S. WHEEEEEEEEEEE :D_

The last two comments were just like him, and it made her smile.

And how does he expect you to get there without being seen?

_Oh my God! Verbal communication! _she exclaimed, retreating to her part of Xiao's room, placing the letter with the rest. She then headed for the kitchen, _How nice to speak to you_!

Why are you being so... odd?

_It__s called sarcasm, dumb fuck, _nothing in the cupboards interested her.

Just as she crashed on the couch and had her finger hovering over the television remote's 'on' button, an emotional Chinese girl kicked the door open angrily. Blank green eyes shifted to Xiaoyu as she entered the room, with a quiet Miharu following, closing the door quietly. After a brief moment of silence, Razer inquired, "What's up?"

A math test was thrust into her face, depicting a big, bold, red 34/100 score.

Miharu scratched the back of her head, "She really tried her best... It's unquestioningly better than normal, but still..."

Xiaoyu closed her eyes for a bit longer than the standard blink before she began to uncharacteristically yell, "Stupid teacher! He says I wasn't trying enough! _Yeah. Right! _I have never studied so damn hard in my life, _my brain _was hurting, dammit! And I get this stupid score? I should rip off his head and play volleyball with it! See how _he _likes being hurt so bad!"

The Greek grinned, "Whoa, you _do _have a sense of humour whilst enraged! This is an intriguing development."

Miharu laughed and then sat down next to the woman who had just opened her mouth. Placing her school bag at her feet and smoothing out the crinkles in her dress, she smiled and asked, "So how are you holding up in here, my friend?"

"Bored out of my fucking mind. That reminds me, Xiao, I'm ducking out at nine. Hwo and I are going to some park near a beach -"

In this instance, Devil realised something, Haha! The exact same place where you locked lips with Jin!

At this realisation, the small attitude she'd been harbouring disappeared quickly. Noting the silence, Xiaoyu immediately interjected, seizing the opportunity to try and change the mood, "Awwww, you're going on a date with him!" A smaller, curiouser part of herself dared to ask, "What about Jin heyyyy?"

Her cheeks felt hot again, "I am not going out with either of them. Hwoarang just wants to meet up with me, and Jin's a close pal."

Ling pushed a little further, "Admit it, you looove them."

"Of course I fucking love Hwoarang, he's like a brother to me. Like I said, Jin's a close pal."

"You know what I meannnnn."

Images of the time at the picnic flowed through her mind steadily, "No crushes involved."

"Jin's told and suggested otherwiseee!"

The singsong tone of voice grating her ears caused her to give up in trying to prove her stance. Razer pulled up her hoodie far enough so that most of her face was obstructed, "Whatever."

Silence soon took hold, making everybody uncomfortable. Deciding to break it, Xiaoyu pulled out three packets of photographs, each with a specific name on it. With a small smile, she placed it on Razer's shoulder, watching as the contact had her jump a little. The item slid down into her lap, and with a small, grateful smile, she opened them and began to observe the still frame memories.

* * *

Dinner had been simple - McDonalds. Xiaoyu had gone out to get the food, and in the privacy of the room, Razer confirmed Miharu's suspicions about whom she was _in _love with. She also promised not to tell the lady not in the room, in fear of destroying her ("_Temporarily _destroying her," she reassured with the smallest of smiles). She also told the younger girl that before Jin, though, she was thoroughly _in love _with the Korean, and still truly felt for him. Maybe even enough to say that she was still in love with him. Damn triangle.

"You'd look nice together," she'd said with a smile.

"Heaven is not meant for a devil child."

The response had Hirano's eyebrows furrow in a vain attempt to understand. She was going to inquire what she meant, but Xiaoyu had bumbled in with a bunch of food in her hands, declaring that the place 'sure knows how to take their time!' when serving. The three girls ate their late dinner, and following that, Razer decided to leave to meet up with her best friend.

Much to her surprise, the journey was undetected.

By the time she arrived, she had not been chased once, and she did not see any Tekken Force soldier. Unusual, but she was thankful for it, as she looked up ahead and saw the Blood Talon leaning against the same tree that she had struck a week or two earlier. She called his name, and he turned to look. In the darkness, she could see him smile faintly.

"Hey. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

After kissing him lightly on the cheek and moving to sit on the bench behind them, she spoke, "I would do anything for you, and you know that."

"So if I asked you to give me head, you'd do it without a second thought?"

"No."

"I'm only kidding anyway," he slowly inched away from facing her, now looking out towards the water again.

Afraid to look at him in the eyes, are we? Devil hissed, Just as he is you.

Razer quietly exhaled and fiddled with her hands, looking at them, "What did you bring me out here for?"

"Just… Gotta tell you something I've been holding in. That's all."

There were two distinct emotions driving through her right now. One was her own, which was curiosity and even a bit of worry. The other was Devil's own, as she felt uplifted and just wanted to hear him speak so she could feel Razer crack open and bleed from the inside. Whatever it as, she knew it was going to hurt, and she longed for that pain, _especially _if it was going to come from him.

This is it.

She ignored the comment and continued to mentally trace the marks on her skin, "What is it?"

Hwoarang was happy that she came, even if it were for the simple fact of wasting time with her, but his hands were shaking in his pockets and his words were rapidly fading at the back of his throat. He had mentally attempted to prepare himself several times throughout the day and on the way over, and dimly, he was able to get out his introductory sentence, "Have you ever wondered what sarang hae yo means?"

"I ask you almost everyday, remember?"

The lapse in sanity and calmness showed instantly. He nodded briefly, attempting to laugh at himself, even if it was only a bit and even if it sounded very forced, "Ah, hahaha. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm an idiot and we all know it, the _world _knows it! Haha."

"Hwoarang…" she said weakly, looking up at him in anticipation and fear, "Just say it…"

He felt her eyes, and he almost wanted to close into himself. Unable to cope with that watched feeling, he turned his head and stared right back at Razer with his sienna eyes. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak, to say what he had been holding in for four years… but his cowardice showed again as the letters failed in the back of his throat, leaving him with only a shaking 'I'.

"Just say it!"

It was desperate. The tone of her voice was desperate, as though she _wanted _him to say it. The Blood Talon tried again, but the same result ensued, and he hated that feeling of weakness that arose thereafter. With a sigh, he just looked back out to the ocean, tapping his fingers against his thighs from the inside of his pockets. A small smile appeared.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Razer growled.

_She knows. _

"You bring me out here to say or do nothing when I could have been captured!"

He smiled again, this time at her, and spoke, "It's nothing. I just wanted to waste some time with you. Kinda bored without you around and I just really wanna see you," He turned his head away and began digging around in his pockets for a material item in it, "Heh! You make it sound like I as gonna say something overdramatic or shocking or important or something…"

"Have you ever wondered what saugapo means?"

"Of course."

"Until you tell me what sarang hae yo means, you are not going to find out what saugapo means."

"I guess we'll both die without knowing, then," he said simply, tossing the found item to her.

Before her in her lap was a necklace – or, well, a locket, rather. She could see the little latch on the side of the piece. It was a simple dark blue sphere with a gold outline on a gold chain. The blue was identical to that on the cloth-scarf-thing he made for her many years ago. She simply stared, a smile forming.

"Open it."

Athane looked up, her eyes narrowing slightly, still smiling. The look on Hwoarang's own face was first of unease and worry, but it evolved when he saw her happiness, invoking a similar smile of his own. He watched as she restrained a choked sob and observed the two photos he had placed inside, one of him and her, and the other of her and Kazama, because he knew that his rival was still important to her.

As she swore at him and moved to put it on, he moved from his position and put it on for her, noting how her hands were trembling, "Figured you'd swear at me. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Razer turned her head to the left as his arms surrounded her form. She stared at him for a bit and smirked when he briefly looked back, "I'd laugh if I kept this on for six years too."

"I easily see you doing that."

"And what makes you so special?"

Releasing her and jumping over the seat, he pulled her down so that she was resting on him, "Everything."

Nodding to affirm his statement, she lazily stroked his forearm.

Hours seemed to slide by, when reality, it had only been about twenty minutes or so. Twenty or so minutes of her lying on his form happily, twenty or so minutes of hair being played with, twenty or so minutes of silence, of listening to music together until the device ran out of batteries, of feeling each other breathe, feeling each other's hearts beat in time…

Of just being there, because they'd been torn apart for days. They didn't realize it'd hurt like this.

The remnants of The Used's 'Blue And Yellow' continued to bounce around in their minds. Hwoarang spoke, "Reckon Pigtails would let me 'live' with her too?"

"Doubt it. I'm driving her up the wall as it is."

"Aw man, you could've left me some."

The chorus was in their heads now, even though the MP3 player had long since shut off. Both looked at each other apprehensively, and the younger of the two crawled a little higher up his body to rest her head just beneath his chin. She felt his arms adjust around her to accommodate the shift, "No matter what, Hwo… you'll always be at the top of my list in my life. No one… no one will ever take your place. I will never care about anyone to the extent that I care about you."

He paused, sitting up a little more, his hands shaking a little still. The words he was going to say at the start of all of this rushed back before fading just as quickly, and he inwardly wished they'd return. She looked into his eyes and saw something break in there, as if something had been released or saved. The staring face twitched into that small grin of his, "I know, just like you do."

She smiled back before bringing her lips to his for a few moments, something that was rarely done between them and reserved for extreme acts of comfort. A tight hug followed after they disconnected, and then, in silence, they walked back to the hotel. The song did not leave their minds as they journeyed, reflecting the heartache and the neglected, wished-away pain within themselves.

_Should've done something but I've done it enough,  
By the way your hands are shaking  
Rather waste some time with you._

_Should've said something but I've said it enough,_  
_By the way my words are fading_  
_Rather waste some time with you._


	31. The Preparations

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (10/10/2011).

* * *

Five chapters to the end.

* * *

I'm going to update in pairs now. So not much longer... One problem though, I probably will not be updating as much as I used to. I have started Tafe (which is like University, I suppose), so it'll probably be once a week again. Maybe. This story has been finished since October 2007, and 'Better Than Me' since late December 2007, so I can probably still update at a continuous is the main reason, but as for today, I just found out that between 8:30 – 9:00am today (12th February 2008), my Grandfather died due to a heart attack. I'm still pretty upset about it, so I may not have the heart, motivation and the energy to update like I used to. So please, give me a while, and give me some space. I should be updating every three to four days again soon...

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-One: The Preparations**_

"So this is the map…"

Hwoarang turned the paper upside down, still trying to make sense of it. It was very confusing – he couldn't understand blueprints very well to begin with, but the way that these had been drawn made it even worse. He assumed they were a bunch of rooms and corridors.

"You're reading it upside down," Julia stated, silently amused.

"I fuckin' know that!" he threw it back at her, giving up, and massaged his temples, "Thanks, though."

Razer cut in, "Did you find out which room was the jail and which one was the lab?" From her position on the opposite side of the table, she could understand why Hwoarang got so frustrated – it definitely looked… odd.

A red pen suddenly emerged, leaving its mark on the page. A cross was drawn by Julia over a room, "This is the laboratory…" a circle came a room or two down, signalising the other destination, "and that one is the prison. This here…" she drew a squiggly line, "is the main entrance through the double doors. This one…" now a zigzag, "is the side entrance, where you should be getting in. That place is the least defended."

The map made a little more sense now. The Korean spoke, "Okay, so we go in, get your Mother, run a few rooms down, find the… thing we need, and then fuck up the lab. Sweet. I can't wait until we make stuff explode!"

"Apparently, the item of importance is called Genocell. Keep your eyes open for it. You may need it for… whatever… it is that you need it for. It should be labelled. As far as I know, it is complete."

"Will do, boss," the Blood Talon smiled.

Razer looked away and narrowed her eyes a little, keeping a sharp look out for Tekken soldiers. They were at Café Macron, the entire reason for meeting there being the map. It seemed that Julia had apprehended the map and its data from a hacker's website. It didn't matter though, they had what they needed. They could take care of themselves otherwise.

Chang spoke again, and there was that annoying tone again, "Make sure you tell Miss Xiaoyu about where to wait for you two. She is dying to help out. I just pray to the spirits that none of you will be injured or captured. This cannot go wrong."

The cursed one's phone vibrated three times in quick succession against her leg. She whipped it out and found a message from the boy beside her. With a silent sigh, she read it.

'_U look like ur about to kill her. Be nice, Raze.'_

Her response was similar, and followed by a reply of his own, and then one of hers:

'_U look like ur about to make out with her. Not in a public place.'_

'_I don't like her like that.'_

'_Whatever.'_

Ten or so minutes later, another vibration occurred. She glared at him, seeing him engaged in an animated conversation with the American. Maybe 'flirting' would be a better word, because that's certainly what it seemed like to her.

Glancing back at her phone, she noted how this message was from Seong-Hada rather than Hwoarang. She furrowed her eyebrows and read:

'_U-um… Sorry 2 bother u but I can't reach Hwoarang for some reason… Hope ur both ok and hope ur better. I don't know how 2 say this but… Well… Remember how I said Roh-Hwang was on the run? They found him, but they didn't take him in 2 jail. He put up 2 much of a fight… he's dead, Razer. They shot him! DDDDX Plz, tell Hwoarang.' _

She stared for a few moments. Roh-Hwang was the baby of the group, and although neither were very close to him, it was still a shock. He was only sixteen – Xiaoyu's age. They would've gotten along pretty well, too… Same, upbeat attitude and positive outlook on life. And now, he's dead. He didn't have a chance to better himself – he didn't have a chance to live!

"Razer."

The Greek looked up, bitterness sweeping into her tone, "What?"

"Seriously, the hell is up with you?"

She tried to pull in the anger from before, and she hoped it showed, "Roh-Hwang was shot dead. Seong-Hada just told me."

"…What? _What?_"

Razer slid her phone across to him, watching as he began to read. Julia began to speak, wearing a face of sympathy, though she did not understand the situation, "Please guys, I know this is bad, but ca –"

"This is bullshit," Hwoarang hissed, returning the device to his best friend. He slid out of the booth, clenching his fists, "We should go back home. This is what fucking happens when we're away for too long. I _knew _we shouldn't have come here!"

A hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of his purple shirt. Razer seethed, "What the fuck? _You _grabbed the flyer, _you _were the one who was so desperate to come here, _you _were the one who forfeited your match against Jin to stay with me! Y'know something? I'm sure you could've won that fight!"

She span him around, rose from her seat, and took several steps forward, forcing him to retreat. His teeth were gnashing together as she continued, "And you can't walk away from a fucking commitment, either! You gotta stay here until the end of the tournament. There is _one more match, _Hwo, so just hold on and wait. _Two days, _can you just wait _two goddamn days? _Even then, you promised Julia you'd help get her Mother back, you can't back down! You _will _fucking save her!"

He was silenced for a few moments, watching as she lowered her head and tried to steady her own breathing. He tried to mirror her intentions, but he couldn't help but bite out, "I can't wait two days when there's people – _family, _even – dying. Who's gonna be next? Seong-Hada? You know he's like the goddamn Mother of the group and can't fight for shit! It could be anyone, and that's why we gotta go back."

"I can't _believe _what I'm hearing," she crossed her arms and shut her eyes, exhaling sharply.

He reached out to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, hoping to get some more sense into her. Sensing this, Razer leant to the side and seized his forearm, twisting it behind his back. She didn't want to be touched – not like this. Not when the devil within was so close to the surface. From her position beside him, she hissed, "Don't even think about it, Hwoarang."

They stood there in silence for many moments, until anger dissipated on both sides. She released him as he relaxed, shaking his arm a little to try and wake it up again, "Sorry."

"Everything will be okay," she replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets, staring down at the ground.

He scratched the back of his head and looked up the ceiling, also putting his hands in his pockets, "It's like Baek all over again. We lose someone… and we feel more alone than we have before. I fought you when I lost him – how long will they fight after losing Roh-Hwang? They were closer to him than either of us were, so it definitely would've hit hard."

"We have a goal. Let's see it to the end and then go back as soon as possible."

Julia suddenly interjected, "Razer, get down!"

She dropped immediately, hearing a gunshot resonate through the café. People began to scatter as she crawled towards the exit, hoping to be unnoticed amongst the feet of many. She looked up to Hwoarang and Julia, the latter of the two speaking amidst a fight, "Get up and go, we'll distract them. Remember, you two go in, Xiaoyu covers you, and I will keep in contact with you by the phone through her. I'll be at Jin's match and let you know when it's over. Now go, quickly!"

A loud growl came as Hwoarang pulled back his leg and sent it squarely into a Tekken Force soldier's chest, just under his ribcage. The force of the strike sent him backwards. He resorted to using power moves to keep them away. A roundhouse kick followed, sending that approaching soldier away too. He performed Teaser, forcing another two or three away.

Julia delivered a powerful uppercut to her opponent, before sidestepping his falling body. She then hurled her elbow to another coming soldier, thereafter conducting a ten-hit combination on the ones behind him. She smiled grimly.

Razer continued running, pulling her hood up as she went to try and conceal her identity. She turned a corner sharply, avoiding more bullets as she went. She tripped over an abandoned shopping bag in the panic of the gunfire, and slammed her head on the timber floor. Groaning, she rolled over, rubbing it, and found someone standing over her, pointing a gun directly in her face.

The man's tone indicated enjoyment as he spoke to her, "Goodnight, Miss Athane."

She closed her eyes as he adjusted the weapon and waited for the blast.

The gun went off, but she felt nothing. Not even the wind.

Opening her eyes hurriedly, she surveyed the area to find Jin, still in his school uniform, standing. He had tackled the man and looked to his right, watching Xiaoyu and Miharu take down their own scores of men. The latter was definitely not as skilled, but she was still not to be taken lightly – something that the men indeed did.

Jin grabbed Razer and pulled her up to her feet, beginning to run with her, "You cannot stay here."

"I hate this."

She hated that they had to fight for her. She was capable of doing that, but she was so tired of having others fight her own battles. And even when she _tried _to fight for herself, they still came in. They were her friends, they were trying to help, but she feared for their safety, particularly Hwoarang's and Jin's. By the time they left the mall, the shots had died down entirely.

Jin ran his fingers through his hair, still jogging towards the hotel, "We must hide you in Xiaoyu's room once more. You cannot leave there under any circumstances anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do, Jin."

"I don't want you harmed. I won't have you taken away from me!"

He wouldn't have her or Xiaoyu taken away from him, because they made him smile. He wouldn't have either of them taken away from him like his Mother had been by Toshin four years ago. They were beginning to shape his world more than he thought.

He exhaled, "Once this tournament is over, you must promise to return to Korea and hide."

"I never had a choice to begin with. Of course I'm gonna hide."

The hotel eventually came into view, and they both saw Nina Williams exiting. She paused, seeing on her right the pair bolt by into the lobby. She narrowed her eyes, seeing a few stray soldiers following. She brushed her blonde hair away from her face, smirked and called out to the pair, "Need a hand?"

"That would be appreciated!" Jin shouted over his shoulder.

Soon enough, they were at the staircase. Jin stopped and lightly shoved Razer up them, wincing a little at the force behind it, "Go straight to Xiao's room, and please do not come out again until you commence the raid."

"Visit me for fuck's sake," she stated, giving a warm smile and a light nod, going up the stairs afterward, "Don't worry about me."

"I will visit tomorrow. Then you can tell me about the plan."

Once she was out of sight, Jin smiled to himself. He touched his heart, noting how it felt different, before turning away, going to make sure that Nina was alright and that the Tekken Force members had either left or were killed.

He realised he was beginning to love her.


	32. The Sinister

Author's Note: This chapter has been edited (10/10/2011).

* * *

Four chapters to the end.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Two: The Sinister_**

Heihachi Mishima paced around his throne room. So it was to be another blood battle… In every King Of Iron Fist Tournament so far, he had come up against his family in the final round, and the press would have a field day speculating these facts.

In the first tournament, he squared off against his 26-year-old son, Kazuya Mishima – and what a match it had been. Heihachi had fought a bountiful number of opponents in his lifetime, but he could grudgingly admit that he had not versed an opponent as dangerous, strong, determined or painful as the boy. Each punch and kick was precise, effective and deadly. What made him smile, though, was the unparalleled hatred he could feel coming from Kazuya, so much so that when he awoke, he was bleeding and broken at the base of a cliff.

As he climbed the cliff despite all of his agony, he noticed that it was the same cliff that he had thrown Kazuya off of as a child. It was ironic, but it too fuelled his own hatred for his son, and he could taste revenge on the tip of his tongue, particularly when he was back to civilization and learnt that his Zaibatsu had been usurped.

The second tournament saw a similar build up, but an alternate outcome – he was victorious, now the leader of his financial empire once again, and the man he could never call his son was well and truly dead, burning in the mouth of a volcano. Never again would anything touch his Zaibatsu, and never again would he allow anybody to get their filthy hands upon it. Vengeance had been executed, everything was as it should have been – fine.

For the next fifteen years, he oversaw the development of his Empire. He saw the world change beneath him, yet at the top, he was still one of, if not _the _most powerful man in the world. He was pulling all sorts of strings underground, he was revered as a saviour and a tyrant. Everything was peaceful, until Jin Kazama arrived on his doorstep, claiming that he was the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, both of whom were tournament contestants. This made Jin his grandson, and he could not deny that he resembled both of his so called parents.

Despite his hatred for his son and his general dislike of Jun, he took the boy in and trained him to be a Mishima man for four years. In this third tournament, Jin was at the pinnacle of his strength and of Heihachi's teachings.

Quietly, he expected for this to unfold… for Jin to make it to the final round in this tournament. He felt as if it was fate, something he did not believe in, but felt he could not ignore. The Mishima family thus far had been unable to escape one another, and he doubted that, at least for the remainder of his days, that anybody would be able to successfully break free from the blood chains that bound them both close together and far apart.

Between the second and third tournament, Heihachi formed his own personal military force, naming it Tekken Force. He used it for his own specific means, be it protection, execution or investigation. His last 'investigation' of sorts involved the country ofMexicoto search for and, if possible, bring Ogre, a fighting god, to him. Heihachi was down for a while when he learnt that they had all been killed, but soon enough he picked himself back up and moved on; especially when he learnt that the myth surrounding the beast was true, and that it could most certainly be controlled by a pendant in Michelle Chang's possession.

Speaking of her, she came to him earlier in the year, asking why he had been after the pendant. As if he would have answered her, however. Instead, he imprisoned her, and once this tournament was over, he would then think of a punishment for her intrusion.

But above all, Heihachi Mishima wanted power. He wanted power to wipe out everything. The power, the strength, everything. But to activate it, he would require a sample of Ogre's tissue, and the devil gene itself. He had neither of these, though the former would be the simplest to get for now, whether he or Jin won. Where the real issue lay was in acquiring the tainted genetics.

Kazuya was the devil, last he checked. He had sold his soul to survive the cliff incident when he was five. His own father, Jinpachi Mishima, was demonic. Jin Kazama, his grandson, inherited the devil gene, and so did his accused 'girlfriend' Razer Athane. However, the first two were dead, and Heihachi was certain that it would be difficult to kill Jin, especially after having trained him for so many years. Therefore it was logical to go for the Greek.

A shout roused him from his musings, "**Sir!**"

He turned away from the window, "**What is it?**"

"**She escaped once more.**"

"**Explain this failure!**"

Dean Earwicker trembled before the might of the Mishima elder, unhappy that he had to upset him further, "**W-well… We found her, Hwoarang and Julia Chang at Café Macron. We opened fire immediately but none of them were hit. She escaped whilst the pair covered her, taking down many of our men. Our able forces followed her only to be engaged in combat at the mall's entrance by Ling Xiaoyu, Miharu Hirano and Jin Kazama.**"

"**That Kazama filth!**"

"**The two ladies stayed behind whilst our target fled from the scene with your grandson. She entered an unknown location amidst the hotel whilst he and strangely Nina Williams stayed at the entrance, destroying the rest of the forces,**" he sat up a little taller, "**From this squadron that you sent, nobody is able to fight currently.**"

Heihachi's first clenched as he moved to sit back on his throne, thereafter digging his nails into the metal armrest, "**This is unacceptable, Earwicker. You have one last chance to seize this devil child before I personally kill you all myself. I don't care how you do it, but I want Razer Athane in my grasp before this tournament concludes. Is this understood?**"

"**Yes Mr Mishima sir!**"

He watched as the officer saluted him and then left the throne room immediately, his stride long and hurried. With a grin, he looked to the window once more, thereafter deciding that perhaps it was time he checked up on a certain prisoner within the Zaibatsu.

Within moments, he was in the prison, studying Michelle Chang's face carefully. It had been a while since he visited her, and it was obvious when her eyes briefly showed surprise at his presence. He folded his arms across his chest as he gazed down at her, as though she were a lowly beast, "Greetings, Michelle."

She narrowed her eyes, deeming it fitting as a greeting.

"How are you this evening? I take it you are faring well? You look rather healthy."

"Cease your patronising and release me, you old fool!"

Heihachi scoffed, the tone of his voice morphing from curious and light-hearted to serious and chilling, "It is by the kindness deep in my heart that I keep you clothed and fed, Chang. Do not make me take those necessities away from you and leave you to rot in this cell!"

She hesitated in her coming response and decided to try her luck in asking the question once more, "Why the pendant?"

He decided to play dumb to agitate her, "What pendant?"

Narrowed eyes evolved into tiny slits, "The one that you and Kazuya were pursuing last tournament, remember?"

"I do not remember what you are talking about, Chang. I am an 'old fool', am I not?" he laughed.

Michelle's arm darted out from the cell, attempting to grab him, "Do not be so stupid, Heihachi!"

On instinct, he grabbed it, thereafter bending it at an unusual and uncomfortable angle, causing her to shout with pain. After releasing the unbroken limb, Heihachi stood away from his seat and began to leave the room, stopping only at the door to speak to his captive, "Your pendant is necessary for my plans for world domination. But for now, I have been informed, it is gone, destroyed, sitting at the ocean floor. I will find other ways to receive what I want and deserve!"

"Your evil will kill you, Mishima. It consumes you, and you crave it dearly. You are drowning in darkness!"

"You do not know what you are talking about, Chang. I bid you goodnight."

As the door slammed closed, both of Michelle's hands clung onto the cold metal bars. She sighed and lowered her head, her bottom lip trembling feebly in frustration. As her grip tightened, she looked up after a pause, _Spirits, please protect my Julia, wherever she may be. Don't let the world suffer anymore because of Heihachi. Don't allow this sinister old man conduct anymore harm…_

The 73-year-old man returned to his throne room, laughing the entire way. 'Your evil is killing you, Mishima'. What evil? _He _did not have a damn devil gene. _He _was not the one personally killing people. No, not him. Never him. Everybody else in the Mishima family, sure, but not him. 'You are drowning in darkness!' What darkness? He was happy this way!

An unpleasant shiver suddenly consumed him. Something bad was going to happen sometime soon, yet he could not tell what. Was it Ogre? Was it Jin? Was it Razer? Was it something else that he had no knowledge of? Was Heihachi going to have a heart attack? Better yet, did this concern him at all? Why should he care?

A sinister grin plastered itself upon his face as he sat down. His victory was half a night, a day, and another night away.


	33. The Visitor

Author's note: This chapter has been edited (11/9/2011).

* * *

Three chapters until the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Visitor**_

"You came."

"I promised that I would visit you, and here I am."

A brief hug was exchanged at Xiaoyu's now closed front door. The former was picked up without warning and with ease. Razer growled in surprise and slight frustration, playfully hitting Jin in a half-hearted attempt for release, "The hell are you doing?"

She was suddenly placed on the Chinese girl's lounge, "I came to visit, and I intend to have fun."

"You're gonna fuck me on Midget's lounge?"

He laughed a little, "No."

"Because I was gonna say, you're cleaning up all the mess."

He sat on top of her, grinning, "So you approve of such actions?"

"I've been around Hwoarang too long, there's some humour in it."

"So you do."

"I said no such thing!" she huffed.

"I had no intentions of doing that anyway. I was thinking more along the lines of this…"

His hands wandered to her sides, and then he began to tickle her. The Greek began to laugh and attempted to get away, however Jin was far too heavy. She was trapped. The only thing that was going through her mind was possible escape routes, yet none came, particularly with those distracting fingers. She attempted to throw a punch at him, but it was caught.

"Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!"

"Why don't you come and make me?"

There was no retort. Razer couldn't escape, and Jin knew it. She decided to try her luck with a threat instead, as she'd often done before when she was in this position with Hwoarang, "I-if you don't cut it out, I'll hit y-you in the balls! Don't think I won't, you s-saw what happened to King!"

"You wouldn't do that to me," Jin teased.

"Hwoarang's copped it before."

"I've no chance of survival, then," he stopped and smiled.

Once breathing returned to normal, she also smiled, "Thank you."

"So, care to tell me what the plan is for Sunday?" the Japanese youth eased himself off of the bulk of her body, now resting on his side.

"When's your match against the old man?"

"Seven at night."

"That's when we're going in. Hwo and I are going to the side entrance, jump over the fence and just go from there. We'll find the prison at some point, free Michelle Chang, get the item from the laboratory, destroy as much as we can while we're there, and then leave. Xiao's gonna be watching out for security the whole time, and Julia will be at your match. She's gonna warn us when it's about to end."

"You'll have an hour."

"That should be fine."

"You'd better come back."

She reached up and lightly patted his cheek, "It'll be alright."

Silence.

Razer eventually asked, "So I heard you mumbling things as I left last I saw you."

When his cheeks started to turn a shade of red, the Greek realised it wasn't meant to be heard. He was about to answer when for once, the devil within decided to be supportive, giving him some 'advice', Don't be a coward, Jin. Open your mouth and say what you are thinking or feeling. Unless you wish to hurt more?

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"Considering the depth of its meaning, it is difficult for me to say straight away."

"It's alright, forget I asked. It's just kinda annoying when someone says something to me in a language that I don't understand, and then never tells me what it means. Not that you knew, and that's okay, I've done it to you too, **Snobby Rich Kid…**" they smirked as she went on, "Hwoarang has done it to me for about four years now, and every time I ask him, he either ignores me or says that it's not bad. It's frustrating…"

Taking that into consideration, Kazama crawled across her form, getting away. He came to the crummy window on the opposite side of the room, pushing aside the light blue curtain so he could observe the forming twilight outside, "Do you want me to tell you what I said?"

"Well, yeah…" she sat up, nails digging into her palms, "But if you can't, then that's okay too."

He turned, brown eyes focusing on the hunching form before him, and he breathed, "I was… saying… to myself… that I'd fal-"

"Heyyy!"

The door was slammed on by a scrawny fist, and judging by the pitch of the voice, it was Xiaoyu. Razer lazily rose and crossed the room, opening the door so that she could enter. The shorter of the pair entered with an armful of shopping bags, and Miharu was the same as she walked in after her.

Razer scrunched up her face, a little confused, and began to hurriedly close the door, "That's a lot of stuff you've both got there."

And then there was a familiar yelp. Turning before she could be given an answer by either of the students, she opened the door again and watched as Hwoarang slunk inside with a sour expression, kicking the door shut behind him. His expression caused the girl beside him to laugh, and he glared at Razer, "Not funny."

"I'm sorry," she tried to reel in her giggles.

The look on his face, which reminded her of a child about to throw a tantrum, stayed there until Miharu badgered him, "…Did it hurt?"

"Of course it fuckin' did," he growled.

"Awww."

"What, no kissing my foot better?" he pressed his other foot onto the injured one, hoping to take away some of the throbbing.

The Greek cut in, "At least she went 'awww'."

"Wow, my spirits are lifted! Such an angel!" he smirked a little when they chuckled at his acting, before turning to the window where Kazama stood as the girls dumped their things on the lounge, "And what're you doing here, Kazama?"

The two schoolgirls turned, not having noticed him upon entry. Xiaoyu beamed and waved, "Hiii Jiiin!"

He nodded a little in acknowledgement before turning away, heading towards the door, biting back the words that he was ready to let flow. But before he could make his way out of the room, Hwoarang grabbed him firmly by the bicep and spun him around.

"You didn't answer my question, Kazama."

"I was keeping _your _best friend company while _you_ were too busy pleasuring yourself, you imbecile."

Hwoarang moved to retort, but Razer firmly reprimanded him in Greek, knowing that he'd understand. He stopped, but she spoke in his stead, "Don't take control of us like you did to the gang. We're not a band of orphans needing guidance, we're a group of friends who are trying to have fun and get through the day. Don't go ruining it."

A slam silenced whatever response he had ready. It appeared that Jin had taken this opportunity to escape. A second slam soon joined it, for Razer had left the room and gone after him. The action made Hwoarang stiffen and clench his fists tighter in his pockets.

* * *

"Go back inside," Jin remarked, folding his arms, "You don't want him to be mad, do you?"

"He'll get over it."

"You'll get caught."

"Don't care."

The Japanese boy gave up quickly and looked away, steadily eyeing the patterns on the wall opposite him, "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to apologise for how he was acting, and I wanted to give you a present."

"Why did you bother wasting your money?" he inquired, looking back at her – but he found her holding her arms out instead with a soft smile.

"Hugs don't cost money, they're free."

He found her smile infectious, and he soon was smiling too, holding her firmly and being firmly held. When he rested his chin on top of her head, he felt a shudder erupt through her body, and so he tightened his grip, "I was confessing to myself that I'd fallen in love with you."

It took several moments for Razer to absorb the information, for there were too many thoughts running rampant in her mind. She loved Hwoarang. Yet, she cared deeply for Jin too. She knew she couldn't call it love yet, but she knew it could certainly grow into that with time. She knew that if they were together, it'd be a stable relationship.

She didn't know if Hwoarang loved her beyond a sibling-care, yet here Jin was, confessing his attraction. She'd waited four years for the Korean to say something if anything lay dormant in his heart… and here, Jin had known her for a fraction of the time, but he still summoned the courage to speak what he felt. And there was a benefit, too – knowledge of how this pain felt, of how to combat it without such uncertainty. They could help each other through all of that…

Yet Hwoarang has done that for you unconditionally, Devil seethed, pushing herself into every corner of Razer's mind along with those memories. Devil wanted to be reunited with her other half, but at the same time, she could feel rage crawl down her spine – rage at her host's blindness, foolishness and selfishness, Don't you think that means something?

She didn't know, but… if he _did_ care for her beyond a metaphorical sister…

_If he cares like you keep saying he does, I can't stop my own life for him to tell me. I can't wait any longer for him to say it, _she decided finally with a shaky mental exhale. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave a hurried light kiss to the tip of Jin's nose, watching as his eyes lit up behind the veil of despair. His eyes lit up more than Hwoarang's ever did.

_You _might not wait forever for _him, _but _he_ would wait _eons __for__ you_, Devil snarled, withdrawing.

"You want this? You want there to be an 'us'?" Jin asked tentatively, releasing her from his arms and grabbing her hands lightly.

She clutched them back and nodded, smiling and sure of herself. This would work, it'd work well and she'd be happy. He'd be happy, too, "I want there to be an 'us', and for 'us' to have a future 'together', without Devil's derisive and sinister influence."

Jin smiled widely and placed his lips against her forehead gently. He didn't think she'd accept his advances – in fact, he was quite stunned that she accepted him for who he was and for them to become an item. He then turned to return to his room, calling over his shoulder, "Go inside, koihito – and before you ask, I called you 'lover'. I won't hide my words from you."

She nodded a little, still grinning, before turning back into Xiaoyu's room, trying to stuff the smile away.

* * *

When she entered, she found her best friend in one corner of the room and the two younger teenagers in the other. They were shouting at one another, but her return had them all silence. Hwoarang exhaled sharply and glared at the ceiling, leaning back against the wall as Razer inquired, "What's with the yelling?"

Miharu began, moving her hands as she spoke, "Well, we were fighting about Jin. Red here –"

He interjected immediately due to the nickname, "Hey!"

"Shut the hell up you arrogant ass!" she hissed, turning to Razer thereafter with a calmer tone, "He thinks he's a stuck up pretty boy with no emotions whatsoever. And we're trying to tell him otherwise, obviously, because we've known him for longer."

Xiaoyu was on the ground, legs crossed, and she tugged on her pigtails, "He's also whining about the raid!" she looked up and tossed her hands into her lap, "If you're _sooo _not into it, then why did you agree to go along with it in the first place? Jin was right when we first met you on the streets, you're a goddamn coward!"

Hwoarang leant off the wall, fists still bawled, but now out of his pockets, "I am _not _a coward! One of our members died, Pigtails – we gotta go back and set everything straight!"

The Greek immediately intervened, "I am _not _going to turn my back on Julia, Hwo – no matter how much I find her frustrating!"

"That's because you're jealous!" he finally hissed, turning all of his anger and focus to the slightly shorter woman to his left. The wolf was biting and howling – he was masking his own fears. He was hiding the fact that he thought maybe, _maybe _he was beginning to fight a losing battle after so long; and then he was throwing out accusations again, "You think when your back's turned I'm gonna tear off her damn jeans, bend her over and fuck her on the table!

"It's in your goddamn head! If you weren't so blind you'd see it!" he pushed past her and opened the door, "_She's _twisting the reality and its making you see things that aren't there. Its making you think I feel things that don't _exist!_" he stayed for a few moments before heading to his room, calling over his shoulder, "Fine, stay here, I don't fuckin' care. But I'm going home. Don't expect me to come running for you when they catch you."

Slam.

Xiaoyu and Miharu looked at Razer, noting how her entire demeanour, along with her posture, had shifted. Her hands were shaking, she was leaning forward a little, and her eyes were glassed over and narrowed. They could tell that she was clenching her teeth by the way she held her jaw, and her breathing was steadily increasing.

The Chinese youth swallowed and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?"

She retracted her hand immediately when she gave her a passing glance. Miharu had seen it too – the flicker of red in her eyes. Within moments, Athane had exited for a second time, slamming the door behind her just as the men before her had done. They did not question why or where she was going – the aura that had manifested in those few moments had intimidated them.

A little down the hallway, her keen eyes detected Hwoarang resting against the door, one hand placed squarely in the centre, the other at the doorknob. He was in thought, she could see that. It was possible that he was reconsidering his decision, it was possible that he was trying to analyse why Julia got her so fired up, it was possible that he was thinking about what he was going to do when he got home, it was possible that he was considering apologising to her…

She was in front of him now, her hand on his shoulder, and she viciously turned him around, pushing up against the door. No emotion crossed the Blood Talon's eyes, though she could sense his unease just as he sensed her changes. She stared at him, and he stared back, watching as red irises wholly engulfed the forest he was used to.

_Great,_ he thought.

Razer's hand shot to his throat, causing him to cough in alarm. It increased as she tightened her grip around it, and the voice he was used to had been taken over by another he had barely heard in his lifetime, And you wonder why she speaks of Kazama as though he is a _God!_ She slammed her other fist into the space beside his head, Where were you today? She wanted your company more than his, yet he was the one – whose ass is in more danger than yours – who hauled himself to Xiaoyu's door and waited for at least twenty minutes before being allowed to enter!

Hwoarang's hands flew up to where hers were – the grip was now too tight, "Sorry…"

Marks began to appear, No, you're not sorry! Liar! Trash! Scum! You _lonely _little boy!

She could smell his fear now. Devil Razer's wings began to sprout just as she kicked the door open to his room, slamming it shut the moment he passed through also. She released him, and he watched from his position a few metres away as horns sprouted from her head, as her wings stretched out, and as claws formed. She was… she was really angry.

She reached out and grabbed him again, yanking him back to her by his shirt. She glared down at the Korean as he narrowed his eyes up at her, For _years _you have yearned for this cursed child. I have seen the way you look at her, at the way you tend to her every need and at the way you smile whenever she gazes at you. Why do you not say anything before Kazama snatches her from you? she shook him, She is _yours!_

He swallowed a lump in his throat before attempting to answer – but nothing came out.

She will not reject you, if that is what you fear. At least, not now. Not a few days ago. Not last year.

"I've tried, Devil…" he finally managed, breaking eye contact, "I just can't do it. I don't know why, I just can't. It feels like –"

Devil Razer roared furiously, _I know _what it feels like! _I know _what it is! _Coward!_ her voice quietened a little after that, as though whatever possessed her to scream vanished, It will then be a matter of time before you find her and Kazama staring at each other for many minutes. It will be a matter of time before they hug with the same meaning as you and her do now… her hand darted up to his jaw, turning it so that she was talking against his ear, A matter of time before they are out on dates, before they are wed, before she is _screaming _his name as he fucks her.

The images hurt more than he imagined, because she was putting them there. He didn't want to hear her anymore, he didn't want to see them anymore – and with great strength, the 19-year-old tore her hand away from his shirt and stared, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes. He was close to lashing out at her.

When will that scream be replaced with _your name? _When will you find the goddamn courage to grab her by her hair and force her into the wildest kiss she will _ever _know? When will you tell her what 'sarang hae yo' means instead of hiding behind your mother tongue? When will you confidently say it to her _in English _that you love her more than life itself?

A hand shot up to her jaw, where he held it in place just as she'd done to him before. He pressed his lips to hers hurriedly, inspired by Devil's words – and to try and prove that he was _not _a fucking coward, and that even though he couldn't _tell _her, it sure as hell didn't mean he didn't love her. Devil had challenged him, and he loved challenges.

When he released her, he saw the wings, horns and markings vanish. Her eyes were back, too. The Razer he knew was back.

And then she stared back and murmured, "Hwoarang?"

He pulled her in for a hug as quickly as he could, "I'm sorry. I'll stay."

It was so simple, so bland that she almost didn't believe him if it were not for the strength of his embrace. Sighing and defeated, she returned the hug, taking a deep breath in, "Its okay. I'm just amazed at how much stuff's happened due to one, simple visitor."

True. You _actually _forge the relationship with Jin, and you and Hwoarang have an argument. All because one devil child stayed true to his word and visited you.

"Doesn't matter," Hwoarang began, "We're all edgy because of the raid and shit. And uh, when you next see Kazama… let him know I'm kinda sorry. Doubt he'd wanna see me right now."

"Will do."

"And um… About… About that outburst –"

"Stop it," Razer remarked, clutching a fistful of his shirt and shutting her eyes, "All is forgiven."


	34. The Conduction

Author's note: This chapter has been edited (13/12/2011).

* * *

Two chapters until the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Conduction**_

"_Promise you will be careful – all of you."_

"_We promise Jin!" Xiaoyu cried, tightening her grip around her friend's form, "We'll play it safe!"_

_He hurriedly rubbed her back soothingly before releasing her, glancing at Hwoarang, "Kick their asses if they stand in your way."_

"_Plan to," he drawled, "Keep the old man going for as long as you can."_

_Julia's voice cut in. She spoke softly, "It is time for you to put your Grandfather in his place."_

_The Chinese girl straightened up, smiled and threw her fist into the air, "Let's go!"_

_Hwoarang and Xiaoyu ran off, heading towards the Mishima Zaibatsu, hair whipping in the wind. Julia turned to head towards the fighting arena, seeing a worried Lei Wulong and an excited Miharu Hirano waving her over with wide grins._

"_Don't let him push you around or fuck you over. Don't lose control."_

_Jin nodded and looked around for a moment, pulling Razer into a hasty hug when he saw that nobody was watching, "You too."_

"_Will Jin Kazama please come to the ring?" the announcer hissed, clearly frustrated._

_Razer pulled away from the hug immediately, not because she wanted to, but rather because it was necessary. She flicked her head in the direction of the battle, where everything would be decided, and where Heihachi Mishima stood waiting for him, "Go."_

_He tapped his chest, indicating his heart; and he smiled, turning and running, ready to win._

* * *

Hwoarang and Razer bolted from the other side of the street, using the cover of night to their advantage. Once across, they looked up and down along the fence, keeping an eye out for soldiers and to try and find the best place to jump over with as little sound as possible. They'd done it a few times before, after all. Razer quickly glanced to Xiaoyu, who was across the road, hiding in the bushes. She could see her pink phone in her hand, ready.

Hwoarang's fingers curled around the shaky metal wall, the Mishima Zaibatsu's cage. The noise just by that simple action caused him to remove his grip, step back and analyse the situation further, growling something under his breath. How were they going to get over the fence? It made way too much racket to simply climb over, "Fuckin' shitty fence… Gimme a leg up."

Razer rested her hands on her knee as she squatted down on one. She waited until the Korean placed his foot on her palms, and watched as he grabbed the fence again as slowly and quietly as possible, clearly unwilling to make more racket.

Stop! Don't do it, stop!

Footsteps.

"Hwoarang," she croaked, sliding her hands out from underneath his foot, "They're coming."

He cursed under his breath in Korean and scratched his head, fidgeting uncomfortably, "What now?"

Xiaoyu's eyes narrowed as two Tekken Soldiers were seen coming either side at a relaxed pace. It appeared that the duo had not been detected just yet. If they climbed over, though, they'd easily be found, but if they just hung around as they were pointlessly, then they would be caught anyway. Why did things have to be so annoyingly complicated? They hadn't even gone over yet. This was supposed to be the _easy_part!

"Can you use 'her'?"

"Fuck off, no way. It wipes me out, and she wouldn't want to cooperate considering what we are here for," Razer responded, exasperated, tugging at her hood.

They both lowered their eyes to the floor as they tried to think of a solution hurriedly. Devil continued to annoy Razer, smirking and acting like a very annoying talking bird, They're getting closer. They are getting _so _much closer, I can smell them so clearly… Step by step, they bring themselves closer to you, closer to your capture, your demise, _my __freedom. _It is going to end here, Razer.

And then suddenly, she blurted out, "Make out with me."

"…What?"

Green eyes pierced the sienna ones, "Make out with me. Teens could come here to make out, don't they?"

He was still confused more than anything, "_What?_"

Inwardly panicking, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, pushing him against the fence thereafter, disregarding the sound that it made. Athane kept a tight grip on his shirt also to control him, to keep him from going anywhere, but most of all, to make sure that he would not fuck up their cover, _If__ you __won__'__t, __then __I__ will. __To __protect __us __both._

Shock coursed through Hwoarang's system – he was entirely unprepared for this, and while he welcomed it, such surprise made it harder for him to respond convincingly. His mind yelled furiously, trying to egg him on, _Kiss__ her __back, __dammit__ – __you__'__re __making __this __seem __unbelievable __to __the __soldiers __who __are __gonna __come __by!_

Feeling a soldier's stare, he pushed through the petrification, making sure to angle her so that her face couldn't be identified. He raised a hand and gingerly brushed the tips of his fingers down her cheek, pulling away for a brief moment for air before going to kiss her again and again and again – in the name of acting, of course. Yep. In the name of acting.

Xiaoyu's phone was flipped open, and her thumb was ready to hit the call button so she could get straight to Miharu. What the hell was she seeing? When did _this _ever come into the plan?

It has been two days and you are already willingly cheating on Kazama, idiot.

_What're you saying?_

The guards have passed, and have for quite some time. Your little 'idea' actually succeeded.

She opened one eye, involuntarily shuddering with a faint delight as Hwoarang pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. She quickly scanned the area behind the fence, realising that for once, the devil within was right. In the next break, she pulled away reluctantly, looking down, feeling a mixture of emotions surging through again.

It took a while before she finally managed to look at him, seeing that same, friendly, lopsided grin on his face. She got down on one knee once more, ready to give him a boost – and then his grin morphed into an amused smirk, "Awww, you're gonna propose to me."

She ignored his comment, watching as he steadied himself again. With as much strength as she could muster, she lifted him up, and he went over, landing on the grass a little unsteadily, but still rather silently. She decided to take the climbing option herself, convincing herself that the guards would've thought that they were still making out, or that they'd shifted. The Korean caught her and set her down on the ground before scanning the area once more, spotting the doors.

They bolted stealthily across the green grass, somewhat hidden by the trees that were around. They were close to the door, and they squinted through the darkness, only to be left with Hwoarang letting out a noticeably loud curse, and then berating himself for it – there were two guards at the door, and they heard him and were heading their way.

"I'll distract 'em," he quipped, sliding into his stance, "You go hide somewhere. Up in a tree or something."

"My hood isn't enough?" she inquired, referring to the shirt that Jin had bought her – she too slid into stance.

"I fucking mean it, Raze. Hide."

It was too late, even if she wanted to. The two guards were upon them, guns raised and ready. A call of 'halt' was soon drowned out by a different cry – a choked sob – a roundhouse kick had smashed into the back of their heads. Hwoarang stepped back, launching a Cheap Snap Shot Kick into the other one's chest, rendering the pair of them unconscious from the strikes. He seized one of their guns on impulse.

Other soldiers that had been around the perimeter were coming closer now, having heard the attempt to stop the intruders from pursuing onward. Hwoarang ran up to the door, glad that there weren't anymore soldiers there, and cursed the lights for being above them. He hurriedly turned the doorknob, pushed it open with the bulk of his body, and watched Razer as she rushed inside behind him.

Fists slammed on the now shut and locked door, and there were many shouts. The Greek whipped out the map and observed it quickly, speaking in a hurried slur to her partner as they moved, "Alright, we're, and we areee… here. Go straight down past two rooms, which look really spaced out, and then turn left."

They followed her instructions just as more Tekken soldiers arrived. Two shots were fired on the Korean's part, colliding with the one soldier's chest and another soldier's face. He had no interest in dealing with the forces again.

"**Here,**" Razer remarked, turning in with him. She briefly looked up, noting the new area, noting that for now it was void of foes, and then looked back down to the piece of paper in her hand, "Um… Through here, past five doors, open the sixth door on the right…"

One door. Two doors. Three. These ones passed much faster than the previous ones had as they were closer together. Some soldiers still followed them from earlier, and they were sure that more would follow seeing as the place was now aware of them. One of the stray bullets from behind nicked Razer in the shoulder, and with a hiss, she kept going, ignoring Hwoarang's concerned glance and not noting that he'd been counting the doors until –

"Six!" he choked, "That one!"

"**Someone ****inform ****Mr ****Mishima ****of ****Hwoarang**** and ****Razer ****Athane****'****s ****presence, **_**now!**_"

She opened the door hurriedly and entered, slamming the door shut once her accomplice was inside also. She locked it and moved aside as he rested his back against the door with a sigh, looking around at many empty cells, "Y'know, seeing as this is a prison, I would've thought that there'd be more people trapped in here. Pretty sure the old man's got a bunch of grudges. It's kinda empty."

His eyes fell upon a middle-aged woman with brown hair, and a face he vaguely recognised. The Blood Talon stared at the woman, who was innocently holding onto the bars, as if she'd been listening to the racket going on outside of the room. She stared back at the two of them, watching cautiously.

"Michelle Chang," Razer stated.

Michelle smiled and nodded, "That is me, but who are you two?"

Hwoarang strolled over, "I'm Hwoarang, she's Razer."

When the names left his mouth, Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, her face slackening for a few moments, "Your names… I have heard of your names before," and then the memory came, "You are the orphans that Baek Doo San took in," when the hurt registered on their faces, she smiled, "He told me a lot about you two. He cared _a__ lot _about you two."

Not willing to deal with that memory right now, Hwoarang drove the conversation back to its original direction, "Julia sent us."

The smile morphed into an expression of bewilderment, "Julia is here?"

"She came, lost in the first round, and then began organising plans to get you out."

Razer crossed the room, noting an inviting, red button, "Guys, move back. I think I found the button to release her."

Just as they moved away, she pressed her thumb down onto its surface. As she guessed, the door – _all_ the cell doors – opened in a rush. With pure relief and joy, Michelle stood and ran out, briefly shaking their hands individually with a strange enthusiasm, "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"If its alright, Michelle," the Korean began, moving his hand as he spoke, "We need to make a quick stop before we leave the Zaibatsu."

A nod came, "Its alright, I can help you with the Tekken Force."

Just as the trio were about to exit, Hwoarang's cellphone rang. He whipped it out and saw that the caller ID was none other than Ling Xiaoyu. He sighed and answered it, "What is it, Pigtails? What's up?"

"Julia just called. Jin won the first round."

"There's two rounds?"

"Yeah, apparently… They're moving the other one. She doesn't know where, and she only saw Jin heading down Heihachi's entry and exit point. She's coming to the Zaibatsu," her voice morphed from serious to happy singsong, "I'm gonna go over the fence and knock out a few soldiers, alright? Just to help with the cause!" and then another thought, "You should probably send out Michelle or something, I'll look after her!"

"Alright."

"Julia said to pass on a message to Razer, too – it's from Jin. He said to say 'I'm sorry'. See you!"

She hung up before he had a chance to comment or say goodbye. He slid his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and looked to Razer, growling, "Good news, Kazama's won the first round. They're moving the second round," his gaze temporarily softened as he turned to Michelle, "Julia's left the arena and is coming here to meet you outside the Zaibatsu, so just head straight out. Take this gun if you need it," he handed it to her and turned back to Razer as the older woman left, "And he said 'I'm sorry'."

She looked away, confused, until Devil spoke, Ooh! He succumbed to my other half!

_He wouldn't dare. I know him._

Do you?

It got her to pause and think. She may not have known him for very long or be able to read him as easily as Hwoarang, but she was sure she knew who Jin Kazama was, what he was about, what he liked and what he fought for. As the pair exited, forcing back more soldiers with their fists and their feet, she realised that she might've known _some_things, but she really didn't actually _know _him. And it hurt.

Why were they moving the match? Was the first one just a show for the public? Where was the second one going to be? Was there _really _even going to be a second match? Did Jin beat Heihachi in the open, and then left to find Ogre?

Hwoarang's gentle nudge brought her back to reality, "Come on."

She ran along with him, whipping out the map once they were clear of soldiers, "Fourth door on the left across from us."

"Well, we don't have to move far. That's a good thi – "

An unexplainable pain suddenly ran down his back, from his right shoulder to his left hip. He cried out, having partially lost his balance, and held onto the wall for support. He glanced at a worried Razer for a few moments before biting down on his lip, craning his arm and his head back to the soldier who attacked him, and pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet crashed through the helmet and the man's skull. The body fell.

There was an eerie calm sweeping the vicinity as Razer nudged the door open with her arm and stared into the room. There were many tubes and wires, and she saw a fire extinguisher in the far corner. Not far from there was a large computer – it took up a large portion of a wall, and its monitor was enormous. It vaguely reminded her of a –

A crash made her jump entirely into the room. She glared at Hwoarang, who had slammed the door closed behind him with his hand and kicked down a tray full of test tubes to his right. Glass shards flew everywhere as he looked to her, all innocence, "What? Scared you?" She rolled her eyes, but her mouth betrayed her – there was a small grin and he continued, "None of those test tubes and shit said 'Genocell' anyway…" He moved onto the next tray, inspected them and the same result happened – he kicked them down.

Razer had meanwhile moved to the computer and was glaring at the kanji and English sentence she saw on the monitor – 'please enter password'. She let out a small grunt as she slammed her hands on either side of the keyboard, wondering what to put. The noise got Hwoarang's attention, and he lumbered over in silent curiosity.

Toshin. Trust me. Try it. Heihachi wants his power, right? It is not such a wild guess.

With a small shrug – there was nothing left to lose, was there? – she typed in 'Toshin' and watched as the screen entirely came to life, showing a multitude of options. All the while, the Mishima Zaibatsu logo was spinning in the background, not opaque enough to not be distracting, but still somehow noticeable. She was suddenly compelled to click 'classified information' – Hwoarang seemed drawn to it too as he pointed towards it.

A password prompt came up once more. She entered 'Ogre' this time, but it was denied. She thought for a few moments and then typed in 'Kazuya', and it was accepted. The pair stared at the table of contents – list of experiments, market research… King Of Iron Fist Participant Database. She clicked on that and immediately clicked on Baek Doo San, shooting a wary glance at Hwoarang, who for a brief moment flinched.

_Name: BAEK DOO SAN  
Status: Deceased; non-threatening  
Age: 27 (final tournament)  
Gender: Male  
Country: South Korea  
Style: Tae Kwon Do  
Family: All deceased  
Tournament(s): Second  
Occupation: Tae Kwon Do Instructor  
Other: mentor to HWOARANG and RAZER ATHANE, presumably killed by TOSHIN_

"Toshin…?" Hwoarang hissed, "What the fuck is a Toshin? Is that who I have to bea -"

She ignored his question and clicked on the profile of the man in the room. Where did Heihachi get all this data from?

_Name: HWOARANG  
Status: Living; non-threatening  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Country: South Korea  
Style: Tae Kwon Do  
Family: No information  
Tournament(s): Third  
Occupation: No information  
Other: Affiliated with Korean street gangs, student of BAEK DOO SAN, relations with RAZER ATHANE, nemesis of JIN KAZAMA_

"This place is starting to creep me out," Hwoarang grunted, folding his arms, "Where's he getting this from? Why does he want it? Why's he keeping information on the _deceased,_still? That stick must be pretty far up his ass." He watched as she clicked on her own profile.

_Name: RAZER ATHANE  
Status: Living; potential threat  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Country: Greece  
Style: Tae Kwon Do, Other  
Family: Parents are deceased, otherwise no information  
Tournament(s): Third  
Occupation: No information  
Other: Affiliated with Korean street gangs, student of BAEK DOO SAN, relations with HWOARANG and JIN KAZAMA, DEVIL GENE_

She scowled and went onto Jin.

_Name: JIN KAZAMA  
Status: Deceased; non-threatening  
Age: 19 (final tournament)  
Gender: Male  
Country: Japan  
Style: Advanced Mishima Fighting Style Karate combined with Kazama-Style Self Defense  
Family: Parents (KAZUYA MISHIMA, JUN KAZAMA) are deceased, grandfather (HEIHACHI MISHIMA)  
Tournament(s): Third  
Occupation: Student  
Other: Relations with LING XIAOYU and RAZER ATHANE, nemesis of HWOARANG, DEVIL GENE, presumably killed by TOSHIN_

"_Deceased?__" _Razer hissed, narrowing her eyes, "The hell? No! He's still alive, we saw him like an hour ago!" She stood abruptly, knocking the chair backwards, and she turned away, taking out her annoyance at such 'information' by ripping wires from the nearby machine, "That thing's fucked."

As she went around looking for Genocell evidence, Hwoarang went back and looked at the other contents on the computer, selecting 'Developments'. His eyes scanned for Genocell, and, to his surprise, he found it rather quickly and clicked on it also. As he observed the text and animated images accompanying it, his eyebrows skyrocketed, and he took a few steps back, "Whoa."

She quickly turned and watched too – it was a human transforming into Devil, but being able to completely… Razer's face blanked as she walked towards the screen, speaking lowly, pondering the discovery, "It is not a cure… It offers control."

Both their eyes fell a little lower. He spoke with a sigh, "It's not ready yet. They haven't even started."

'Under construction.'

Those words… Those fucking words made her blood boil, "Julia said the item was complete."

"She can't know everything."

'Under construction'. 'Under construction'. 'Under construction' –

A scream of anger suddenly appeared out of nowhere as she raised her heal and smashed it onto the keyboard. Withdrawing from her Dynamite Heel attack, she pulled back her fist and moved to punch the screen, but the punch was caught and lowered by Hwoarang, "Not worth it."

Another noise came out of Razer's mouth, and it was similar to a choked sob. Her hopes had been risen. It was believed that there was a cure ready and waiting for her and Jin… Instead she – they – were cursed with this. If only it had been ready, then maybe –

And by destroying all of the research in here, you are hindering your own chances for redemption. Well done.

"I'm sorry," Hwoarang offered again, raising a hand and placing it on her shoulder, "It'll be alright. I promise."

She stood still for a few moments before shrugging off his hand and moving for the exit, bottling up the emotions, "Let's go. There's nothing left for us to do here."

As she opened the door, she noted how the place was deserted. All of the Tekken Force soldiers were gone – they were either dead or had left to request for backup. Michelle must've taken care of quite a lot of them. Thinking no more of it, she began to leave with the Korean, navigating through the complex again.

Just as they approached the exit, Razer doubled over, eyes suddenly widening. Devil was screaming.

_What __is __it? __What__'__s __wrong? _Tears were clouding her vision, but they were not hers.

There are bullets – there are _so __many __bullets__ –_

Hwoarang saw the lapse in strength and picked her up, despite his injury, and carried her all the way to the exit and beyond. He was briefly reminded of being in the same position around a month or so ago after their first encounter with Pigtails and Kazama. How time flew by.

As he passed through the doors, he saw Xiaoyu doing a victory dance and the two Changs embracing joyfully. Xiaoyu yelled, "We did it!" And then she saw her two friends, "Whoa, what happened?"

The Korean set her down and watched her stare into what felt like another time, another place. She was sweating, and he shook her lightly, "Hey?"

She could hear him, but she was unable to respond – all she could feel was Devil's pain, _Seriously,__ what__'__s __going __on?_

Bullets – shredding – other half –

_Wh –_

"Razer, say something!" Hwoarang tried again.

An incredible force, an incredible strength suddenly burned, specifically in the middle of her forehead. She jerked forward, screaming out and squeezing her eyes shut. Her hand shot up to her head just as the other three ladies arrived around her, but it did not stay there for long as it fell limp to her side.

She blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note: Me again. G'day. Okay, look, I _know_ that Genocell is _not_ developed or even thought up of until after Tekken 3. I know it only appears in Julia Chang's ending in Tekken 4, and its original purpose was to help her reforestation cause… But I was thinking (with Julia's Ending as reference, as spoken by Doctor Abel), if Genocell destroyed the Devil cells within the individual's body, then it would _basically_ offer control, in which it would provide hope for Jin and Razer in this story. Soooo yeah. :)_  
_


	35. The Ache

Author's note: This chapter has been edited (14/12/2011).

* * *

One chapter to the end.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Ache**_

_She walked up through the darkness, lost, looking, searching. She raised her hand through the darkness, seeing a black mist dissolve around it as it came closer. She sighed, dropping her hand by her side once again, confused – what was she looking for, anyhow?_

_A glint in the distance caught Razer's attention. She ran over to see herself hunching over. A mirror? Not quite – it was her, but not quite her either. She saw the marks. She saw the horns and the wings, and the jewel. It was Devil Razer, holding her head and glancing up at her for a few moments. Her breaths came out in short puffs, I'm sorry._

"_What for?" she inquired._

_If I told you, it would break your heart._

_She paused, looking down for a fraction of a second before looking back at her demonic self. Swallowing, she spoke as firmly as she could – she needed to hide her worries, her fear and her uncertainty, or they would be used against her, "Just… tell me. What made you scream so much? What made the pain happen? Nothing was happening to me…" her face suddenly slackened, "Unless…"_

_He's dead._

* * *

"Jin!" came the ragged shout.

She shot up, like a spring-loaded prop from a movie, and stared straight ahead of herself as the realisation slowly tried to sink in.

The background noise – the radio – seemed to assist her. It told her that Devil wasn't lying, and that this was real and that Jin was not coming back, "According to eye witnesses, Mr Kazama was seen leaving the stage after his victory against Heihachi Mishima, and headed towards a secluded temple. Mr Mishima, once he was alright, did follow his grandson to a point, but was then lost. Further investigation revealed that there was blood in the temple, and that blood is currently being analysed. Mr Mishima has offered a reward to anyone who can provide him with his grandson alive and well, or information that will be of assistance. That was the Breakfast News. The time is now eight in the morning. And now, for the radio's most accurate weather!"

Arms came around her and pulled her back down. She didn't need to see who it was, "You alright?"

"Missing…"

Hwoarang nodded, "Just after I got that call from Pigtails."

"He's not 'missing'…" she recoiled, sitting back up, digging her fingers into her jeans, "And the old man doesn't _want_ him back, either! Lies! Just fucking lies!"

"No one has seen him since the temple, Razer."

"He's dead, okay Hwoarang? He's _dead!_"

He stared for a moment, holding in his questions and emotions. After careful deliberation, he reached for her hand to comfort her, but the attempt was quickly batted away; and he watched as she stood abruptly and crossed to the other side of the room, only now turning to look at him.

"You wanna know what was made me go all weird and shit last night near the end of the raid?" The Greek green eyes stared hard at her best friend, and she could feel herself crack – she was beginning to cry, "Bullets! He was shot!"

"How do you know?"

She slammed a fist into her chest, "Her! She felt the other half die! I _felt __him __die!_"

Her hands trembled after she said the words out loud – after she admitted what she – they – had felt. She looked away, noticing just now that they were in his hotel room. On the table to her right were bandages and various other equipment – and just now she noticed that a particular scratch she'd received on her arm had a bandaid over it. Hwoarang had treated her and most likely himself in the time that she was unconscious. She leant against the wall and rested her head in her hand, and for a brief moment she wondered how Xiaoyu was coping.

"Razer… It's okay to cry."

She exhaled sharply, still trying to hold the tears back, but was unable to. She heard the bed creak and footsteps on the floor, coming closer until she could see them through the gaps in her fingers. She heard Hwoarang sigh a little – she knew that he disliked it when she was upset, but she never understood why – and then he was hugging her again. This time, she hugged back.

His voice was low as he spoke, "Do you think Jin would want you to spend all these coming times _just_crying about him? I don't think he would. I think he'd want you to let it go after a while, and then just live on, remembering him. That sounds more like him to me."

Razer had noticed that for once he had said 'Jin' rather than 'Kazama'. Did he finally accept him?

"Everything will be okay. The pain will go sooner or later. Time's like a pain killer here – you gotta wait."

"He promised that he'd fight with me, Hwo."

"Well Kazama's clearly not man enough to keep his promises, then," Okay, he still didn't accept him – but his attempt at humour did make her grin a little, though she didn't necessarily approve of the timing and manner.

"You're a dick."

The tone in her voice indicated to him that his stupid attempt was working. He chuckled a little and nodded a little, poking her in the chest thereafter, "Absolutely. But don't forget that he's in there, yeah?"

_He tapped his chest, indicating his heart; and then he smiled, turning and running, ready to win._

More like 'ready to die'.

"Okay?" he pushed again.

Razer nodded slightly before moving her head so it rested on his shoulder rather than against his chest, "Okay."

Silence.

She swallowed and wrenched her eyes shut, "I loved him."

"I know."

"No you _don__'__t_–"

"Yes I do. You loved him more than yourself, more than someone could imagine. Like a brother."

"Like you."

"Aw maaan, I have competition…" he joked, and it was that that finally made her laugh. He exhaled a little and smiled, relaxing, "There she is. There's my little Raze."

She hugged him tighter, "Thank you."

* * *

The others didn't look very well either, especially Xiaoyu. Everybody else was still under the premise, though, that Jin was simply missing as opposed to dead. The pair decided to keep it quiet – it was better that they lived in hope until everything was understood and sorted by somebody. Mascara ran down Xiaoyu's face – she just wouldn't stop crying. Hwoarang commented, trying to lighten the mood, "Gone goth, have we?"

A huge slap came, and he swore, head still to the side and the stinging sensation still apparent. Xiaoyu then turned away and cried in Miharu's unsteady arms once again. Lei continued to rummage through his notebook, for he had been quietly working on the case. Julia and Michelle were also silent, praying to the spirits and hopeful that Jin would be found alive and unharmed.

"I'm going for a walk."

Lei looked up to Razer, who was already heading out the doors, hands in her pockets, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Tekken Force could still be after you."

"I'll deal with that if it happens," she responded with a shrug, squinting a little at the light that shone through the glass, "I just need to get out and clear my head."

So she left, heading towards the Plaza. She'd be better off in the thicket of people, because she was sure – or, hopeful, at least – that Heihachi would not send his Tekken Force to attack innocents to get to her. She wasn't sure about the time that had passed, but she swore she saw Jin more than once – particularly now, to her left, waiting in line at a noodle bar.

She walked over, curious, and tapped him on the shoulder – but when the man turned, it was not Jin. It was Forrest Law, who frowned a little when he saw her disappointment, and he then asked, "Searching for your friend, I presume?" A small nod, "Well… You know it's not me. Sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she scratched her head.

He pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling down his cellphone number, and handed it to her, "If you ever need to talk or if there is anything I can do, alright? I'm apparently a good listener, at the very least."

She smiled a little and then left, "Thank you."

Her wandering eventually took her to the roadside. She sat and watched cars go by, listened to the jingles that the pedestrian crossing alerts would play when it was time for people to cross, and she watched the bikes swerve around anything and everything. She liked this place a lot in the short time that she had been here – but…

A black limousine suddenly pulled up a few feet away from Razer. Her eyes shot to the form of Heihachi Mishima, who was exiting the vehicle and walking straight towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. She grunted in annoyance, but she decided not to fight if the opportunity or reason came – there was no point. Jin was dead, and there was no Genocell.

To the teen's amazement, he sat on the ground beside her, still wounded and aching but… compassionate. He stared across the road at the Sukiya restaurant chain, watching people come out with what could be gyudon, or some other variant; and then he spoke to her in a quiet, calm voice, "I'm sorry about my grandson."

She knew that there weren't anymore secrets between them. There was no point. She knew of his knowledge of her devil gene, she knew that he was aware of the faint relationship, aware of her knowledge of Ogre, of the raid, of everything, "He promised… that he would keep himself safe. That he wouldn't lose control."

"He headed to where Toshin was," he replied calmly, "And I can only assume he went missing thereafter. The God's remains are not there, nor is that eerie voice that calls when you open the temple door. That boy took down a _God__… _but at a price now, as he has vanished, like a ghost, or a faint whisper on the wind."

Razer looked to the aged man who was still people-watching, "It hurts, Heihachi. A lot. As much as Baek."

"It'll get better. You just need to toughen up and move on," he stood and began to walk back to the waiting limousine, thereafter pausing briefly at the door and looking back at her, "Would you like a lift back to the hotel, Miss Athane?"

She nodded, heading over, sitting in the back seat and remaining silent for the entire duration of the ride.

The silence that stood was broken when Heihachi stepped out and opened the door for her, "Please keep in mind that just because I am being sympathetic right now, just because I am… caring, so to say… Just remember that I have _not _forgotten what you did to my laboratory and research, and that I _will_ still hunt you down and take your devil gene for myself."

A grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way, old man."

He nodded knowingly and turned away from her, also heading into the hotel, but in a different direction.

"Well, all _that_ does is make this case _worse,_" Lei Wulong growled, shoving his notebook in his pocket.

Xiaoyu inquired wearily, "W-what does that mean?"

Lei smiled a little as he saw Razer re-enter, and then chuckled a little when Hwoarang glared at Heihachi's passing form. He continued, "I came here not only to do better than what I had done in the previous tournament, but also to find out what was _really_ going on here. Heihachi doesn't _just _hold a tournament for show – he uses it as a guise because there's something he wants. Like in the last tournament, things are – or were, anyhow – happening here. It turns out there was a Fighting God ready to turn up at the finals of this specific tournament… and it looks like it came to Jin's match and snatched him up."

"Ogre did not take him," the Greek interjected, "Heihachi just told me he checked out the place."

"Do not always believe what Mr Mishima says, Razer," Lei remarked, looking at her.

"Jin won that match, alright? At a price though because he's disappeared."

"I'll take your considerations under wing when I check out the place for myself tomorrow. I'm gonna have to stay behind for longer than anticipated… Myself and my superiors were hoping nothing would happen, but here we are," he grabbed his cellphone, receiving a call, and glanced at everyone, "You guys should get to your flights – they're all leaving tonight. I don't want anything else to happen, so leave and have a safe journey. It was nice meeting you all," he stopped mid-way, "Oh, and Hwoarang, I'll keep an eye out on clues for your mentor too. And Xiaoyu, thank you for the photos!"

Hwoarang nodded in thanks as Lei turned away and answered his call.

There was silence in the air, aside from the Chinese youth's hiccups and the occasional rustling from Razer. Eyes all looked to one another, wishing to understand, but Michelle cut in before distractions arose, "You all heard him. It is time for us to pack up and leave. The first flights are tonight. So let's go."


	36. The Conclusion

Author's note: This chapter has been edited (15/12/2011).

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Conclusion**_

* * *

"_Take care everyone!" Miharu yelled with a grin, giving everyone – even Hwoarang - a hug, "We'll see you fighters here next tournament, okay? And you'd better show up!"_

_Hwoarang grinned, "Yeah yeah. You'd better be there."_

_She nodded rapidly and released him, standing alongside a silent Ling Xiaoyu and a sitting Panda. They watched as Michelle and Julia went through the boarding gates to their flight to America, and as the other two did the same for South Korea. As their forms vanished, they moved to the window, waiting to watch the plane fly high._

* * *

'_Leavin now. c u lot in about 2 or so hrs. Will take bus from Icheon.'_

"Sir, please turn that off," a hostess chastised, tapping Hwoarang's leg.

"Yeah, just doing that now," he switched it off and began to tilt the seat back.

"And we need you to keep that as it was for take off," she growled.

He quirked an eyebrow and lifted it back up, watching her leave. Afterward, he glanced at Razer, who was on his left, Unknown Soldier shirt on with the hood all the way up. He sighed and mimicked her slouching position, tugging his dirty green jacket closer to his form, resting the base of his skull at the top of the uncomfortable chair.

The plane took off slowly and steadily, and there was little turbulence. As it rose, so did his doubts and fears for the future. How was the gang after Roh-Hwang's death? Where did they bury him, if at all? How was he going to help Razer get through all that bullshit with Kazama's demise and all? He wasn't sure he'd be able to, particularly after he received that letter fro –

Giggling? He turned his head to the left again and saw Razer flipping through the photos with a smile on her face. He leant over and peered at them, seeing the pimp Lei picture. He grinned and spoke, "Pimp my cop."

"It _is_ kinda funny," she flipped to the next one of Hwoarang being smacked upside the head by her.

"That one hurt."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed considering how your teeth are gritting in the shot."

"Shut it."

The Greek smiled. It soon faded after she turned over to the next photo, seeing the shot of her and Jin staring at each other. She felt her cheeks heat up as she realised how close they actually were, and she could feel the tears biting at her eyes again. She didn't want to cry right now – she wanted to be able to remember without feeling that pain.

Her memories were interrupted, "He really cared about you. You can see it there, look at the smile."

She nodded and quickly flipped to the next one, finding Xiaoyu and Miharu in their stances, pretending to fight each other. In the background was Panda, who appeared to be acting as the referee. The shot that followed afterward was of Julia sitting under a tree, blissfully unaware that her photo was being taken. The one that came after that was just of the area in general – everybody but Lei was in the photo, who had taken it from a distance.

It was around twenty or so minutes before they put the pictures away in the pocket of the seat in front of her. Comments were generally sparse – when Jin was there, there were none. She leant back in the chair and sighed, looking up at the gadgets in the ceiling, noting how the seatbelt light was still on – and there was a light touch to her hand. She looked, noting how Hwoarang was resting half of his hand on top of hers.

It wasn't that that interested her, though. It was the look of apprehension on his face.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Something wro –"

"I've… been drafted."

She released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, "You're kidding, right Red?" _Not__ now. __Not __now__…_

"I wish I was," he was grabbing something from his back pocket – the letter – and then he handed it to her.

She skimmed it, unable to read any of the Hangul, but noticed 'SpecOps' in English. She pointed to the word, "Is that where you will be? Like, your unit or something? Your place in the military?"

"Mhm," he took the paper off of her, folded it and crammed it back into his pocket again, "Not lookin' forward to this. Still… Every Korean guy's gotta go through this sometime. It'll be a matter of time before its Seong-Hada or something," the mental image of _that _guy in the army… he shook his head.

"Is this why you've been so quiet?"

He looked to the other side of the plane with an absent mind, "Yeah."

"How long have you known this for?"

"Since Kazama's match against Paul."

"And you didn't once think of telling me," she remarked blandly.

"I did. I just didn't know how to, or when the right time would be," he scratched the back of his head.

"And now is obviously a good time."

"Better now than by a letter in the morning."

Razer sighed and looked down at her uncertain reflection in the window, "I suppose."

"I'm worried about it."

"I doubt you'll get killed."

"No no no, I mean… I don't wanna lose my hair. Being bald doesn't sound _at all_ awesome."

She blinked and looked back to Hwoarang, who was now looking at his feet, genuinely looking uncomfortable. She tried to picture the man beside her with no hair – and the image eventually came to mind, causing her to laugh profusely.

"It's not funny!"

Razer's laughter soon subsided. She smiled and looked at the chair in front of her, resting her head on his shoulder, "So you're leaving tomorrow morning, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I'll be back before you know it," he remarked optimistically, "You won't know I'm gone. I'll write and I'll call, all at the same time."

"Makes me wonder how you'll fit wanking into the picture…"

"I have two hands, idiot," he shook his head and mock-growled, slouching in the seat, "You've been around me for way too long. What happened to that girl who would shift uncomfortably whenever I said 'ass' instead of 'butt'?"

She shut her eyes, "Times change, Hwoarang. One minute… you are flying, soaring above all of your troubles and doubts, all your woes… Nothing can touch you. No one can lay a finger on you as you are guarded by that happiness. And then, bricks are pulled from underneath you, and your world crumbles to its destruction."

Bricks like Mum, Baek, Jin. He sighed a little, "Doesn't stop you from rebuilding it."

"Not when the biggest support beam is leaving tomorrow."

The Korean smiled and rested his head on hers, "I'll be back. I promise."

"Don't leave me like Jin did. If I lost you… I… I have no idea what I would do."

"I'm an Iron Fist Fighter! No douche's gonna even _think_ about shooting me."

"Yeah, you're right. They'd be blinded by the shine of your bald head."

A low growl emitted from the Blood Talon's throat. He sat up and leant across the armrest to tickle her sides. Considering Razer was trapped, well… this was gonna be _easy. _But _tomorrow__… _Tomorrow wouldn't be.

* * *

_It was the typical type of goodbye you'd hate._

_There were tears. On my part, at least, and I'm pretty sure his too. Couldn't see too well._

_I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know how he will, either._

_It's the last time I will see Hwoarang for two years._

_Considering __he__'__d __been__ in __my __life _every day _for__ the __last__ few __years__… __This __is __going __to __be__ so __hard._

_There's this vague memory I have… I was about fourteen, fifteen. He was at camp._

_According to Baek, I was in a really crummy, angry mood and looked like I would kill everything or something –_

_There I go again. Trying to fill that… void._

_He had held me tightly, promised he'd come back and that he'd look after himself._

_I held him back, promised that I'd be waiting and that I'd be alright._

_He promised to call and write, and I promised to respond every time._

_And as I watched him speed away on his motorbike to the barracks in the mountains…_

_Just like I watched Jin walk away to the final match, to his death…_

_I__ knew, __I_ know, _that__ you __both __deserve __better __than __me._

_Whether you're just like me, or not._

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **It's done! I can't believe this story has finally been posted up completely! Woo! I started writing this in April 2007, and I finished it in October 2007, and now on the 21st of February 2008 (yes people, if you haven't figured yet, I'm in Australia, and us Aussies are a day ahead of the rest of ya _–__eyes__ America, __for __example-_ XD) 'Just Like Me' has been completely posted _–__sigh__ of __relief-_ I will say, it felt like forever.

I never dreamed I'd get such a large response for this story. I mean, it is my first story, the first serious story I have written _and_ had the intention of posting for others to see. Yes, it is fan fiction, but whatever, it was worth the experience. I mean, come on, I received a truckload of hits and I got a hell of a lot of reviews, both of which I find amazing seeing as it's my first story. There were three people who really really really really _really_ kept me going in my times of doubt, and I have to thank them specifically:

_AngelEyes87:_

YOU ROCK GIRL! I always loved reading your lengthy reviews, I mean you picked up things that I never picked up myself _–__is __still __waiting __for __a__ response __on __what __you__ meant __by__ 'sexual __tension' __between __Razer __and __Jin __in __Chapter __16__–_ XD! Even though you don't know Tekken that well, I think you are picking up on it pretty fast, so kudos to you in that respect too. Thank you for your input throughout all this time, I truly appreciate it. Thank you for everything.

_QueenDelacroix:_

YOU RULE BUDDY! XD. You were _basically_ my first reviewer. You didn't know me or anything at all. Thanks so much for sticking by me and this story! _–__huggles-_ I loved reading your reviews, you made me feel like I was a proper author, and you made me feel like I was communicating my ideas _properly_. You basically understood everything I put into this fic. You really made me feel like all this work was worth it. So thanks!

And lastly, _My __Beta_, who'll remain nameless because I think she'll strangle me if do I name her XDDD:

If you're reading this, thank you so much for everything you've done and for all the input you put into 'Just Like Me'. Yes I know its short but there isn't really much else I can say, unless typing 'thank you' a hell of a lot of times counts. Shall we test? XD Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you -… K I think you get the picture. THANKS! XD

And I can't forget all my other reviewing buddies, so thank you to: Marron Everard (_-throws__ Sephiroth __at __you-_ XD!), Divinely Ethereal (thank you for your advice), Chichi4goku (thanks for your enthusiasm), story+time (thank you for your support), Esther-Diana (thanks!), Dynasty021 (lmfaoooo, I still can't believe you've reviewed this fic, you're one of my fave authors and its still a bit scary, but anyway, thank you so so so much, _–__huggles-_ Respect dude!), Demon's bliss (thank you for your support, buddy), AngelicStorm (thanks!), DEGxMDM (thanks!), PopShop (_-throws __Reno __at __you-_Oh XD!), Hidden Fan (thank you for your support), and lastly, katana777 (thanks!).

Well, now I'm off to go and put up some other fan fics outside of the Tekken area. Keep an eye out for 'Better Than Me', I'll start posting it up soon. 'Better Than Me' will be focused on the events in Tekken 4 (as you'd probably expect XD), and is a little different to 'Just Like Me'. I feel that it is more dramatic, which was deliberate because Tekken 4 lacked a supernatural opponent. I wanted to stray away from Adventure for a bit and have a play around in another field. So yeah. See you all later, and again, thanks!


End file.
